Full Moon (EXO)
by Myka Reien
Summary: [Part 13] IS UP!/Dan ketika purnama datang, saat darah membasahi mataku, saat aku bukanlah aku, maukah kau tetap di sini bersamaku? Memelukku dan melewatkan malam ini denganku? Karena aku tidak butuh apapun selain DIRIMU./KaiSoo. HunHan. ChanBaek. TaoLay./GS/Sebagai reader yang baik, RnR please...!/Nice to meet you...!
1. P01

Title: FULL MOON [Part 1]

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: EXO member (the couple will appear later)

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please~^^ Let's be a good reader and good shipper~^^

HAPPY READING 뿅~뿅~

.

.

.

**FULL MOON**

**[Part 1]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kyungsoo's POV**_

Aku benci musim dingin. Dari semua musim yang ada di dunia ini aku paling benci musim dingin. Kenapa harus ada musim dingin sih? Bukannya musim dingin itu musim yang paling mematikan? Suhu yang rendah di permukaan bumi dan tanah yang tidak produktif karena terlapisi es, bahkan binatang yang memiliki perlindungan tubuh alami seperti beruang dan tupai saja memilih untuk tidur panjang. Kenapa manusia yang memiliki kulit tipis tanpa apa-apa malah berani menantang alam? Dan apalagi itu yang bilang kalau musim dingin adalah musim yang romantis, berjalan-jalan berdua sambil bergandengan tangan di bawah siraman salju christmas eve. Dimana-mana musim untuk kawin kalau tidak musim semi ya musim panas. Aneh...

Yahh...walaupun 'ku akui, kebencianku pada musim dingin adalah karena masalah pribadi, tapi tetap saja bagiku musim dingin yang romantis itu nonsense. Tidak ada sesuatu yang muncul, tumbuh, dan bersemi di tanah yang membeku. Tidak ada yang namanya kehangatan di bawah guyuran salju. Tidak ada apapun yang akan bertunas dari bawah tumpukan es selain air hambar yang meleleh dan hilang ke dalam tanah. Tak ada apapun. Musim dingin tidak menyisakan apapun. Untukku.

-o0o-

_**Author's POV**_

"Kyungsoo-ya! Bangun!" teriak seorang yeoja membuat gundukan selimut di sebuah tempat tidur bergoyang-goyang. Tangan putih menjulur keluar mencari-cari jam yang tergeletak di rak tak jauh dari ranjangnya. Jam mungil dengan bentuk anjing putih itu dibawa ke bawah selimut disambut oleh suara desisan panjang.

Selimut tebal yang sudah mirip seperti kulit pembalut lumpia saking rapatnya membungkus tubuh di bawahnya itu kembali bergerak perlahan. Dengan masih menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, seorang yeoja bangkit dari posisi telungkupnya dan duduk mengumpulkan kesadaran.

"Kyungsoo-ya...!" nada tinggi yang dibarengi dengan suara pintu terbuka tersebut seketika teredam saat sang pemilik suara melihat adik perempuannya sudah duduk di tempat tidur dengan rambut berantakan dan mata masih setengah terpejam.

"Bangunlah, sudah jam tujuh," ujar Lay.

"Hm." Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk dengan mata belum terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Cepatlah atau kau akan terlambat ke sekolah." Lay kembali memperingatkan sambil menutup pintu kamar adiknya.

Kyungsoo menguap lebar seraya menjatuhkan badan ke atas kasurnya yang empuk dan hangat. Kembali ia bergelung dengan selimut motif puppy-nya dan hampir menutup mata kalau saja suara Lay tidak melengking menyamai suara petasan.

"Aku tidak mau ke sekolah," rengek Kyungsoo begitu tiba di ruang makan. Seragam sekolah sudah terpasang rapi di tubuh mungilnya dan tas berada di tangannya. "Dingin sekali di luar," sambungnya memelas.

"Mana ada orang yang tidak mau ke sekolah tapi sudah rapi begitu," balas Lay sambil sibuk mengolesi roti dengan selai.

"Kalau Unnie bilang 'jangan ke sekolah' aku tidak akan berangkat," kata Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah?" tanya Lay sanksi.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan wajah yakin.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus melepas seragam itu di sini ya." Sambil bicara begitu, Lay mengeluarkan ponselnya dan siap dalam mode video record.

"Unnie! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu padaku!?" Kyungsoo berteriak frustasi dengan nada suara manja.

Lay tertawa senang karena merasa sudah berhasil menjahili adik kecilnya.

"Makanlah sarapanmu dan segera ke sekolah. Aku ada jadwal pemotretan pagi ini," ujar Lay menyodorkan beberapa lapis roti ke hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Apa Unnie akan pulang malam lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah menelan gigitan pertamanya.

"Entahlah." Lay mengangkat bahu. "Tapi pastikan pintu terkunci sebelum kau tidur. Jangan seperti kemarin! Bisa-bisanya kau tidur tanpa mengunci pintu. Bagaimana kalau ada penjahat yang masuk dan mencuri makanan?"

Kyungsoo nyengir.

"Sudah cukup aku saja yang pelupa, kau jangan ikut-ikutan." Lay menasehati disambut anggukan cute oleh adiknya.

"Aigoo, adikku kyeopta~" dengan gemas Lay mencubit kedua pipi tembem Kyungsoo dibalas aegyo oleh gadis itu.

"Kyaa~! Unnie~~!" Kyungsoo membuat suaranya menjadi kecil seperti suara anak-anak.

Lay tertawa sambil mengusap rambut hitam Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

Selesai sarapan, Kyungsoo berlari ke arah beranda untuk memakai sepatunya. Lay mengambil kamera yang tergeletak di atas meja ruang tamu dan mengikuti adiknya.

"Kyungsoo-ya," panggil Lay sambil mengarahkan kamera ke sosok adiknya yang sibuk memakai syal dan jaket.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan langsung tersenyum manis dengan tangan membentuk V sign.

Blitz, terdengar suara shutter kamera Lay. Yeoja itu memandang gambar hasil jepretannya dan tersenyum puas.

"Aku berangkat!" pamit Kyungsoo.

"Hati-hati di jalan," balas Lay sembari berbalik akan menuju dapur.

"Unnie!" tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan Kyungsoo dibarengi dengan suara pintu yang dibanting.

"Ada apa? Ada apa?" Lay tergoboh-goboh kembali ke beranda dan melihat adiknya berdiri mengusap-usap kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Di luar dingin sekali," cicit Kyungsoo membuat Lay melongo.

-o0o-

Revolusi bumi masih berada di jalur peredaran awal bulan November, namun angin yang berhembus sudah terasa menusuk kulit dan hampir setiap harinya langit dihiasi oleh mendung tipis. Bahkan dalam satu minggu hujan bisa turun sampai lima kali. Ketidak teraturan perubahan musim dan cuaca seperti ini memang cukup merugikan, terutama bagi orang yang benci dingin seperti Kyungsoo. Biasanya dia mulai 'bertarung' melawan hawa dingin di pertengahan November hingga awal April. Namun sepertinya jadwal rutin itu harus sedikit bergeser dan molor lebih panjang.

Kyungsoo merapatkan tangan yang sudah bersedekap memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan mempercepat jalannya ke arah sekolah yang berjarak hampir 1 km dari apartemennya. Udara pagi ini lebih dingin akibat hujan yang turun semalam, bahkan sinar matahari hampir tak terlihat di langit karena adanya kabut yang menggelayut bagai selambu raksasa. Dalam hati Kyungsoo merutuki rok pendek seragam sekolahnya, membuat sepasang kakinya nyaris mati rasa karena kedinginan.

"Selamat pagi, Wakil Ketua!" sebuah suara berat menyapa Kyungsoo dengan ramah disusul dengan suara decitan rem.

Seorang namja berperawakan tinggi menghentikan laju sepedanya tepat di sebelah Kyungsoo, dia menatap yeoja mungil itu sambil tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi seperti tentara berbaris. Untuk sesaat Kyungsoo tertegun melihat namja itu.

"Chanyeol-ah, benarkah ini kau?" Kyungsoo nampak kaget, tidak percaya melihat teman sekelasnya sudah berada di sebelahnya seperti penampakan.

"Ini benar-benar aku, Wakil Ketua. Kenapa cara bicaramu begitu?" wajah Chanyeol terlihat tidak suka.

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Mian, mian. Jarang sekali aku melihatmu sudah berseragam sepagi ini. Aigoo, mimpi apa aku semalam sampai-sampai uri Chanie tidak terlambat ke sekolah hari ini," puji Kyungsoo sambil menepuk-nepuk lengan Chanyeol, sebenarnya dia ingin menepuk bahu namja itu tapi pundak Chanyeol berada di titik yang tak terjangkau oleh tangannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum sumringah mendapat pujian dari Wakil Ketua kelasnya.

"Ah, Wakil Ketua, kau mau ke sekolah 'kan? Mau bareng?" Chanyeol menawarkan tumpangan.

Kyungsoo melihat bentuk sepeda Chanyeol yang tidak memiliki boncengan di belakang.

"Kau tidak akan menyuruhku untuk duduk di situ 'kan?" Kyungsoo menunjuk besi yang menghubungan pedal dengan pegangan tangan sepeda, lokasinya persis berada di depan dada Chanyeol.

"Wakil Ketua keberatan?" sahut Chanyeol polos. "Bagaimana kalau di belakang?" namja itu menunjuk roda belakang yang memiliki besi tempat pijakan kaki di porosnya.

Kyungsoo manyun sebentar. "Baiklah," ujarnya membuat temannya kembali tersenyum lebar. _Lumayan daripada berjalan kedinginan_, batin Kyungsoo.

"Pegangan yang kuat, Wakil Ketua!" pesan Chanyeol, posisi tubuhnya sudah seperti pembalap sepeda gunung.

"Ya! Jangan mengebut! 'ku cekik kau kalau mengebut!" ujar Kyungsoo berpegangan pada kedua pundak temannya.

"Hati-hati rokmu!" kata Chanyeol di kayuhan pertamanya.

"YA! Park Chanyeol!" seru Kyungsoo hebring ketika sepeda melaju cepat menembus kabut yang mulai menipis menyisakan embun yang menempel di permukaan kulit dan kaca.

-o0o-

Waa...waa...waa...

Suasana kelas begitu gaduh saat Kyungsoo menginjakkan kaki di ruang kelasnya, kelas 2-2. Hampir semua warga kelas mengeluarkan suara dan berlarian mengelilingi ruangan seperti gasingan.

"Ya! Kau sudah berangkat juga!?" seru Chanyeol yang masuk setelah Kyungsoo, suaranya yang bass sempat mengagetkan yeoja itu.

Chanyeol berlari ke deretan bangku paling belakang dan melakukan high five dengan beberapa namja lain yang penampilannya sama-sama berantakan seperti dia.

"Mana Kai?" tanya Chanyeol pada seorang temannya.

"Jangan tanya kalau soal dia sih," jawab Tao sambil melakukan gerakan seperti memotong lehernya sendiri.

"Wahh, kau tidak bangunkan dia lagi?" tuding Chanyeol pada Tao yang mengangguk bangga. "Kerja bagus!" sambungnya dengan tawa girang.

"Kau berangkat bersama Wakil Ketua?" tanya Tao seraya mengendus-endus tubuh Chanyeol seperti seekor anjing.

"Iya, kami berpapasan di jalan. Benar 'kan, Wakil Ketua?" Chanyeol melempar pertanyaan pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menjawab dengan anggukan. "Aku senang kalian tidak terlambat hari ini. Kalau kalian seperti ini selama seminggu, aku yakin poin kalian pasti naik." Kyungsoo mengacungkan kedua jempol tangannya.

"Kalau kau menjanjikan hal lain selain poin, aku pastikan aku tidak akan terlambat selama sebulan," janji Tao.

"Benarkah? Apa itu?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Temani aku tidur selama sebulan. Jadi kau akan bisa membangunkanku tiap pagi selama sebulan." Suara Tao merendah dengan desisan seksi ditambah bonus kedipan sebelah matanya.

Kyungsoo melotot. "GILA!" umpatnya membuat Tao dan Chanyeol tertawa bersama-sama.

"Kau lihat wajahnya? Kau lihat wajahnya tadi waktu marah?" Tao bertanya pada Chanyeol yang kegirangan.

"Kyeoptaaa~~~!" koor dua namja tersebut serempak lalu terbahak-bahak, sementara Kyungsoo hanya bisa memonyongkan mulut menahan kesal karena berhasil dikerjai (lagi) oleh duo usil itu.

Drrt, drrt, sesuatu bergetar di dalam saku jas sekolah Kyungsoo. Yeoja itu mengambil ponselnya dan mendesis membaca sms yang masuk. Dia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah seorang namja yang duduk di deretan bangku nomor dua dari belakang, yang dengan tenang (terlihat seperti) membaca buku tanpa mempedulikan keributan di sekitarnya.

Kepala Sehun bergerak melepaskan pandangan dari deretan kalimat yang sedari tadi ditekuninya ketika sebuah layar ponsel teracung tepat di depan hidungnya.

_Luhan Sonsaengnim : Kyungsoo-ya, guru sedang ada pekerjaan di kantor. Untuk homeroom kali ini tolong kau dan Ketua Oh yang urus ya. Terima kasih^^_

Selesai membaca sms di hape Kyungsoo, Sehun kembali menatap ke lembaran bukunya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Ketua, tidakkah kau harus melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil berjongkok meletakkan dagu di meja Sehun.

"Yang dikirimi sms 'kan kau," jawab Sehun datar.

"Apa kau tidak membaca kalau namamu juga tercantum?" kejar Kyungsoo.

Sehun menghela napas panjang dan menutup buku di tangannya, dia berdiri menegakkan tubuhnya yang menjulang lantas bergerak keluar dari balik mejanya. Kyungsoo mengikuti Ketua Kelasnya dari belakang dengan senyum tersungging.

Sehun berhenti di belakang meja guru, berdiri dengan mulut tipis yang menutup rapat, menatap menyeluruh ke teman-temannya yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk tertib di kursi masing-masing tanpa ada suara sedikitpun, seolah mereka semua sedang menunggu kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut sang Ketua Kelas. Kyungsoo yang melihat kenyataan teman-temannya yang tadi begitu ribut seperti ayam lepas dari kandang dan sekarang mendadak sudah tenang, hanya bisa melongo.

_Sejak kapan mereka diam?_ Batin Kyungsoo takjub. Lalu matanya mengarah pada Sehun dengan kilat seribu tanya.

_Apa memang karisma Ketua Kelas sehebat ini?_ Pikirnya kagum.

"Pagi ini Xi Sonsaengnim tidak bisa hadir untuk sesi homeroom. Jadi kita akan mendiskusikan sesuatu untuk mengisi waktu," ujar Sehun membuka suara. "Apa ada komplain?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan, mencuri perhatian Sehun dan seisi kelas.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan diskusi kita tentang persiapan perayaan natal?" tanya Kyungsoo mengangsurkan topik.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk. "Ide bagus. Kita belum mendapat kesepakatan untuk itu," ujarnya.

"Mengenai perayaan natal yang diagendakan untuk seluruh siswa di kelas ini, apa ada masukan?" Sehun beralih pada teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Ketua." Seorang siswa mengangkat tangannya. "Selama aku hidup, aku belum pernah merayakan natal tanpa keluargaku. Aku takut aku tidak bisa ikut event ini," keluhnya disambut sorakan orang sekelas. Suara Chanyeol dan Tao yang paling mendominasi.

"Kau pikir berapa umurmu sekarang? Bagaimana bisa kau masih bersembunyi di ketiak Ibumu? Anak mami! Anak mami!" ledek Tao.

"Culun! Culun!" sambung Chanyeol.

"Bukan begitu! Tapi semua keluargaku akan berkumpul waktu natal!" bela siswa yang disoraki dengan ekspresi hampir menangis.

"Ketua." Siswa lain mengangkat tangannya. "Aku sepertinya juga tidak bisa. Setelah aku pikir-pikir, rasanya aku ingin melewatkan natal di rumah saja. Mianhe..."

"Aku juga tidak diijinkan Umma-ku, Ketua." Suara-suara penolakan mulai bermunculan.

"Kenapa sekarang kalian jadi mundur? Padahal kemarin kalian begitu bersemangat," tanya Kyungsoo heran melihat sikap teman-temannya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Kyungsoo-ya. Rata-rata kami belum boleh keluar malam karena kami masih 17 tahun," sahut seorang yeoja yang tempat duduknya paling dekat dengan meja guru.

"Bukankah kalian sudah berkali-kali menginap di luar karena event sekolah tahun-tahun kemarin?" bantah Kyungsoo.

"Itu karena event sekolah. Sementara ini 'kan event kelas, tidak ada persetujuan resmi dari pihak sekolah. Sulit untuk mendapatkan ijin," tukas siswi yang lain diamini oleh teman-temannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk. Kemudian dia beralih memandang Ketua Kelasnya yang masih diam melihat kegaduhan yang ada.

"Ketua, bagaimana? Kalau begini, rencananya bisa gagal," desis Kyungsoo.

Sehun menghela napas sebelum bicara.

"Baiklah." Seisi kelas serempak diam begitu suara Sehun terdengar. "Pikirkan baik-baik apakah kalian akan ikut acara ini atau tidak. Batas waktunya sampai minggu depan. Jumlah orang yang ikut tidak akan merubah rencana sama sekali. Kita tetap akan mengadakan perayaan natal di Pyeongchang dan menginap selama 3 hari 4 malam. Sekian."

"Jadi, berapapun orang yang ikut, acara ini akan tetap berjalan?" tanya seorang namja.

"Benar. Karena pembiayaan acara ini dari individu dan vila juga vila pribadi keluargaku, transportasi juga sudah disediakan dari sana. Jadi banyak atau sedikit yang ikut tidak akan merugikan keuangan kelas," jelas Sehun.

"Benar itu. Kalian membawa uang hanya untuk bermain dan bersenang-senang untuk diri kalian sendiri tanpa harus memikirkan soal bus, makan, tidur, dan mandi. Supir bus pribadi, makan mewah, kamar luas, bahkan ada perlengkapan ski dan lain-lain. Yang tidak ikut bakal rugi sampai mati!" Chanyeol memprovokasi.

"Jarang-jarang Ketua Kelas begini baik lhooo...!" imbuh Tao menciptakan aura kebimbangan sampai ke sudut kelas, membuat kelas ribut kembali.

"Ketua." Siswa yang tadi pertama mengangkat tangan, kembali mengangkat tangan.

"Waktu berpikirnya masih sampai minggu depan 'kan?" tanyanya agak malu.

Sehun mengangguk menuai senyum lega dari teman-temannya.

"Jika tidak ada pertanyaan lagi, sesi diskusi kita tutup..."

Sreek, suara pintu digeser menghentikan kalimat Sehun. Seorang wanita muda berdiri di luar pintu kelas dan menunduk sekilas meminta maaf karena sudah mengganggu acara.

"Kyungsoo-ya, sini." Luhan melambaikan tangan sambil berbisik.

"Naega?" Kyungsoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri dijawab anggukan oleh wali kelasnya.

Segera Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah pintu. Sebelum menutup pintu, mata Luhan sempat bertemu dengan mata Sehun yang lurus menatapnya. Terlihat ada kecanggungan di mata guru muda itu dan sebelum dia jadi salah tingkah dia segera menutup pintu. Melihat pintu yang ditutup terburu-buru, Sehun hanya bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya.

-o0o-

"Ada apa, Sonsaengnim?" tanya Kyungsoo. Tidak biasanya Luhan yang paling sensitif pada murid yang bolos atau meninggalkan kelas, mendadak memanggil sendiri muridnya untuk keluar. Pastilah dia punya motif yang kuat di balik sikapnya itu.

"Mianhe, Kyungsoo-ya. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengapakan anak itu," ujar Luhan dengan wajah menyesal.

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak lalu matanya membelalak seolah tahu arah pembicaraan gurunya.

"Ah, Sonsaengnim, waee!?" suara Kyungsoo langsung berubah protes.

"Mianhe." Luhan menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan wajah baby face-nya. "Sekali ini saja, Kyungsoo-ya. Ne? Aku tidak tega kalau harus menyerahkannya ke guru BP. Sekali ini saja. Jebal..." pinta Luhan dengan muka memelas.

"Sonsaengnim..." ekspresi Kyungsoo jauh lebih melas dari gurunya namun tetap saja badannya digiring Luhan ke depan pintu ruang BP.

"Jika dia ketahuan tidak berbaju rapi, hukumannya akan lebih berat," cicit Luhan.

"Andweyo, Sonsaengnim. Sonsaengnim tahu sendiri dia orang yang sangat keras kepala," rengek Kyungsoo.

"Arasseo, ara. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus minta bantuan siapa lagi. Kau 'kan Wakil Ketua..."

"Ketua Kelas? Bukankah ada Ketua Oh?" potong Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak percaya padanya," tukas Luhan. "Mereka satu geng. Bagaimana bisa aku percaya pada Ketua Oh?" suara Luhan berubah tegas.

"Sekali ini saja. Ne, Kyungsoo-ya?" guru muda itu kembali merajuk pada muridnya.

Kyungsoo mendengus sesaat lalu kepalanya mengangguk, tidak tega pada gurunya yang memang sudah pasti sangat lelah mengurus murid badung satu itu. Walaupun Kyungsoo sendiri merasa tidak ikhlas dalam hati.

Melihat anggukan Kyungsoo, Luhan langsung bersorak.

"Terima kasih, Kyungsoo-ya. Aku tahu kau memang muridku yang paaaling manis dan bisa diandalkan! Uri Kyungsoo kyeopta~!" Luhan memegang kedua pipi siswanya dengan senang.

"Kalau begitu aku akan buatkan ijin keluar untukmu. Jangan terlambat di kelas bahasa Cina nanti ya," pamit Luhan lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan langkah-langkah ringan.

Kyungsoo memandang punggung sempit gurunya sambil mengulum senyuman geli. Usia guru itu sudah hampir 25 tahun tapi sikapnya masih lincah dan ceria seperti anak remaja. Bahkan wajahnya yang baby face membuat banyak orang tak percaya bila dia sudah mencapai umur seperempat abad.

Kyungsoo berbalik menatap pintu ruang BP yang berdiri kokoh laksana pintu benteng pertahanan. Gadis itu menarik napas dalam-dalam seperti mengumpulkan keberanian dan tangannya perlahan meraih pegangan pintu. Dengan napas tertahan dia memutar knop dan mendorong pintu ke dalam.

-TBC-

* * *

Anneyong haseyo *bow*

Saya author baru^^ & di sini minta review, LOL

**Review** please, so I can write next chapter better^^

_Buat yang gak punya akun di FFN & pengen review-nya dibales, bisa mention author lewat twitter / ask . fm (lihat di profil)^^ boleh juga kalo mau gangguin author, kepo tanya2 kapan update, berdemo, protes, apalagi ngasih es krim gratis & cookies (?) author is VERY WELCOME~!_❤

_FYI: I always share about the update in twitter, so just check my twitter to know about fast update and more^^_

Hamsahamnida~ *bow*


	2. P02

Title: FULL MOON [Part 2]

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: KaiSoo, HunHan (other couple will appear later)

SC: Super Junior Kibum, Super Junior Shindong

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please~^^ Let's be a good reader and good shipper~^^

HAPPY READING 뿅~뿅~

.

.

.

**FULL MOON**

**[Part 2]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kyungsoo's POV**_

Namaku Kyungsoo, lengkapnya Do Kyung Soo. Usiaku sudah 17 tahun dan sekarang aku duduk di kelas 2 SMA Soram. Impianku, bisa lulus dengan nilai memuaskan dan mendapat rekomendasi ke universitas favorit lalu mendaftar beasiswa. Jika tidak, setidaknya aku harus memiliki pekerjaan yang layak.

Sebagai seorang siswi SMA aku hanya ingin melewati kehidupan SMA-ku dengan tenang dan lulus dengan tenang juga meski kenyataannya tidak semanis itu. Dua tahun hidupku di SMA Soram, selama dua tahun itu juga cobaan datang silih berganti. Salah satunya adalah cobaan menjadi orang penting di kelas tapi punya anak buah yang tidak bisa diajak kerjasama. Empat semester ini aku selalu menjabat menjadi wakil ketua kelas dan selama empat semester ini juga tekanan darahku naik-turun gara-gara tanggung jawab besar dalam mengurus kelas.

Dari semua pengalaman yang sudah-sudah, semester genap di kelas dua inilah yang aku nobatkan sebagai cobaan terberat seumur hidup. Tidak hanya karena aku ditempatkan di kelas paling sensasional (problematikanya) di sekolah, tapi juga karena rekan yang sulit diajak kerja sama. Ketua kelasku, Oh Sehun, adalah orang yang irit ngomong dan selalu bersikap tidak peduli pada apapun. Kerjaannya hanya membaca buku dan bermain game. Dia terpilih menjadi ketua kelas karena dia keren dan cool (?).

Belum berhenti di Ketua Kelas yang selalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, teman-teman satu gengnya juga tidak kalah memusingkan. Tao, Chanyeol, dan Kai. 3 namja yang terkenal keren, fashionable, dan ulzzang seantero sekolah itu adalah oknum utama yang bertanggung jawab dalam masalah turunnya nilai rata-rata kelas. Kebiasaan mereka adalah datang terlambat, tidur di kelas, membolos, dan tidak mengerjakan tugas. Duo TaoYeol juga selalu menjadi sumber provokasi dan keributan di kelas.

Aku masih agak mending bila berhadapan dengan TaoYeol yang meskipun sangat ribut dan menyebalkan tapi mereka easy going, masih bisa diajak bicara baik-baik. Sehun juga, meskipun dia sangat cuek tapi dia sadar posisinya sebagai ketua kelas dan hingga saat ini dia melakukan tugasnya dengan baik walau dengan ekspresi yang selalu malas-malasan.

Hanya satu masalah yang belum bisa 'ku atasi sampai sekarang sebagai seorang wakil ketua. Benar, hanya orang satu itu! Orang paling hemat suara dan tidak bisa ditebak pikirannya, dan mungkin dia menjadi orang yang paling misterius di dunia karena matanya yang dingin dan datar itu tidak pernah memancarkan sirat apapun kecuali ruang kosong. Tak ada yang tahu isi hati dan kepalanya. Hingga kini pun aku masih belum bisa dekat dengannya dan sangat sulit memahaminya. Orang yang benar-benar membuatku penasaran, tapi juga menjadi orang yang ingin 'ku hindari karena rasanya aku harus selalu berhati-hati bila berhadapan dengan dia yang sama sekali tidak pernah menampakkan emosi apapun.

-o0o-

_**Author's POV**_

Kyungsoo mendesis dan kembali merapatkan pintu yang tadinya sudah hampir dia buka. Hatinya bimbang antara melakukan permintaan gurunya atau takut menghadapi orang yang berada di balik pintu itu. Bukannya takut karena penampilan fisik atau apa, tapi dari semua teman Kyungsoo di sekolah hanya dialah satu-satunya yang memiliki jarak paling jauh (dalam hal hubungan pertemanan). Dia bukan orang yang bisa dihadapi sembarangan karena sikap diamnya bisa menjadi senjata makan tuan yang akan berbalik membuat lawan bicaranya menjadi salah tingkah sendiri. Bahkan Luhan yang begitu fleksibel dan berhati lembut pun bisa dibuat kelelahan mengurus murid satu itu, apalagi Kyungsoo yang bahkan akan marah setiap digoda oleh duo TaoYeol.

_Kyungsoo-ya, kuatkan hatimu,_ Kyungsoo merapal doa dalam hati.

_Oke...fighting fighting fighting!_ Dia mengepalkan tangannya dan membuka pintu dengan cepat. Pemandangan yang menunggunya adalah sesosok namja yang tengah duduk sendirian membelakangi pintu. Dia bahkan tidak terlihat menoleh ataupun ingin tahu siapa yang masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Kyungsoo menutup pintu perlahan dan berjalan mendekati namja yang masih duduk tenang itu, Kyungsoo menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelahnya. Untuk sesaat yeoja tersebut terdiam, mencoba menemukan kalimat yang tepat sebagai kalimat pembukaan.

"Xi Sonsaengnim...memintaku...untuk menjemputmu," ujar Kyungsoo seperti membaca teks di buku pelajaran.

Kai masih diam, tidak menampakkan gerakan apapun dan hanya lurus menatap kertas kosong di atas meja. Sudah pasti dia diminta untuk menulis pernyataan permohonan maaf karena datang terlambat. Juga ada dasi yang tergeletak di atas meja. Pastilah itu kerjaan Luhan mengingat Kai tidak pernah memakai dasi dan berpenampilan rapi di sekolah.

"Kau belum menulis pernyataan maafmu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara rendah.

Mendadak Kai bangkit berdiri dan menyambar tas, mengagetkan Kyungsoo.

"Tunggu, Kai!" seru gadis mungil itu gelagapan. Kaki Kai berhenti begitu saja sesuai komando Kyungsoo.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menulis pernyataan, tidak apa-apa. Tapi sebaiknya kau berpenampilan rapi hari ini karena akan ada pemeriksaan," ujar Kyungsoo.

Kai tidak menjawab dan hanya berdiri membelakangi teman sekelasnya.

Kyungsoo mengambil dasi yang tergeletak di atas meja dan meraih lengan Kai perlahan untuk berbalik. Kai menurut ketika badannya digiring lembut untuk kembali mendekati meja. Kyungsoo naik ke atas kursi dan berlutut supaya bisa menyamai tinggi badan Kai. Tanpa banyak bicara dia memasangkan dasi ke balik kerah baju namja itu.

Kai sendiri juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa meski jarak di antara mereka begitu dekat. Bahkan dia bisa mencium wangi aroma parfum dari tubuh Kyungsoo dan melihat tiap helai rambut hitamnya yang bergerak lembut seirama dengan gerakan tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo merapikan kembali dasi yang sekarang terpasang manis di leher Kai dan menatap mata namja yang tepat berada di hadapannya itu. Sepasang mata hitam Kyungsoo terbeliak.

"Ya, Kim Jong In. Apa kau sedang memakai contact lens sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo kaget melihat warna mata Kai yang merah.

Kai hanya memutar matanya tanpa menjawab.

"Segera lepas contact lens itu atau usahaku memakaikan dasi untukmu ini akan sia-sia. Araji?" ujar Kyungsoo lantas turun dari kursi.

"Ayo ke kelas, Xi Sonsaengnim sudah menunggu," ajak Kyungsoo sebelum membuka pintu dan keluar.

Begitu yeoja mungil tersebut menjauh, Kai menarik turun ikatan dasinya, melonggarkan jalan napasnya yang terasa tercekik.

-o0o-

Luhan berjalan terburu-buru dengan setumpuk buku dan map di pelukannya. Bel tanda pelajaran jam pertama dan kedua sudah berdentang sejak tadi, sekarang gilirannya untuk mengajar pelajaran bahasa Cina di kelas 2-2. Gerakan Luhan terhenti ketika dia berpapasan dengan Kai yang berjalan ogah-ogahan menuju kelas.

"Aigoo, kau benar-benar tampan kalau rapi begini, Kai-ya," puji Luhan sambil memegang dasi yang menggantung di leher Kai.

"Tidak salah aku meminta bantuan Kyungsoo. Dia memang benar-benar bisa diandalkan," ujar Luhan lagi. "Ayo masuk."

Luhan membuka pintu kelas sebelah depan bersamaan dengan Kai membuka pintu di bagian belakang.

"Selamat pa..."

"WAH, Kai-ya! Apa ini!?" suara bass Chanyeol menggelegar memotong sapaan Luhan. Seisi kelas termasuk Luhan sendiri sampai menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Kau pakai dasi? Ya, siapa yang memakaikanmu ini? Siapa yang sudah mengikatmu begini? Daebak~!" puji Chanyeol disambut anggukan girang Tao.

Kyungsoo yang ikut memandang ketiganya, hanya memanyunkan bibir tidak mengerti maksud kehebohan mereka. Pakai dasi, apa istimewanya?

"Diamlah," tukas Kai pendek sambil meletakkan tas di atas meja dan duduk di kursi.

Chanyeol dan Tao tidak bertanya lagi meski mereka masih berbisik-bisik dan cekikikan di pojok kelas.

"Park Chanyeol, Huang Zi Tao, kalian sudah selesai diskusi?" tegur Luhan.

"Ne~!" jawab duo ribut itu bersamaan lalu mereka cekikikan lagi. Luhan menghela napas walau senyuman menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Melihat hal itu, diam-diam Sehun juga mengulum senyuman.

"Baiklah, sampai dimana pelajaran kita minggu kemarin?" Luhan membuka buku paket diikuti oleh semua siswa.

. . .

Bel istirahat berdentang bersamaan dengan Luhan menutup pertemuan untuk pelajarannya. Dia menata buku-bukunya tapi kemudian tumpukan itu diambil oleh Sehun.

"Biar aku bawakan," ujar Sehun kalem sambil merapikan buku-buku Luhan dan menyusunnya berdasarkan tinggi.

"Aku bisa bawa sendiri," tolak Luhan mencoba mengambil kembali bukunya tapi Sehun lebih dulu mendekap buku itu dan berjalan keluar kelas. Luhan sudah membuka mulut tapi tak kuasa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Sonsaengnim." Mendadak Kyungsoo mendekat ke meja guru.

"Ne?" Luhan sedikit kaget dengan kedatangan Kyungsoo.

"Ketua dan aku punya rencana untuk mengadakan perayaan natal di Pyeongchang. Sonsaengnim ikut ya?" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Perayaan natal di Pyeongchang?" ulang Luhan seraya turun dari lantai pijakan di depan papan tulis, Kyungsoo membalas dengan anggukan.

"Kami bermaksud untuk membuat moment bersama teman-teman sekelas. Masa' kami mengadakan perjalanan bersama-sama hanya waktu event sekolah? Sekali-kali event pribadi seperti ini seru untuk dilakukan. Sonsaengnim ikut ya? Kalau Sonsaengnim ikut, nanti partisipannya pasti lebih banyak karena ada wali kelas sebagai pendamping. Terus mereka juga tidak akan sulit mendapatkan ijin keluar dari keluarga mereka," bujuk Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kalau waktu natal..." kalimat Luhan menggantung.

"Sonsaengnim punya janji?" serobot Kyungsoo khawatir.

Luhan tidak menjawab.

"Pacar ya?" tebak Kyungsoo.

Deg. Ayunan kaki Sehun berhenti sekejab, kedua telinganya terasa memanas dan tanpa sadar dia sudah menggenggam tepi buku Luhan dengan kuat. Perlahan kakinya bergerak mundur, menjauhi pintu ruang guru.

"Bukan sih, tapi biasanya aku berkumpul dengan teman-temanku. Aku akan menghubungimu setelah mem-fix-kan jadwalku," ujar Luhan membuat wajah Kyungsoo berseri-seri.

"Batas waktu berpikirnya masih sampai minggu depan, Sonsaengnim. Jadi santai aja. Soal bus, penginapan, dan makan sudah diatur semuanya oleh Ketua Oh. Bahkan vila tempat menginap kita adalah vila pribadi milik keluarga Ketua Oh, lho," cerita Kyungsoo bersemangat.

"Benarkah? Kedengarannya menyenangkan." Luhan menanggapi dengan senyuman manis.

-o0o-

Srekk, Luhan menggeser pintu ruang guru dan langsung tersenyum menyapa beberapa guru yang duduk beristirahat di bilik kerja masing-masing.

"Xi Sonsaengnim terlihat cantik hari ini, sampai-sampai Kim Sonsaengnim tidak bisa berkedip." Suara seorang guru menyeletuk mengakibatkan tawa riuh di ruang guru, membuat seorang pria muda menjadi salah tingkah. Sementara Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

Luhan melihat mejanya yang bersih tanpa ada tumpukan buku yang baru saja dia pakai mengajar.

"Han Sonsaengnim, apa tadi Ketua Oh belum ke sini?" tanya Luhan pada guru wanita yang menyeletuk pertama.

"Ketua Oh? Tidak, dia belum kemari hari ini. Apa dia membuat masalah lagi?" jawab Han Sonsaengnim heran.

"Tidak. Tadi dia bilang akan membawakan bukuku kemari. Biar 'ku cari dulu," ujar Luhan kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruang guru.

"Wah, menyenangkan sekali menjadi Xi Sonsaengnim. Dia begitu cantik sampai-sampai muridnya mau membawakan buku-bukunya," puji Han Sonsaengnim kagum.

"Terlalu cantik bukannya malah menakutkan? Bagaimana kalau nanti ada siswa yang menyukainya?" sahut guru lain.

"Itu artinya siswanya yang tidak tahu diri. Sudah tahu dia guru, kenapa masih disukai?" bantah Han Sonsaengnim.

"Tapi Xi Sonsaengnim orang yang sangat baik. Bukankah ada kemungkinan dia tidak akan tega menolak perasaan tulus muridnya sendiri?" suara seorang namja terdengar ke permukaan.

"Kim Sonsaengnim, apa kau khawatir bila sainganmu adalah murid SMA?" celetuk Han Sonsaengnim kembali menuai tawa.

"Bukan begitu. Aku cuma khawatir pada pergaulan remaja jaman sekarang. Mereka sangat emosional dan nekad akhir-akhir ini," sangkal Kibum.

"Halahh, bilang saja kau tidak percaya diri menghadapi mereka." Guru lain ikut menggoda.

"Bukan, bukan begitu." Kibum masih mencoba menyangkal.

. . .

Setengah berlari, Luhan berkeliling sekolah mencari Sehun yang membawa kabur bukunya. Langkah sepasang kaki ramping yeoja itu terhenti di depan ruang BP, dengan ragu Luhan membuka pintu dan menghembuskan napas lega melihat punggung Sehun lengkap dengan tumpukan bukunya di atas meja.

"Kenapa kau ke sini? Seharusnya kau membawa buku ini ke ruang guru," omel Luhan. "Aku pikir kau membolos lagi."

Guru berperawakan mungil itu meraih buku-bukunya dan memeriksa kelengkapannya sementara Sehun hanya diam melihat kesibukannya.

"Bel akan segera berbunyi, kembalilah ke kelas," ujar Luhan setelah memastikan tidak ada yang kurang dari barang miliknya. Yeoja tersebut berdiri hendak membuka pintu ketika suara Sehun terdengar.

"Sonsaengnim..." panggil Sehun tapi kemudian dia segera mengkoreksi kalimatnya sendiri. "Anniya, maksudku...Luhanie."

"Ketua Oh..."

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku begitu ketika hanya ada kita berdua?" ucapan Sehun memotong kalimat Luhan.

Luhan menghela napas panjang.

"Kembalilah ke kelas, pelajaran akan segera dimulai." Guru muda tersebut berbalik begitu selesai bicara.

Dalam sepersekian detik gerakan Luhan terhenti. Tubuhnya terkunci, tak bisa bergerak karena sepasang lengan panjang Sehun telah mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Sehun-ah..." Luhan merintih mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Luhanie...saranghae..." bisik Sehun tepat di telinga Luhan.

"Sehun-ah, lepaskan..." yeoja mungil itu masih berusaha melepaskan kutatan lengan Sehun yang terasa kuat melingkar di badannya.

Sehun melepaskan Luhan dan dengan cepat memutar tubuh gurunya, mendorong yeoja itu hingga punggungnya menempel di dinding ruangan. Sekarang mereka berdiri saling berhadapan, tubuh Sehun yang menjulang mendesak tubuh mungil Luhan hingga hampir hilang merapat pada dinding.

"Jangan bersama siapapun," bisik Sehun. "Aku tidak yakin bisa mengendalikan diriku jika kau dekat dengan orang lain," imbuhnya dengan napas mulai terengah-engah dan tidak teratur.

"Sehun-ah, kendalikan dirimu," ujar Luhan ketika merasakan kulit putih Sehun mulai memanas dan sepasang matanya memerah.

Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan bermain kartu-nya bersamaan dengan Tao yang melepaskan headphone di kepalanya.

"Sehunie? Ini bau Sehunie 'kan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan hidung mengendus udara seperti anjing.

"Ada bau Luhanie juga," timpal Tao. Sedangkan Kai tak berkomentar meski matanya terlihat menyelidik.

Napas Sehun berangsur-angsur mulai teratur dan seiring waktu warna matanya kembali abu-abu. Tubuhnya nampak lemas duduk bersandar di dinding, keringat membasahi keningnya seolah dia merasa kepanasan padahal cuaca siang itu masih cukup dingin.

Luhan berlutut di depan Sehun dan meraih sebelah pipi namja tersebut dengan lembut. Sehun menutup mata, meresapi usapan tangan sejuk Luhan yang seperti melelehkan bara api di dalam tubuhnya. Pemuda itu bergerak mendekatkan diri pada Luhan, menempelkan kepalanya dengan manja ke dada gurunya. Meski ragu-ragu, tangan Luhan bergerak memeluk tubuh Sehun yang masih terasa panas.

"Jika kau masih begini, bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkanmu?" desis Luhan sambil mengusap pelan rambut Sehun.

"Kalau begitu jangan pernah tinggalkan aku," balas Sehun.

Ekspresi wajah Luhan berubah sendu walaupun senyuman getir kemudian muncul di bibirnya. Dengan mata terluka dia mempererat pelukannya.

-o0o-

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah kakinya sebentar ketika angin berhembus cukup keras meniup rambut dan ujung rok sekolahnya, membuat seluruh tubuhnya merinding kedinginan. Yeoja itu mengusap hidungnya yang meler lalu kembali berjalan secepat yang dia bisa.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 11 malam dan jalanan dipenuhi oleh remaja berseragam sekolah yang baru pulang dari sekolah maupun dalam perjalanan menuju tempat bimbel. Udara dingin dan langit yang telah pekat seolah tidak menjadi penghalang bagi mereka untuk menuntut ilmu, ditambah dengan lumrahnya pemandangan anak-anak sekolah yang masih berseliweran di jalanan di tengah malam begini.

Dengan terburu-buru Kyungsoo memasuki sebuah kedai makanan khas Korea dan langsung berlari ke pojok ruangan mendekati mesin pemanas. Bibir gadis itu hampir biru karena terus menerus berpeluk hawa dingin sejak 30 menit meninggalkan sekolah tadi.

"Kyungsoo-ya? Kau datang lagi?" sapa seorang ahjussi yang memakai celemek putih begitu melihat Kyungsoo yang meringkuk menghangatkan diri di depan mesin pemanas.

Kyungsoo tak kuasa menjawab dan hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala kaku.

"Apa kakakmu pulang malam lagi?" tanya Shindong sambil membersihkan meja pelanggan di sebelah Kyungsoo yang duduk jongkok.

Lagi-lagi yeoja itu hanya mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan manager-nya.

"Hangatkan dirimu dulu lalu bantu aku di depan ya. Aku harus mengupas kentang untuk besok," pesan Shindong sebelum masuk ke bilik dapur.

"Ne..." bisik Kyungsoo berusaha mengeluarkan suara walaupun parau.

Kyungsoo melanjutkan menghangatkan tubuh untuk beberapa menit baru kemudian beranjak masuk ke ruang ganti pegawai dan keluar sudah dengan memakai celemek putih. Dia memposisikan diri di meja penerima pesanan dan selagi Kyungsoo sibuk menghitung uang receh di mesin kasir, seorang yeoja mungil ber-coat coklat gelap panjang, memakai kacamata hitam, dan bertopi, masuk dengan terbu-buru ke dalam toko dan langsung berhenti di depan meja penerima pesanan. Yeoja yang baru masuk itu menoleh ke belakang beberapa kali seperti sedang mengamati apakah dia diikuti atau tidak. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya dapat memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Permisi, apa Agasshi ingin memesan makanan?" tegur Kyungsoo sambil terus mengamati tingkah yeoja di depannya yang masih terlihat panik.

"Kyungsoo-ya, sembunyikan aku," ujar yeoja itu lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo dia langsung melewati zona batas pegawai dan bersembunyi di bawah meja kasir. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya membeliakkan mata sedangkan yeoja tadi malah memberikan isyarat untuk menutup mulut.

Brak! Beberapa pria tegap ber-coat hitam panjang memasuki toko hampir bersamaan membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget di tempat. Seorang dari pria itu berjalan mendekati meja Kyungsoo dengan wajah sangar.

"Apa ada seorang Agasshi memakai coat coklat datang ke sini?" tanya pria yang sepertinya seorang bodyguard itu dengan nada tegas.

"Ngngng..." Kyungsoo mendengung dengan ekor mata melirik yeoja yang makin rapat mendekam di bawah meja kasir.

"Anneyo, aku tidak melihatnya," bohong Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah?" bodyguard itu menyelidik.

"Ne," jawab Kyungsoo dengan tegas.

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Bodyguard itu berbalik dan mengajak temannya yang sedang memeriksa ruangan toko untuk pergi.

"Aku selamat...rasanya seperti akan mati...aigoo~" yeoja mungil yang bersembunyi di bawah meja kasir mengucapkan syukur berkali-kali.

Kyungsoo berjongkok mengamati gadis mungil yang sekarang sudah melepas topi dan kacamatanya itu sekali lagi.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau kabur dari manager-mu lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo begitu mengenali yeoja di hadapannya.

Baekhyun keluar dari bawah meja sambil merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan karena habis memakai topi.

"Jadwalku seharusnya sudah berakhir jam 11. Aku hanya mengajukan protes karena mereka tidak segera membawaku pulang," jawab Baekhyun manyun.

"Tapi ini masih setengah 11," tandas Kyungsoo.

"YA, Do Kyung Soo! Kenapa kau jadi ikut-ikutan seperti mereka!?" teriak Baekhyun frustasi mendengar komentar temannya yang malah membuat mood-nya makin buruk.

"Mianhe..." desis Kyungsoo. "Tapi kau jangan sering-sering kabur seperti ini, kau hanya akan mempersulit dirimu sendiri."

"Ara!" tukas Baekhyun. "Aku capek..." cicitnya kemudian.

"Itu konsekuensi menjadi seorang idola, Byun Baekhyun." Sambil berkata demikian Kyungsoo meraih kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas membuat yeoja mungil itu tertawa dan sebagai balasannya Baekhyun juga mencubit kedua pipi tembem Kyungsoo.

"Wah, wah, coba lihat. Kita punya siapa di sini?" celetuk Shindong yang baru keluar dari dapur membawa satu baskom kentang yang baru saja dikupas.

"Anneyong hasseo, Bujangnim. Aku datang mengganggu lagi." Baekhyun langsung menundukkan badan dengan sopan.

"Mengganggu apanya? Tokoku dikunjungi oleh idola remaja nomer satu di Korea, bagaimana bisa aku merasa terganggu? Benar 'kan, Kyungsoo-ya?" balas Shindong.

"Anneyo, Bujangnim. Baekhyun menjadi idola hanya waktu di depan kamera saja, begitu tidak ada kamera dia hanya gadis kecil yang sangat berisik," ujar Kyungsoo sambil memberikan tatapan remeh pada Baekhyun yang memelototkan mata coklatnya.

"Ya, tarik kembali ucapanmu, Kyungsoo. Apa kau pikir badanmu besar, hah?" ancam Baekhyun sambil mengacungkan telunjuk ke depan hidung Kyungsoo.

"Setidaknya aku merasa aku lebih tinggi SATU SENTIMETER darimu," balas Kyungsoo lalu berlari keluar dari zona khusus karyawan menuju ke deretan meja untuk pelanggan.

"YA, DO KYUNG SOO! Aisshh!" teriak Baekhyun dan mengejar Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua saling berkejaran di antara meja-meja pelanggan seperti anak kecil, Shindong yang melihatnya hanya dapat tertawa hingga kemudian sekelompok gadis muda masuk ke dalam toko dan terbengong-bengong melihat kehebohan yang ada.

"Oh, selamat datang. Agasshi ingin memesan apa?" pada akhirnya hanya Shindong-lah yang bekerja.

-o0o-

Bulan menggantung di puncak langit, menjadi background indah puncak menara Seoul malam ini. Bentuknya yang belum sempurna purnama nampak terbelah dengan siluet ramping Seoul Tower tepat di tengah-tengah badannya.

Tap, sebuah bayangan yang terlihat hitam karena membelakangi cahaya bulan melesat dari angkasa dan mendaratkan kakinya di salah satu besi Seoul Tower. Rambutnya yang pendek nampak berkibar dimainkan oleh angin dingin musim gugur yang tiupannya menjadi semakin keras karena dipengaruhi oleh ketinggian. Sosok itu mengangkat kedua lengannya yang panjang dan terlihat kuat, merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

Drap, dua sosok lain ikut mendaratkan kaki tak jauh dari sosok pertama, nangkring dengan santainya di atas sebuah besi dengan ketinggian lebih dari 20 meter.

"Mana Sehunie?" tanya Tao sambil mengucek mata, mengantuk.

"Molla. Di tempat Luhanie mungkin." Chanyeol mengedikkan kedua bahunya.

"Sssh..." Tao mendesis. "Apa kalian tidak berpikir jika obsesinya pada Luhan jadi semakin parah akhir-akhir ini?"

"Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. _Imprinting_ membuat dia obsesif secara natural," ujar Chanyeol.

"Lalu? Apa kita harus menunggunya?" tanya Tao.

"Tunggu saja setengah jam, kalau dia tidak datang kita tinggal," jawab Chanyeol.

"Arasseo." Tao mengangguk-angguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kai-ya. Yang memakaikan dasi padamu tadi pagi itu Wakil Ketua 'kan? Ada bau Wakil Ketua di bajumu." Chanyeol mengarahkan perhatian pada Kai yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kai terlihat kaget dan jadi salah tingkah.

"Apa kau menyukai Wakil Ketua?" tebak Tao dengan mata memicing dan senyuman sarkastik.

"Su~ka~?" Chanyeol menambahi.

"Anniya," jawab Kai pendek dan lirih.

"Kalau suaranya pelan berarti BENAR!" sorak Chanyeol girang.

"ASSA!" Tao bersorak tak kalah keras.

"ANNIYA! Aku bilang ANNIYA!" Kai meninggikan suaranya membuat kedua Hyung-nya diam mendadak.

"Jeongmal? Ssh, padahal tidak masalah kalau kau pacaran dengan Wakil Ketua." Chanyeol nampak kecewa.

Tao mengangguk-angguk, "Dia tidak buruk. Seperti permen stroberi. Kecil, wangi, menarik, tapi waktu marah-marah rasanya jadi asemmm banget!"

"Benar, benar! Tapi itu sisi terbaiknya Wakil Ketua. Semakin dia marah-marah dia semakin kyeoptaa~!" imbuh Chanyeol lalu tertawa bersama Tao.

"Kalian keterlaluan. Berhentilah menggodanya seperti itu," ujar Kai ketus membuat Chanyeol dan Tao saling berpandangan.

"Ya, kenapa kau jadi peduli pada Wakil Ketua? Tao-ya, kau lihat? Uri Jonginie yang selama ini hidup untuk dirinya sendiri tiba-tiba marah karena kita membicarakan orang lain," ujar Chanyeol.

"Kau yakin kau tidak menyukai Kyungsoo? Kau yakin, Kai-ya?" Tao bertanya intensif pada adiknya.

Kai menatap lurus ke mata merah Tao. "Anniya," jawabnya dengan tegas.

Tao kembali mendesis. "Sepertinya Jongin memang mulai kena sindrom 'keadilan'," kata namja yang meski badannya tidak terlalu besar tapi terlihat memiliki otot yang kuat tersebut.

"Ihhh...menakutkan." Chanyeol memeluk dirinya sendiri dan memasang mimik ngeri. "Apa mulai sekarang dia akan jadi pembela kebenaran?" tanya namja berbadan jangkung itu pada Tao.

"Matilah kita kalau Jongin berubah jadi Super Jongin." Tao mendesah.

"Ssshh! Apa kalian tidak bisa diam?" Lama-lama kuping Kai gatal mendengar percakapan absurd kedua Hyung-nya itu.

"Uhhh...Super Jongin menakutkan!" koor TaoYeol bersamaan sambil berpelukan satu sama lain. Sementara Kai hanya bisa memegang kepalanya tanpa tahu harus berkomentar apa.

Angin berhembus sedikit keras membawa bau orang yang dikenal baik oleh 3 namja yang sedang mengobrol di puncak Seoul Tower itu. Dari kejauhan terlihat sebuah sosok yang melompat lincah dari satu atap rumah ke atap rumah yang lain. Tubuhnya nampak ringan ketika melayang di udara, nyaris terlihat terbang.

Hup, Sehun menapakkan kedua kakinya dengan baik di salah satu besi yang melintang di bawah tempat ketiga Hyung-nya duduk.

"Kau datang?" sapa Chanyeol.

"Ne, apa aku terlambat?" balas Sehun heran.

"Ne, darimana kau? Ke tempat Luhan lagi?" kali ini Tao yang bertanya.

"Anniya, aku harus mengerjakan PR dulu tadi. Cukup sulit. Hyung, apa kau sudah mengerjakan PR?" jawab Sehun polos.

Chanyeol dan Tao saling berpandangan.

"Memang ada PR? PR apa?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Kimia, Fisika, dan Bahasa Cina," jawab Sehun.

"Aissh, ada PR dari Luhan," desis Chanyeol horror.

"Dia pasti akan mengomel sangat panjang kalau sampai kita tidak mengerjakannya." Tao meringis.

"Kalian belum mengerjakan PR?" Sehun bertanya dengan wajah lugu.

"Jangankan mengerjakan, aku bahkan tidak ingat kalau ada PR!" ketus Chanyeol. "Bagaimana denganmu, Kai?"

Kai memandang Chanyeol lalu menyunggingkan senyum innocent.

"Kau juga belum mengerjakannya." Chanyeol membuat kesimpulan tersirat dari senyuman adiknya.

"Sudah 'ku bilang, tidak seharusnya kita jadi murid SMA lagi. Aku benci dengan sekolah!" Tao terlihat frustasi disambut anggukan oleh Chanyeol dan Kai.

"Ini semua salahmu! Kenapa kau harus mengejar Luhan sampai masuk ke sekolah yang dia ajar? Tidak bisakah kau menemuinya tanpa harus jadi muridnya? Haisshh!" Tao menyalahkan Sehun.

"Gara-gara harus menjagamu, kami jadi disuruh Umma begini. Kau benar-benar Maknae yang kejam pada Hyung-nya," tambah Chanyeol.

Sehun yang menjadi tersangka cuma bisa cemberut sambil memainkan ujung-ujung jarinya.

"Tadi siang kau hampir lepas kendali 'kan? Bagaimana kau bisa marah semudah itu? Waee!?" Tao makin frustasi.

"Itu karena..." Sehun mencoba memberikan alasan tapi dipotong oleh Chanyeol.

"Biarkan saja kalau ada gosip Luhan punya pacar. Dia itu masih single, percayalah padaku, DIA MASIH SINGLE! Apa kau tidak bisa tidak peduli pada gosip murahan seperti itu? Jangan mudah emosi!" Chanyeol ikut-ikutan mengomel.

"Hyung..." Sehun mencicit pada Kai dengan mata berkaca-kaca karena dimarahi habis-habisan.

"Bertahanlah, Maknae," desis Kai menuai bentakan langsung kedua Hyung-nya.

"YA! JANGAN MANJAKAN DIA!"

"Teknik puppy eyes-mu tidak akan mempan lagi pada kami," ujar Tao ketus, masih ditujukan pada Sehun.

"Kalau kau mau minta maaf, besok pinjami kami buku PR-mu." Chanyeol memberikan persyaratan.

Wajah Sehun berubah masam begitu mendengar niat asli para Hyung-nya. Ternyata, ada udang di balik batu.

-o0o-

"Kau tidak mau pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun yang sibuk menyeruput kuah ramyun langsung dari tepi mangkuk di tangannya. Sangat tidak mencerminkan image seorang idola sama sekali.

"Aku mau pulang bersamamu," jawab Baekhyun sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan selembar tissue. Dia menyodorkan mangkuknya yang sudah kosong pada Kyungsoo.

"Beri aku semangkuk lagi," pinta yeoja mungil itu membuat mata Kyungsoo membulat.

"Ya, Byun Baekhyun, kau sudah makan 3 mangkuk ramyun dan sekarang kau masih mau tambah? Kau manusia apa babi, hah?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Aku mesin pencetak uang perusahaan. Selagi ada waktu aku harus mengisi bahan bakar sebanyak mungkin, arasseo? Sudahlah, beri aku semangkuk lagi." Baekhyun menyodorkan mangkuk di tangannya dengan setengah memaksa.

"Aigoo, anak ini benar-benar..." desis Kyungsoo sambil menerima mangkuk Baekhyun dan berjalan ke dapur.

"Bujangnim, Dwaeji-hyun minta tambah lagi," ujar Kyungsoo pada Shindong yang kemudian terdengar tertawa keras.

"YA! Siapa yang kau panggil 'babi', hah!?" bentak Baekhyun dari kursi tempatnya duduk.

"Neo," tegas Kyungsoo dengan dagu menunjuk ke arah Baekhyun duduk membuat artis remaja itu mendesis kesal.

Kyungsoo membawa mangkuk Baekhyun yang telah diisi penuh oleh ramyun yang mengepulkan asap, disambut tepuk tangan senang sahabatnya.

"Selamat makan~!" kata Baekhyun gembira sambil menyumpit mie ramyun dengan senyum bahagia.

"Apa kau tidak takut berat badanmu naik?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun yang makan dengan lahap. Dalam hati dia takjub melihat nafsu makan Baekhyun yang masih sangat bagus karena rata-rata artis wanita akan terkena gangguan nafsu makan dengan dalih menjaga bentuk tubuh mereka supaya tetap kurus.

"Anniya. Saat bekerja, manager tidak pernah membiarkanku makan makanan berkalori tinggi. Mereka bahkan membatasiku untuk makan nasi dan roti. Aku hanya disuruh makan buah dan sayuran mentah, bahkan aku tidak boleh memakai mayonaise. Dan setiap kali aku mau tidur, aku harus memakai lotion pembakar lemak yang benar-benar panas sampai aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku diperlakukan seperti itu setiap hari, tapi mereka malah memintaku untuk terus memperlihatkan wajah tersenyum di depan kamera seolah kehidupanku baik-baik saja. Aku benar-benar hidup dengan penuh penderitaan, jadi jangan halangi aku makan," tutur Baekhyun dengan emosi menggebu-gebu.

"Jika kau begitu benci menjadi artis, lalu kenapa kau menerima tawaran untuk jadi idola dulu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya juga pernah ditawari untuk menjadi idola seperti Baekhyun tapi dia menolaknya sementara Baekhyun menerimanya.

"Aku tidak benci jadi artis, aku hanya tidak suka sistem dietnya. Aku suka bernyanyi di atas panggung, kau tahu itu 'kan?" jawab Baekhyun.

"Menyanyi tidak harus selalu di atas panggung..."

"Haisshh! Aku bukan orang yang flows like water sepertimu. Aku punya passion. Passion! Dan aku harus melakukan segala cara untuk mencapai passion-ku itu," potong Baekhyun.

"Maksudmu 'ambition' ?" koreksi Kyungsoo.

"Hu um, apalah itu namanya." Baekhyun mengibaskan tangan tidak peduli. Sebentar kemudian dia melanjutkan.

"Kau juga. Seharusnya kau memikirkan lagi prinsip hidupmu yang 'menyanyi tidak harus selalu di panggung' itu. Kau punya suara yang bagus dan bisa menghasilkan uang jika kau jual di depan kamera. Percayalah, dunia hiburan tidak sekejam yang diceritakan orang. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah bekerja mengikuti jadwal yang ada seperti sebuah mesin, tutup mata dan telinga pada komentar orang lain, lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan dan isi waktu dengan permainan seru seperti kabur dari manager." Baekhyun memprovokasi Kyungsoo.

"Kau benar-benar pandai memprovokasi orang," decak Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap.

"Walau kau bilang begitupun, sebenarnya kau hanya ingin mencari orang untuk menemanimu menderita 'kan?"

Kalimat Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun nyengir saat itu juga.

"Ah, kau tahu saja, Kyungsoo-ya." Suara Baekhyun berubah kecil dan manja.

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Byun Baekhyun terkenal sebagai idola yang tidak terlalu punya banyak teman di dunia hiburan dan dikenal sebagai gadis kesepian," ledeknya pada sahabatnya yang langsung berubah manyun.

"Itu karena kau mengkhianati aku. Kau bilang kau juga akan menjadi artis, tapi buktinya sampai sekarang kau malah membiarkan aku menderita sendirian. Kau pasti akan terkena karma," sungut Baekhyun.

"Ya, jaga ucapanmu." Kyungsoo mendelik. "Aku tidak pernah bilang aku mau jadi artis, aku hanya bilang aku mau jadi penyanyi."

"Sama saja! Jadi penyanyi, menyanyi di panggung, sama dengan jadi artis!" tandas Baekhyun.

"Menyanyi tidak harus selalu di atas panggung!" balas Kyungsoo.

"Kalau kau tidak menjual suaramu, kau tidak akan mendapatkan uang. Bukankah kau ingin mengumpulkan banyak uang untuk sekolah?" kalimat terakhir Baekhyun seolah menjadi skakmat bagi Kyungsoo, terbukti dari terkatupnya mulut yeoja itu, tak mampu membalas lagi.

"Ya, ya, ya. Apa kalian sedang bertengkar lagi? Masalah apa lagi kali ini? Kalian itu jarang bertemu, tapi setiap kali bertemu selalu saja bertengkar. Apa kalian tidak bosan?" tegur Shindong pada dua gadis yang sudah dia kenal sejak mereka SMP tersebut.

"Anneyo, Bujangnim. Kami hanya berargumen," jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan masuk ke ruang karyawan tanpa sepatah kata pun. Shindong mengikuti gerakan gadis itu dengan mata menyiratkan tanda tanya, lalu pandangannya beralih pada Baekhyun yang mengaduk-aduk isi mangkuknya dengan sumpit, terlihat bila gadis itu juga sudah kehilangan nafsu makannya. Perlahan Shindong menghela napas.

Di ruangan pegawai, Kyungsoo melepas kancing seragam karyawannya dengan tarikan napas terisak. Beberapa kali dia mengusap air bening yang jatuh di pipinya tanpa banyak bicara. Dia tahu Baekhyun tidak berniat buruk padanya meski memang kalimatnya sedikit tajam. Kyungsoo hanya sedang merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak pernah mau melihat kenyataan. Dia yang ingin melanjutkan sekolah dengan kondisi keseharian yang pas-pasan, tidak mungkin meminta uang pada Lay yang sudah memberikan seluruh tenaganya untuk mencari biaya makan setiap hari. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun, mungkin satu-satunya cara adalah dengan menjual suara di depan kamera seperti dia. Tapi untuk hidup sebagai mesin pencetak uang, Kyungsoo yang cinta kebebasan merasa tidak sanggup mengorbankan harga dirinya seperti itu.

Kyungsoo keluar dari ruang ganti karyawan setelah memastikan isakannya sudah berhenti. Terlihat Shindong baru selesai menaikkan kursi-kursi ke atas meja. Mata gadis itu berputar mencari sosok Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunie sudah pulang. Dia menitipkan ini untukmu. Dia bilang kalau kau menutupi kepalamu dengan topi, kau akan merasa sedikit hangat," ujar Shindong seperti tahu isi hati Kyungsoo. Dia menyodorkan topi yang tadi dipakai Baekhyun sebagai penyamaran. Kyungsoo menerima topi itu dengan wajah murung.

"Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa selain itu. Sepertinya dia ingin menemuimu sendiri untuk minta maaf. Itu bagus 'kan? Setidaknya kalian tidak akan menjadi jauh satu sama lain," sambung Shindong seraya menepuk pelan bahu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum getir. "Ne," desisnya lalu memakai topi Baekhyun.

"Berhati-hatilah di perjalanan pulang nanti. Akhir-akhir ini berita tentang perampokan dan pemerkosaan sedang heboh-hebohnya," pesan Shindong ketika Kyungsoo pamit pulang.

"Ne, Bujangnim. Aku akan berhati-hati," ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa besok." Yeoja itu menundukkan badan sopan dan berbalik berjalan keluar toko dengan langkah-langkah kecil yang ringan.

"Aigoo, gadis itu benar-benar cantik dan imut. Aku jadi was-was membiarkannya pulang sendirian. Apa aku temani saja dia?" gumam Shindong khawatir.

-o0o-

"Mau kemana kita malam ini?" tanya Tao sambil memakai sarung tangannya.

"Jalan saja dulu, kalau ada yang menarik baru kita berhenti," jawab Chanyeol sambil memakai topi untuk menjaga rambutnya agar tetap rapi karena angin semakin keras bertiup.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar. Aku akan menyusul," ujar Sehun membuat para Hyung-nya melengos.

"Oke, oke, urus saja Luhan terus!" decak Tao kesal. Sehun hanya merengut mendengarnya.

"Aku juga mau pergi sebentar, nanti aku menyusul," timpal Kai.

"Ya, mau kemana kau?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Ada urusan," jawab Kai pendek.

"Yeoja? Apa ini menyangkut yeoja?" selidik Tao.

Kai tidak menjawab dan hanya memandang saudaranya dengan tatapan datar.

"Kalau begitu aku juga." Chanyeol ikut-ikutan.

"YA!" bentak Tao marah.

"Waee? Mereka boleh, kenapa aku tidak?" protes Chanyeol.

"Kau pengkhianat...!" umpat Tao tertahan.

"Wae? Apa karena aku punya pacar dan kau tidak? Makanya cari pacar sana! Apa gunanya kau selalu membanggakan wajahmu kalau satu yeoja saja kau tidak punya," balas Chanyeol.

"Yeoja-yeoja ingusan itu tidak sesuai dengan tipeku?" sangkal Tao.

"Lalu kau mau tipe yeojachingu yang seperti apa? Ahjumma?" Chanyeol menantang.

"Kau...!" Tao menggeram. "Yang pasti yeoja yang lebih mandiri, realistis, dan dewasa." Namja ber-eye line tegas itu terlihat begitu mantap mengucapkan kriteria idamannya.

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Bukankah itu sama saja dengan tipe-tipe Ahjumma? Ya, Tao-ya, jangan sampai kau memilih yeoja yang lebih tua dari Umma. Memalukan."

"Bukan yeoja-ku yang akan lebih tua dari Umma, tapi Umma yang wajahnya terlalu muda," kilah Tao.

"Makanya aku bilang jangan mencari yang wajahnya lebih tua dari Umma atau akan 'ku hasut dia setiap hari supaya dia kabur meninggalkanmu," ancam Chanyeol.

"YA, KAU...!"

"STOP!" seru Kai dan Sehun bersamaan membuat TaoYeol berhenti berargumen.

"Bisakah kalian menjaga sedikit harga diri di depan Dongsaeng? Kalian seorang Hyung," desis Kai.

"Bukan salah kami, kalian saja yang terlalu diam," bela Chanyeol diiyakan oleh Tao.

"Aku duluan. Melolonglah supaya aku tahu posisi kalian nanti," pamit Sehun dan langsung melompat turun dari tempatnya berpijak tanpa menunggu jawaban Hyung-nya, tubuhnya sudah jatuh dengan bebas ke udara.

"Ya, ya, ya...! Aissh, Maknae itu...!" gerutu Tao.

"Haruskah kita ke Hongdae? Atau Myoongdae?" tanya Chanyeol memberi pilihan.

"Shinjuku," celetuk Kai.

"Woo...ide bagus!" sahut Chanyeol girang tapi dalam sedetik senyumnya hilang.

"Sana renang sendiri ke laut," ketusnya. Kai manyun.

"Jalan saja dulu. Kalau ada tempat menarik baru berhenti." Tao mengulangi kalimat Chanyeol tadi.

"Oke." Chanyeol dan Kai mengangguk-angguk.

"Mau melolong?" tanya Tao dijawab senyum sarkastik oleh kedua saudaranya.

Ketiga namja itu berdiri dan menegakkan leher mereka. Menatap ke langit hitam yang membentang. Perlahan namun pasti warna mata mereka berubah dari abu-abu menjadi merah. Seperti dikomando, ketiganya kemudian mengeluarkan suara yang mirip seperti lolongan anjing. Suara yang terdengar bersahut-sahutan, menggema dan melengkapi hiruk pikuknya dunia malam Seoul.

AUUU~~~!

Kyungsoo terkejut ketika telinganya mendengar suara seperti lolongan seperti ada beberapa anjing kelaparan. Yeoja itu mengedarkan pandangan dengan tubuh gemetar antara takut dan kedinginan. Jika yang dihadapinya adalah manusia, masih ada harapan untuk bernegosiasi. Tapi jika lawannya adalah binatang, komunikasi tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan lancar. Kyungsoo mencoba menepiskan pikiran buruknya dan kembali berjalan dengan langkah lebih cepat tanpa menyadari ada bayangan yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

-TBC-

* * *

Wanna read more? **Review** please~ :)

_Buat yang gak punya akun di FFN & pengen review-nya dibales, bisa mention author lewat twitter / ask . fm (lihat di profil)^^ boleh juga kalo mau gangguin author, kepo tanya2 kapan update, berdemo, protes, apalagi ngasih es krim gratis & cookies (?) author is VERY WELCOME~!_❤

_FYI: I always share about the update in twitter, so just check my twitter to know about fast update and more^^_

Hamsahamnida~ *bow*


	3. P03

Title: FULL MOON [Part 3]

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: KaiSoo, HunHan, ChanBaek (other couple will appear later)

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please~^^ Let's be a good reader and good shipper~^^

HAPPY READING 뿅~뿅~

.

.

.

**FULL MOON**

**[Part 3]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tluk, tluk, Baekhyun berjalan sambil menendang kerikil-kerikil kecil di depan sepatunya. Beberapa kali dia menghela napas berat. Dia kepikiran dengan reaksi Kyungsoo tadi waktu di toko. Dia tahu jika kata-katanya cukup tajam dan mungkin bisa membuat Kyungsoo tersinggung bahkan menangis. Dia benar-benar menyesal sekarang.

_Aku harus segera minta maaf pada Kyungsoo,_ batin Baekhyun sedih.

Krrsk, krsk, mendadak semak-semak di belakang Baekhyun bergerak-gerak. Yeoja itu berhenti berjalan dan menoleh. Tak ada apapun yang keluar dari dalam semak-semak. Baekhyun tampak tidak peduli dan berbalik.

Krsk, krsk, semak-semak tadi kembali bergerak. Baekhyun menoleh lagi.

Pats! Kali ini terlihat ada bayangan hitam yang melompat keluar dari dalam semak-semak dan masuk ke semak-semak yang lain.

Krsk, krrsk, krsk, batang-batang rendah pohon penghias jalan setapak itu bergoyang-goyang seperti ada yang lewat di bawahnya. Baekhyun mengikuti gerakan makhluk tak dikenal tersebut dengan sorot mata tenang, wajahnya tidak menampakkan rasa takut sedikitpun.

"Grrr..." terdengar suara geraman dan desaha napas seekor binatang buas dari kejauhan. Baekhyun masih berdiri di tempatnya semula tanpa bicara, tanpa gentar.

"Grrr..." makhluk itu kembali menggeram. Dalam kegelapan, Baekhyun bisa melihat ada warna merah yang samar di sela-sela kerimbunan dedaunan.

"Grrooarr!" sesosok makhluk melompat keluar sambil meraung keras. Dalam satu gerakan dia sudah membuat Baekhyun jatuh ke tanah.

"Auw!" Baekhyun mengerang ketika kedua sikunya membentur tanah menyangga tubuhnya yang ambruk tanpa pertahanan. Baekhyun meringis sambil memegang sikunya yang terasa nyeri. Sementara bayangan yang menabraknya kembali bersembunyi di balik rimbunnya semak-semak.

"YA, PARK CHANYEOL! SAKIT!"

Plak! Spontan Baekhyun melepas sepatunya dan melemparkannya ke semak-semak, ke bayangan yang tadi menabraknya hingga terjatuh.

"AYA!" sebuah suara bass berteriak kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya yang kena timpuk sepatu kets Baekhyun.

"Baekie-ya, kenapa kau begitu serius melemparku?" erang Chanyeol sambil keluar dari balik rimbunnya dedaunan dengan tangan mengusap-usap kepalanya yang nyut-nyutan.

"Kenapa kau menabrakku!?" balas Baekhyun galak. Dadanya naik turun saking marahnya.

"Aku cuma mau menggodamu..." cicit Chanyeol antara merasa bersalah dan takut. Bersalah karena Baekhyun terlihat benar-benar kesakitan dan takut karena yeoja itu terlihat benar-benar marah besar.

"Kau pikir permainan menakut-nakutimu itu masih mempan padaku!? Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kita bersama, hah!?" Baekhyun meledak.

"Mianhe, mian..." rajuk Chanyeol dengan mulut melengkung ke bawah.

"Sudahlah, bawa kemari sepatuku." Baekhyun menurunkan nada suaranya kemudian.

"Kau sudah tidak marah?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tangan memegang sepatu pacarnya.

"Bawa itu kemari, kakiku kedinginan," ketus Baekhyun.

"Jawab dulu kau masih marah atau tidak padaku?" desak Chanyeol tidak mau bergerak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Aissh...kalau kau tidak membawa itu kemari aku akan marah padamu selamanya!" ancam Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol langsung melompat mendekatinya.

"Apa kau terluka?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memakaikan sepatu ke kaki kecil Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Cuma kaget," jawab Baekhyun.

"Tapi kau tadi begitu tenang, apa kau tidak takut kalau kau mungkin terluka?" Chanyeol ingin tahu.

"Aku tahu itu pasti kau. Jadi aku tidak takut," jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk.

"Tapi lain kali, setidaknya kau harus berpikir kalau itu bukan aku dan berlari kabur. Hari ini kau beruntung karena tebakanmu benar. Tapi bagaimana kalau lain kali bukan aku yang mengincarmu?"

"Kalau bukan kau, paling Tao, Kai, atau Sehunie." Baekhyun sudah mulai tersenyum.

"Geez, kau bisa bilang begitu karena kau tahu hanya ada kami berempat di negara ini. Bagaimana kalau ternyata ada yang lain?" cibir Chanyeol.

"Maka kau akan memberitahuku sebelumnya dan akan menjagaku 24 jam tanpa tidur sama sekali," jawab Baekhyun mantap.

Chanyeol mendesis keras.

"Aigoo~ lihat betapa beraninya pacarku ini. Caramu hidup seperti kau akan hidup selamanya, Agasshi," decak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum lucu membuat Chanyeol tertawa. Namja itu memegang kedua pipi Baekhyun yang terasa dingin karena cuaca yang kurang bersahabat.

"Kau sudah makan, Gudae?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mendekatkan wajah pada wajah Baekhyun yang masih memakai make up artis.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ne, Gudae. Aku baru pulang dari toko Kyungsoo tadi," jawabnya.

"Pantas saja kau bau ramyun," desis Chanyeol.

"Ramyun di sana benar-benar enak, kau harus mencobanya sekali-sekali," ujar Baekhyun.

"Temani aku ke sana lain kali, Gudae?" pinta Chanyeol dibalas anggukan oleh yeoja mungil di depannya. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Kau mau pulang 'kan? Ayo aku antar." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun supaya bangun dari tanah dan membersihkan pakaian gadis itu dari debu yang menempel.

"Aku belum mau pulang. Aku kabur dari manager dan bertengkar dengan Kyungsoo. Suasana hatiku sedang buruk sekarang," ujar Baekhyun.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Wakil Ketua? Karena masalah apa?" tanya Chanyeol heran. Setahunya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo adalah teman dekat yang sealiran dan jarang berseteru. Sangat menyenangkan setiap melihat mereka bersama-sama. Begitu rukun, ceria, dan sama-sama kecil.

"Ada masalah..." cicit Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk. Melihat Baekhyun yang enggan bercerita, tidak ada alasan baginya untuk mengorek informasi lebih lanjut.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau berjalan-jalan, Gudae?" Chanyeol menawarkan midnight tour.

"Benarkah, Gudae? Kau mau menemaniku?" tanya Baekhyun senang.

"I am yours tonight, Baby," jawab Chanyeol singkat membuat kekasihnya bersorak.

"Ayo ke karaoke! Ke Game center juga. Ah, bagaimana kalau ke midnight mall sekalian?" ajak Baekhyun bersemangat.

"Siap, Agasshi!" Chanyeol memberi hormat dan langsung meraih tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Diangkatnya badan ringan itu ke udara beberapa kali membuat Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

-o0o-

_So baby don't go_

_Yeah, take me to a place which will have you, _

_where we'll be together for eternity_

_Oh we will fly to the center of the world together_

_You are just in my eyes, you can't fly away from anywhere_

_Oh it's like the you I have once dreamed, _

_you are that beautiful butterfly in my life[1]_

Lamat-lamat suara lagu terdengar, menggema hingga ke alam bawah sadar Luhan. Mengayun-ayunkan jiwanya di atas lembutnya kasur awan, memanjakan dirinya serupa belaian penuh cinta dari tangan hangat yang sedang mengusap rambutnya dengan sayang.

Sepasang mata Luhan terbuka sedikit, antara sadar dan tidak gadis itu menyunggingkan senyuman begitu melihat wajah Sehun yang berada dekat di hadapannya.

"Sehunie...kau datang...?" desis Luhan lalu kembali memejamkan mata.

Sehun hanya tersenyum sambil terus mengusap rambut Luhan dengan lembut, dia sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan mengigau gadisnya. Itu adalah satu dari beberapa kebiasaan lucu Luhan yang hanya dia yang tahu karena Luhan sendiri tidak akan membiarkan orang lain melihatnya mengigau ataupun tidur dalam posisi lasak.

Tiba-tiba kedua alis Luhan mengerut dan dia membuka mata lebar-lebar. Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuknya sadar dan bangun dari tidur sepenuhnya. Begitu kesadarannya sudah terkumpul 80%, dia memelototkan mata melihat sosok Sehun yang menyandarkan kepala di meja tepat di depannya.

"YA, Oh Sehun! Kapan kau datang?" tanya Luhan kaget. Dengan panik dia membersihkan wajah, daerah sekitar mulut, dan menata rambutnya.

Sehun masih meletakkan pelipisnya di permukaan meja dan hanya tersenyum menikmati kehebohan Luhan.

"Sejak tadi," desis remaja itu. Dia meraih tangan Luhan yang masih sibuk menata rambut dan mendesis.

"Isshh...tanpa harus dandan pun kau sudah cantik. Jangan melakukan hal yang merepotkan begitu di depanku. Ini aku, bukan orang lain, Xi Luhan," protes Sehun.

Wajah Luhan memerah. "Aku...aku tidak berdandan...aku cuma...cuma..." kalimatnya berubah gagap mendadak. Menatap mata Sehun selalu menjadi sebuah kesalahan fatal untuk Luhan karena itu akan membuat dia speechless saat itu juga.

Kembali, Sehun tersenyum. Dengan gerakan cepat dia bangun dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Luhan membuat yeoja mungil itu makin membeliakkan mata dan sebelum Luhan mendorongnya, Sehun lebih dulu melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"YA!" bentak Luhan frustasi dengan tangan menutup mulutnya sendiri.

Sehun tergelak karena ekspresi wajah gurunya yang mixing antara marah, kaget, dan malu menjadi satu.

"Wae? Bukankah dulu kau sangat suka berciuman denganku?" Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Jangan ungkit-ungkit masa lalu!" teriak Luhan kesal lalu mengalihkan perhatian dengan membalikkan diri, menata kertas-kertas hasil ulangan siswa yang tadi dibiarkan berceceran di atas meja karena dia ketiduran waktu mengoreksinya.

Sehun tidak bersuara dan ikut membantu Luhan menyusun lembar demi lembar kertas penuh coretan di atas meja. Namun mendadak Luhan merebut semua kertas di tangan Sehun.

"Ya, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak sedang memata-matai nilai teman sekelasmu 'kan?" tuduh Luhan.

Sehun menyeringai. "Untuk apa aku melakukan itu? Aku sudah tahu nilaiku pasti jadi yang terbaik lagi semester ini."

"Aku tidak heran, Tuan Sehun yang punya 'banyak pengalaman'. Kau begitu suka membaca buku pantas jika pengetahuanmu lebih baik dari orang lain. Kenapa orang sepertimu bisa-bisanya masih menjadi murid SMA. Benar-benar orang yang kurang kerjaan." Akhir kalimat Luhan berubah jadi gerutuan panjang.

Terdengar suara desisan Sehun.

Brak! Namja itu menggebrak meja dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Luhan yang kaget setengah mati.

"Ya, Sehun-ah. Wae?" tanya Luhan menatap mata merah Sehun dengan bingung.

"Berhentilah bicara. Caramu marah hanya membuatku bergairah," desis Sehun dengan mata berkilat tajam. Udara di sekitar tubuhnya menjadi lebih hangat pertanda jika suhu tubuhnya mulai naik. Melihat gelagat kurang baik dari Sehun, Luhan hanya mencoba untuk mundur dan menjaga jarak di antara mereka.

"Sadarlah, Oh Sehun!" seru Luhan sambil membenturkan kepalanya ke kening Sehun.

Duagh! Begitu keras sampai Luhan merasa tulang tengkoraknya akan retak. Sementara Sehun ambruk ke lantai berkarpet dengan tangan menutupi kening yang terasa nyeri hebat.

"Umma, sakittt..." erang Sehun sambil tengkurap di lantai.

"Jangan kau kira aku akan selalu takut padamu. Itu hukuman untukmu karena sudah mengganggu gurumu bekerja," ujar Luhan dengan tangan mengelus-elus keningnya. Melihat sosok Sehun yang merintih kesakitan di lantai seperti anak kecil mau tak mau membuat Luhan menyimpan senyum geli juga. Meski sudah menginjak bangku SMA, sikap Sehun masih se-childish wajahnya. Lucu sekali.

"Umma, Luhanie menyakitikuuu..." rengek Sehun tiada henti.

"Ya, diamlah! Jangan ganggu konsentrasiku," ujar Luhan dengan nada kesal sekaligus geli.

"Ummaaa~" Sehun mulai menangis.

-o0o-

Malam semakin pekat membuat Kyungsoo semakin mempercepat jalannya. Alarm jam tangan yang dia setting tepat pukul 12 malam, sudah bergetar sedari tadi dan biasanya Lay juga akan segera tiba di rumah tak lama kemudian. Perjalanan ke rumah tinggal melewati tiga bangunan gedung lagi.

Kyungsoo menghentikan sepasang kaki pendeknya ketika tiba di wilayah bangunan gedung yang masih dalam pembangunan. Kondisi yang belum sempurna, sepi, dan gelap membuat Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak untuk mengambil jalan memutar. Tapi jika dia mengambil jalan memutar sekarang, Lay akan keburu sampai di rumah dan dia akan ketahuan pergi kerja part time. Kyungsoo mencengkeram genggaman tangannya pada tali tas yang menggantung di bahunya.

_Lari saja!_ Tekadnya dalam hati.

Yeoja itu mengambil ancang-ancang dan langsung melesat melewati gang gelap tanpa berpikir untuk berhenti ataupun menoleh ke belakang. Kyungsoo berusaha untuk berlari secepat yang dia bisa tapi naas, karena terlalu gelap matanya tidak dapat melihat jalan dengan baik dan dia malah tersandung batu lalu jatuh ke tanah dengan sukses.

"Sakitt..." desis Kyungsoo sambil mengusap-usap kedua lututnya yang sepertinya berdarah.

"Grrr..." mendadak samar terdengar suara geraman binatang.

Kyungsoo mengedarkan mata dengan jantung berdegup sangat keras. Udara sangat dingin tapi entah kenapa keringat dingin malah mulai merembes di keningnya.

Tap, tap, tap, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Kyungsoo kembali memutar pandangan dan melihat sesosok orang berjaket yang baru saja memasuki gang. Kyungsoo berdiri diam, mengamati orang itu, dan mencoba memastikan jika orang itu adalah manusia.

"Permisi," celetuk Kyungsoo membuat langkah orang yang berjalan ke arahnya berhenti.

"Apa anda ingin ke sana juga?" Kyungsoo menunjuk arah jalan pulang ke gang apartemennya.

Sosok itu terlihat mengangguk. Kyungsoo tersenyum lega.

"Bolehkah aku berjalan bersama anda? Gang ini terlalu gelap dan sepi untukku," pinta Kyungsoo lagi-lagi dijawab anggukan oleh orang asing tersebut.

"Apa anda baru pulang kerja?" Kyungsoo mencoba menghidupkan suasana yang kaku.

"Benar. Kau sendiri? Kenapa malam-malam begini masih di luar? Sendirian pula," jawab pria dengan usia kira-kira 25 tahunan itu.

"Aku baru selesai bekerja. Aku bekerja sepulang sekolah," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Pekerjaan apa? Gadis penghibur?"

"Anneyo, anni. Aku bekerja di sebuah toko makanan yang buka 18 jam." Kyungsoo mencoba menjelaskan. "Tapi karena masalah waktu belajar aku tidak bisa setiap hari ke sana."

"Ah, begitu. Pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihatmu di tempat ini," ujar Ahjussi berjaket kulit tersebut dengan senyum ramah.

"Ne, biasanya aku lewat jalan yang lain. Tapi karena aku buru-buru jadi aku memotong lewat sini." Kyungsoo memainkan jari-jari tangannya.

"Kau cantik." Ahjussi yang berjalan di sebelah Kyungsoo mendadak memberikan pujian.

"Ne?" Kyungsoo nampak terkejut sesaat.

"Kau cantik, imut lagi. Jarang-jarang ada gadis sepertimu yang begitu berani lewat di tempat ini. Apa kau masih perawan?" tanya Ahjussi itu dengan seringai yang aneh.

"Anuu...apa maksud anda?" Kyungsoo mundur perlahan.

Brrm! Brrm! Brrrmm! Mendadak belasan lampu sepeda motor menyala menyorot bersamaan ke tubuh Kyungsoo. Sekarang yeoja itu berada di titik center lighting geng motor yang ternyata sudah sejak awal menyembunyikan diri di bawah bayangan gedung yang benar-benar gelap.

Kyungsoo memandang sekeliling dengan nanar. Seluruh badannya gemetar dalam sekejab dengan ekspresi wajah pucat nyaris menangis.

"Aigoo, apa kau takut? Wajah ketakutanmu itu terlihat benar-benar kyeoo..." puji Ahjussi yang ternyata adalah bagian dari geng motor yang memang punya kebiasaan menjebak korbannya di tempat sepi lalu menyerang secara beramai-ramai.

"Andweyo..." desis Kyungsoo dengan suara memohon. Kakinya tetap bergerak mundur meskipun dia tahu dia sudah terkepung dari segala arah.

"Coba lihat dia, Chingu. Yeoja ini bicara formal pada kita," celetuk Ahjussi disambut gelak tawa teman-temannya.

"Kemarilah, Manis. Tidak apa-apa, jangan takut. Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut, ne?" Ahjussi tadi mencoba membujuk sambil mengulurkan tangan mencoba meraih Kyungsoo.

"ANDWE!" Kyungsoo memukulkan tasnya tepat di muka Ahjussi dan berbalik mencoba lari tapi dengan mudah dia tertangkap oleh anggota geng lain. Kyungsoo menjerit keras saat tubuhnya dibanting ke tanah dan tangan-tangan beringas itu mencoba membuka bajunya dengan tanpa ampun.

"Grrr..."

Dalam tangisan dan upaya memberontak, lamat-lamat Kyungsoo mendengar lagi suara geraman serupa geraman binatang buas itu. Kyungsoo menolehkan kepala dan entah pemandangan yang terlihat oleh matanya yang ketika itu blur karena air mata adalah pemandangan yang nyata atau hanya halusinasi. Dalam kegelapan, Kyungsoo melihat dua cahaya merah yang menyala seperti bola api. Suara geraman semakin lama semakin keras dibarengi dengan tarikan napas yang berat seperti orang sedang menahan amarah.

Drap, drap, setapak demi setapak langkah kaki terdengar menjejak tanah dengan kuat. Bulan yang nyaris purnama mendadak menyembunyikan cahayanya di balik awan, membuat keadaan gelap menjadi semakin gelap. Kini mata Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi, terlalu gelap. Tenaganya juga sudah mulai habis, hanya air mata yang masih deras mengalir meneriakkan jeritan pilu hatinya. Kyungsoo kehabisan tenaga, tinggal satu tarikan lagi maka seluruh kemeja sekolahnya akan terbuka.

"GRROAARRR!" mendadak terdengar suara raungan keras seekor binatang yang membuat kaget seluruh orang di gang sepi itu.

"Apa itu? Apa itu anjing?" mereka saling bertanya dengan panik dan memutar-mutar lampu motor mencari sumber suara.

Prang! Prang! Prang! Satu per satu lampu motor pecah dan mati seperti ada yang memukulnya dengan sangat kuat. Belum selesai mereka kaget karena insiden lampu yang pecah, teriakan kesakitan terdengar bersahut-sahutan dari arah Kyungsoo dikeroyok. Bahkan ada suara benda terjatuh yang sepertinya itu adalah tubuh orang yang dilempar dengan kuat. Seorang anggota geng yang membawa senter, mencoba menyalakan senter meski tangannya gemetar hebat. Butuh waktu lama agar benda itu mau bersinar. Senter menyala tepat ketika awan melambaikan tangan meninggalkan bulan. Cahaya senter ditambah cahaya bulan sekaligus menerangi tempat yeoja mungil tadi hampir diperkosa, tapi keadaan yang ada adalah sebaliknya.

Sosok Kyungsoo sudah tidak terlihat, bahkan tas sekolahnya juga sudah tidak ada. Yang ada hanyalah orang-orang yang tadi merubungnya dan kini mereka semua tergeletak di tanah tak sadarkan diri dengan beberapa bekas pukulan parah di wajah dan bagian-bagian tubuh mereka. Ada beberapa yang bahkan terlempar jauh dan berbaring dengan napas-napas pendek, sekarat.

"Apa yang terjadi? Mana yeoja itu? Siapa yang melakukan ini?" anggota yang selamat hanya bisa saling memandang dengan binar ketakutan memancar kuat dari mata mereka.

"Tadi itu...apa ada monster yang datang?" celetuk salah seorang dari mereka, membuat suasana semakin mencekam.

-TBC-

* * *

Need **review** juseyo~^^

Because your review is my fingers' power, lol

_Buat yang gak punya akun di FFN & pengen review-nya dibales, bisa mention author lewat twitter / ask . fm (lihat di profil)^^ boleh juga kalo mau gangguin author, kepo tanya2 kapan update, berdemo, protes, apalagi ngasih es krim gratis & cookies (?) author is VERY WELCOME~!_❤

_FYI: I always share about the update in twitter, so just check my twitter to know about fast update and more^^_

Hamsahamnida~ *bow*

* * *

[1] "Don't Go (Butterfly Girl)" by EXO (english translate).


	4. P04

Title: FULL MOON [Part 4]

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: KaiSoo, HunHan, ChanBaek (other couple will appear later)

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please~^^ Let's be a good reader and good shipper~^^

HAPPY READING 뿅~뿅~

.

.

.

**FULL MOON**

**[Part 4]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo membuka mata perlahan dan hal pertama yang terlihat oleh matanya adalah bulan yang bersinar perak di langit.

_Apa aku bermimpi?_ Batin Kyungsoo. _Ataukah aku sudah mati?_

Samar-samar ingatan tentang peristiwa buruk barusan berkelebat di kepala Kyungsoo, menyadarkan yeoja itu sepenuhnya. Kyungsoo memegang tubuhnya sendiri dengan panik dan langsung heran begitu tahu dia masih memakai pakaian, meskipun itu bukanlah seragam sekolahnya. Si mungil tersebut mengangkat kedua lengannya, memperhatikan hoodie tebal yang sudah menutupi kulitnya dengan hangat bahkan rasa sakit dan nyeri di seluruh tubuhnya sudah banyak berkurang.

Ketika Kyungsoo masih mencoba memahami apa yang sudah terjadi padanya, tiba-tiba sebuah sosok muncul di atas kepalanya, menghalangi sinar bulan, membuat wajahnya tidak jelas terlihat oleh yeoja itu. Sosok itu mendekat pada Kyungsoo, desah napasnya terdengar sangat dekat meniup kulit wajah si mungil. Dan kemudian terasa ada yang menjilati pipi Kyungsoo, awalnya gadis itu merasa sedikit perih karena sepertinya yang kena jilat adalah luka di pipinya tapi lama kelamaan rasa perih itu hilang sama sekali.

Sosok tersebut menarik wajahnya yang masih nampak blur di mata Kyungsoo. Sekarang mereka saling bertatapan dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Tangan Kyungsoo bergerak menyentuh wajah di depannya dan rasa panas seperti penghangat ruangan seolah langsung melelehkan ujung jari Kyungsoo yang membeku kedinginan. Sosok itu seolah sadar jika gadis di depannya hampir mati beku, dengan lembut dia menarik tubuh Kyungsoo untuk duduk dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Dalam kesadaran yang minim, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan rasa panas langsung merembet di seluruh saraf perasanya, menghangatkan setiap pembuluh darahnya dan sedikit demi sedikit menaikkan suhu tubuhnya. Insting, Kyungsoo balas memeluk orang yang melingkarkan lengan tegapnya mengelilingi tubuh kecilnya itu untuk menghangatkan badan.

Duk, duk, duk, irama teratur degupan jantung terdengar indah seperti melodi pengantar tidur di telinga Kyungsoo. Wajah gadis itu terasa hangat menempel di dada yang sepertinya tidak tertutupi apapun. Namun tidak masalah bagi Kyungsoo saat itu selama dia tidak merasa kedinginan.

Perlahan-lahan mata Kyungsoo kembali menutup dan sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang, sebuah bisikan lirih mampir di telinganya.

"Bertahanlah, kau akan baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo-ya..."

-o0o-

_**Kyungsoo's POV**_

"_Bertahanlah, kau akan baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo-ya..."_

Siapa itu yang bicara? Suara siapa itu? Kenapa sepertinya suara itu tidak asing buatku? Rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat, di waktu yang jauh...

_**Author's POV**_

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

Perlahan sepasang mata hitam Kyungsoo terbuka dan yang nampak olehnya adalah gundukan putih salju. Gadis itu menggerakkan tangan, meremas salju yang terlihat begitu nyata. Kyungsoo memandang kulit tangannya yang sudah memerah dan kuku jarinya yang berwarna biru nyaris ungu. Tarikan napasnya pendek-pendek, begitu sulit menghela udara karena posisi tubuhnya yang tengkurap menempel langsung ke permukaan salju yang dingin. Tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan disebabkan salju yang mencair dan merembes menembus pakaiannya hingga ke bagian terdalam. Belum cukup sampai di situ, Kyungsoo merasa kulit wajahnya sudah menebal beberapa senti karena terbenam di tumpukan salju.

_Kenapa aku di sini?_

Kyungsoo mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya tapi tidak berhasil. Rasa dingin yang menusuk sudah membekukan seluruh permukaan kulitnya dan sekarang dalam perjalanan mengkakukan ototnya. Mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca.

_Unnie...Lay Unnie..._

Yeoja itu menangis dalam diam.

_Umma..._

Ketika memanggil Ibunya, sekelebat kesadaran timbul di kepala Kyungsoo.

_Benar, aku pergi mencari Umma dan Appa. Mereka bilang Umma dan Appa terjebak badai salju dan tidak bisa pulang. Mereka bilang Umma dan Appa akan kembali besok, tapi kenapa Unnie menangis? Unnie menangis dan tidak mau bicara denganku. Aku ingat, aku pergi keluar untuk mencari Umma dan Appa, aku yakin mereka tadi bilang akan mengambil tripot kamera yang tertinggal di tempat main ski. Iya, aku harus menjemput mereka sekarang!_

Kyungsoo mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya sekali lagi. Tapi sia-sia saja karena tubuhnya sudah kaku disebabkan hawa dingin yang beberapa puluh angka di bawah nol. Kyungsoo berontak, berteriak, tapi tak sedikitpun suara keluar dari mulutnya yang sudah membiru. Gadis itu menangis, tapi tidak ada air mata yang keluar seolah air mata pun sudah membeku di tempatnya.

_Aku tidak mau mati begini! Aku harus menemukan Umma dan Appa! Aku harus kembali ke tempat Unnie!_ Kyungsoo menjerit dalam hati.

Semakin lama gadis itu merasa separuh tubuhnya semakin mati rasa. Dadanya semakin terasa sesak dengan napas yang mulai putus-putus. Sorot mata Kyungsoo memudar, samar-samar kilat kehidupannya mulai padam. Gadis itu sudah tidak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi, kepalanya terasa kosong dan melayang.

_Apa aku akan mati begini?_ Bisik hatinya lirih.

Dalam kesadaran yang tipis, Kyungsoo mendengar suara riuh salak anjing di sekitarnya. Gadis itu berusaha membuka matanya lagi meski sangat berat. Siluet-siluet tubuh tak jelas langsung menyapanya begitu membuka mata. Lensa mata yang sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk fokus hanya menangkap gambar-gambar blur yang didominasi hitam.

Beberapa moncong anjing membaui wajah Kyungsoo, yeoja tersebut bisa merasakan desah napas mereka yang hangat menerpa kulit pipinya. Dengan cakar-cakar yang tajam, anjing-anjing itu menyingkirkan salju yang menimbun tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Sambil sesekali mereka menjilati wajah Kyungsoo, seakan memintanya untuk tetap bertahan hidup.

_Anjing liar...mereka pikir aku makanan?_ Setidaknya perasaan Kyungsoo masih belum sepenuhnya ikut lumpuh.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan? Kalian menemukan apa? Tulang?" sebuah suara manusia terdengar, sepertinya dia bicara dalam bahasa Cina.

"Manusia!? Apa itu manusia!?" dia terdengar sangat kaget ketika melihat apa yang sedang digali oleh anjing-anjing peliharaannya. Dengan salakan bersahut-sahutan, para anjing menjawab.

"Apa dia sudah mati? Gali lebih cepat!" perintah suara sedikit bass itu sambil mendekati tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Hei, kau masih hidup?" sosok tersebut melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Kyungsoo yang pucat pasi seperti mayat.

Kyungsoo mengedipkan mata dengan lemah memberi isyarat jika dia masih bernyawa.

"Dia masih hidup. Cepat panggil Umma! Suruh ke sini! Cepat!" sosok itu terdengar panik. Beberapa anjingnya mundur dan berbalik, berlari secepat kilat menjauhi mereka sementara beberapa ekor lain mengeluarkan suara lolongan keras, dan sisanya masih tekun menyingkirkan salju dari tubuh gadis tak dikenal yang sedang meregang nyawa tersebut.

Setelah salju yang menimbun badan Kyungsoo sudah hampir sepenuhnya bersih, sosok manusia pemilik anjing itu meraih bahu Kyungsoo dan membalikkan posisi tubuhnya perlahan-lahan. Untuk sesaat Kyungsoo merasa napasnya jadi sedikit ringan, udara masuk sedikit lebih banyak ketika tubuhnya ditelentangkan di atas lapisan salju.

"Badannya sudah hampir beku," desis sosok yang masih terlihat samar di mata Kyungsoo tersebut begitu melihat kondisi menyedihkan gadis di hadapannya.

"Pertama singkirkan dulu baju yang basah ini." Sambil bicara begitu, sosok tersebut memegang kerah pakaian Kyungsoo dan bret! bret! bret! dengan satu tarikan seluruh baju Kyungsoo terkoyak. Sosok itu melepas pakaiannya sendiri dan memakaikannya kepada Kyungsoo yang masih belum bisa bergerak.

"Dia dingin sekali..."

Dalam puzzle kesadaran yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai tertata lagi, Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya dipeluk erat oleh seseorang. Seseorang bertubuh panas seperti mesin pemanas ruangan. Jari-jari panjang terasa memegang kepalanya dengan lembut, mencairkan tiap helai rambutnya yang terlapisi es dan Kyungsoo bisa mendengar suara detak jantung sangat dekat dengan telinganya.

"Bertahanlah, kau akan baik-baik saja..." bisik sebuah suara di sebelahnya, begitu dekat hingga lembut desah napasnya menerpa kulit leher Kyungsoo.

Ujung jari tangan Kyungsoo bergerak pelan, menemukan kembali nadi kehidupannya. Gadis itu juga sudah bisa menghirup udara lebih banyak untuk mengisi rongga paru-parunya yang sempat hampir berhenti berkontraksi.

Menyadari jika yeoja di pelukannya sudah menampakkan tanda-tanda kehidupan lagi, sosok itu melepaskan dekapannya perlahan. Dia menyingkirkan rambut Kyungsoo yang jatuh berantakan di atas keningnya untuk melihat lebih jelas wajah kecil dengan kulit pipi mulai merona kembali tersebut. Untuk beberapa detik sosok itu tertegun, tidak bergerak dan tidak bicara. Sepasang matanya yang merah tidak kuasa berkedip dan napasnya terhenti, seolah tersihir oleh setiap lekuk halus di wajah gadis di lengannya yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar itu.

Sepasang mata Kyungsoo terbuka lagi walau belum bisa menemukan fokus dengan baik, tapi dia bisa melihat ada orang di sebelahnya meski samar. Cahaya yang samar dari langit yang tertutupi mendung membuat penglihatan Kyungsoo semakin payah. Dengan tubuh gemetar, Kyungsoo mencoba menggerakkan tangannya. Meraih wajah orang yang berada di sebelahnya, memangku tubuhnya. Tangan Kyungsoo yang dingin bisa merasakan kulit wajah yang ia sentuh begitu hangat dan menenangkan. Bibir Kyungsoo bergerak kecil, mencoba mengeluarkan suara.

"Gomawo..." bisik yeoja tersebut dengan sangat lirih.

Semakin terhanyut, sosok tak dikenal itu memegang tangan mungil Kyungsoo dan terus menempelkannya ke pipinya sendiri. Bahkan ketika mata gadis di pangkuannya kembali terpejam hilang kesadaran, dia masih memegang tangan Kyungsoo.

Terdengar suara salakan anjing yang bersahut-sahutan dari kejauhan dibalas oleh anjing-anjing yang sejak tadi duduk anteng di sekitar majikannya yang sedang menghangatkan Kyungsoo. Sang pemilik anjing langsung tersadar dan menoleh, memicingkan mata mencoba melihat orang yang datang bersama dengan para anjing.

"Dia masih hidup?" seorang wanita muda melompat turun dari punggung seekor anjing besar, hampir sebesar tubuh kuda poni dewasa, dan langsung mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Ne. Aku sudah menghangatkan tubuhnya. Dia sempat sadar tapi sekarang pingsan lagi," jawab orang yang memangku tubuh Kyungsoo dan membiarkan wanita muda tadi memeriksa gadis itu.

"Bagaimana dia bisa tertimbun salju di sini?" seorang namja muda yang entah datang darimana mendadak ikut mendekati mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mereka yang menemukannya." Sosok itu menunjuk ke anjing-anjing peliharaannya yang sudah bergabung dengan anjing-anjing yang baru datang.

"Salju akan segera menipis dan pasti akan banyak orang yang datang ke sini. Lebih baik kita bawa dulu dia ke rumah," ujar si wanita muda saat memastikan Kyungsoo baik-baik saja.

"Ada apa, Umma?" tanya orang yang memangku Kyungsoo, merasa bingung dengan sikap cemas Ibunya.

"Serigala-serigala Appa menemukan ada orang lain yang juga tertimbun badai salju di gunung," sahut namja berambut pirang yang datang bersama wanita muda tadi.

"Hidup?" saudaranya bertanya dijawab gelengan oleh namja itu.

"Para serigala dan Sehunie sekarang sedang menjaga mayat mereka di tempat kejadian sampai para manusia itu datang menemukannya," jelas namja berambut pirang dengan suara parau.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi. Gadis ini lebih penting untuk diselamatkan," tegur wanita muda menyela pembicaraan kedua anaknya.

"Ne." Kedua anaknya menjawab bersamaan.

"Kami tunggu di rumah," ujar namja berambut pirang sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di permukaan salju dan dalam sekejab sosoknya berubah menjadi serigala sebesar kuda poni dewasa, berbulu keemasan, dan bermata merah menyala. Dia merendahkan tubuhnya supaya Ibunya bisa naik ke atas punggungnya.

"Cepatlah, Jonginie!" pesan si wanita muda sebelum jaraknya dan anaknya yang masih memangku Kyungsoo semakin jauh.

"Ne, Umma!" jawab orang yang belum melepaskan tubuh Kyungsoo.

Dengan hati-hati orang tersebut merubah posisi Kyungsoo hingga berada di punggungnya. Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di tanah dan menutup mata penuh konsentrasi.

Bwosh! Dalam satu kedipan mata, sosoknya berubah menjadi serigala berbulu hitam pekat dengan corak putih di atas masing-masing kedua matanya yang bersinar merah. Tubuh Kyungsoo nampak tergeletak lemas di punggungnya.

"Ayo pulang," ajaknya pada para serigala yang penampilannya sekilas memang mirip dengan anjing liar.

Mereka berlari cepat di atas salju tebal, menembus kabut sisa badai yang mulai menipis. Angin bertiup keras di tempat yang mereka lalui, membawa butiran salju yang sedikit demi sedikit menutup jejak kaki mereka.

_Hangat..._perlahan mata Kyungsoo kembali terbuka dan langsung melihat salju di bawah kakinya yang nampak melayang dengan sangat cepat.

_Aku sedang terbang?_ Batin Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu menggerakkan jari tangannya yang langsung menyentuh bulu-bulu lebat yang halus.

_Bulu binatang? Apa aku sedang tidur di atas karpet kulit binatang?_ Kesadaran Kyungsoo masih belum kembali sepenuhnya.

_Hangat...tidur di sini benar-benar sangat nyaman..._

Kyungsoo menutup mata kembali, membiarkan dirinya terlena dalam 'mimpi' yang terasa nyata baginya.

_**~FLASHBACK END~**_

-o0o-

"Kyungsoo-ya~!"

Mata Kyungsoo terbuka sekejab begitu namanya dipanggil dengan lantang. Gadis itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan cepat dan melihat ke sekeliling. Sebuah ruangan 5x7 meter dengan dinding putih bersih dan gorden berwarna soft pink. Perkakas yang didominasi warna-warna lembut lain juga nampak tertata rapi dan terlihat menggemaskan. Kyungsoo mendesah memandang bingkai foto di atas meja belajar yang menampilkan gambar dia bersama keluarganya. Ini kamarnya. Benar-benar kamarnya.

Kepala Kyungsoo neleng, mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang sudah terjadi semalam untuk memastikan jika dia tidak hanya bermimpi.

"_Bertahanlah, kau akan baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo-ya..."_

Mata Kyungsoo membeliak lebar. Dia ingat kalimat itu, dia ingat satu kalimat itu. Dia ingat dia pergi bekerja ke toko Shindong karena Lay akan pulang terlambat, dia ingat dia bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan bertengkar dengannya, dia ingat memori buruk tentang peristiwa yang nyaris menodai dirinya semalam, dia ingat pemandangan bulan yang tampak begitu dekat di matanya. Dia mulai ingat satu per satu kejadian itu.

Bergegas gadis tersebut turun dari tempat tidur dan berdiri di depan cermin, memperhatikan pakaiannya yang aneh. Kyungsoo masih memakai kaos kaki sekolah dan rok seragam, tapi atasan seragamnya sudah berganti dengan hoodie tebal ukuran XL yang menenggelamkan kedua tangannya. Gadis itu memeriksa kedua lututnya dan kedua sikunya juga beberapa bagian tubuh lain yang dia yakini terluka karena jatuh dan insiden semalam. Semua luka yang seharusnya ada itu, sudah tidak berbekas sama sekali seolah memang sejak awal tidak ada luka.

Kyungsoo memegang kedua pipinya dengan tatapan mata bingung.

_Apakah aku semalam hanya bermimpi? Tapi kalau itu cuma mimpi, kenapa aku bisa memakai hoodie ini? Ini hoodie siapa?_ Batin Kyungsoo heran.

"Kyungsoo-ya...!" mendadak Lay membuka pintu mengagetkan Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di depan cermin.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun? Kalau kau sudah siap, langsung sarapan ya. Aku ada pemotretan pagi," ujar Lay. Dia hampir menutup pintu saat melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Hoodie itu lumayan bagus dan kelihatannya hangat. Tapi lain kali carilah ukuran L atau M saja." Lay tersenyum dan menutup pintu.

Kyungsoo membalas senyuman kakaknya dengan cengiran.

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam?_ Kyungsoo menggaruk kepala tidak mengerti.

. . .

"Unnie, semalam Unnie pulang jam berapa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengunyah pelan rotinya. Mereka sekarang sedang duduk saling berhadapan, sarapan bersama dengan menu seperti biasa, roti selai.

"Sekitar jam 2 kurang. Wae?" tanya Lay.

"Saat itu, apa aku sudah di rumah? Unnie tahu?" tanya Kyungsoo membuat alis Lay mengerut. Wanita yang merupakan satu-satunya saudara kandung Kyungsoo itu sampai meletakkan roti yang masih separuh ke atas piring karena mendengar pertanyaan adiknya yang begitu janggal dan aneh.

"Apa maksudmu?" balas Lay heran.

"Saat Unnie pulang, apa aku ada di kamar?" Kyungsoo memspesifikasikan pertanyaannya.

"Iya, begitu aku pulang aku langsung ke kamarmu dan kau sudah tidur. Ada apa? Pertanyaanmu aneh sekali."

"Karena semalam rasanya aku mengalami banyak kejadian yang buruk. Tapi sepertinya itu hanya mimpi." Kyungsoo menelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah bingung.

Lay tertawa. "Jadi karena kau ingin memastikan apa kau bermimpi atau tidak kau bertanya begini padaku? Aku pikir kau mulai terkena sindrom pikun dini," ujar Lay merasa lucu.

Kyungsoo mendesis. "Mungkin juga itu bukan mimpi."

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu berpikir keras dan belajarlah semampu usahamu saja. Kau itu sudah cukup pintar. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Aku tidak mau adikku satu-satunya ini menjadi pikun di usianya yang bahkan belum 17 tahun." Lay mencubit keras sebelah pipi Kyungsoo sampai adiknya mengaduh.

"Tapi aku masih penasaran..." Kyungsoo mengusap-usap pipinya yang terasa nyeri dicubit oleh tangan berjari lentik kakaknya.

Begitu Kyungsoo selesai menelan gigitan terakhir rotinya dan menghabiskan susu yang selalu disiapkan sebagai pelengkap gizinya di pagi hari, Lay segera memberesi semua piring dan gelas di meja lalu meletakkannya di westafel. Dia mengikuti adiknya ke beranda dengan tangan memegang kamera.

"Kyungsoo-ya," panggil Lay sudah siap membidikkan shutter kameranya.

Blitz! Kyungsoo berpose dengan enggan, dia menutupi kedua matanya seperti seorang narapidana.

"Ya, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa sepagi ini kau sudah lesu?" tanya Lay heran sekaligus khawatir.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala. "Gwaenchana, ittabayo," pamitnya lalu membuka pintu dan melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah.

Lay masih memandang pintu rumah yang sudah tertutup dan beralih menatap kameranya yang memperlihatkan ekspresi lesu adiknya barusan. Ada kekhawatiran di mata gadis muda itu.

-o0o-

_Yang semalam itu apa aku hanya bermimpi? Tapi kalau aku mimpi, kenapa seragamku sudah berubah?_ Kyungsoo terus memikirkan kejadian semalam dan pagi ini, mencoba mencari benang merah di antara mereka.

Banyak pikiran membuat Kyungsoo melupakan hawa dingin pagi yang selalu dibencinya. Di samping itu, Kyungsoo juga tidak terlalu merasa kedinginan karena dia sedang memakai seragam olahraga yang berupa jaket lengan panjang dan celana panjang training bergaris, dikarenakan dia tidak bisa menemukan atasan seragamnya dan tidak punya seragam cadangan.

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo mendesah karena tidak memiliki petunjuk apapun mengenai peristiwa semalam dan alasan kenapa dia bisa ada di kamarnya sebelum Lay pulang. Satu-satunya hal yang rasional hanyalah kejadian semalam itu adalah mimpi atau dia memang sudah mulai pikun.

_Kalau aku bertanya pada Baekhyun, mungkin dia akan tahu, _batin Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membelok ke arah jalan menuju komplek pembangunan gedung apartemen yang semalam menjadi setting peristiwa horror di dalam 'mimpi'nya. Langkah kaki gadis itu melambat begitu melihat ada banyak orang berkumpul di depan sebuah proyek pembangunan gedung yang baru selesai separuh. Bahkan tak jauh dari situ ada sebuah mobil reporter tv dan beberapa mobil patroli polisi yang sedang parkir di pinggir jalan. Setengah berlari, Kyungsoo mendekati kerumunan tersebut.

"Sungguh, Pak Polisi! Ada monster yang datang dan mengamuk di sini. Dia menyerang teman-temanku. Meskipun waktu itu gelap, aku yakin yang menyerang mereka adalah monster! Tidak mungkin kalau bukan monster yang melakukan ini!" seorang pria berumur 20an dengan pakaian preman terlihat sedang bicara pada seorang petugas polisi. Dia bercerita dengan wajah terlihat sangat meyakinkan.

"Ahjumma, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyungsoo pada seorang Ahjumma yang ikut menonton, ada keranjang penuh sayuran dan buah di tangannya, menandakan dia baru pulang dari pasar.

"Aku juga kurang tahu. Tadi pagi tiba-tiba saja banyak mobil ambulans ke sini dan pagi ini polisi datang. Katanya ada monster yang menyerang geng motor yang biasa mangkal di sini. Sampah masyarakat itu benar-benar sangat menjengkelkan. Kenapa mereka tidak sekalian saja diserang semuanya sekaligus biar tidak mengganggu daerah ini lagi." Jawaban Ahjumma berakhir dengan omelan.

"Tadi pagi..." Kyungsoo mendesis lantas kedua matanya terbeliak lebar.

"Ahjumma bilang 'tadi pagi'. Benarkah?" tanya yeoja tersebut meminta penegasan yang dijawab anggukan heran oleh Ahjumma.

"Lalu, benarkah yang menyerang itu monster?" buru Kyungsoo.

"Entahlah. Cerita mereka seperti dibuat-buat. Ada makhluk besar yang mengaum-lah, bergerak dengan kecepatan kilat-lah, bisa menghilang-lah. Ah, paling-paling mereka berkelahi dengan teman mereka sendiri lalu mengarang cerita supaya biaya rumah sakit ditanggung perusahaan konstruksi. Kalau ada gosip begini 'kan kemungkinan dana untuk pembangunan gedung ini akan dihentikan."

Kyungsoo tidak bertanya lagi. Dia mengerutkan kening, teringat dengan suara geraman binatang yang samar-samar dia dengar semalam. Dan tentang sepasang cahaya merah yang terlihat dalam kegelapan, juga raungan keras seekor binatang yang marah.

_Monster?_

"OMO!"

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget saat mendengar teriakan di sebelahnya. Dia menoleh dan melihat seorang namja berwajah cantik tapi berpakaian preman sedang memandangnya dengan mata terkejut, takut, dan bingung.

"Kau...kau yang sema..." tunjuk pria itu tanpa meneruskan kalimatnya. Akan berbahaya bagi dia dan teman-temannya jika kelakuan mereka yang hampir memperkosa seorang gadis terbongkar di depan banyak polisi begini.

"Bagaimana kau bisa hidup?" tanya pria itu gemetar, berpikir jika Kyungsoo adalah hantu atau sejenisnya.

"Aku memang masih hidup," jawab Kyungsoo heran.

"Ahjussi, apa yang terjadi sema..." pria anggota geng motor itu buru-buru menutup mulut Kyungsoo dan menariknya agak jauh dari kerumunan. Kyungsoo memberontak mengira dia akan disakiti lagi.

"Jangan bicara keras-keras! Ada banyak polisi di sini!" bentak si Ahjussi ulzzang ketakutan.

"Kalau Ahjussi takut pada polisi, seharusnya Ahjussi tidak melakukan hal yang buruk!" seru Kyungsoo menahan marah mengingat peristiwa buruk semalam.

"Aigo, anak ini! Kenapa kau malah berteriak, hah? Seharusnya aku yang marah!"Ahjussi itu menjitak kepala Kyungsoo dengan gemas.

"Siapa monster itu? Apa dia temanmu? Apa kau tahu sekarang gara-gara dia teman-temanku ada di rumah sakit? Bahkan ada yang patah tulang."

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa!" nada suara Kyungsoo masih tinggi. "Aku pingsan karena ketakutan dan begitu bangun aku sudah di rumah."

"Di rumah? Siapa yang mengantarmu?" selidik Ahjussi berambut cepak seperti orang yang baru keluar dari wamil tersebut.

"Mana aku tahu, sudah 'ku bilang aku pingsan." Kyungsoo terlihat kesal.

"Ya! Kau jangan mencoba menyembunyikan monster itu. Sekarang aku dan teman-temanku harus membalas dendam pada dia." Si Ahjussi mencoba mengancam.

"Apa untungnya bagiku menyembunyikan apa yang aku bahkan tidak tahu sama sekali. Sudah 'ku bilang aku tidak ingat apa-apa soal monster atau apapun itu. Yang aku tahu aku sudah ada di rumah begitu aku sadar. Aish!" Kyungsoo semakin frustasi.

"Jinja?" Ahjussi bermata besar tapi memiliki ekspresi galak itu sepertinya ingin mengetes keseriusan Kyungsoo.

"Jinjayo!" jawab Kyungsoo tegas.

"Yakso?" ahjussi menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya membuat Kyungsoo bengong.

"Ahjussi, berapa umurmu? Bagaimana kau bisa main yakso-yakso-an dengan orang lain? Aigoo," balas Kyungsoo.

"Isshh, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu kalau kau sampai menyembunyikan MONSTER itu. Dan aku pasti akan menangkapnya," ujar Ahjussi dengan mata penuh keyakinan.

"Ah, terserahlah. Aku mau ke sekolah!" Kyungsoo memegang kepala dengan wajah frustasi.

"Ya, Haksaeng! Aku benar-benar tidak akan melepaskanmu dan teman monstermu itu!" terdengar teriakan Ahjussi.

"Sudah aku bilang dia bukan temanku! Aku tidak kenal dia!" balas Kyungsoo marah.

-TBC-

* * *

**Re-vi-ew** before you click 'next' button. OK? LOL ㅋㅋㅋ

_Buat yang gak punya akun di FFN & pengen review-nya dibales, bisa mention author lewat twitter / ask . fm (lihat di profil)^^ boleh juga kalo mau gangguin author, kepo tanya2 kapan update, berdemo, protes, apalagi ngasih es krim gratis & cookies (?) author is VERY WELCOME~!_❤

_FYI: I always share about the update in twitter, so just check my twitter to know about fast update and more^^_

Hamsahamnida~ *bow*


	5. P05

Title: FULL MOON [Part 5]

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: KaiSoo, HunHan, ChanBaek (other couple will appear later)

SC: Super Junior Kibum

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please~^^ Let's be a good reader and good shipper~^^

HAPPY READING 뿅~뿅~

.

.

.

**FULL MOON**

**[Part 5]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, hari ini pun suasana kelas 2-2 gaduh dan tidak terkendali. Hampir semua siswanya bersuara dan berkeliaran ke sana kemari seperti anak ayam kehilangan induk. Di antara keributan itu, Kyungsoo berkeliling meminta buku PR Bahasa Cina dari teman-temannya yang nanti akan dikumpulkan di meja Luhan. Sebenarnya itu adalah tugas ketua kelas, tapi melihat Sehun yang sudah ber'pacaran' dengan buku membuat Kyungsoo tidak mau berharap lagi.

Kyungsoo berhenti di depan meja pasangan paling lengket di kelas, TaoYeol.

"Berikan PR kalian." Kyungsoo menengadahkan tangan meski enggan. Kedua orang itu terkenal sangat jarang mengerjakan PR dan lebih suka dihukum membersihkan lapangan basket daripada ikut pelajaran di dalam kelas.

Tao dan Chanyeol menyodorkan buku PR mereka bersamaan dengan wajah bangga. Kyungsoo membeliakkan mata melihat sikap percaya diri keduanya ketika memberikan buku.

"Kalian sudah mengerjakan PR?" tanya Kyungsoo takjub sambil membuka-buka buku Tao dan Chanyeol, memeriksa keasliannya.

"Tentu saja! Kami ini sebenarnya pintar, tapi kami tidak mau sombong. Benar 'kan, Tao-ya?" kata Chanyeol disambut tos oleh sahabatnya sedangkan Sehun yang mendengar percakapan mereka hanya bisa mencibir dalam diam.

"Daebak, daebak!" Kyungsoo terlihat sangat senang. "Tetaplah begini. Berangkat pagi dan mengerjakan PR. Kalian akan benar-benar jadi ulzzang sejati kalau perilaku kalian sebaik wajah kalian." Kyungsoo memberikan motivasi membuat kedua temannya tersipu-sipu.

"Kim Jong In? Mana dia?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika melihat tas Kai di kursi tapi pemiliknya tidak tampak batang hidungnya sama sekali.

"Oh, tadi dia tidur di situ." Chanyeol menunjuk meja Kai. "Apa dia membolos lagi?" sambungnya bertanya pada Tao.

"Sepertinya dia habis berkelahi semalam. Mungkin dia agak lelah dan tidur di suatu tempat," jawab Tao.

"Apa dia sudah mengerjakan PR?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Tao dan Chanyeol menaikkan bahu bersama-sama.

"Coba ambilkan buku PR-nya. Kalian temannya 'kan?" pinta Kyungsoo.

Tao dan Chanyeol nyengir bersamaan.

"Kai itu orang yang over-protektif dengan barang-barang miliknya. Dia akan marah jika ada orang yang menyentuh barang-barangnya tanpa ijin," jelas Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu sms saja dia untuk minta ijin membuka tasnya." Kyungsoo memberikan saran.

"Dia tidak punya hape," balas Tao.

"Mwo!?" mulut Kyungsoo membulat dijawab anggukan serempak TaoYeol.

"Orang primitif mana yang masih tidak punya hape di jaman sekarang," desis Kyungsoo heran sekaligus takjub.

"Biasanya juga kami tidak butuh hape untuk komunikasi." Tao mendesis lirih tapi langsung disenggol oleh siku Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah kalau begitu, aku tidak akan mengumpulkan PR-nya. Suruh dia mengumpulkannya sendiri ke Xi Sonsaengnim sepulang sekolah," dengus Kyungsoo sambil berbalik namun ditahan oleh kalimat Chanyeol.

"Coba Wakil Ketua cari dia ke atap sekolah. Mungkin dia ada di sana sekarang."

. . .

Atap sekolah sepi ketika Kyungsoo membuka pintu yang menghubungkan tempat itu dengan tangga sekolah. Angin dingin musim gugur bertiup lebih keras di tempat terbuka seperti itu, membuat yeoja yang tidak tahan dingin tersebut kembali merapatkan kedua lengannya memeluk tubuh.

Kyungsoo melihat ke sekeliling yang sepi dan tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Dia sering pergi ke atap ini dan bernyanyi. Terkadang jika Baekhyun kebetulan pergi ke sekolah, mereka akan bernyanyi bersama-sama dan menari sesuka hati. Tapi sejak Baekhyun semakin sibuk menjadi artis, Kyungsoo lebih banyak bernyanyi sendirian, menyanyikan lagu-lagu pelan seorang diri. Mengingat hal itu membuat Kyungsoo menghela napas dengan senyuman getir.

Setelah berjalan berkeliling agak lama dan tidak berhasil menemukan Kai, pandangan Kyungsoo tertumpu pada bangunan tembok setinggi 3 meter yang di atasnya ada 3 water tank berwarna biru. Kyungsoo mendongak memandang water tank dan beranjak mendekati tangga yang biasa digunakan untuk memanjat ke atas.

Telinga Kai bergerak ketika ada suara orang menaiki tangga yang tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya. Dia menoleh ke arah tangga dan terlihat kaget saat kepala Kyungsoo menyembul seperti tunas yang baru tumbuh dari dalam tanah.

"Kai? Kau benar-benar di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kai bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan memandang Kyungsoo yang sedang berusaha untuk naik ke atas.

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan tiduran di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Kyungsoo melihat Kai yang hanya memakai seragam reguler tanpa dilapisi jaket maupun syal. Jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang memakai seragam olahraga fleece, yang bahkan masih membuatnya kedinginan, Kyungsoo yakin Kai seharusnya merasa dingin hingga semua ototnya kaku dengan pakaian setipis itu.

Kai tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, dia hanya diam menatap lurus ke arah gadis itu dengan mata seperti bertanya 'apa yang kau lakukan di sini?'. Karena tidak biasanya Kyungsoo yang cuek dan lebih memilih menjaga jarak dengannya tiba-tiba datang sendiri mencarinya.

"Ah, ngng...aku diminta Xi Sonsaengnim untuk mengumpulkan PR anak sekelas. Aku sudah minta Tao dan Chanyeol untuk mengambilkan buku PR-mu, tapi mereka tidak mau karena mereka bilang kau akan marah. Aku kemari untuk minta ijin," jelas Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

Kai diam beberapa saat, matanya beralih memandang penampilan Kyungsoo dan seragam olahraga yang dikenakannya. Ada kilat penuh makna yang memancar sesaat dari mata abu-abu itu.

"Kim Jong In." Suara Kyungsoo menyadarkan Kai.

Dengan ekspresi wajah dingin dan nada suara datar, Kai menjawab, "Aku belum mengerjakannya."

"Mwoo!?" ekspresi Kyungsoo berubah kaget sekaligus kesal. "Cih, sia-sia kalau begitu aku ke sini," gerutunya sambil berdiri dan berbalik. Sedangkan Kai cuma melemparkan tatapan tidak mengerti pada kemarahan yeoja mungil tersebut.

"Segeralah kembali ke kelas atau kau akan terlambat." Usai bicara begitu, Kyungsoo menuju anak tangga dan turun pelan-pelan meninggalkan Kai yang masih bergeming.

Cklek, pintu atap terbuka mengagetkan Kyungsoo, membuat yeoja itu berlari bersembunyi di sisi lain tembok penyangga water tank yang spot-nya tidak terlihat dari arah pintu masuk. Menurut peraturan sekolah, siswa tidak boleh ada di atap karena bisa dianggap akan bunuh diri dan kalau ketahuan naik ke atap akan dihukum berat.

Kai yang menyadari ada orang lain yang datang, segera melompat dari tempat water tank dan mendarat tanpa suara di belakang Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo yang masih fokus mengintip siapa yang datang, tidak menyadari jika Kai sudah ada di belakangnya, dan begitu dia berbalik...

"Haeph...!" gerakan cepat tangan Kai yang membekap mulut Kyungsoo, berhasil menghentikan jeritan yeoja itu tepat pada waktunya. Mata Kyungsoo terlihat kaget sekaligus berterima kasih karena Kai sudah menyelamatkannya (dan dirinya sendiri) dengan gerakan refleknya yang cepat.

"Ah, aku selalu suka dengan suasana atap meskipun cuaca begini dingin." Luhan mengangkat kedua tangannya, merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku karena terlalu banyak bekerja di atas kursi. Dia mengarahkan wajah cantiknya ke langit sambil menutup mata, meresapi cahaya matahari yang samar dan hembusan angin yang memainkan ujung rambut coklatnya.

"Xi Sonsaengnim kelihatannya menyukai alam bebas." Sebuah suara lain terdengar, suara yang lebih berat daripada suara Luhan yang kecil dan lembut.

"Ne, Kim Sonsaengnim. Rumahku di Cina dekat dengan hutan dan gunung, jauh dari kebisingan kota. Makanya di hari-hari pertama aku pindah ke Seoul, aku benar-benar merasa tidak tahan dan menangis setiap hari," jawab Luhan malu-malu.

"Tapi saya kagum akhirnya anda bisa beradaptasi dengan baik. Tidak banyak orang asing apalagi orang Cina yang bisa bertahan di Korea seperti anda," puji Kibum.

"Ne. Kalau saya pikir-pikir lagi sekarang, saya juga heran pada diri saya sendiri karena bisa bertahan sampai 2 tahun. Saya bahkan tidak bisa ingat apa saja yang sudah saya lakukan sampai bisa betah tinggal di sini," cerita Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Biasanya ada 3 alasan utama untuk itu. Teman yang baik, tetangga yang baik, dan orang yang dicintai," tebak Kibum membuat Luhan tertawa renyah.

"Benar sekali. Saya punya sahabat dan tetangga yang sangat menakjubkan. Mungkin itulah alasan saya bisa betah tinggal di negara ini."

Melihat Luhan tertawa begitu bersinar, Kibum ikut menyunggingkan senyum. Dia hendak menyodorkan topik pembicaraan lain ketika Luhan menyeletuk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi anda bilang ada yang ingin anda bicarakan dengan saya, Kim Sonsaengnim? Soal apa itu?" tanya Luhan teringat tujuan utama mereka naik ke atap berdua.

"Oh, itu..." Kibum nampak salah tingkah dan ragu untuk sesaat.

Sedangkan di lain sisi, Kyungsoo dan Kai berdiri berhadapan dengan posisi yang tidak berubah sejak tadi. Kyungsoo merapat di dinding dan Kai berdiri tepat di depannya dengan sebelah tangannya masih menutup mulut Kyungsoo. Jarak di antara mereka begitu dekat hingga Kyungsoo bisa mendengar desah napas Kai dan sebaliknya, Kai bisa mencium wangi sampo dari rambut hitam Kyungsoo.

Perbedaan tinggi badan yang kontras membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat wajah Kai yang satu garis dengan keningnya, hanya suara napas namja itu yang terdengar keluar-masuk. Tanpa Kyungsoo ketahui, sebelah tangan Kai yang menempel di dinding, di atas kepalanya, sudah mengepal perlahan dengan tarikan napas yang semakin berat dan kening berkeringat. Sepasang mata tajam namja tersebut berpendar-pendar, terus menerus berubah warna antara merah dan abu-abu. Kai mengepalkan tangan semakin kuat seperti sedang menahan sesuatu yang sedang bergolak hebat di dalam tubuhnya. Sesuatu yang dibangkitkan oleh keberadaan dan aroma tubuh Kyungsoo yang sekarang ada di dekatnya.

Perlahan tangan mungil Kyungsoo bergerak, menyentuh tangan Kai yang menutup rapat separuh wajahnya, meminta untuk melepaskannya. Seperti baru sadar dari lamunan panjang, Kai nampak gugup saat menarik tangannya dari wajah Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo sendiri juga mendadak jadi salah tingkah mengusap mulutnya sendiri. Untuk sesaat mata mereka bertemu dan semakin salting-lah keduanya.

"Ini. Saya pikir saya harus memperlihatkan ini pada anda terlebih dulu, Xi Sonsaengnim. Foto ini diambil oleh teman saya yang bekerja di sebuah pom bensin 24 jam semalam. Dia sering memfoto anak-anak yang terlihat masih bersekolah untuk berjaga-jaga jika mereka adalah siswa dari sekolah kita." Kibum menyodorkan ponselnya pada Luhan.

Mata Luhan melotot saat melihat gambar-gambar di layar ponsel Kibum.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan di tempat seperti ini?" desis Luhan kaget.

"Seperti yang anda lihat, itu adalah racing area. Biasanya anak-anak jalanan dan para preman melakukan balapan liar mengelilingi daerah itu dan mengadakan taruhan. Saya dengar taruhan mereka tidak tanggung-tanggung, ratusan ribu won. Bahkan ada yang mempertaruhkan dirinya sendiri dan melakukan hal-hal tidak bernorma di jalanan," jawab Kibum membuat mulut Luhan menganga lebar.

"Lalu anak-anak ini...apa mereka...?" suara Luhan tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Saya tidak yakin apa yang mereka lakukan, akan lebih baik jika kita bertanya pada mereka sendiri. Saya memperlihatkan ini pada anda karena anda wali kelas mereka dan sepertinya dekat dengan mereka. Apa anda baik-baik saja?" Kibum merasa khawatir pada wajah Luhan yang memucat karena terlihat begitu mencemaskan kebenaran foto-foto itu.

"Ne, gwaenchanayo. Bolehkah saya meminta file foto ini?" tanya Luhan diiyakan oleh Kibum.

"Xi Sonsaengnim, anda terlihat sudah terlalu banyak bersabar dalam menghadapi anak-anak nakal itu. Saya pikir anda sudah mencapai batas anda," kata Kibum menunjukkan rasa simpatinya.

"Mereka hanya anak-anak, mereka masih perlu dibimbing dan masih membutuhkan banyak perhatian dan cinta dari orang lain. Saya hanya berpikir, sebagai orang yang lebih dewasa bukankah sudah seharusnya kita harus memahami keadaan mereka? Karena kita juga pernah merasakan berada di usia mereka," jawab Luhan bijak.

"Salah satu yang saya kagumi dari anda adalah prinsip anda untuk selalu percaya pada anak-anak. Jarang ada orang dewasa yang seperti anda. Saya jadi paham kenapa anda bisa jadi salah satu guru favorit anak-anak di sekolah ini," puji Kibum dengan tulus.

Luhan tersenyum lembut. "Saya hanya melihat dari sudut pandang mereka dan sebisa mungkin menempatkan diri saya di posisi mereka dalam setiap hal. Dengan begitu akan mudah bagi saya untuk memahami mereka."

"Anda benar-benar mengagumkan, Xi Sonsaengnim."

"Kim Sonsaengnim...apa Kim Sonsaengnim menyukai Xi Sonsaengnim?" gumam Kyungsoo sambil mengintip kedua gurunya.

Kai tidak menjawab dan tidak ingin menjawab. Dia lebih tertarik pada pembicaraan mereka mengenai racing area barusan.

Setelah saling bertukar file, kedua guru itu berjalan kembali ke arah pintu bersamaan dengan bel masuk jam pelajaran pertama berbunyi. Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas lega melihat kenyataan dia tidak ketahuan berada di atap dan tidak ketinggalan jam pelajaran. Segera setelah yakin kedua guru tadi sudah cukup jauh, Kyungsoo keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kim Jong In, kau tidak ke kelas?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Kai yang masih berdiri di belakang tembok.

"Pergilah dulu," jawab namja itu kalem.

"Oke. Jangan terlambat ya." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan beranjak masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Ketika dia sudah menuruni beberapa anak tangga, yeoja itu kembali menyentuh bibirnya yang tadi begitu lama berada di telapak tangan Kai. Kedua pipi Kyungsoo mendadak memerah.

_Andwe! Andwe! Andwe! Apa yang aku pikirkan!? Andwe!_ Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan keras sambil merutuk dirinya sendiri.

Sementara di atap, Kai memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. Matanya menyipit, dia masih penasaran dengan racing area yang disebut oleh Kibum tadi. Instingnya mengatakan jika kata itu akan membawa masalah baginya.

-TBC-

* * *

Untuk yang masih bingung soal alur dan penokohan cerita ini (ada yang tanya di chap 4, "sebenarnya Kai dkk itu makhluk apa sih?" #jedherrr udah baca sampai chap 4 tapi masih belum ngeh, aku sebagai author merasa gagal menceritakan karakter-karakter yang ada *sobbing sobbing*) author jelasin dikit yaa...

Kai, Chanyeol, Tao, dan Sehun adalah werewolf (manusia serigala), yang mana wujud werewolf mereka diilhami dari werewolf yang ada di Twilight #fansJacob :3

Begitu pun dengan istilah _imprinting _(diucapkan oleh Chanyeol di chap 2)_,_ buat yang pernah nonton Twilight pasti gak asing 'kan sama istilah ini. _Imprinting_ adalah sebuah istilah yang menggambarkan perasaan ketertarikan kuat seorang werewolf terhadap lawan jenis (biasanya manusia) dimana perasaannya itu akan membuatnya tunduk dan cinta mati pada _imprintee_ (sebutan untuk manusia yang di-_imprinting _werewolf) yang bahkan bisa membuat seorang werewolf patuh layaknya budak pada majikan. Tapi meski begitu, meski werewolf sudah cinta mati pada _imprintee_-nya, namun manusia _imprintee_ itu tidak lantas harus menerima perasaan si werewolf, dengan kata lain manusia itu bisa saja menolak dan mencari orang lain. Tapi tetap saja, meski sudah ditolak werewolf akan tetap mencintai _imprintee_-nya dan melindunginya sampai mati. Yahhh...namanya juga cinta mati.

Tapi, semoga saja werewolf-werewolf keren kita tidak ditolak yaa^^. Sekian~

* * *

Big thanks for readers did read and write a review, XOXO~❤ your support means a lot for me, dears^^

Wanna click 'next'? **review **first! :)

_Buat yang gak punya akun di FFN & pengen review-nya dibales, bisa mention author lewat twitter / ask . fm (lihat di profil)^^ boleh juga kalo mau gangguin author, kepo tanya2 kapan update, berdemo, protes, apalagi ngasih es krim gratis & cookies (?) author is VERY WELCOME~!_❤

_FYI: I always share about the update in twitter, so just check my twitter to know about fast update and more^^_

Hamsahamnida~ *bow*


	6. P06

Title: FULL MOON [Part 6]

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: KaiSoo, HunHan, ChanBaek (other couple will appear later)

SC: Super Junior Kibum

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please~^^ Let's be a good reader and good shipper~^^

HAPPY READING 뿅~뿅~

.

.

.

**FULL MOON**

**[Part 6]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di atap, Kai memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. Matanya menyipit, dia masih penasaran dengan racing area yang disebut oleh Kibum. Instingnya mengatakan jika kata itu akan membawa masalah baginya.

. . .

Dan insting Kai menjadi kenyataan.

Baru beberapa menit kelas dimulai, Luhan mengetuk pintu dan meminta Tao, Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun untuk keluar. Mereka langsung digiring ke ruang BP yang kedap suara dan sekarang duduk berjejer dengan Luhan di hadapan mereka yang seperti seorang jaksa.

Luhan tidak bicara, dia sengaja diam untuk memberi kesan bahwa dia sedang marah besar sekarang. Keempat muridnya juga tidak ada yang berani bersuara. Mereka hanya duduk menunduk tanpa berani mengangkat wajah. Tao dan Chanyeol yang biasanya berisik pun hanya bisa saling menatap dengan mata menyorot bingung.

Luhan menatap satu per satu siswanya yang sejak masuk SMA, terutama sejak naik ke kelas 2, sudah berlangganan keluar-masuk ruang BP. Begitu seringnya sampai membuat Luhan berpikir, apa mungkin papan nama ruang BP sudah berubah menjadi toilet siswa bagi mereka? Mereka seperti akan sembelit jika 3 hari saja tidak membuat masalah. Sebenarnya Luhan sedikit lega ketika Sehun terpilih menjadi ketua kelas, dia pikir jabatan itu akan memperbaiki kelakuannya dan bisa mempengaruhi teman-temannya untuk menjadi lebih baik. Sehun memang ada kemajuan, tapi SANGAT SEDIKIT. Dan prospek dari teman-temannya adalah NOL BESAR. Mengingat hal itu membuat kepala Luhan sakit.

Luhan mendesah penuh beban, memunculkan sirat khawatir di mata Sehun.

"Haksaeng, aku selalu memikirkan kalian. Kalian tahu itu 'kan?" Luhan membuka suara.

"Ne," jawab keempat trouble maker kelas 2-2 serempak.

"Aku selalu mencoba percaya pada kalian, pada semua yang kalian lakukan, dan selalu mengajak kalian untuk menjadi siswa yang sehat. Benar 'kan?"

"Ne."

"Aku selalu berusaha untuk percaya pada kalian karena kalian sudah dewasa, sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Tapi kenapa kalian malah berbalik mengecewakan aku seperti ini?" Luhan memasang wajah sedih.

"Anuu...Luhanie..." Chanyeol mengangkat tangan hendak bicara.

"PANGGIL AKU 'SONSAENGNIM'!" bentak Luhan meluapkan emosinya.

"Algaeseumnida, Sonsaengnim...!" dengan cepat Chanyeol mengoreksi kalimatnya. "Jeosonghamnida..."

"Kenapa Sonsaengnim tiba-tiba marah?" tanya Tao hati-hati, menyadari suasana hati Luhan yang sedang tidak baik.

"Apa kira-kira aku akan marah tanpa alasan?" balas Luhan dengan dada naik turun.

"Jeosonghamnida." Tao langsung menundukkan kepala, merutuki dirinya yang kelepasan bertanya.

"Aku akan langsung saja. Kemana kalian pergi tadi malam?" tanya Luhan to the point.

Tao, Chanyeol, dan Sehun agak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Luhan, mereka saling memandang dengan sirat mata penuh makna, panik. Sedangkan Kai hanya melengos karena sudah menduga hal seperti itu akan terjadi.

"Jawab aku!" Luhan menaikkan suaranya membuat keempat siswanya menatapnya bersamaan.

"Aku...aku sedang di rumah mengerjakan PR," jawab Chanyeol sedikit gugup.

"Aku juga," imbuh Tao.

"Setelah dari rumahmu, aku pulang dan bergabung dengan mereka." Sehun bicara dengan senyum canggung.

Luhan mengangguk-angguk, ditatapnya siswa terakhir yang belum bersuara. Kai memandang ragu pada Luhan. Dia melirik teman-temannya yang memandangnya tajam seolah mengancam 'awas kalau kau menjawab yang lain!'.

"Kau ingin bilang kalau kau bersama mereka?" pancing Luhan melihat kebisuan Kai.

"Ne..." jawab Kai lirih.

"Oke, aku mengerti. Jadi semalam kalian berada di rumah sampai pagi?" Luhan memastikan dibalas anggukan mantap murid-muridnya.

"Ne!" Tao dan Chanyeol yang paling merasa percaya diri.

"Baiklah." Luhan mengambil ponselnya. Kai yang tahu segalanya hanya bisa mendesis tanpa suara melihat guru muda itu mengutak-atik aplikasi mobile-nya.

"Kalau begitu, bisa kalian jelaskan ini siapa?" Luhan meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja, membiarkan keempat siswanya berebut untuk melihat.

Luhan menahan tawa saat ekspresi wajah para remaja itu berubah. Bahkan Sehun yang selalu cool kali ini harus ikut panik terlebih dulu.

"Kalian bilang kalian belajar di rumah. Apa rumah kalian sudah pindah?" tanya Luhan masih dengan suara normal.

"Ah, itu..." Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tao dan Sehun juga nampak salah tingkah.

"Jadi apa penjelasan kalian soal foto ini dan jawaban kalau kalian mengerjakan PR di rumah?" Luhan kembali memastikan untuk kedua kali.

Keempat siswanya diam sesaat. Masing-masing sedang memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk membela diri.

"Itu foto lama," celetuk Chanyeol tanpa sadar.

"Benar! Itu foto lama! Itu foto sebelum kami masuk ke SMA ini. Kami 'kan masih SMA, jadi tidak mungkin kami berani pergi ke tempat seperti itu. Benar 'kan, Hyung?" sambar Tao sambil merangkul bahu Chanyeol.

"Iya, iya, benar." Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk menemukan kembali senyumnya.

Luhan membulatkan mulut, "Arasseo," desisnya. Tapi kemudian guru muda tersebut segera menyambung kalimatnya.

"Oh ya, aku melihat berita di tv pagi ini. Katanya ada penampakan monster yang menyerang geng motor di proyek konstruksi. Banyak dari mereka yang terluka parah dan dirawat di rumah sakit. Kebanyakan luka mereka adalah luka cakar seperti habis diserang anjing atau sejenisnya. Apa itu kerjaan kalian?" tanya Luhan. Kepala Kai langsung tegak saat mendengar penuturan gurunya.

"Benarkah?" mata Tao terlihat menyelidik, tidak ingin masuk ke dalam jebakan Luhan.

"Aku mendengar beberapa teman sekelas membicarakan hal itu pagi ini," ujar Sehun.

"Bukan aku! Sumpah! Aku tidak melakukannya!" Tao membentuk V sign dengan kedua tangannya.

"Siapa alibimu?" tanya Luhan cerdas.

"Aku!" Chanyeol mengangkat tangan sebelum Tao menjawab. "Aku bertemu dengan Baekhyunie dan kami berkencan sampai larut malam," kata Chanyeol senang karena sudah memiliki alibi yang bisa dibuktikan.

Sehun ikut mengangkat tangannya. "Aku bersamamu sampai kau tidur," ujarnya kalem.

"Aku tidak tanya kalau soal itu!" seru Luhan frustasi pada jawaban Sehun yang terlalu polos.

"Siapa alibimu, Tao-ya?" Luhan kembali bertanya pada Tao yang mendadak diam.

"Aku...aku..." suara Tao berubah jadi gumaman.

Chanyeol dan Sehun melihat bersamaan ke arah saudaranya dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Apa kalian tahu dia ada dimana sebelum kalian berkumpul?" tanya Luhan pada Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng, begitu pula dengan Chanyeol.

"Bukan aku! Sudah 'ku bilang bukan aku yang melakukannya!" Tao menegaskan.

"Kalau memang bukan kau, lalu dimana kau saat peristiwa ini terjadi?" Luhan mencoba memojokkan Tao.

"Aku menonton balapan sejak tengah malam sambil menunggu mereka! Lalu kami berkumpul dan menonton sama-sama sampai pagi!" Tao keceplosan.

Mata merah Chanyeol dan Sehun melotot bersamaan ke arah Tao, begitu lebar hingga bola mata mereka seperti akan melompat keluar. Tao yang tersadar jika baru saja mengaku dosa, langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri dan membenturkan kepala penuh penyesalan ke atas meja.

Luhan tersenyum penuh makna. "Jadi kalian menonton balapan? Di tempat ini?" guru itu menunjuk ke layar hapenya yang masih menampilkan foto Tao, Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Kai di antara orang-orang yang menonton balapan liar.

Mereka tidak menjawab, hanya menundukkan kepala.

"Tak ada gunanya berbohong lagi. Semalam kalian pergi ke balapan liar, benar 'kan?" ulang Luhan.

"Nee..." jawab para siswa bandel tersebut bersama-sama dengan lesu.

Luhan tersenyum puas. "Kalian hebat karena mau mengaku salah dan tidak keterusan berbohong."

Yeoja mungil yang tingginya tidak terpaut jauh dari Kyungsoo itu beralih memandang Kai yang nampak gelisah. Dia baru sadar jika Kai adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak kedengaran suaranya sejak tadi.

"Kai-ya," panggil Luhan mengagetkan Kai.

"Ne?" namja itu menjawab dengan tatapan mata panik.

"Semalam sebelum kau berkumpul dengan teman-temanmu, kau ada dimana?" tanya Luhan.

"A, aku..." mata Kai berputar.

"Ah, benar. Kau tidak bilang pada kami kau pergi mampir kemana. Kau cuma bilang kalau ada urusan 'kan?" celetuk Chanyeol.

Kai memegang lehernya dengan gugup sementara berpasang-pasang mata di sekitarnya menatapnya penuh penasaran, menuntut jawaban.

"Kai, kau pergi ke tempat geng motor yang diserang itu?" Luhan melembutkan intonasi kalimatnya sambil tidak mengalihkan mata dari Kai.

Kai mengangkat wajah, memandang lurus mata Luhan, ada kilat penyesalan yang tidak terucap di kedua matanya, dan gurunya menyadari itu. Luhan menghela napas panjang.

"Kai, kita bicara sepulang sekolah," pesan Luhan dengan nada lembut tapi tegas.

Kai mengangguk perlahan, "Ne."

"Dan untuk kalian berempat, jangan harap kalian akan aku lepaskan begitu saja setelah bermain-main ke tempat yang tidak seharusnya didatangi oleh murid SMA. Jangan berharap hal yang mustahil," ujar Luhan pada Chanyeol, Tao, Kai, dan Sehun.

"Ahh...Luhanie...maafkan kami sekaliii ini saja~" rengek Chanyeol sambil melakukan aegyo.

"Benar, Sonsaengnim. Kami janji kami tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Tao ikut membujuk. Sehun memasang wajah paling sedih yang dia miliki, berharap Luhan akan luluh padanya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan menghukum kalian..." kata Luhan membuat para siswa itu tersenyum, tapi kelanjutan kalimatnya menjadi mimpi terburuk mereka.

"...sebagai gantinya aku akan bilang pada Umma kalian kalau kalian pergi ke tempat bermain orang dewasa dan..."

"Arasseo, arasseo, algaeseumnida! Kami akan menerima apapun hukuman darimu. Apapun itu! Silakan hukum kami, Sonsaengnim!" potong Chanyeol cepat sambil berlutut di atas lantai disusul ketiga adiknya.

"Hukuman saja! Jangan beritahu apa-apa ke Umma atau Appa. Jeballl...!" Tao menyatukan kedua tangannya.

Luhan terbahak tidak mampu menahan tawanya lagi. Sikap polos keempat anak itu benar-benar seperti hiburan tersendiri baginya dan keluguan mereka yang seperti itulah yang membuatnya masih betah menjadi guru wali mereka hingga sekarang.

"Arasseo, arasseo. Naiklah, jangan berlutut begitu," kikik Luhan geli.

Keempat sahabat tersebut duduk kembali di kursi dengan mata menyiratkan permohonan terdalam.

"Kau tidak akan memberitahu Umma 'kan?" tanya Tao memastikan.

"Tidak, selama kalian tidak akan mengulangi perbuatan seperti ini lagi," tandas Luhan.

"Aku janji aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi! YAKSO!" Tao memperlihatkan kedua jari kelingking tangannya diikuti ketiga temannya.

"Arasseo." Luhan tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, hukuman untuk kalian kali ini adalah..." Mata Luhan menyipit licik saat memikirkan tugas yang tepat untuk keempat murid kesayangannya, sepele tapi harus yang merepotkan.

. . .

"Menulis tangan resuman buku dengan spasi kurang dari satu setengah sentimeter dan besar hurufnya tidak boleh melebihi besar jari kelingking Wakil Ketua Do. Kalau hurufnya terlalu besar, harus ditulis ulang lagi sampai ukurannya sesuai. Minimal kertas yang dikumpulkan 5 lembar bolak-balik." Chanyeol menggumam, mengulangi persyaratan hukuman yang disebutkan oleh Luhan. Dia berhenti menulis sejenak dan meletakkan dagunya di atas meja, menghela napas dengan berat.

Sekarang dia dan ketiga saudaranya sedang duduk menghadap meja penuh kertas bertebaran dan beberapa buku pelajaran yang menjadi pilihan target meresum. Mereka berempat nampak serius membaca buku lalu menulis resumannya, membuat suasana ruang BP menjadi senyap karena tidak ada satu pun yang berniat membuka suara.

"Ini adalah tugas yang paling berat dalam sejarah hidupku," keluh Chanyeol merobek keheningan. "Badan Wakil Ketua begitu kecil, aku tidak berani membayangkan ukuran jari kelingkingnya," lanjutnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Tao melihat tulisannya yang sudah hampir memenuhi satu lembar kertas. "Apa mungkin diameter jari kelingkingnya ada satu senti?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia menulis hangul dengan ukuran cukup besar supaya kertas-kertas itu cepat penuh dan dia tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak untuk membaca buku-buku yang bahkan tidak pernah dia sentuh sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya tidak sampai," desis Sehun menjawab gumaman Tao, disambut desahan putus asa para Hyung-nya.

"Baekhyun yang makan begitu banyak saja ukuran jempolnya hanya sebesar telunjukku. Apalagi Wakil Ketua...!" Chanyeol mengeluh antara pasrah dan frustasi.

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan besar jari kelingking Wakil Ketua. Kalian mau ikut?" ajak Tao pada saudara-saudaranya.

"Eodie?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Mengukur huruf dengan patokan aslinya," jawab Tao lalu berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Tunggu, aku ikut!" sero Chanyeol sambil menyambar kertas hasil garapannya dan mengikuti Tao ke kelas. Kai dan Sehun mengekor di belakang.

"Kai-ya, jamkkanman." Sehun menghentikan langkah kaki Kai. Kai menoleh memandang Maknae yang nampak cemas mengikutinya.

"Soal kasus penyerangan itu...benarkah kau pelakunya?" tanya Sehun.

Kai diam, namun sinar matanya berubah dan Sehun mengerti itu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Bukankah Umma selalu meminta kita untuk berhati-hati," tanya Sehun lagi mengingat di antara mereka empat bersaudara, Kai-lah yang paling patuh pada kata-kata Umma mereka.

Sekali lagi Kai tidak menjawab, dia hanya menundukkan wajah memperlihatnya penyesalannya.

"Aku bisa mengerti kalau kau tidak bisa mengatakan alasanmu sekarang, aku yakin Chanie Hyung dan Tao Hyung pasti juga begitu. Tapi pastikan untuk mengatakannya pada kami lain waktu, supaya kami bisa bersiap-siap dan bisa membelamu kalau-kalau Appa tahu soal hal ini. Araji?" kata Sehun.

Kai mengangguk. "Eoh..."

Sehun menepuk bahu kakaknya, memberikan dukungannya, lalu kembali berjalan menyusul Tao dan Chanyeol yang sudah tidak terlihat.

"Sehunie," panggil Kai membuat Sehun menoleh.

"Gomawo," ucap Kai tulus, menuai senyuman manis adik bungsunya.

"Kajja," ajak Sehun.

. . .

Kelas sedang ribut seperti biasa karena bel istirahat pertama baru saja berbunyi. Beberapa siswa nampak keluar kelas dan berjalan bergerombol ke toilet maupun kantin. Beberapa sisanya memilih untuk tetap di kelas belajar, mengobrol, main game, atau tidur.

"Minggir, minggir, minggir!"dengan langkah kaki terburu-buru TaoYeol, Sehun, dan Kai memasuki kelas dan langsung mendekati meja Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang saat itu sedang bicara dengan beberapa teman wanita sekelasnya nampak terkejut melihat rombongan ulzzang menggerebek mejanya bersamaan.

"Wae?" tanya Kyungsoo heran sambil memandang wajah serius mereka berempat satu per satu.

"Wakil Ketua, pinjam tanganmu," pinta Chanyeol to the point.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kyungsoo. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya, Tao dan Chanyeol langsung meraih tangan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Aiya, aya, jamkkanman!" Kyungsoo berusaha keras menyembunyikan tangannya tapi tangan-tangan panjang Chanyeol dan Tao lebih kuat menarik lengan kurus itu untuk ada di atas meja.

Chanyeol yang pertama meletakkan ujung kelingking Kyungsoo di atas kertasnya dan langsung keluar teriakan frustasinya.

"ANDWEEE!" Chanyeol memegang kepala dengan lemas melihat kenyataan bila huruf hasil tulisan tangannya ternyata 2 kali lebih besar dari jari Kyungsoo.

Tao menjadi yang kedua mengukur besar hurufnya dan berakhir dengan teriakan yang sama seperti Chanyeol.

"YA, Wakil Ketua! Kenapa jarimu begitu kecil? Apa kau kekurangan gizi, hah? Aishh!" Tao meledak.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyalahkan jariku?" tanya Kyungsoo heran sekaligus tidak terima Tao menjelek-jelekkan jarinya (?).

Sehun yang mendekat selanjutnya. Dia menengadahkan tangan, meminta tangan Kyungsoo. Dengan ragu-ragu Kyungsoo memberikan tangannya. Jika dilihat sekilas, sikap mereka seperti pasangan pengantin yang bertemu di altar. Pengantin laki-laki meminta tangan pengantin wanita dan pengantin wanita memberikan tangannya.

Sehun mengepaskan ujung kelingking Kyungsoo di atas tulisannya dan mendesah.

"Ketua, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Sehun.

"Hukuman dari Xi Sonsaengnim," jawab Sehun abstrak tapi dimengerti oleh Kyungsoo, terlihat dari reaksi gadis itu yang mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau juga kena?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi dibalas anggukan oleh Sehun.

Mulut Kyungsoo membulat. Sudah lama sejak dia melihat Sehun dihukum terakhir kali. Semenjak penobatannya sebagai ketua kelas, Sehun memang ada kemajuan, minimal dia tidak lagi melakukan pelanggaran (dan jarang ketangkap basah) membuat dia absen cukup lama dari ruang BP.

Yang terakhir mendekat adalah Kai. Dia meletakkan kertasnya di atas meja dan menengadahkan tangan, melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sehun. Kyungsoo menyodorkan tangannya yang diterima dengan hati-hati oleh Kai. Untuk sesaat mata mereka berdua bertemu dan ingatan tentang peristiwa di atap menyeruak membuat Kai melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dengan gugup dan Kyungsoo menarik tangannya dengan cepat. Keduanya sama-sama gugup. Mereka kembali salah tingkah.

"Kai-ya, aku duluan." Suara Sehun membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo menoleh bersamaan.

"Ne!" tanpa sadar mereka berdua bicara bersama-sama, keduanya bertatapan lagi, dan salah tingkah lagi.

"Ngng...tanganmu..." desis Kai menyodorkan tangan ragu-ragu.

Kyungsoo meletakkan tangannya di atas kertas Kai. Terdengar desisan lirih namja itu melihat jari Kyungsoo yang memang benar-benar extra small size.

"Pinjam pensil," pinta Kai. Kyungsoo menyodorkan pensilnya.

Kai kembali meletakkan jari Kyungsoo di atas kertas dan menggambar garis mengelilingi ujung kelingking yeoja itu. Cap-capan jari Kyungsoo selanjutnya akan dia gunakan sebagai pengukur huruf yang nanti dia tulis.

"Kai, apa kau sedang demam?" tanya Kyungsoo baru sadar jika tangan Kai panas.

"Anni." Kai menggeleng.

"Tapi tanganmu panas..." Kyungsoo memegang tangan Kai yang langsung ditarik oleh namja itu. Wajah Kai bersemu merah mendadak.

"Gwaenchana. Gomawo," ucap Kai cepat dan langsung berlari keluar kelas tanpa menoleh lagi. Kyungsoo yang ditinggalkan begitu saja, hanya dapat mengedipkan mata blank.

_Benarkah Kai tidak apa-apa? Tangannya panas..._ mata Kyungsoo menyipit ketika dia teringat sesuatu. Baru dia sadar jika saat berada di atap, ketika Kai membekap mulutnya, tangan namja itu sudah terasa panas. Saat itu cuaca dingin sehingga Kyungsoo tidak sadar dan malah berpikir jika tangan Kai terasa hangat di wajahnya, membuatnya tidak kedinginan.

_Sepertinya Kai benar-benar demam karena tidur di atap,_ batin Kyungsoo khawatir.

-o0o-

"Baiklah, pelajaran selesai untuk hari ini." Luhan menutup pertemuan kelas membuat para siswa menghembuskan napas lega. Memang tak ada hal yang lebih melelahkan daripada seharian berada di sekolah dan belajar.

Untuk sesaat kelas hening seperti kehilangan alur, para siswa memandang satu sama lain, merasa ada yang hilang. Seharusnya terjadi sesuatu di saat-saat pulang seperti ini.

"Ah, Ketua Kelas hari ini absen," celetuk seorang siswa membuat teman-temannya ber-'Oh, iya, ya' bersama-sama. Akhirnya mereka menemukan 'hal yang hilang' itu, kata-kata ritual 'Beri hormat!' dari Ketua Kelas yang selalu mengawali dan mengakhiri pelajaran.

"Karena Ketua Kelas sedang absen...Wakil Ketua, kau saja yang pimpin salamnya." Luhan menunjuk Kyungsoo yang sedikit terkejut.

"Ne." Kyungsoo mengangguk dan langsung berdiri.

"Beri hormat!"

"Sampai jumpa besok, Sonsaengnim." Seluruh siswa menundukkan kepala dalam posisi duduk yang tegak, dibalas senyuman oleh Luhan.

"Sampai jumpa besok, beristirahatlah yang nyenyak di rumah, ya," pesan guru itu sambil memeluk buku-bukunya.

Waa, waa, waa. Spontan kelas ribut kembali, para murid menyandang tas masing-masing dan saling berebut untuk keluar kelas.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Sonsaengnim!" ujar seorang siswa dan teman-temannya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan!" balas Luhan dengan hal serupa.

"Padahal sudah malam, tapi Xi Luhan tetap kyeoo~~~!" seorang siswa menggoda Luhan sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di bawah dagu, seperti kuncup bunga, membuat teman-teman satu gengnya tertawa.

"YA! Anak nakal!" Luhan pura-pura marah dengan tangan mengacungkan buku pelajaran. Anak-anak jahil itu langsung melompat kaget dan lari terbirit-birit sambil tertawa.

"Awas kalau kalian terlambat besok!" ancam Luhan lalu ikut tertawa.

"Sonsaengnim, aku pulang dulu," ujar Kyungsoo.

"Ne, berhati-hatilah di jalan," jawab Luhan seraya mengusap kepala Kyungsoo.

"Sampai jumpa besok." Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Luhan mengulangi pesannya. Dia memandang ruang kelas yang kini sudah kosong lalu tersenyum. Guru muda tersebut menutup dua pintu kelas sebelum pergi menuju ruang BP, memeriksa 4 anak anjing yang dia sekap di sana.

. . .

Grook, grook, grook. Suara dengkuran keras menyambut Luhan begitu dia membuka pintu ruang BP. Ekspresi yeoja itu berubah saat melihat keempat muridnya sudah hilang kesadaran. Semuanya. Tao dan Chanyeol tidur telentang di atas lantai dengan begitu nyaman seolah mereka sedang tidur di rumah mereka sendiri, sementara Sehun dan Kai nampak tenang meletakkan kepala di atas meja.

Luhan mengambil tumpukan kertas hasil kerjaan para siswanya itu. Coretan-coretan yang berbaris dengan ukuran kecil di kertas lecek sangat menyiratkan jika mereka menulis dengan penuh tekanan dan perjuangan. Ditambah dengan banyaknya gumpalan kertas yang tak terpakai berceceran di lantai, bukti kegagalan mereka. Menulis huruf-huruf sekecil ini di 5 lembar kertas bolak-balik pasti lebih menyita semua tenaga mereka daripada harus disuruh membersihkan seluruh koridor sekolah. Luhan tersenyum puas karena merasa sudah berhasil mengerjai keempat anak nakal itu.

"Tao-ya, bangun. Tao-ya." Luhan membangunkan orang yang paling mudah bangun terlebih dulu. Seperti dugaan, Tao membuka mata tanpa kesulitan.

"Luhanie...!" Tao nampak kaget melihat Luhan dan langsung duduk. Dia menguap lalu menggosok matanya seperti anak kecil.

"Bangunkan Chanyeol," pinta Luhan sementara dirinya sendiri beranjak mendekati Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, bangun." Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Sehun.

Sebelah alis Sehun bergerak, tanda dia sudah bangun tapi kedua matanya masih sengaja dibuat tertutup, dan Luhan tahu itu.

"Bangun...!" Luhan menarik sebelah pipi Sehun sampai Sehun duduk tegak.

"Ayayaya!" Sehun mengaduh lalu mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa kau begitu tega menyakitiku, Luhanie?" Sehun hampir menangis.

Tanpa menghiraukan Sehun, Luhan mendekati Kai yang tidur dengan gaya khasnya, seperti orang mati.

"Kai, Kai-ya, bangun. Kai." Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Kai tapi namja itu tidak membuka mata, bahkan tidak terlihat bereaksi sama sekali. Dia masih diam, seperti onggokan mayat.

"Dia tidak akan bangun kalau kau cuma begitu," ujar Chanyeol parau. Dia menggosok kedua matanya yang masih mengantuk dengan satu tangan dan tangan lain menggaruk perutnya yang terasa gatal.

"Minggir," usir Chanyeol pada Luhan. Namja tinggi tersebut mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Kai lalu menggigit telinganya dengan keras.

"AYA!" Kai berteriak sangat keras mengagetkan Luhan, Sehun, dan Tao. Cowok yang terkenal ngirit ngomong itu langsung melompat dari kursinya dan mojok ke sudut ruangan memegangi telinganya. Kai menatap Chanyeol dengan mata memerah, mewakili perasaannya yang campur aduk. Kaget, marah, dan setengah sadar.

"Bangunlah," kata Chanyeol sambil mendekati Kai dan menepok jidatnya sampai Kai jatuh terduduk di atas lantai yang dingin. Kai diam beberapa menit, mengumpulkan kesadaran, baru kemudian menatap sekeliling dengan tangan masih mengusap-usap telinganya yang sakit.

"Semuanya sudah bangun?" tanya Luhan pada empat namja yang sekarang sudah kembali duduk di atas kursi. Wajah mereka terlihat mengantuk, lemas, dan tidak bersemangat sama sekali.

"Ya, kenapa kalian begitu lesu? Kalian hanya duduk dan menulis di sini, bahkan bisa tidur. Sementara aku mengajar ke sana-kemari, berdiri dan bicara sangat banyak. Jangan lesu begitu," ujar Luhan mencoba menyemangati keempat siswanya.

"Itu..." Chanyeol menunjuk pada tumpukan kertas hasil kerjaannya dan teman-temannya. "Lain kali suruh saja kami mengelap semua kaca gedung sekolah ini daripada harus melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu lagi. Kau tahu? Kukuku patah 3 gara-gara itu," cerita Chanyeol lesu sambil memperlihatkan kedua tangannya.

Tao, Sehun, dan Kai mengangguk-angguk mengamini sementara Luhan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Semakin kalian benci dengan hukuman seperti ini, semakin aku ingin menjadikan hukuman ini sebagai hukuman paten kalian," candanya.

"Andwe!" mata Chanyeol, Tao, Kai, dan Sehun melotot bersamaan.

"Andwe, Luhanie! Jebal...! Jebal...andwe...!" pinta mereka berempat dengan wajah memelas total membuat Luhan terbahak. Rupanya dia berhasil men-skak mat empat sekawan itu kali ini setelah sebelumnya mereka selalu bersikap mengolok-olok pada semua hukuman yang diberikan karena fisik mereka yang kuat.

"Karena ini adalah tugas yang paling membuat kalian lelah, jadi aku putuskan aku akan selalu memberikan tugas menulis seperti ini jika kalian tertangkap basah melakukan pelanggaran," ancam Luhan.

"EHHH!?"

Seperti dugaan guru cantik itu, ekspresi keempat siswanya langsung berubah drastis.

"Kalau tidak mau dihukum menulis seperti ini lagi, pastikan kalian taat peraturan dan minimal tidak tertangkap basah." Luhan mengedipkan satu matanya.

"Kejam...sadis..." desis Chanyeol.

"YA, Luhanie! Kenapa kau lakukan ini pada kami? Punya dendam apa kau pada kami?" Tao meledak.

"Luhanie, waee...!?" Sehun merengek.

Kai hanya mendesahkan napas panjang dengan wajah pasrah, seperti akan bunuh diri.

"Wae? Reaksi kalian berlebihan. Kalau tidak mau dihukum, jangan melanggar. Simpel 'kan?" Luhan memasang wajah polos.

"Aisshh!" Tao hilang kesabaran.

"Kalau kami menghabiskan masa SMA ini dengan taat peraturan, kami bisa menyesalinya seumur hidup. Masa SMA itu masa tawuran, bukannya taat peraturan!" protes Chanyeol dijawab anggukan Sehun dan Kai.

"Kalau begitu, masa SMA kalian juga akan jadi masa menulis seukuran kelingking Kyungsoo," balas Luhan sambil memamerkan kelingking tangannya yang juga sama-sama mungil seperti jari Kyungsoo.

"Aaisshhh!" Chanyeol mengumpat lebih keras.

"Apa dosaku padamu, Luhanie?" desis Sehun lesu. Sedangkan Luhan kembali tertawa menikmati kemenangannya.

"Baiklah, untuk hari ini cukup. Pastikan malam ini kalian langsung pulang dan tidur dengan manis di rumah. Jangan buat masalah. Dan besok aku tidak mau menemui kalian lagi di sini entah karena terlambat masuk kelas, berpakaian tidak rapi, tidur di kelas, ataupun tidak mengerjakan PR. Araji?" pesan Luhan dengan nada suara lembut yang benar-benar enak didengar.

Tak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol, Tao, Kai, maupun Sehun, mereka berempat hanya menunduk lesu sambil memainkan jari masing-masing. Keempat trouble maker itu sudah terlanjur shock dan down dengan perjanjian sepihak Luhan sehingga sebagian saraf neuron mereka jadi lumpuh.

"Aku anggap itu jawaban 'iya'." Luhan menyambung kalimatnya sendiri dengan sedikit kecewa dan merasa bersalah. Kecewa karena keempat siswanya tidak mau merespon kata-katanya dan merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat mereka jadi kehilangan semangat.

"Sekarang kalian bisa pulang. Sampai jumpa besok." Luhan menutup pertemuan khusus di ruang BP tersebut dibalas dengan helaan napas panjang oleh murid-muridnya. Mereka berdiri dan mengambil tas masing-masing tanpa bersuara, mengisyaratkan pada Luhan jika mereka sedang dilanda kekecewaan yang mendalam. Tao bahkan menginjak-injak kertas yang tak terpakai di atas lantai dengan ekspresi seperti ingin mencakar muka orang.

"Kai-ya." Suara Luhan menghentikan gerakan kaki Kai. "Kita masih punya sesuatu yang harus diselesaikan. Tapi hari ini kau bisa pulang dulu, kita bicarakan itu besok," pesan Luhan mengingatkan Kai pada pembicaraan pendek siang tadi.

"Ah? Ne..." Kai mengangguk dengan ekspresi wajah datar.

Chanyeol, Tao, dan Kai keluar ruang BP sambil membawa tas masing-masing, tinggal Sehun yang masih duduk di kursi tak bergerak.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Luhan heran pada Sehun yang diam di kursinya.

Sehun mengangkat wajah dan tersenyum seperti bayi kecil.

"Mereka pulang karena punya urusan di luar," jawab Sehun.

"Lalu?" alis Luhan mengernyit.

"Aku tidak pulang karena 'urusan'ku ada di sini." Sehun menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya membuat pipi Luhan sedikit memerah.

Cklek, mendadak pintu terbuka membuat Sehun dan Luhan menoleh bersamaan.

"Xi Sonsaengnim, sudah 'ku kira anda pasti belum pulang," sapa Kibum ramah.

"Ketua Oh juga belum pulang?" dia beralih pada Sehun yang membungkuk kecil memberi hormat.

"Saya juga sedang bersiap-siap akan pulang, Kim Sonsaengnim," ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum. Wajah Sehun merengut ketika melihat Luhan tersenyum begitu cantik pada Kibum.

"Kebetulan sekali, bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?" ajak Kibum membuat Luhan terkejut. Sikapnya jadi berubah gugup dengan mata berkali-kali memandang Sehun dan perubahan pada gerak-geriknya.

"Anuu...bukannya arah kita berlawanan, Kim Sonsaengnim?" Luhan mencoba mencari alasan.

"Tidak masalah, aku 'kan bawa mobil." Cara bicara Kibum berubah akrab dengan memakai kata 'aku'.

Luhan semakin panik, apalagi ketika melihat mata Sehun mulai berubah warna.

"Se...sebenarnya, saya ada janji dengan Ketua Oh." Luhan keceplosan. _Matilah aku!_

"Janji?" alis Kibum mengernyit dengan mata menyorot heran.

"Ah, itu..." Luhan sudah kehabisan kata-kata, dia paling tidak pandai berbohong.

"Buku..." suara Sehun keluar seperti geraman. Wajahnya lurus memandang Kibum, memperlihatkan kedua matanya yang sudah berwarna merah.

"Xi Sonsaengnim berjanji akan menemaniku membeli buku pelajaran," kata Sehun dingin.

"Ah? Benarkah itu, Xi Sonsaengnim?" tanya Kibum pada Luhan yang mengangguk cepat.

"Sayang sekali, aku ada acara setelah ini. Kalaupun pergi bersama, aku hanya akan bisa mengantar kalian ke toko buku dan tidak bisa menemani membeli buku." Kibum nampak kecewa.

"Kalau begitu enyahlah..." kalimat kasar Sehun disela secepat mungkin oleh Luhan.

"Kalau begitu sayang sekali, Kim Sonsaengnim. Mungkin lain kali saja kita bisa pulang bersama." Sekali lagi Luhan keceplosan dengan basa-basinya.

Kepala Sehun berputar langsung ke arah Luhan begitu mendengar kalimat yeoja tersebut. Sementara Luhan hanya bisa bengong, kaget dengan apa yang baru saja dia katakan.

"Benar juga, mungkin lain kali kita bisa pulang bersama." Kibum kembali tersenyum dibalas senyuman kecut guru muda di hadapannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu," pamit Kibum.

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan, Kim Sonsaengnim. Sampai jumpa besok," ujar Luhan membungkukkan kepala lesu dibalas hal serupa oleh Kibum sebelum dia menutup pintu.

"Dasar sok akrab, dia pikir dia sekuat apa sampai-sampai berani merayu wanitaku..." geram Sehun.

Plak! Dengan segera kepala belakang Sehun dikeplak oleh Luhan.

"Luhanie, waee!?" Sehun merengek, tangannya mengusap-usap kepala dengan ekspresi wajah hampir menangis.

"Bersikaplah hormat pada gurumu, semarah apapun kau pada mereka, mereka tetap gurumu. Tahan amarahmu! Kalau kau tak bisa menahannya, kau tak akan bisa mengontrol kekuatanmu," ujar Luhan tegas.

"Aku bisa mengontrolnya! Aku yang paling pandai dalam hal ini! Tapi kalau menyangkut dirimu, aku spontan jadi kehilangan kontrol." Sehun bangkit berdiri, akhir kalimatnya berubah jadi gumaman.

"Itu yang aku maksudkan. Aku punya kehidupanku sendiri, kalau sedikit-sedikit kau marah lalu mengamuk kau pikir siapa yang akan repot?" Luhan mulai mengomel.

"Apa kau marah karena aku cemburu? Apa kau marah karena aku begitu menyukaimu? Apa kau marah karena aku begitu ingin melindungimu?" kejar Sehun membuat Luhan terdiam. Namja tersebut berdiri di depan Luhan dengan ekspresi wajah seperti anak kecil yang sedang merengek pada Ibunya. Luhan menatap lurus ke mata Sehun lalu menghela napas dengan dalam.

"Sehun-ah," panggil Luhan lirih.

"Mwo?" jawab Sehun.

"Kita akhiri saja," desis Luhan. Mata Sehun membulat.

"Kita akhiri saja semua ini...sampai di sini..." sambung Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu?" suara Sehun nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Aku lelah. Aku lelah dengan semua ini. Aku ingin hidup normal." Luhan mendesah.

"Apa kau sedang meminta untuk putus sekarang?" suara Sehun berubah parau.

"Kita memang sudah putus, Sehun. Kita sudah putus sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Kau-lah yang tidak mau menjauh dariku. Dan sekarang aku lelah, jadi biarkan aku sendiri." Luhan mengambil bukunya dan bermaksud untuk segera pergi namun tangan Sehun dengan cepat meraih lengannya, menarik tubuhnya, mencoba untuk memeluknya. Tapi Luhan bersikap tegas kali ini, dia menahan kedua lengan Sehun dan melepaskan diri dari kutatan namja itu dengan cepat.

"Jebal, Sehun-ah..." mata indah Luhan tertutupi lapisan tipis air bening. Yeoja tersebut mundur perlahan lantas berbalik dan berjalan keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri terpaku dalam diam.

Bruk, Sehun menjatuhkan diri di atas permukaan lantai yang dingin, kedua matanya yang merah tertutup awan gelap seperti purnama terhalangi mendung. Perlahan namja itu menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan isakannya.

Sementara Luhan yang berjalan tak menoleh, telah sampai di ruang guru yang sudah sepi. Tasnya adalah yang terakhir belum meninggalkan ruangan. Luhan meletakkan tumpukan bukunya di atas meja dan duduk di kursi dengan hati-hati. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar, tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya dia akan dapat mengatakan kata-kata tadi pada Sehun. Kata-kata yang sudah lama hanya tersimpan dalam hatinya, melompat begitu saja keluar dari mulutnya seperti anak panah, dan dia tahu itu pasti sangat menyakiti Sehun.

Luhan menutup mata, menahan air bening yang akan meleleh jatuh. Angin berhembus masuk ke ruangan melalui jendela yang belum ditutup. Tirai berkibar ditiup angin, memperlihatkan bulan perak yang sosoknya sedang menuju purnama sempurna.

-TBC-

* * *

Makasih banyak buat para reader yang udah review & mendukung FM sampai chap 6 ini^^ your support is really something for me, guys^^

Wanna read next? **Review **please~ :)

_Buat yang gak punya akun di FFN & pengen review-nya dibales, bisa mention author lewat twitter / ask . fm (lihat di profil)^^ boleh juga kalo mau gangguin author, kepo tanya2 kapan update, berdemo, protes, apalagi ngasih es krim gratis & cookies (?) author is VERY WELCOME~!_❤

_FYI: I always share about the update in twitter, so just check my twitter to know about fast update and more^^_

Hamsahamnida~ *bow*


	7. P07

Title: FULL MOON [Part 7]

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: KaiSoo, HunHan, ChanBaek (other couple will appear later)

SC: SNSD Sooyoung

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please~^^ Let's be a good reader and good shipper~^^

HAPPY READING 뿅~뿅~

.

.

.

**FULL MOON**

**[Part 7]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bulan sudah naik nyaris mencapai tahta tertingginya menandakan malam sudah semakin turun, larut dalam pelukan gelapnya. Namun suasana sebuah taman yang terletak berseberangan dengan sungai kecil yang malam itu menjadi tempat syuting sebuah drama remaja populer, masih terlihat ramai. Para kru dan staf film masih terlihat giat menata set, mengangkat peralatan, maupun mengurusi para aktor. Selebriti yang terlibat yang rata-rata masih berusia 20an tahun juga nampak tenang menjalankan lakonnya walaupun keletihan memancar dari kedua mata mereka. Tak ketinggalan gerombolan fans yang masih setia menonton jalannya syuting yang dibintangi idola mereka walaupun malam sudah begitu larut, bahkan sebagian besar dari fans itu terlihat masih memakai seragam sekolah.

Dengan langkah wajar Chanyeol berjalan di antara kru film, tas sekolah masih menggantung di bahunya namun penampilannya sudah jauh berubah. Chanyeol mengganti jas sekolah dengan jaket bertuliskan STAFF di bagian punggung dan memakai topi dengan tulisan yang sama, jaket dan topi itu merupakan seragam sekaligus identitas resmi bagi semua kru film. Baekhyun yang memberinya properti tersebut supaya dia bisa menyelinap dengan leluasa di lokasi syuting dan menemui pujaan hatinya dengan lebih mudah.

Chanyeol memutar mata, berjalan ke sana-kemari seperti orang linglung, beberapa kali menengok ruang ganti khusus artis, tapi sosok mungil yang ceria dan selalu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum dalam sekejab itu tidak bisa dia temukan.

Chanyeol menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

_Baekie ada dimana ya? Dia bilang kalau malam ini dia akan syuting di sini,_ batin Chanyeol bingung. Dia mendekati seorang ahjussi yang sedang sibuk merapikan kabel kamera.

"Permisi, aku dengar Byun Baekhyun ikut syuting drama malam ini. Tapi kenapa dia tidak kelihatan ya?" tanya Chanyeol sopan.

Ahjussi yang bertanggung jawab di bidang pengambilan gambar itu memandang asing pada Chanyeol.

"Apa kau baru datang?" Ahjussi balas bertanya dengan nada curiga.

"Hah? Ne..." Chanyeol terlihat kaget.

"Bagaimana bisa kau baru datang jam segini? Sutradara akan membunuhmu kalau sampai dia tahu," ujar kru film yang berumur sekitar 30an tersebut dengan nada bercanda.

Chanyeol tertawa garing, "Kalau begitu, jadikan ini sebagai rahasia kita berdua," balas namja muda itu.

"Oh, ya, lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun-ssi?" Chanyeol mengulangi lagi pertanyaannya.

"Untuk apa kau mencari Baekhyun-ssi?" balas Ahjussi tanpa menghentikan kesibukannya merapikan kabel-kabel yang terlilit satu dengan yang lain.

Chanyeol menggaruk kepala, mencoba mencari alasan yang masuk akal.

"Aku ingin minta tanda tangannya. Pacarku adalah fans beratnya," bohong Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ssi sudah pulang," ujar Ahjussi mengagetkan remaja di sebelahnya.

"Pulang? Jinjayo?" Chanyeol membelalakkan kedua matanya tak percaya. Baekhyun yang dia kenal bukanlah artis yang akan meninggalkan lokasi syuting sebelum proses syuting berakhir seperti sekarang. Kecuali jika dia memiliki jadwal lain setelah syuting. Tapi mengingat malam sudah sangat larut, tidak mungkin Baekhyun masih punya jadwal lain setelah syuting ini.

"Benar, dia sudah pulang. Dia tadi pingsan waktu berakting lalu segera dibawa ke rumah sakit. Sepertinya dia sedang sakit, keringatnya banyak sekali," jelas Ahjussi membuat mata Chanyeol terbeliak makin lebar. Pupil matanya berubah merah dalam sekejab.

_Baekhyunie...sakit...? _jantung Chanyeol terasa jatuh hingga ke perut. Kakinya bergeser mundur perlahan-lahan.

"Anak muda, jika kau menganggur bisakah kau membantuku merapikan benda ini...?" kalimat Ahjussi terhenti ketika baru disadarinya namja muda yang tadi berdiri di sebelahnya sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"Sepertinya tadi dia masih ada di sini. Cepat sekali perginya," desis Ahjussi itu heran.

. . .

"Dia akan baik-baik saja 'kan, Sonsaengnim?" desis seorang wanita muda bertubuh tinggi ramping dengan mata menatap sedih pada Baekhyun yang sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang. Wajah artis cantik itu nampak pucat dengan selang infus menggantung dari nadi tangan kirinya.

"Untuk saat ini yang dia perlukan hanyalah istirahat dan asupan cairan karena dehidrasinya cukup parah. Jangan biarkan dia terlalu sering mengkonsumsi obat-obatan untuk diet, kali ini mungkin dia hanya dehidrasi tapi kita belum tahu efek kelanjutannya seperti apa," jawab sang dokter dengan bijak.

"Ne, algaeseumnida, Sonsaengnim." Suara Sooyoung merendah seiring dengan kepalanya yang menunduk seperti menyesali diri.

"Kalau begitu saya mohon diri, anda juga bisa beristirahat terlebih dulu. Akan lebih baik jika kita biarkan Baekhyun-ssi beristirahat dengan tenang malam ini," saran Dokter sambil berpamitan.

"Ne, Sonsaengnim. Saya ingin di sini dulu sebentar," jawab Sooyoung sambil menyunggingkan senyuman.

Setelah dokter keluar ruangan dan menutup pintu, suasana kamar rawat inap VIP tersebut langsung terasa mencekam. Suara detak sepatu Sooyoung menggema hingga ke sudut ruangan ketika dia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang belum membuka matanya. Sooyoung menghela napas dengan berat. Lengan kurusnya terayun, menyentuh rambut poni Baekhyun yang jatuh berantakan di atas kening gadis mungil itu.

"Mianhe, Baekhyun-ah," desis Sooyoung. "Mianhe karena aku sudah melakukan hal yang keterlaluan padamu sampai kau seperti ini." Sooyoung menutup mulutnya, mencoba menahan tangisannya.

"Aku mohon cepatlah sadar, aku benar-benar menyesal sudah membuatmu begini," isak Sooyoung.

Brrssh, terdengar suara gesekan dedaunan pohon yang ditabrak keras oleh angin, membuat beberapa helainya lepas dari ranting dan terbang tanpa masa ke udara, mengikuti ajakan sang angin hingga nanti entah akan dijatuhkan dimana. Cakar-cakar halus sang bayu juga meraih ujung mantel Chanyeol yang berdiri tegak di balik jendela kamar Baekhyun yang tidak memiliki balkon. Tubuhnya merapat di dinding dengan kedua kaki berpijak seimbang di jeda tembok selebar 15 cm. Wajah namja itu tertunduk, pandangannya terhalangi oleh lidah topi, hanya rambutnya yang terlihat bebas dimainkan oleh tiupan angin.

Sebelum pergi, Sooyoung mengecek jendela kamar, memastikannya terkunci, dan merapikan tirai putih yang menggantung, menutupi pemandangan indah sang bulan yang merajai langit malam. Dia kembali mendekati Baekhyun, meraih jemari kecilnya yang lentik.

"Aku pulang dulu, besok aku akan kemari lagi menemanimu. Akan aku usahakan supaya jadwalmu kosong beberapa hari besok, kau bilang kau ingin ke sekolah 'kan? Tapi berjanjilah padaku, kau harus segera sembuh, ne?" dengan sayang Sooyoung mengusap kepala Baekhyun.

"Beristirahatlah, Baekhyun-ah." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sooyoung mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Dia menatap Baekhyun sangat lama sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu.

Kini suasana kamar kembali senyap begitu detak sepatu Sooyoung terdengar menjauh dan menghilang sama sekali. Hanya ada suara berisik angin yang bertiup dan menabrak banyak benda di luar jendela, ditemani detikan jam yang seperti instrumen flat di dalam orkestra, dan suara halus dari mesin penghangat ruangan yang mengeluarkan uap panas ditambah dengan desah napas Baekhyun yang terdengar keluar masuk dengan tenang menyiratkan dia sedang berada di dalam mimpi yang menyenangkan.

Dalam kesunyian, perlahan kunci jendela bergeser sendiri dan klek! jendela terbuka. Sebuah tangan dengan jemari panjang membuka jendela pelan-pelan. Hup, dengan sekali gerakan tubuhnya sudah berpindah tempat, berada di dalam kamar Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali mengunci jendela dan berjalan dengan langkah hati-hati mendekati pujaan hatinya.

Melihat gadis yang biasanya bergerak lincah dan tertawa riang itu sekarang hanya bisa terbaring lemah dengan wajah pucat, dada Chanyeol terasa sakit. Kedua matanya yang memerah nampak terlapisi cairan bening, tidak kuasa menahan perih di dalam hatinya menghadapi kenyataan jika gadis yang paling dia cintai sekarang sedang tergolek lemah tak berdaya. Chanyeol duduk di sebelah ranjang Baekhyun, meraih tangan kanan yeoja itu dan menempelkannya di pipinya sendiri.

"Baekie-ya, bangunlah. Jangan sakit seperti ini," bisik Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan penyakit dalam, aku tidak bisa menjilat luka di lambung atau ginjalmu makanya...aku mohon jangan sakit seperti ini, Baekie-ya," pinta Chanyeol lantas menjatuhkan wajahnya di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Baekie, aku bisa mati kalau kau seperti ini." Terdengar suara parau Chanyeol di antara isakan lirihnya. Dan Baekhyun masih belum membuka matanya.

-TBC-

* * *

Part ini ChanBaek yang keluar, buat KaiSoo & HunHan nunggu giliran dulu ya, pasti menggalau raya deh, mianheyo~ ㅠㅠ

Buat para shipper, mianheyo kalau seandainya couple kesayangan kalian ada yang jarang keluar kayak ChanBaek ini, soalnya cast di cerita ini juga banyak & masing-masing punya masalah sendiri. Jangan salahin author karena author juga bingung bagi waktu tampilnya gimana -.- salahin EXO-nya yang punya banyak member ㅋㅋㅋ

* * *

Makasih banyak buat para reader yang udah nulis **review** di chap sebelumnya, XOXO~❤ tulis lagi di chap ini yaa~ lol

Author tahu kalian adalah reader yang baik dan **100% manusia**, bukan **ghost** **reader**, jadi tinggalkan jejak ya^^

_Buat yang gak punya akun di FFN & pengen review-nya dibales, bisa mention author lewat twitter / ask . fm (lihat di profil)^^ boleh juga kalo mau gangguin author, kepo tanya2 kapan update, berdemo, protes, apalagi ngasih es krim gratis & cookies (?) author is VERY WELCOME~!_❤

_FYI: I always share about the update in twitter, so just check my twitter to know about fast update and more^^_

Hamsahamnida~ *bow*


	8. P08

Title: FULL MOON [Part 8]

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: KaiSoo, HunHan, ChanBaek (other couple will appear later)

SC: SHINee Key

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please~^^ Let's be a good reader and good shipper~^^

HAPPY READING 뿅~뿅~

.

.

.

**FULL MOON**

**[Part 8]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepasang mata abu-abu itu melirik dengan tajam ke kanan dan ke kiri, memperhatikan segala gerak-gerik yang ada di sekitarnya. Para waiter dan waitress berseragam hitam-putih yang sibuk berseliweran membawa nampan berisi makanan, botol minuman, ataupun gelas-gelas kosong. Orang-orang yang berjubel di bawah lampu seukuran bola globe dunia yang berputar memancarkan berbagai macam warna cahaya, menggoyangkan seluruh bagian tubuh mereka mengikuti dentuman musik disko yang mengalun keras dari speaker-speaker berukuran mega yang terpasang di setiap sudut ruangan. Selagi menari, ada tangan-tangan nakal yang berkeliaran menyentuh apapun yang ada di sebelahnya. Ada yang hanya tersenyum genit mendapat sentuhan itu, tapi ada pula yang langsung melotot dan melayangkan tamparan keras.

Kursi-kursi sofa yang empuk juga tidak kalah ramainya. Seorang namja nampak duduk dengan gaya seperti bos mafia lengkap dengan cerutu menyemat di antara kedua bibirnya, menyandarkan tubuh dengan tangan terbuka di sofa, menyilangkan kedua kakinya yang memakai sepatu mahal mengkilat. Beberapa yeoja bertubuh seksi semampai terlihat begitu manja bergelayut di kedua lengannya, merayu dengan suara kecil yang genit, menuangkan minuman ke gelas seraya tertawa dengan gaya cute, berbisik dengan sedikit desahan, maupun memainkan ujung dasi sang namja sambil mengerlingkan mata menggoda. Pakaian minim mereka memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh dan kulit halus yang seolah mempersilakan siapa pun untuk menjamahnya. Melihat semua hal itu, pemilik mata abu-abu hanya menyeringai menaikkan satu ujung bibirnya.

Kepala berambut pirang dan sengaja dibuat berantakan itu menoleh saat telinganya menangkap ada suara teriakan dan jeritan dari arah kursi sofa. Beberapa yeoja berbusana tube dress dan memakai high heels nampak berlari terbirit-birit dari kursi itu. Ternyata ada seorang pelanggan laki-laki yang sudah tidak kuat minum dan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya di tempat, membuat para yeoja yang menemaninya jadi menjerit-jerit jijik. Tawa pemuda berambut pirang meledak menyaksikan adegan yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu. Terlebih ketika beberapa waiter datang tergoboh-goboh dan dengan terpaksa membantu mengangkat ahjussi yang sudah teler itu. Melihat wajah keruh para waiter ketika bersama-sama memindahkan tubuh sang ahjussi, membuat tawa pemuda berambut pirang lebih heboh lagi.

"Tao-ya, mau sampai kapan kau tertawa? Mana minumanku?" tegur seorang namja dengan wajah berusia 20an menyadarkan namja muda yang sedang tertawa di depannya, dibalik meja saji. Entah apa yang diperhatikan oleh namja muda itu sampai dia tertawa begitu heboh tapi yang pasti hal tersebut membuat gerakan tangannya yang mengelap gelas menjadi tidak selesai-selesai.

"Ne? Ah, ne, ne, mianhe!" Tao menundukkan kepala dengan senyuman geli masih menghiasi wajahnya.

Key membalikkan badan, memperhatikan kehebohan yang sedang terjadi di lantai dua klub malam itu. Nampak beberapa waitress sibuk membersihkan sofa dan sekitarnya dengan kain pel, sapu, dan semprotan anti bau. Jarak yang cukup jauh, tempat yang remang-remang, dan suasana yang super berisik membuat Key tidak bisa memahami apa yang sedang terjadi di sana.

"Itu yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Key heran sambil menerima gelas berisi bongkahan besar es batu dan sebotol minuman dari tangan Tao.

Tao mengangguk, ia meraih satu gelas kosong lain dan mulai mengelap lagi.

"Bagian mana yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Key yang hanya dijawab senyuman oleh Tao.

"Apa kau mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi di atas sana?" tangan Key menunjuk kembali ke lantai dua yang sudah ditinggalkan oleh pegawai bar, hanya papan 'Wet Floor' yang masih tertinggal.

Tao mengangkat bahu. "Kira-kira begitu," ujarnya dengan bibir menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Key menyeringai sesaat, "Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa orang-orang menyebutmu aneh," desisnya sambil kembali menuai senyuman misterius dari salah satu bartender muda tersebut.

Key menuangkan minuman dari botol ke dalam gelasnya, bongkahan es yang tadinya memenuhi volume gelas langsung mencair menyisakan gumpalan kecil membuat minuman yang tadinya sedikit hangat otomatis menjadi dingin.

"Tao-ya, teman-temanmu yang dulu pernah kemari itu...siapa namanya?" kalimat Key menggantung.

"Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol?" sahut Tao.

"Ya, mereka! Tiga orang itu! Kenapa mereka tidak pernah kelihatan lagi? Apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya Key.

"Tidak juga." Tao menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa mereka tidak pernah terlihat lagi?" Key penasaran.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu soal mereka, Hyung?" balas Tao heran.

Key mendesis sebelum menjawab. "Tentu saja karena aku peduli pada mereka! Mereka itu ulzzang. Kau juga tahu hal itu 'kan?"

"Lalu?" kepala Tao meneleng.

"Hal lain apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari ulzzang seperti kalian? Tentu saja wajah kalian yang bersinar itu! Kau ditambah dengan 3 temanmu akan menjadi kolaborasi flower boys yang akan sangat menarik perhatian para pelanggan."

Sebelah sudut bibir Tao naik mendengar jawaban Key.

"Hyung, apa hanya segitu 'posisi' kami, para ulzzang, di bar ini?" tanya namja muda berkantung mata panda itu disambut kalimat antusias Key.

"Tentu saja! Keberadaan kalian adalah magnet untuk bar ini!"

"Isshh...kau benar-benar keterlaluan." Tao mencibir.

"Lalu, apa kau bisa mengajak lagi teman-temanmu itu untuk bekerja di sini? Bukankah kau kesepian kalau harus bekerja seperti ini sendirian?" bujuk Key.

Tao menyeringai. "Mereka itu sudah terlalu sibuk sampai-sampai mereka tidak punya waktu untuk diri mereka sendiri."

"Memang mereka sudah dapat pekerjaan baru? Dimana? Kalau mereka sesibuk itu, suruh saja mereka pindah kemari. Semakin banyak yang menjadi bartender, semakin ringan pekerjaannya." Key masih mencoba membujuk.

"Mereka sibuk bukan karena pekerjaan," tegas Tao.

"Lalu?" kedua alis Key naik bersamaan.

"Yeoja."

Sepotong kata dari mulut Tao membuat mulut Key membulat.

"Jadi mereka sudah punya pacar?" desis putra pemilik bar yang sekaligus menjadi teman Tao tersebut dengan kepala mengangguk-angguk.

"Lalu kau sendiri tidak ikut sibuk seperti mereka? Apa kau belum punya pacar?" tanya Key yang dijawab cengiran oleh temannya.

"Haiyaa, Huang Zi Tao yang selalu menyombongkan ke-manly-an, keseksian, dan pesona dirinya, pada kenyataannya malah belum punya pacar. Ya, Tao-ya, jaman sekarang ini namja manly kurang diminati karena terkesan kasar dan kejam. Justru orang-orang yang cute dan baby face seperti teman-temanmu itu yang sedang booming," celoteh Key seraya menuangkan kembali minuman ke gelasnya.

"Hyung! Aku bukannya tidak laku, aku hanya sedang mem-filter saja," bela Tao.

"Mem-filter apanya?" cibir Key. "Biaya operasi plastik semakin murah, selagi kau sibuk melakukan filter, para namja itu akan lebih dulu selesai merubah wajah mereka menjadi seperti Hyun Bin dan merebut semua yeoja-mu."

"Tidak semua yeoja menyukai wajah Hyun Bin." Tao masih menyangkal.

"7 dari 10 menyukainya," balas Key.

Tao menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang mengelap gelas.

"Ya, kenapa kau malah menyudutkan aku, Hyung? Apa kau benar-benar temanku?" tanya remaja yang masih berusia belasan tahun itu menggunakan bahasa banmal pada Key yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya. Mendengar kalimat tidak sopan tersebut, Key hanya tertawa, dia sudah terbiasa dan membiasakan diri untuk tidak marah menghadapi ke-banmal-an namja berusia 17 tahun itu.

"Memang kriteria seperti apa yang kau cari?" Key membelokkan topik.

"Yang dewasa, punya pikiran matang, dan punya rencana hidup yang jelas," jawab Tao mantap.

"Ahjumma? Kau mencari tipe-tipe Ahjumma?" cetus Key.

"YA!" mata Tao melotot. Sekali lagi Key tertawa.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan? Selagi ada begitu banyak yeoja muda dan cantik yang bertebaran seperti virus influenza, kenapa kau malah mencari yang lebih tua? Apa karena tubuhnya?" sorot mata Key berubah nakal.

"Itu juga termasuk." Tao tergelak. "Yeoja muda hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk tetap kurus, memakai baju dan sepatu dengan nomor kecil sampai tanpa mereka sadari dada dan bokong mereka menjadi rata. Aku benci bentuk tubuh yang flat seperti itu."

"Untuk yang ini aku setuju. Wanita dewasa jauh lebih menarik karena mereka biasanya lebih memikirkan kesehatan daripada diet tanpa alasan. DAN JUGA...!" kalimat Key terhenti dilanjutkan oleh Tao.

"...mereka seksi."

Kedua sahabat itu tergelak bersama-sama, namun dalam sekejab tawa Tao menghilang. Sebuah aroma lewat menyapa hidungnya, bau harum seperti kelopak mawar yang baru mekar di pagi hari, yang merekahkan mahkotanya yang masih dibasahi titik embun dengan malu-malu. Bau harum yang menjadi satu-satunya di dalam bar gelap dan bising yang dipenuhi oleh aroma minuman keras, rokok, obat-obatan, dan keringat amis para manusia kotor.

Tao mengedarkan pandangan mencoba menemukan sumber aroma yang sangat menggoda itu. Kedua matanya berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Tao-ya, wae?" tanya Key yang heran dengan perubahan sikap Tao yang mendadak menjadi seperti orang kebingungan.

"Jamkkanman," jawab Tao cepat, tidak ingin diganggu.

Aroma itu berada di jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh, tapi entah kenapa meskipun harumnya bisa tercium namun sosoknya tidak mudah ditemukan, padahal Tao sudah menggunakan penglihatan terbaiknya.

Key yang merasa dicuekin, hanya mengerucutkan bibir dan mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku blazernya. Begitu melihat layar ponsel, kedua matanya langsung membeliak.

"Tao-ya, aku pergi dulu," pamit Key dan menghabiskan minuman di gelasnya dengan cepat.

"Ah? Ne." Tao mengangguk blank.

"Minumannya aku bayar nanti ya. Aku lupa ada bisnis malam ini." Key segera merapikan rambut dan pakaiannya lalu cepat berlalu dari hadapan Tao.

-o0o-

Dengan langkah-langkah pelan Kyungsoo berjalan di antara deretan-deretan rak pakaian dan rok seragam sekolah yang tertata rapi memenuhi butik khusus yang menyediakan perlengkapan sekolah SMA Soram. Sudah menjadi tradisi di Korea jika setiap sekolah terutama untuk jenjang SMP dan SMA memiliki butik atau toko tersendiri yang menjual berbagai perlengkapan sekolah mulai dari seragam, tas, sepatu, bahkan buku dan beberapa aksesoris. Toko-toko itu seperti menjadi koperasi sehingga siswa tidak akan kesulitan mencari dan membeli barang kebutuhan sekolah jika sewaktu-waktu seragam, buku, atau tas mereka hilang.

Jemari lentik Kyungsoo memilih-milih rok sekolah dan sesekali menempelkannya ke pinggang, mengukur panjang rok di sepasang kakinya yang jenjang.

_Sepertinya berat badanku naik,_ batin Kyungsoo sambil meraba pinggangnya. Yeoja itu bergegas menuju ke depan cermin dan memutar tubuh untuk memperhatikan bentuk badannya sendiri. Keluar desisan pelannya.

_Kalau begini terus lama-lama aku pasti akan menjadi babi_, keluh gadis mungil tersebut dengan wajah cemberut. _Aku benar-benar harus mengurangi makanku..._

Dengan lesu Kyungsoo mengambil beberapa potong stelan seragam dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar pas untuk dicoba. Setelah mencoba beberapa pakaian, dia berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar.

Kyungsoo melihat jarum jam dinding toko yang menunjukkan angka setengah 12 malam. Dia sudah mengatakan pada kakaknya jika akan mampir membeli seragam sepulang sekolah supaya ketika Lay pulang sebelum dia sampai rumah, Unnie-nya itu tidak akan mengomel.

"Semuanya dua ratus ribu won."

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan dompet dari dalam tasnya dan menyerahkan sebuah kartu kredit pada kasir. Begitu transaksi pembayarannya sudah tersimpan, kasir menyerahkan plastik berisi seragam dan Kyungsoo segera berjalan menuju pintu utama toko. Saat melangkahkan kaki keluar toko, sepasang mata hitam Kyungsoo membulat, memandang seseorang yang dia kenal sedang berdiri di tepi jalan menghadap ke keramaian jalanan dengan tangan kanan memegang susu kotak. Orang itu masih memakai seragam SMA Soram pertanda jika dia belum menginjakkan kaki di rumah. Anehnya dia memakai seragam sekolah yang tipis tanpa dilapisi jaket maupun mantel tebal dengan begitu nyaman seolah hawa dingin dan lembab musim gugur tidak dirasakannya sama sekali.

Kyungsoo membelokkan kaki bermaksud untuk tidak menyapa orang tersebut, namun kemudian gerakan kakinya terhenti dan dia kembali menoleh menatap punggung lebar yang masih tegak memandang ke arah jalan itu.

"Kim Jong In."

Kai menoleh ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil dan ekspresi wajahnya terlihat kaget begitu melihat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung menyunggingkan senyuman manis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya yeoja mungil itu dengan ramah.

"A-aku...aku..." Kai menggaruk kepala belakangnya dengan gugup. Dia memang sudah menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo sejak awal, dari baunya. Tapi dia tidak berpikir jika Kyungsoo akan menyapanya. Akan lebih baik jika gadis itu tidak mengacuhkannya seperti biasa, jadi dia tidak perlu gugup seperti ini.

"Apa rumahmu di sekitar sini?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak menyadari kegugupan Kai.

"Iya, mak-maksudku tidak! Tidak, rumahku tidak di sini." Kai menggelengkan kepala.

Kyungsoo mendesah paham. Selama beberapa detik keheningan berada di antara keduanya. Kyungsoo yang segan ingin berpamitan karena baru saja menyapa, tidak sopan jika langsung pamit pulang begitu saja. Dan Kai yang tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

Kyungsoo memandang penampilan Kai dari bawah ke atas. Meskipun namja itu terkenal berantakan dan tidak pernah mengikuti aturan berpakaian standar di sekolah, tapi harus Kyungsoo akui jika pilihan style-nya tidaklah terlalu buruk. Keempat ulzzang di kelasnya memang terkenal memiliki kiblat sendiri-sendiri untuk fashion mereka. Sehun yang memiliki wajah lembut dan sedingin es batu lebih sering memakai warna-warna kalem seperti biru, silver, abu-abu, hitam dan putih untuk dirinya. Chanyeol yang periang dan talk-active menyukai hal-hal berbau cute dan meskipun dia dominan dengan warna coklat, abu-abu, black-pearl, dan warna-warna gelap lain, selalu ada something cute yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Contohnya, dia selalu memakai sepatu kets berwarna coklat tua dengan tali putih, sekilas sepatu itu terlihat biasa saja tapi sebenarnya ada yang istimewa karena di kedua sisi luar sepatu terdapat jahitan gambar anak anjing lucu berwarna hijau terang.

Tao memiliki wajah manly dan senyuman seksi yang sangat membunuh, tapi berkebalikan dengan fisiknya yang perkasa dia adalah orang yang sama cute-nya dengan Chanyeol dan dia tidak malu memakai warna-warna cerah untuk dirinya, seperti sepatu kets berwarna kuning, kabel earphone pink, ataupun tas sekolah merah. Dan Kai, ulzzang yang memiliki mata emotionless dan tajam hingga membuat hati setiap wanita yang beradu pandang dengannya langsung terkena panah racun cinta, yang meskipun orang lain menganggap sikap dingin dan diamnya itu keren tapi bagi Kyungsoo itu tak lebih dari kesombongan dan sesuatu yang sangat menyebalkan, juga seseorang yang membuat orang lain penasaran dengan wajah tersenyum yang tidak pernah dia perlihatkan.

Di antara keempat ulzzang, Kai adalah yang paling cuek, cerminan remaja yang malas mengurusi hal-hal sepele seperti menata rambut ataupun mix-and-match aksesoris terbukti dari model rambutnya yang berantakan alami serta anting, gelang, dan cincin yang selalu dipakainya jarang sekali ada perubahan yang berarti. Meski begitu entah kenapa, apapun yang dipakai Kai dan bagaimanapun dia berpenampilan, namja itu tetap enak dilihat seolah memang seperti itulah aliran fashion-nya. Atau mungkin ini yang disebut sebagai 'karisma'?

"Apa...yang kau lakukan di sini?" suara Kai keluar pelan, menyadarkan Kyungsoo yang masih asyik memperhatikan dirinya, membuat kedua pipi yeoja itu memerah karena ketangkap basah sedang memandangi seorang namja sambil tersenyum-senyum.

"A-aku..." giliran Kyungsoo yang menggaruk kepalanya kebingungan, entah kenapa setiap kali dia gugup seperti ini semua kosakata di dalam otaknya langsung buyar.

"Kau membeli apa?" tanya Kai begitu melihat bungkusan plastik di tangan Kyungsoo.

"Ah, iya, ini! Aku baru saja membeli seragam sekolah. Seragamku hilang," jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

Kedua mata Kai meredup mendengar kalimat yeoja tersebut, ada tirai di mata abu-abunya, tirai yang menutupi sirat kebenaran dari hatinya. Sementara Kai terdiam, Kyungsoo baru menyadari jika leher temannya itu polos.

"Kai-ya, dimana dasimu?" jari Kyungsoo menunjuk ke kerah baju Kai, teringat pada dasi yang dia ikatkan di sana beberapa hari yang lalu.

Kai menyentuh kerah kemejanya dan kedua matanya berputar.

"Itu..." dia mendesis. "Ikatannya lepas jadi aku tidak memakainya..." lanjutnya menggantung. "Terus...hilang."

Kyungsoo mendesis keras, memperlihatkan kekesalan di kedua matanya. Kai menundukkan wajah tidak berani memandang Kyungsoo.

"Ikuti aku," ujar yeoja mungil tersebut sambil membalikkan badan. Dengan patuh Kai mengekor seperti anak anjing di belakang Kyungsoo yang kembali memasuki butik SMA Soram.

-TBC-

* * *

Ada yang bilang kalau 'Sonsaengnim' itu untuk guru dan dokter pakai 'Uisa'. Emang bener 'Sonsaengnim' dipakai untuk memanggil guru, tapi di Korea 'Sonsaengnim' juga digunakan untuk memanggil dokter. Ada juga yang manggil pake 'Uisa Sonsaengnim' untuk lebih spesifik.

Thanks a lot untuk para readers yang udah review^^ *deep bow* Your reviews are my spirit to keep writing, guys^^ really!

* * *

Wanna read more? **Review **first juseyo~

Author gak mau** ghost reader**, pengennya **reviewer** *puppy eyes*

Soalnya author takut hantu & film horror ._. #gaknyambung

_Buat yang gak punya akun di FFN & pengen review-nya dibales, bisa mention author lewat twitter / ask . fm (lihat di profil)^^ boleh juga kalo mau gangguin author, kepo tanya2 kapan update, berdemo, protes, apalagi ngasih es krim gratis & cookies (?) author is VERY WELCOME~!_❤

_FYI: I always share about the update in twitter, so just check my twitter to know about fast update and more^^_

Hamsahamnida~ *bow*


	9. P09

Title: FULL MOON [Part 9]

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: KaiSoo, HunHan, ChanBaek, TaoLay

SC: SHINee Key, SHINee Taemin

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please~^^ Let's be a good reader and good shipper~^^

HAPPY READING 뿅~뿅~

.

.

.

**FULL MOON**

**[Part 9]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aigoo~ bulannya terang sekali! Hampir gila aku di luar." Tao mengeluh keras begitu masuk kembali ke dalam bar setelah mencari udara segar, menetralisir paru-parunya yang terasa sesak oleh bau alkohol, rokok, dan keringat manusia.

"Sepertinya minggu ini akan terjadi purnama total," sahut rekan kerja Tao yang juga sama-sama menjadi bartender.

"Berhati-hatilah saat itu terjadi, jangan keluar rumah malam-malam atau kau akan diserang oleh manusia serigala," canda Tao disambut tawa temannya.

"Apa werewolf benar-benar ada di dunia ini? Jangan ngaco," cibir Taemin sambil meletakkan gelas yang sudah selesai dilap ke dalam lemari kaca yang menjadi background meja bartender.

"Siapa tahu." Tao mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kau tidak bisa men-judge sesuatu itu tidak nyata sebelum kau melihatnya sendiri."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa men-judge sesuatu itu nyata jika aku tidak pernah melihatnya sendiri," balas Taemin.

"Benarkah kau ingin melihatnya? Werewolf itu?" Tao mendekatkan diri pada Taemin yang kembali asyik mengelap gelas, kedua mata remaja itu berubah warna menjadi merah namun karena cahaya yang remang-remang perubahan warna matanya tidak terlihat mencolok.

Taemin hanya menjawab dengan senyuman manis.

"Ahh...aku kalah! Jangan tersenyum seperti itu padaku! Kau membuatku silau! Malaikat sepertimu tidak cocok berdekatan denganku!" Tao bersikap berlebihan membuat Taemin kembali tertawa geli.

"Ya, ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kalian itu selaluuu saja bercanda." Key datang sambil mengomel.

"Ah, selamat malam, Hyungnim," sapa Taemin sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Kau datang terlambat?" tanya Key tajam.

"Ne, mianhamnida. Aku harus menyelesaikan tugas kuliahku dulu. Besok aku pastikan aku tidak akan terlambat lagi. Jeosonghamnida," jelas Taemin tanpa lupa untuk kembali menundukkan kepala.

"Ya, jangan sering-sering menunduk seperti itu. Baut di belakang lehermu bisa lepas nanti," tegur Tao.

"Ya, Tao-ya! Kau seharusnya belajar banyak dari Taemin, terutama soal tata kramanya. Aku sudah memaklumi kau memperlakukan aku dengan banmal karena aku bosan memarahimu, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahan kalau kau bicara seperti itu juga pada orang lain. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak memanggil 'Hyung' pada Taemin? Dia orang yang lebih tua darimu dan bahkan kau bicara banmal juga padanya? Kau ingin gajimu didiskon?" serang Key.

Tao segera mengambil sikap berdiri sempurna dan menundukkan badan 90 derajat pada Taemin. "Jeosonghamnida, Hyungnim."

Taemin yang melihat tingkah teman-temannya itu hanya tertawa renyah.

"Key Hyung, aku senang kau ada di sini. Tao hanya mau bersikap selayaknya Dongsaeng kalau ada kau," ujar Taemin.

"Puas kau? Puas!?" Tao memonyong-monyongkan mulut membuat Taemin tertawa lagi.

"Berhentilah bertengkar!" lerai Key. "Ambilkan aku minuman yang biasa."

"Minumannya habis," cetus Tao setelah mencari botol minuman kesukaan Key dan tidak menemukannya di deretan botol di atas meja saji.

"Kalau begitu ambil di dalam!" hardik Key gemas pada tingkah Tao yang memang terkadang seperti anak kecil.

Tao mengerucutkan mulut menahan kesal sementara Taemin hanya tersenyum menahan tawa.

"Key-ssi, aku sudah melihat tempatnya. Angle-nya sangat bagus dan pencahayaannya lumayan. Ditambah beberapa lampu lagi, setting-nya akan sempurna." Seorang yeoja datang dan menyapa Key dengan ramah. Sebuah kamera menggantung di lehernya, di belakangnya menyusul beberapa namja yang terlihat membawa tas dan tempat tripod.

Key mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Baru kali ini aku melihat ada pemotretan pre-wedding yang dilakukan di bar."

"Ini mungkin yang pertama untuk anda, tapi tidak buatku. Bahkan ada klien yang ingin melakukan pemotretan di gym, tempat spa, dan gedung sekolah," jawab yeoja cantik berwajah lembut yang berprofesi sebagai fotografer pre-wedding itu sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Aku minta cocktail." Namja-namja yang menjadi asisten pemotretan mulai memesan begitu sampai di meja bartender.

"Baiklah, segera siap," jawab Taemin ramah.

"Aigoo~ kau namja atau yeoja? Wajahmu cantik sekaliii," puji salah seorang dari kru foto itu disambung oleh koor serempak teman-temannya. Taemin hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Godaan dan rayuan semacam itu sudah sering dia dengar, sudah seperti siaran berita yang tayang 3 kali sehari di televisi. Sudah tidak asing.

Plak, plak, plak! Pukulan kertas beruntun yang mengenai setiap kepala namja yang duduk berjejer menunggu pesanan minuman, menuai erangan kesakitan berkepanjangan.

"Kita ke sini untuk survey lokasi, bukan untuk bersenang-senang." Yeoja yang membawa kamera, yang menjadi ketua tim sekaligus satu-satunya fotografer di tim itu, melancarkan omelan dari sepasang bibir tipisnya yang berwarna merah muda.

"Ketua Do, jangan kaku begitu," lirih salah seorang anak buahnya. "Tidak setiap tahun kita dapat orderan pemotretan di klub seperti ini. Mumpung kita di sini, sedikit minum itu sudah biasa."

"Aish, kau ini!" yeoja berambut pendek tersebut kembali mengangkat buku yang dilipat serupa tongkat itu membuat nyali rekan-rekannya menciut.

"Silakan minuman anda." Taemin meletakkan gelas-gelas berisi cocktail masing-masing satu di depan para kru foto. "Anda ingin memesan juga?" tanya Taemin pada Noona yang nampak capek itu.

"Anneyo, aku akan segera pergi setelah orang-orang ini selesai minum," jawab yeoja yang kira-kira berusia 25 tahun tersebut sambil membalas senyuman Taemin dengan segaris senyum tipis, dalam hati dia membenarkan kata-kata anak buahnya jika remaja di hadapannya sekarang memang berwajah cantik seperti seorang gadis.

"Baiklah, silakan menikmati waktu anda." Taemin menundukkan kepala dengan sopan.

Selagi anak buahnya minum sambil mengobrol heboh, Lay duduk di kursi tepat di sebelah Key.

"Anda punya pegawai ulzzang yang sangat menjanjikan, Key-ssi," ujar Lay basa-basi.

Key tersenyum. "Mereka hanya part-timer. Aku tidak berani menjadikan mereka pegawai tetap karena mereka masih di bawah umur."

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali anak-anak di bawah umur yang bekerja untuk mencari uang. Padahal kebutuhan mereka sudah terpenuhi, untuk apa mereka harus bekerja lagi?" desis Lay.

"Yang terpenuhi 'kan kebutuhan pokok. Hal-hal seperti video game, software komputer, dan album idola terbaru tidak masuk dalam kebutuhan pokok dan pastinya orang tua tidak akan mau membiayai hal-hal semacam itu," sahut Key.

Lay tersenyum. "Sepertinya anda sangat berpengalaman."

Key mengangkat bahu. "Begitulah. Alasan kenapa aku meminta klub ini dari Ayahku juga karena aku ingin membuktikan jika aku bukan anak yang hanya bisa menghabiskan uang dan merusakkan barang."

"Tapi aku tidak suka dengan anak-anak yang bekerja, meskipun itu part-time job," keluh Lay.

"Kenapa? Apa anda tidak senang melihat anak-anak yang bisa hidup mandiri?" tanya Key heran.

"Bukan begitu. Adik perempuanku yang sekarang masih SMA suka sekali mencuri waktu untuk bekerja sepulang sekolah. Dia itu orang yang ceroboh dan fisiknya lemah. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia mengalami hal-hal yang buruk di jalanan ataupun jatuh sakit," tutur Lay dengan mata dipenuhi sorot kekhawatiran.

"Anda terlalu berlebihan. Ada kalanya kita harus percaya pada anak-anak muda dan memberi mereka tanggung jawab supaya mereka bisa menjadi orang yang menghargai orang lain kelak," hibur Key.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa percaya pada adikku," desah Lay. Key hanya tersenyum melihat kelesuan gadis di sebelahnya.

"Taeminie, mana Tao? Lama sekali dia mengambil botol," panggil Key pada Taemin.

"Benar juga." Taemin tersadar jika Tao belum kembali dari gudang penyimpanan.

"Cari dia. Jangan sampai dia bercumbu lagi dengan yeoja tak dikenal di dalam gudang," perintah Key dibalas anggukan oleh karyawannya.

"Ada pegawai yang seperti itu?" tanya Lay heran.

"Ne. Dia masih SMA tapi kelakuannya terlalu dewasa. Kebiasaannya menggoda wanita-wanita cantik yang sedang mabuk lalu mengajak mereka bercumbu dan berciuman. Anak itu memang Oedipus Complex," cerita Key dibalas anggukan paham Lay.

"Aigo, aigoo, aigooo~" Taemin meracau begitu berjalan masuk kembali ke dalam bar. Tangan kirinya nampak memegang botol minuman dan tangan kanannya memegang kuping seseorang.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Sakit! Lepaskan!" jeritan kesakitan Tao tertutupi oleh bisingnya suara musik disko. Taemin baru melepaskan tangannya yang menarik daun telinga Tao setelah mereka berhenti di depan Key.

Tao berdiri terpekur di hadapan Bos-nya seraya mengusap-usap telinga kirinya yang memerah.

"Kau melakukannya lagi?" selidik Key sudah mengerti dengan apa yang akan dilaporkan oleh Taemin.

"Anneyo, Hyungnim." Tao menyangkal langsung. "Aku tidak merayunya. Ahjumma itu mabuk lalu menyudutkanku ke tembok dan mulai meracau. Lalu..."

"Bukankah kau bisa menolaknya!?" suara Key meninggi mengagetkan Tao dan orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Jeosonghamnida." Tao langsung menundukkan kepala penuh penyesalan.

"Aissh...! Apa yang harus 'ku lakukan padamu!?" Key terlihat frustasi sementara Tao masih belum berani mengangkat wajah, takut dimarahi dan takut dipecat.

"Mian...hamnida..." desis Tao.

"Kau merayu wanita yang lebih tua?" suara Lay menengahi perdebatan antara atasan dan bawahan itu. "Selagi ada begitu banyak gadis-gadis muda, kenapa kau malah menyukai wanita yang lebih tua? Apa kau tipe 'daun muda' yang mengejar kekayaan?" tuduh Lay.

"Anneyo, aku..." Tao membuka suara mencoba untuk menyangkal namun begitu dia mengangkat wajah dan beradu pandang dengan Lay, napasnya tercekat. Semerbak wangi bunga mawar segar yang baru mekar di pagi hari kembali menggelitik indera penciumannya. Tapi kali ini harum baunya lebih kuat dari yang tadi. Sangat kuat seperti parfum yang disemprotkan persis di depan wajahnya. Cukup kuat untuk disebut 'berada dalam jarak yang dekat'.

Masih dalam diam, sepasang mata Tao lekat menatap wajah Lay yang jernih dan minim polesan. Tanpa dia sadari, kedua matanya telah berubah warna menjadi merah. Seolah hanya ilusi yang sedang dimainkan oleh pikiran atau memang itu adalah kenyataan. Rasanya perlahan-lahan suara bising di sekitar Tao dan Lay menjadi samar, semakin samar, lalu menghilang. Suasana sumpek dan remang-remang ciri khas klub malam, ikut membuyar berganti dengan siluet-siluet cahaya pelangi yang tidak jelas. Semuanya membuyar serupa butiran pasir yang dihamburkan ke udara, menyisakan pemandangan sosok Lay seorang.

Tao mengedipkan matanya, namun bayangan indah itu belum mau pergi. Di matanya sekarang hanya ada wajah Lay dengan sepasang mata hitam yang terlihat jernih dan kulit wajah yang nampak putih natural, begitu menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Tao merasa tubuhnya melayang, terbang dalam dimensi kehidupan yang berbeda, dimana hanya ada dirinya dan sosok Lay yang sedang memandanginya, hanya memandanginya seorang.

Pelan-pelan senyuman timbul di bibir tipis Tao. Dengan tatapan mata kosong seperti orang terhipnotis, kaki namja itu bergerak dengan sendirinya mendekati tempat Lay duduk. Dia meletakkan kedua tangan di meja pesanan dan hup! hanya dengan sekali lompatan saja tubuhnya sudah berpindah ke sisi luar meja bartender, tepat berada di samping Lay. Beberapa orang bertepuk tangan melihat atraksi lincah Tao yang mengagumkan meski tidak begitu dengan gadis fotografer tersebut. Lay yang terkejut langsung turun dari kursi dan mundur perlahan ketika seorang namja muda yang tidak dia kenal itu tiba-tiba melompat dan mendekatinya seperti binatang buas yang mengincar mangsanya.

"Ya, Tao-ya," tegur Key cemas mengira sifat 'aneh' Tao kambuh lagi.

Seperti tidak mendengar apapun, Tao masih berjalan mendekati Lay sambil menyunggingkan senyuman mautnya.

"Ya, apa kau gila?" cetus Lay.

"Ne," jawab Tao pendek dan pelan, hampir mendesis persis orang yang terhipnotis. "Kau sudah membuatku gila," sambungnya.

Mendengar jawaban aneh itu Lay hanya menyeringai ngeri.

"Key-ssi, apa anak buahmu sedang mabuk? Apa dia sakaw?" tanya Lay pada Key yang juga bingung dengan sikap karyawannya itu.

"Tao-ya!" Key memegang bahu remaja usia belasan tahun tersebut bermaksud untuk menghentikannya namun tangannya ditepis oleh namja itu.

"Tao...!" Key belum menyerah, kali ini dia memegang bahu anak buahnya lebih keras.

Langkah kaki Tao berhenti, perlahan kepalanya bergerak, matanya yang tersembunyi di balik poni nampak memandang ke tangan Key yang terletak di bahunya. Masih dengan gerakan pelan sepasang mata itu beralih ke wajah Key.

Key terkesiap begitu matanya bertemu dengan mata Tao yang sudah berubah warna. Seluruh tubuhnya mendadak terasa kaku, dari kaki hingga kepala sama sekali tidak bisa dia gerakkan. Jangankan bergerak, untuk berkedip dan mengambil napas pun terasa sangat berat.

Tao membalikkan badan, matanya masih lurus menatap mata Key, seperti menghipnotisnya. Namja muda yang biasanya ceria dan suka bercanda itu seolah sudah berubah menjadi orang lain. Dengan mata datar dan emosi tak terbaca, Tao memandang atasannya.

"Grrr..." bibir Tao terbuka mengeluarkan suara geraman sementara wajah Key sudah memucat, terpengaruh oleh aura yang menguar dari semua bagian tubuh pemuda tersebut. Aura tajam yang mengintimidasinya secara psikologis, mencekik jiwanya, menciptakan ilusi ketakutan dan kecemasan yang membunuhnya dari dalam.

"Grrr..." Tao kembali menggeram serupa binatang buas yang marah karena merasa terganggu.

PLAK!

Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di bagian belakang kepala Tao, membuat cowok itu hampir tersungkur ke depan menabrak Key. Tao memegang kepalanya dan berbalik dengan cepat ke belakang, terlihat Lay berdiri melipat tangan sambil memegang buku yang digulung yang tadi dia gunakan untuk memukul Tao.

Tao meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang nyut-nyutan.

"Ya! Kenapa tiba-tiba memukulku?" tanya Tao kesal.

Mata Lay melotot, tangannya kembali terangkat.

Plak!

"Aya!" Tao menjerit begitu ujung buku mendarat lagi di keningnya. "YA!" dia meledak.

Lay mengangkat tangannya bersiap untuk kembali melancarkan pukulan membuat Tao menutup wajah ketakutan. Beberapa detik menunggu tak terasa ada yang menyambit kepalanya lagi. Dengan ragu-ragu namja muda berambut kepirangan itu membuka telapak tangan yang menutupi wajahnya, di depannya Lay berdiri dengan muka menguarkan kekesalan.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya Lay tajam.

"W-wae?" desis Tao sambil mundur perlahan.

"Aku tanya berapa umurmu!? Berani-beraninya kau bicara banmal pada orang yang lebih tua. Dimana tata kramamu!?" bentak Lay.

Tao mengatupkan mulutnya dengan rapat. Kakinya kembali bergerak mundur.

"Jangan coba melarikan diri," tuding Lay yang menyadari gerakan remaja di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu? Aku paling benci dengan bocah yang tidak bisa menghormati orang yang lebih tua seperti kau," ancam Lay.

"Mianhe..." Tao bicara informal tanpa sadar.

"Apa!?" mata Lay kembali terbeliak, bersiap untuk meledak.

"Jeosonghamnida!" Tao mengoreksi kalimatnya sambil spontan membungkukkan badan.

"Ketua, sudahlah. Dia 'kan cuma anak-anak, maafkan saja dia," bisik salah satu kru pemotretan pada Lay.

"Benar, Ketua. Apa Ketua tidak melihat wajahnya? Cute begitu. Maafkan saja dia," sambung yang lain.

"Ketua, tidak baik memukul anak orang di tengah keramaian begini. Kalau ada yang melapor polisi, Ketua bisa dalam masalah besar."

Lay menghela napas dengan kasar, sangat terlihat bila dia belum puas memarahi karyawan muda yang kurang ajar itu. Sudah sok pamer dengan melompati meja, mengintimidasi tamu, bahkan melawan atasannya sendiri. Benar-benar bocah yang membuat tekanan darah Lay naik.

"Akan 'ku habisi kau kalau sampai kau ulangi lagi sikapmu yang seperti tadi di depanku," ancam Lay melepaskan gulungan bukunya.

Merasa sudah dimaafkan, Tao langsung menyunggingkan senyum sumringah.

"Unnie." Nada suara Tao berubah imut, begitu juga dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang mendadak menjadi sangat manis.

"Apa?" balas Lay cuek.

"Siapa nama Unnie? Rumah Unnie dimana? Boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu?"

Kepala Lay berputar menghadap Tao dan sepasang mata hitamnya kembali memandang aneh pada namja tersebut. Apalagi dengan senyuman polos yang menghiasi wajah tampan remaja itu.

Seolah mengerti dengan rasa keheranan yeoja di hadapannya. Tao menundukkan kepala sambil memainkan jari tangan dan menggerak-gerakkan kakinya malu-malu, begitu cute persis anak kecil.

"Aku..." bibir tipis Tao mendesis. "Aku...sepertinya jatuh cinta pada Unnie."

Sepasang mata Lay melotot lebar. Suaranya keluar bersamaan dengan suara orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

"MWOO!?"

-o0o-

"Karena badanmu tinggi, jadi pilih yang sedikit panjang," desis Kyungsoo dengan mata bersemangat mengamati satu demi satu dasi sewarna bermotif garis dengan hiasan logo SMA Soram yang berjajar di almari kaca di hadapannya. Sementara Kai yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya memandang dengan tatapan mata tidak tertarik.

"Aku heran, kenapa kau selalu menghilangkan dasimu? Apa memakai dasi segitu sulitnya untukmu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil meraih sebuah dasi dan mengukurnya di depan dada Kai. Melihat tangan Kyungsoo yang mendekat, Kai spontan menggeser kakinya ke belakang menuai tatapan heran yeoja mungil itu.

"Waeyo? Aku tidak akan mencekikmu dengan ini!" protes Kyungsoo. "Mendekat ke sini," pintanya kemudian.

Kai masih bergeming. Fokus matanya bukan pada dasi yang dipegang gadis itu, tapi tangan Kyungsoo.

"Ya, Kim Jong In! Toko ini mau tutup, jangan membuatku marah." Kyungsoo bicara sambil mentautkan gerahamnya.

Mata Kai berputar, dia maju perlahan dengan langkah kaki seret. Kai menutup mata dan menahan napas begitu tubuh Kyungsoo mendekat, memperpendek jarak di antara mereka.

"Aneh, bukankah dasi ini termasuk yang paling panjang? Kenapa masih kurang panjang untukmu?" gumam Kyungsoo heran setelah selesai mengukurkan dasi ke badan temannya. "Atau jangan-jangan kau yang terlalu tinggi," tuduh yeoja itu seraya kembali melihat-lihat ke rak kaca yang memajang dasi siswa dalam berbagai panjang dan ukuran.

Selagi Kyungsoo sibuk memilih dasi, Kai mati-matian mengatur napasnya yang sudah mulai terasa berat. Sepasang matanya sudah berubah warna menjadi merah dan keringat mulai merembes dari pori-pori kulitnya menandakan jika suhu badannya mulai naik.

_Andwe..._ batin Kai sambil memegang keningnya yang sedikit pusing karena menahan energi yang meluap-luap di dalam dirinya.

_Aku tidak boleh berubah di sini. Tidak di depan dia._ Kai memandang punggung Kyungsoo dengan lensa matanya yang mulai tidak fokus.

_Purnama sialan! Kenapa harus terjadi sekarang!?_

"Yang ini sepertinya lebih panjang dari yang tadi." Kyungsoo berbalik dan langsung menghadap Kai, membuat namja itu terlonjak kaget. Kyungsoo juga sama kagetnya melihat mata Kai yang terbeliak berwarna merah.

"Kim Jong In, aku baru tahu kalau kau hobi memakai lensa kontak," ujar Kyungsoo polos. "Tapi bukankah tren vampir sudah lama berakhir?"

"Ah, itu..." kalimat Kai berujung dengan dengungan panjang.

"Ara, setiap orang punya aliran fashion-nya masing-masing. Aku juga sebenarnya ingin sekali-kali memakai lensa kontak seperti itu. Punya mata merah seperti itu sepertinya kyeopta," kicau Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

_Anni, kau lebih cantik kalau matamu hitam,_ batin Kai menimpali perkataan Kyungsoo barusan.

Kyungsoo kembali mengukurkan dasi ke badan Kai dan senyumannya langsung mengembang.

"Pas! Akhirnya...!" yeoja itu terlihat sangat senang. "Tunggu di sini ya," pesannya pada Kai sebelum beranjak ke arah kasir.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kyungsoo kembali dengan tangan menenteng tas belanja berisi dasi yang tadi dia pilih. Disodorkannya tas itu ke depan Kai.

"Aku yang traktir, jadi jangan dihilangkan lagi. Ada yang bilang kalau barang pemberian orang lain lebih susah hilang daripada barang milik sendiri. Jadi jaga baik-baik dasi ini dan pakai ini setiap kau pergi ke sekolah, ne?"

Dengan ragu-ragu Kai menerima tas dari tangan Kyungsoo.

"Tapi..." suara namja itu mendesis lirih.

"Wae?" mata Kyungsoo membulat.

"Aku tidak tahu cara mengikat dasi," jawab Kai polos.

. . .

"Seharusnya kau bilang sejak awal kalau masalah utamamu tidak pernah pakai dasi ke sekolah adalah karena kau tidak bisa memakainya. Jadi para guru tidak akan memarahimu dan menuduhmu sengaja tidak memakainya." Kyungsoo mengomel sambil mengikatkan dasi di kerah baju Kai. Mereka berdua kini tengah berdiri berhadapan di depan toko yang tertutup rapat dan lampunya sudah dimatikan, Kai berdiri tepat di tanah yang segaris dengan trotoar dan Kyungsoo berdiri 1 tangga di atasnya. Pegawai toko mengusir keduanya karena toko akan segera tutup.

Kai hanya diam diomeli oleh Kyungsoo. Berada di dekat gadis itu benar-benar sebuah penyiksaan baginya, ditambah dengan bulan yang menggantung dalam bentuk bundar sempurnanya di kemegahan langit, menyiramnya dengan cahaya perak seperti sedang mengejeknya. Napas Kai semakin berat dan terputus-putus, pandangannya ke tanah semakin buyar sementara keringat mengalir satu per satu dari balik poninya.

Kyungsoo yang sudah selesai mengikatkan dasi, menundukkan kepala mencoba melihat wajah Kai yang sedari tadi mengarah ke bawah seperti sedang menghitung semut berbaris. Gadis itu kemudian sadar jika cara bernapas Kai seperti orang terkena asma.

"Ya, Kim Jong In! Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo cemas setelah tahu jika kening Kai basah oleh keringat.

Namja jangkung berambut coklat berantakan itu hanya semakin menundukkan wajah mencoba menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya dari pandangan khawatir Kyungsoo.

"Berbaliklah...ku mohon..." desis Kai kewalahan di antara tarikan napasnya yang berat.

"Apa? Kau bicara apa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang tidak mendengar suara Kai dengan jelas.

Kai tidak menjawab dan langsung memutar tubuh Kyungsoo dengan cepat. Yeoja mungil itu nyaris jatuh jika saja tangan Kai tidak memegang kedua bahunya dengan kuat.

"Kai, kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" Kyungsoo masih mengkhawatirkan temannya dan bermaksud untuk berbalik tapi cengkeraman namja itu di kedua lengannya menahan gerakannya.

"Tetaplah begini...sebentar saja...jebal..." lirih Kai terengah-engah merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang mungkin sudah mencapai titik lebih dari seratus derajat celcius, menusuk setiap inch sarafnya, menimbulkan rasa sakit seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum.

Kyungsoo yang berdiri dengan perasaan campur aduk antara bingung dan cemas, hanya dapat membiarkan Kai terus memegang kedua lengannya yang membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Tiba-tiba gadis itu merasa ada yang jatuh di bahu kanannya. Kyungsoo menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping dan terkejut melihat rambut coklat Kai berada di sela-sela rambut hitam panjangnya. Namja itu tengah meletakkan keningnya ke bahu Kyungsoo tanpa pertahanan, seolah tubuhnya benar-benar terasa sakit dan tanpa tenaga.

"Kim Jong In, kalau kau memang sakit, kita ke rumah sakit sekarang. Ne?" pinta Kyungsoo dengan rasa cemas memuncak.

Kai tidak menjawab, hanya cengkeraman tangannya yang terasa semakin kuat di lengan Kyungsoo membuat yeoja itu meringis menahan sakit. Sementara suara napas Kai masih terdengar berat dan terengah-engah, bahu Kyungsoo pun terasa sedikit basah karena keringat namja tersebut terus keluar dan merembes hingga menembus baju gadis itu.

"Kim Jong In..." suara Kyungsoo berubah parau, sepasang matanya berair.

Penciuman Kai yang masih berfungsi dengan baik menangkap bau asin air mata yang berasal dari kedua mata Kyungsoo. Namja itu merutuki kebodohan dirinya sendiri di dalam hati karena sudah membuat si mungil tersebut menangis. Setengah mati dia berusaha untuk membuka mulut dan mengeluarkan suara dengan normal.

"Gwaenchana..." suara Kai terdengar masih putus-putus. "Nan gwaenchana..."

"Tapi..." Kyungsoo mencoba untuk berbalik namun kedua tangan Kai kembali menahan posisinya yang membelakangi namja muda itu.

"Jangan berbalik...jebal..." Kai memohon. Dia menutup kedua matanya yang sudah berwarna merah dengan pupil berbentuk garis tegak tepat di tengah-tengah. Bulan belum mencapai titik tertinggi rotasinya, namun tetap saja cahaya perak yang seperti siraman hujan di awal musim semi itu terasa sangat mengganggunya. Cakar-cakar kemilaunya seolah menyebarkan benang-benang halus yang menembus sampai ke dalam tubuh Kai dan menarik keluar kekuatannya, membuat pemuda itu harus bertarung mati-matian menahan gejolak energi yang menggeliat liar di dalam tubuhnya.

Kai bergerak mendekatkan diri pada tubuh Kyungsoo hingga ujung hidungnya menyentuh kain baju gadis itu. Aroma tubuh Kyungsoo merasuk ke dalam tubuh Kai melalui indera penciumannya. Suhu tubuh yeoja mungil tersebut terasa sejuk di kulit Kai yang seperti terbakar. Dan ketika angin bertiup nakal menyibakkan helaian-helaian rambut lembut Kyungsoo, bulu kuduk Kai meremang. Ada rasa nyaman berada di sisi gadis itu, meskipun keberadaannya juga membangkitkan insting buas Kai, namun Kai tidak bisa menampik jika obat dari rasa sakitnya sekarang adalah penyebab rasa sakit itu sendiri.

Hanya berdekatan seperti ini, memenuhi ruang kosong di dalam tubuh dengan aroma Kyungsoo, mendinginkan setiap sel saraf dengan suhu normal tubuhnya, dan mencoba menenggelamkan diri dalam hawa kehidupan gadis itu, sudah cukup membuat Kai tenang. Mendengar tarikan napas Kyungsoo yang teratur dari dekat dan mendengar jantungnya yang berdenyut seperti melodi ilalang di padang rumput, sangat membantu Kai untuk menekan keinginan buas di dalam dirinya.

Perlahan namun pasti, napas Kai mulai keluar-masuk dengan teratur. Pegangannya pada lengan Kyungsoo pun ikut mengendor. Meskipun kedua matanya masih berwarna merah, namun setidaknya pupil matanya sudah kembali ke bentuk normal. Merasa jika cengkeraman tangan Kai hampir terlepas, Kyungsoo membalikkan badan perlahan-lahan. Kai menegakkan punggung begitu wajah cantik tersebut berpaling ke arahnya. Sepasang mata hitam legam bagai potongan kaca hitam itu nampak terluka ketika menatap mata Kai yang tanpa ekspresi, membuat dada namja tersebut terasa nyeri saat menyadari kecemasan yang menguar dari mata Kyungsoo.

"Gwaenchana..."

"Tapi..." Kyungsoo mencoba menyela yang langsung dipotong dengan cepat oleh Kai.

"Maag-ku kambuh," dusta Kai.

"Maag?" ulang Kyungsoo. "Kau punya sakit maag?" tanyanya meyakinkan.

"Hanya...maag ringan..." kalimat Kai tidak selesai dan berujung dengan kebisuannya karena tidak dapat menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menyempurnakan kebohongannya.

"Apa kau belum makan?" selidik Kyungsoo.

Kai tidak menjawab, instingnya menangkap gelagat tidak baik dari pertanyaan Kyungsoo barusan. Meski hubungan mereka tidak terlalu dekat dan hampir tidak pernah bicara satu sama lain, setidaknya Kai tahu sifat Kyungsoo yang sangat peduli pada teman-temannya dan mudah merasa khawatir pada sesuatu, dia juga orang yang terlalu polos sehingga gampang percaya pada semua hal. Satu-satunya kesalahan fatal di dunia untuk Kyungsoo adalah berbohong padanya.

"Kau punya sakit maag dan masih tidak makan dengan teratur?" nada suara Kyungsoo meninggi.

Sekali lagi bola mata Kai berputar dan sebelah tangannya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Intuisinya tepat, Kyungsoo mencemaskannya dan sekarang marah padanya. Kai jadi merasa menyesal karena sudah keceplosan berbohong.

"Bagaimana kau bisa hidup seperti ini, Kim Jong In?" desis Kyungsoo seolah menyayangkan sikap cuek Kai. "Ikuti aku," perintahnya kemudian sambil berjalan mendahului Kai.

Kali ini Kai tidak langsung bergerak mengikuti Kyungsoo, dia malah hanya berdiri bengong mencoba memahami keadaan yang terjadi saat ini. Langkah kaki Kyungsoo berhenti dan yeoja itu berbalik sambil memperlihatkan matanya yang berkilat kesal.

"Ttarawa!"

Kai terlonjak mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo dan langsung mengekor di belakang gadis mungil itu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

-o0o-

Sret, sret, sret! Luhan menggerakkan spidol merah di tangannya dengan cepat ke permukaan kertas ulangan harian para siswanya sampai membuat benda ramping sekurus jemarinya itu terlihat seperti sedang menari lincah di atas meja. Luhan menulis angka 90 yang kemudian dilingkari di sudut kertas yang bertuliskan identitas _PARK CHANYEOL._ Guru muda tersebut meletakkan kertas ulangan Chanyeol bersama dengan kertas-kertas lain lantas merapikan tumpukannya. Selembar kertas terlepas dan jatuh dengan anggun ke permukaan lantai. Luhan meraih kertas yang memiliki angka 100 itu dan terdiam sejenak melihat nama yang tertera di kolom identitas siswa, _OH SEHUN._ Yeoja berambut panjang itu menghela napas lalu menyatukan kertas tersebut dengan rekan-rekannya yang lain.

Selesai mengkoreksi ulangan siswa-siswinya, Luhan berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur sambil sesekali menggeliatkan badannya yang terasa pegal karena duduk cukup lama menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, pemilik tubuh semampai yang kini dibalut sweater rajut dengan ujung lengan hingga menyembunyikan kuku jari tangannya dan hot pants yang memamerkan kulit putih mulus kedua kaki jenjangnya, kembali berjalan ke kamar dengan tangan memegang secangkir coklat panas.

Luhan mematikan lampu kamar dan menyibakkan kain gorden jendela sampai cahaya bulan yang nampak megah bertahta di cakrawala memenuhi ruangan kamar tidurnya yang gelap gulita. Luhan duduk perlahan di tepi jendela yang tertutup rapat, dia memeluk kedua kakinya sambil memegang erat cangkir berisi coklat panas untuk tetap menghangatkan tangannya.

Mata coklat Luhan menerawang murung menatap langit, menatap bulan yang seperti tersenyum ramah menyapanya. Kejadian sepulang sekolah tadi terus menerus berkelebat di dalam pikirannya tidak mau pergi, mengganggu setiap kedipan matanya, membuat napas yang dia ambil menjadi terasa begitu berat dan entah kenapa air matanya jadi terdorong keluar tanpa dapat ia kendalikan. Luhan menghirup napas dengan keras sekaligus menahan ingus yang akan meleleh dari hidungnya, baru saja dibicarakan sekarang air matanya sudah kembali mengintip dari sudut matanya.

Luhan meneguk perlahan coklat kental di cangkirnya, mencoba menenangkan saraf emosinya. Sepasang mata coklat itu kembali memandang lurus ke bulan yang menggantung di langit. Pikirannya melayang, meninggalkan tubuhnya dan hinggap pada satu orang.

_Apa yang sedang Sehun lakukan sekarang? Dia pasti merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan bulan sebesar ini..._

Luhan menghela napas dengan berat. Setahu dia, meskipun orang-orang seperti Sehun rata-rata memang menyukai sinar bulan namun bukan berarti keberadaan bulan itu selamanya akan menjadi lampu pesta bagi mereka. Beberapa orang akan merasa terganggu dengan sinar bulan yang berlebihan, terutama ketika purnama. Semakin kuat cahaya bulan, semakin besar energi di dalam tubuh yang akan terkumpul dan itu bisa membentuk semacam ledakan kekuatan yang akan sulit untuk dikendalikan. Seperti halnya ombak di laut yang akan semakin tinggi tertarik oleh gravitasi bulan, kekuatan orang-orang seperti Sehun juga akan berubah-ubah dipengaruhi oleh cahaya bulan.

Walau banyak di antara orang-orang itu yang tidak dapat mengendalikan gejolak energi di dalam tubuhnya ketika purnama datang dan berakhir dengan berubah menjadi buas, namun beberapa di antaranya berhasil menahan kekuatannya sendiri maupun dengan bantuan orang-orang seperti Luhan, yang mereka sebut sebagai _Imprintee_. Meski yang dilakukan Luhan hanyalah menemani Sehun mengobrol atau bermain game semalaman, Sehun bilang itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Hanya dengan berdekatan saja sudah membuat Sehun merasa nyaman dan dapat membatasi luapan energi di dalam dirinya yang ditarik oleh efek cahaya bulan.

Tapi saat ini Sehun berada jauh dari Luhan dan bahkan dia tidak datang untuk mengintip atau hanya duduk di atap rumah tetangga yang berada di depan jendela apartemen Luhan. Menyadari kenyataan itu membuat yeoja berdarah campuran Cina-Korea tersebut khawatir. Sejak pertama dia mengenal Sehun, mereka selalu melewatkan purnama berdua. Bahkan ketika mereka bertengkar hebat sekalipun, Sehun akan datang padanya dan dia akan mencari Sehun begitu matahari tenggelam, karena perasaan cemas dan membutuhkan sudah tertanam kuat di dalam diri mereka masing-masing.

Bahkan saat ini pun, setelah mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan yang begitu kejam menurut Luhan, yeoja itu masih belum bisa berhenti mencemaskan Sehun. Karena dia mengerti keadaan Sehun dan dia tidak bisa menutup mata begitu saja. Tapi sisi lain hatinya menolak perasaan khawatir itu dan memaksanya untuk bergeming di pijakan yang sudah dia pilih sendiri, berdiri di titik yang terpisah dari Sehun. Karena dia merasa ketika mereka bersama, dia hanya bisa melukai namja itu dengan kata-kata maupun dengan sikapnya dan hanya akan selalu mengecewakan Sehun. Terdengar egois memang, tapi menurut Luhan, Sehun akan mendapatkan hidup yang lebih baik jika berpisah jauh darinya.

Luhan kembali menyeruput coklat di cangkirnya dan baru sadar jika minuman itu sudah mulai dingin. Gadis tersebut menghela napas lagi. Gelas berisi minuman apapun, jika yang memegangnya adalah tangan Sehun, minuman itu tidak akan pernah menjadi dingin dan akan tetap hangat meski sudah berjam-jam tidak diseduh ulang.

Luhan turun perlahan dari tepi jendela, meletakkan cangkir coklatnya di atas meja, dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka, bersiap untuk tidur. Selagi Luhan menghabiskan waktunya di dalam toilet, kunci jendela kamarnya bergerak terbuka. Sesosok bayangan berkelebat masuk mendahului angin dan menutup jendela dengan cepat sebelum tangan dingin angin lembab musim gugur menyentuh dinding hangat kamar Luhan. Sosok itu memandang kamar Luhan dengan mata merah yang nampak sendu. Dia berjalan mendekati meja dan meraih cangkir berisi minuman coklat favorit Luhan yang sudah dingin. Selama beberapa detik cangkir itu berada dalam genggamannya dan perlahan namun pasti uap air tipis mengepul dari permukaan coklat kental menandakan jika minuman itu sudah kembali panas.

Sehun menatap kosong ke permukaan coklat yang nampak tenang memenuhi cangkir putih dengan gambar rusa kecil itu, cangkir yang menjadi hadiah darinya di hari ulang tahun Luhan. Samar ada kabut di kedua mata merahnya yang kemudian kabut itu luruh menjadi tetesan-tetesan lembut air bening di permukaan pipi halusnya.

"Luhanie, bogoshipeo..." lirih Sehun.

-TBC-

* * *

Ada reader yang bilang, "Thor, jangan kebanyakan pake Inggris, gak ngerti-_-" OK, I will refrain myself :) maaf kalau cuap2 author kadang malah bikin kalian bingung ㅠㅠ

Beberapa juga bilang, "Thor, chapter-nya dipanjangin lagi dooonk~! *pake aegyo*" ah, author lemah sama aegyo ㅠㅠ so, author buat chapter 9 ini lumayan panjang. Udah panjang 'kan? 'kan? 'kan?^^

Gak masalah kok buat author selama readers suka, hehe ❤

Awalnya author pikir gak bakal bisa update chapter ini dalam waktu 1 minggu, there are a lot of tragedies happened in my life ㅠㅠ but then I barely made it because of EXO SHOWTIME EPISODE 10...!

Udah liat EXOST Ep 10? Ada KAISOO MOMENT yang SWEEETTT BANGETTT & begitu kelar nonton langsung deh semangat '45 buat nulis! :D

Thanks for KaiSoo, thanks for EXO^^ thanks for you, my dear readers^^

Bilang aja ke author aaaaapapun yang kalian rasain selama ngikutin serial Full Moon ini. Seneng, sebel, bosen, marah, keki, galau, sedih, gemes pengen nyantet author (?) pokoknya apapun itu sharing aja. Author siap pura2 jadi kuping :D

yang pengen ngomel2, gangguin author, tanya2 "kapan update? udah penasaran sampe kelaperan ini (?)" juga silakan mention di twitter atau ask . fm

You are very welcome, guys^^

* * *

Will be continued in [Part 10]❤

**Review** please, because your review will be my spirit to keep writing :)

_Buat yang gak punya akun di FFN & pengen review-nya dibales, bisa mention author lewat twitter / ask . fm (lihat di profil)^^ boleh juga kalo mau gangguin author, kepo tanya2 kapan update, berdemo, protes, apalagi ngasih es krim gratis & cookies (?) author is VERY WELCOME~!_❤

_FYI: I always share about the update in twitter, so just check my twitter to know about fast update and more^^_

Hamsahamnida~ *bow*


	10. P10

Title: FULL MOON [Part 10]

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: KaiSoo, HunHan, ChanBaek, TaoLay

SC: Super Junior Shindong, Super Junior Heechul

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please~^^ Let's be a good reader and good shipper~^^

HAPPY READING 뿅~뿅~

.

.

.

**FULL MOON**

**[Part 10]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bujangnim, jeosongieyo..." ujar Kyungsoo sambil menyunggingkan senyuman heart-shaped-nya yang paling cute.

Shindong mengangguk-angguk. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, aku 'kan sudah pernah bilang anggap saja toko ini seperti rumahmu sendiri. Jika kau tidak punya tempat bermain yang cukup bagus, datanglah ke sini kapan saja, daripada kau menghabiskan waktu di tempat-tempat yang tidak jelas."

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. "Hamsahamnida."

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, siapa namja itu?" dagu Shindong mengarah pada sosok Kai yang sedang duduk tenang di salah satu kursi tamu sambil menikmati semangkuk ramyun panas tanpa banyak bicara.

"Apa dia namjachingu-mu?" ahjussi bertubuh tambun itu melanjutkan seraya menggerak-gerakkan kedua kelingkingnya.

Sepasang mata Kyungsoo melotot kaget. "A-anneyo! Anneyo, Bujangnim! Dia bukan namjachingu atau sejenisnya! Dia cuma temanku! Chingu!"

Mata Shindong menyipit penuh misteri. "Semakin seseorang menyangkal, maka semakin tuduhan itu dekat dengan kebenaran. Apa dia orang yang kau sukai?"

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo membelalakkan mata. "Anneyo, Bujangnim! Dia hanya teman! Te-man!" tegas yeoja itu menuai gelak tawa atasannya.

"Arasseo, arasseo. Mengerjaimu itu benar-benar sangat menyenangkan!" Shindong terlihat sangat puas.

Kyungsoo cemberut.

Sedangkan Kai yang bersikap tenang dan biasa saja meski sebenarnya sejak awal mendengar dengan sangat jelas isi pembicaraan dua orang yang duduk berhadapan dalam jarak hampir 5 meter darinya itu, tetap melanjutkan makan dan berakting seolah tidak ada yang dia ketahui sama sekali.

"Bujangnim, apa kemarin aku datang ke sini untuk bekerja? Lalu aku bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan kami bertengkar?" celetuk Kyungsoo.

Untuk sesaat Kai menghentikan gerakannya yang menyendok kuah ramyun. Sepasang matanya beralih memandang punggung sempit Kyungsoo dari kejauhan.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" balas Shindong dengan alis yang bertaut heran.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kemarin itu bukan mimpi," desis Kyungsoo.

"Seingatku, sepulang sekolah aku mampir kemari, lalu aku bertemu dengan Baekhyun yang kabur dari jadwalnya dan kami bertengkar. Baekhyun pergi lebih dulu meninggalkanku dan aku pulang sendirian. Lalu di jalan aku mengalami kejadian buruk dan..." kalimat Kyungsoo terhenti. "Aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya..."

Bayangan-bayangan samar berkelebat cepat di pikiran Kyungsoo. Pemandangan bulan purnama yang terlihat begitu dekat dan terang, desah napas seseorang yang terasa hangat menyapu wajahnya, pelukan yang nyaman seperti selimut tebal musim dingin, dan...bulu.

_Bulu...?_ kepala Kyungsoo neleng ke kiri, memikirkan kata-katanya sendiri yang baginya terasa begitu membingungkan.

Tiba-tiba teringat lagi olehnya mimpi di saat dia berumur 14 tahun, ketika dia merasa dia seperti sedang tidur di punggung seekor binatang berbulu hitam legam tapi nyatanya itu hanya mimpi karena begitu dia bangun, dia sudah berada di villa puncak gunung. Seorang petugas pembersih salju menemukannya pingsan di tengah-tengah salju dan membawanya ke villa, lalu tak lama setelah itu ada laporan dari tim SAR mengenai pencarian kedua orang tuanya yang menghilang ketika badai salju terjadi. Mereka sudah menemukan orang tua Kyungsoo meskipun dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan. Pasangan suami-istri itu membeku karena tertimbun salju yang diduga longsor disebabkan oleh badai hebat yang terjadi sebelumnya dan nyawa mereka tidak terselamatkan.

Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan keras membuat Shindong terkejut dan menatap heran pada gadis itu.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar mulai gila," desis Kyungsoo lalu memegang kepalanya sendiri.

"Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah karena kelebihan muatan." Yeoja itu meracau tidak jelas, terlihat sangat aneh walaupun tetap nampak imut. Shindong menyunggingkan senyuman tipis melihat kehebohan intern yang sedang terjadi di dalam diri karyawan part time-nya tersebut.

Kai sudah selesai melahap ramyun porsi jumbo dan masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya duduk. Namja itu memperhatikan tingkah Kyungsoo dari jauh sambil menggigit-gigit sumpit yang habis dia gunakan untuk makan.

"Lalu bagaimana, Bujangnim? Apa aku ke sini kemarin?" Kyungsoo mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Pertanyaanmu itu benar-benar aneh, seolah kau sudah pikun saja," cibir Shindong.

"Aku memang merasa kalau aku sudah pikun." Kyungsoo menundukkan kepala.

"Kau datang kemari kemarin dan bilang kalau Lay akan pulang terlambat. Lalu entah bagaimana Baekhyun kemudian muncul dan seperti yang kau bilang tadi, kalian bertengkar. Baekhyun pergi lebih dulu daripada kau. Lalu kau pulang, sendirian," cerita Shindong.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau ingin tambahan di sebelah mana?" balas Shindong.

Kyungsoo menghela napas. "Jika penjelasan Bujangnim digabungkan dengan cerita Baekhyun lalu dilanjutkan oleh cerita Ahjussi preman yang aneh itu, kesimpulanku akan berubah. Jika benar kejadian semalam bukan mimpi, pertanyaan yang muncul adalah..." Kyungsoo menghentikan kalimatnya, dia melipat tangan di depan dada. Sementara Kai yang duduk jauh darinya ikut menunggu kelanjutan kalimat yeoja itu.

"Siapa yang menolongku?" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan jempol tangannya.

"Bagaimana cara dia menolongku?" yeoja tersebut mengeluarkan telunjuknya.

"Bagaimana cara dia membawaku pulang ke rumah?" jari tengah keluar.

"_Siapa monster itu? Apa dia temanmu? Apa kau tahu sekarang gara-gara dia teman-temanku ada di rumah sakit? Bahkan ada yang patah tulang."_

Kata-kata Ahjussi preman kembali menggema di tempurung kepala Kyungsoo.

_Monster?_ Kyungsoo nyengir. _Masa' sih yang menyelamatkan aku itu monster?_ Kyungsoo memainkan ujung jarinya.

Ssingg...mendadak belakang leher Kyungsoo terasa dingin seperti ada yang lewat tepat di sebelahnya. Napas gadis itu berhenti sesaat merasakan sensasi yang tidak biasa di sekitarnya. Dia menelan ludah dengan payah sedangkan di saat bersamaan entah kenapa benda di balik rongga dadanya sudah berdetak keras layaknya tambur drum. Kyungsoo menutup mata menyadari jika seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, bibirnya terasa kelu dan nyalinya menjadi ciut dalam sekejab. Sementara perasaan dingin itu masih menyelimutinya di belakang punggungnya, Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk bergerak membalikkan badan.

Yang pertama terlihat oleh matanya yang setengah terbuka adalah sebuah sosok tinggi besar yang berdiri menghalangi sinar lampu memamerkan wajahnya yang emotionless seperti patung keramik.

"Eoh? Kim Jong In?" desis Kyungsoo dengan napas masih ditahan. Roman wajah mungilnya yang cantik terlihat sedikit pucat dan itu mengganggu Kai.

"Aku...sudah selesai makan," desis Kai tidak melepaskan pandangan dari wajah Kyungsoo yang mulai dihiasi lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya, nampak begitu lelah dan kurang istirahat.

"Oh? Benarkah?" Kyungsoo memandang mangkuk Kai yang masih tergeletak di meja. Gadis itu beranjak turun dari kursi bermaksud untuk mengambil mangkuk Kai tapi dengan sigap Kai memegang lengannya, menahannya.

"Aku saja," ujar Kai masih dengan suara pelan yang tidak memiliki semangat hidup.

Kyungsoo sering merasa heran pada namja satu itu. Badannya begitu tinggi, tegap, dan atletis, tapi belum pernah sekalipun Kyungsoo mendengar Kai bicara keras. Padahal dia sering terlihat bersama dengan Chanyeol dan Tao yang memiliki mulut cablak. Setiap Kai bicara, yang keluar pasti hanya suara-suara pelan dan seperlunya. Hanya sepotong-dua potong kata saja, mirip seperti Sehun. Bedanya, Sehun itu irit ngomong tapi setiap dia membuka mulut dia seperti sedang menguji kesabaran lawan bicaranya melalui gaya bicaranya yang tajam dan pedas. Sedangkan gaya bicara Kai lebih condong ke cuek dan sedikit malas, bahkan terkadang memberi kesan berbicara adalah sesuatu yang dia lakukan karena terpaksa. Jika tidak dalam kondisi sangat terjepit, dia tidak akan bicara. Bicara bukanlah kebutuhan pokoknya sebagai manusia.

Kai berjalan ke meja tempatnya makan tadi dan mengambil mangkuk yang isinya sudah bersih lantas kembali ke tempat Kyungsoo. Dia melakukan semuanya dengan begitu kalem, tanpa protes, tanpa komentar sama sekali. Kyungsoo menerima mangkuk dari tangan Kai dan menyerahkannya pada Shindong.

"Bujangnim, ada diskon karyawan 'kan?" tanya Kyungsoo bercanda.

"Iya, tenang saja," jawab Shindong. "Karena dia 'chingu'-mu, aku beri kau diskon karyawan." Ucapan Shindong mengandung tekanan sarat makna.

"Bujangnim!" mata Kyungsoo melotot. "Jangan salah paham seperti itu. Jebalyo!"

"Hahaha! Arasseo arasseo!" tawa Shindong masih sarat oleh makna.

"Anuu..." suara Kai terdengar membuat Kyungsoo menoleh. Namja itu sudah menyodorkan uang pada Kyungsoo dibalas senyuman manis gadis tersebut.

"Aku yang traktir, santai saja. Anggap saja dirimu sedang beruntung, OK?" ujar Kyungsoo seraya mendorong tangan Kai dan dia kembali terlibat percakapan dengan atasannya.

Kai memandang tangannya yang baru saja bersentuhan dengan kulit halus Kyungsoo. Bola matanya yang sudah berwarna abu-abu kembali berubah menjadi merah. Kai menutup mata dan merutuk dalam hati, merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa mengontrol kekuatannya sendiri.

"Kim Jong In, kajja," ajak Kyungsoo mendadak.

"Eoh? Ne." Kai mengangguk blank.

"Bujangnim, kkalkeyo! Aku akan datang lagi lain waktu!" teriak Kyungsoo berpamitan pada Shindong yang sedang sibuk di dapur.

"Ne! Hati-hati di jalan! Kalau bertemu orang jahat, kabur saja, Kyungsoo-ya!" balas Shindong.

"Ne, arasseoyo. Kkalkeyo!"

"Kau mau pulang ke arah mana? Aku ke arah sini." Kyungsoo menunjuk arah rumahnya begitu dia dan Kai sudah keluar dari toko Shindong.

"Aku juga ke sana." Kai menunjuk arah yang sama dengan Kyungsoo.

"Oh? Jeongmal? Arah rumahmu sama denganku?" tanya Kyungsoo kaget.

Kai mengangguk, ada keraguan di matanya, dia berbohong, namun Kyungsoo tidak menyadari itu.

"Daebak~! Rumah kita searah tapi aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu setiap berangkat ataupun pulang sekolah," ujar yeoja mungil itu takjub. Kai hanya menjawab dengan tarikan ujung bibir yang sangat pendek dan sangat singkat.

. . .

Trotoar mulai lengang meskipun jalan raya masih dilewati oleh beberapa mobil dan motor. Bahkan beberapa pegawai delivery service paruh waktu masih nampak lewat sesekali. Wajah Kai mendongak, matanya merah menatap bulan yang bersinar di antara rimbunnya dedaunan pohon yang tumbuh di sepanjang tepi trotoar. Langkah kaki panjangnya terayun pendek-pendek menyamai langkah kaki Kyungsoo.

"Bulannya indah ya?" celetuk Kyungsoo merobek keheningan. Kai menoleh sekejab, memandang wajah Kyungsoo, dan mengangguk kecil.

"Saat aku kecil, aku paling takut pada bulan purnama. Setiap kali tahu kalau akan muncul bulan purnama, aku selalu tidur lebih cepat ataupun tidur bersama Appa dan Umma," cerita Kyungsoo.

"Wae? Kenapa kau takut pada bulan purnama?" tanya Kai penasaran.

"Werewolf." Satu kata yang meluncur dari mulut Kyungsoo menghentikan napas Kai seketika. Kakinya berhenti berjalan, seluruh tubuhnya mendadak beku seolah ditinggalkan oleh rohnya. Jantungnya berdenyut lebih cepat membuat matanya yang merah semakin berkilat.

"Waktu aku kecil, Unnie-ku sangat suka menggangguku dan menakut-nakutiku. Salah satunya dengan cerita Werewolf. Dia bilang, setiap malam bulan purnama Werewolf akan datang dan memakan anak-anak kecil. Dia selalu mengulang-ulang cerita itu setiap bulan purnama muncul dan akhirnya itu menjadi semacam sugesti buatku. Makanya, setiap kali malam bulan purnama aku memilih untuk mengurung diri di dalam kamar dan tidur lebih cepat," sambung Kyungsoo tanpa sadar jika Kai tertinggal di belakangnya.

Udara keluar perlahan dari lubang hidung Kai, ada kelegaan yang tersirat dari kedua matanya. Dia kira Kyungsoo akan mengatakan hal-hal mengerikan soal Werewolf, ternyata hanya mengenai kakaknya yang suka mengganggunya. Kai melangkahkan kaki dan dalam sekejab dia sudah berada di samping Kyungsoo lagi.

"Apa kau juga punya sesuatu yang kau takuti, Kim Jong In?" Kyungsoo menoleh pada Kai sambil memasang wajah penasaran.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" balas Kai datar.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu soal hal paling aku takuti, bukankah akan adil kalau gantian kau yang memberitahuku? Lagipula, aku ingin tahu apa yang paling ditakuti oleh namja yang terlihat jagoan sepertimu. Apa itu kecoak? Lipan? Atau tikus? Atau mungkin kau takut hantu?" celoteh Kyungsoo riang.

"Aku banyak melihat namja-namja yang berbadan besar, selalu keren, dan sok pamer ternyata takut pada hantu. Benar-benar lucu," tawa yeoja bertubuh mungil itu geli.

"Apa kau tidak takut pada hantu?" tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Hantu adalah penampakan yang bahkan dipegang saja tidak bisa. Palingan mereka hanya akan mengageti orang. Aku lebih takut pada orang-orang jahat karena dapat menyakiti orang lain."

Kai mengangguk-angguk. "Pantas saja kau selalu berjalan sendirian di tempat sepi tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun," desisnya.

"Mwo? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Kyungsoo mendekatkan diri pada Kai karena mendengar gumaman tidak jelas namja itu.

Reflek, Kai melangkah mundur seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya, Kim Jong In. Apa kau tahu? Mungkin kau pikir sikap cool-mu itu keren dan disukai banyak gadis. Tapi kalau buatku pribadi, kau itu orang yang menyebalkan," tutur Kyungsoo.

"Kau terlalu diam dan tidak peduli pada sekelilingmu, membuat orang lain menebak-nebak apa yang kau pikirkan mengenai mereka. Teman-teman sekelas, termasuk aku sendiri, menjadi segan kalau berada di dekatmu karena kau selalu memasang wajah seperti tidak mau diganggu. Beberapa orang bahkan salah paham karena mengira kau membenci mereka. Kita teman sekelas dan kita masih akan bersama-sama sampai kelulusan tahun depan. Apa kau akan terus begini sampai dua tahun ke depan? Membuat kami harus menjaga kata-kata kami di depanmu seolah kau adalah Pangeran Mahkota negara ini? Ya, Kim Jong In, terbukalah sedikit. Kita 'teman' 'kan?" kata Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

Kai hanya diam mendengar gadis mungil di depannya mengomel, sebenarnya dia ingin tersenyum karena wajah Kyungsoo ketika marah benar-benar sangat lucu, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol dan Tao. Mata Kyungsoo yang bulat akan semakin bundar seperti mata kucing ketika sedang marah dan bibirnya yang mungil seksi itu akan monyong-monyong sambil membentuk kerucut yang lancip, membuat orang ingin menciumnya dalam sekali kecupan. Sekarang Kai mengerti kenapa dua saudaranya sangat hobi membuat Kyungsoo marah-marah.

Mulut Kyungsoo merengut melihat Kai yang tidak merespon kata-katanya dan malah memandangnya dalam diam, seolah sedang mengajaknya untuk bicara melalui hati. Kyungsoo tidak keberatan kalaupun bicara melalui hati, tapi sayangnya dia TIDAK BISA TELEPATI. Jadi Kai harus mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan MELALUI MULUTNYA.

"YA, KIM JONG IN! KAU MENDENGARKAN AKU ATAU TIDAK?" Kyungsoo meledak.

Kai terlonjak di tempatnya berdiri mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo. Untung saja sekeliling mereka sudah sepi karena malam yang semakin larut telah meninggalkan puncaknya, kalau tidak entah apa yang dipikirkan pejalan kaki lain jika melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu.

"Aku dengar," desis Kai.

"Pertama!" Kyungsoo menuding hidung Kai dengan dengusan napas penuh emosi. "Bicaralah lebih keras! Meskipun kau sedang malas bicara, kau harus bersuara dengan lebih keras! Hormati orang yang sudah mengajakmu bicara!"

"Ne." Kai mengangguk.

"LEBIH KERAS!"

"NE!" Kai mengeraskan suaranya.

"Joha e," puji Kyungsoo puas.

"Yang kedua." Kyungsoo membuat V sign dengan tangannya yang berjari kurus. "Kau harus merespon kata-kata orang lain dengan lebih cepat. Ketika kau berada di posisi harus memikirkan jawabanmu, minimal perlihatkan ekspresi bahwa kau sudah empati pada lawan bicaramu. Jangan memasang wajah datar dan membuat dirimu menjadi seperti mayat di depan mereka. Komunikasi adalah hal pertama, pokok, dan mendasar dalam hubungan sosial. Arasseo?"

Kai mengangguk. "Ne, arasseo."

Mata Kyungsoo mendelik dengan jawaban pelan Kai, membuat namja itu tersadar.

"Ne, arasseo!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk, namun sesaat kemudian dia menelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa aku jadi mengajarimu cara bersosial yang baik?" gadis itu merasa bodoh. "Mungkin seharusnya aku mulai mengurangi sifat suka ikut campurku ini," desisnya merutuki diri sendiri dan kembali berjalan menyusuri trotoar.

Kai mengulum seulas senyum tipis.

_Kyeopta,_ namja itu memuji dalam hati. Masih tanpa suara, Kai kembali melangkah mensejajari ayunan kaki Kyungsoo.

. . .

Apartemen Kyungsoo sudah tidak jauh lagi, tinggal melewati satu gang tempat gedung apartemen baru yang masih dalam masa konstruksi, maka sampailah Kyungsoo dan Kai di tempat tujuan mereka.

Mendadak kaki Kyungsoo berhenti bergerak, udara mendesis keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya. Kai yang mengamati sikap Kyungsoo, melempar pandangan lurus ke depan dan keluarlah lenguhan lirihnya. Tepat di depan mereka ada sekelompok preman lengkap dengan motor dan beberapa senjata di tangan mereka. Salah satu dari preman itu, Ahjussi berwajah cantik yang ditemui Kyungsoo tadi pagi, juga terlihat di sana. Mereka seolah sudah biasa nongkrong di tempat tersebut namun kali ini sepertinya mereka berada di sana sedang menunggu seseorang dan Kyungsoo harap itu bukan dirinya.

"Kenapa Ahjussi itu belum jera juga?" nada suara Kyungsoo seperti menyayangkan keberadaan para preman tersebut. Gadis mungil itu kembali berjalan dengan langkah-langkah tegas tanpa menyiratkan kegentaran sedikitpun. Kai tergoboh-goboh menyusulnya, mengambil tempat di sebelah Kyungsoo yang jauh dari jalan raya, menempatkan diri untuk menjadi pelindung yeoja itu dari para preman yang duduk bergerombol di tepi trotoar merapat pada gedung yang baru setengah jadi.

"Haksaeng!" sebuah panggilan yang ditujukan pada Kyungsoo, namun yeoja itu tetap melanjutkan langkah kakinya seolah tidak mendengar panggilan tersebut.

"Haksaeng!"

"Aku tidak dengar, aku tidak dengar, aku tidak dengar," gumam Kyungsoo seperti orang merapal mantera. Kai yang masih mengikuti di sebelahnya hanya terdiam tanpa ingin menanyakan apapun.

"YA, HAKSAENG! Jangan pura-pura tidak mendengarku!"

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berbalik, memasang wajah galak.

"Ahjussi, kalau kau mau membahas soal MONSTER lagi, bicaralah dengan tanganku," kata Kyungsoo gondok.

"Aku tidak mau membicarakan soal monster." Heechul menggelengkan kepala membuat Kyungsoo membuang napas lega.

"Aku cuma ingin tahu TEMANmu yang monster itu tidak kau ajak?" sambung Heechul membuat alis Kyungsoo berkedut sebelah.

Kai yang menjadi penonton, masih belum membuka mulutnya dan hanya menatap tajam pada para preman yang berjarak cukup jauh dari gadisnya.

"Aish!" Kyungsoo mendengus dan berbalik tapi suara Heechul menahan gerakannya.

"Aku bertanya soal TEMANmu, bukan soal MONSTER." Dia memperjelas tekanan kata pada kalimatnya.

"Jangan menanyakan soal temanku ataupun monster itu! Sudah 'ku bilang aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan orang itu!" teriak Kyungsoo kesal.

"Jadi kau mengakui kalau monster itu temanmu?" Heechul membalikkan kalimat Kyungsoo. Gadis itu mendengus keras.

"Mollaseo molla!" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan bahasa banmal-nya.

"YA! Kau berani bicara banmal pada orang yang lebih tua!" tuding Heechul sambil berdiri dari motornya dan bergerak mendekati Kyungsoo tapi dengan sigap Kai menggeser badannya dan menyembunyikan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo di belakang punggungnya. Sekarang gadis itu benar-benar tidak terlihat karena tertutupi oleh tubuhnya.

"Ya, siapa kau? Menyingkirlah. Aku ada urusan dengan yeoja di belakangmu itu," perintah Heechul pada Kai yang bergeming.

"Ya! Aku bilang menyingkir! Apa kau tuli!?" dengan kasar Heechul meraih kerah pakaian Kai dan mendorongnya begitu saja.

"Kyaa!" Kyungsoo yang berada di belakang Kai jadi tertindih oleh badan Kai yang jatuh. Dengan sigap Kai berguling, menghindari Kyungsoo, namun yeoja tersebut sudah lebih dulu terjatuh ke tanah. Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap kedua sikunya yang lebih dulu membentur bebatuan trotoar.

Mata Kai terbeliak melihat Kyungsoo yang duduk memegang kedua tangannya dengan ekspresi wajah menahan sakit. Pandangan Kai berubah suram dan matanya menjadi merah dalam sekejab. Napasnya kembali berkejaran dan darahnya terasa bergolak seperti mendidih. Kedua tangannya terkepal keras, urat nadi di lehernya mencuat ke permukaan, geraman pelan keluar dari pita suaranya, kepala namja itu bergerak memandang Heechul, kedua matanya memancarkan kemarahan yang memuncak.

"Kau!" Heechul menuding jidat Kyungsoo. "Berani sekali kau bicara banmal pada orang yang lebih tua. Apa orang tuamu tidak mengajarimu sopan santun, heh?"

"Mereka mengajariku!" balas Kyungsoo tanpa rasa takut, dia langsung berdiri dan menegakkan lehernya yang jenjang, menantang Heechul. "Ahjussi sendiri bagaimana? Orang yang terus-menerus menuduh orang lain yang tidak tahu apa-apa sebagai seorang 'teman monster', apa orang yang menyebalkan seperti itu harus diberi bahasa yang santun juga?"

"Aigoo, anak ini! Tubuhmu kecil tapi nyalimu besar sekali," desis Heechul mengetatkan gerahamnya.

"Kalau bukan temanmu, lalu siapa yang akan datang menyelamatkanmu, hah?" tanya Heechul.

"Pahlawan! Orang yang tergugah rasa keadilannya ketika melihat ada penganiyaan. Orang yang mungkin tidak ada hubungan apapun denganku tapi menyelamatkanku dengan sangat keren!" jawab Kyungsoo berani.

"Aku yakin kalau pahlawanmu itu bukan manusia karena tidak mungkin manusia bisa menghajar manusia lain sebanyak itu dan luka yang terjadi bukanlah luka ringan!" tuduh Heechul lagi.

"Bisa saja!" bantah Kyungsoo. "Kalau dia menggunakan tongkat besi atau pedang, jangankan hanya patah tulang, kepala pun akan terpenggal!"

Mulut Heechul terkatup mendengar pembelaan terakhir Kyungsoo. Kalimat gadis itu masuk akal. Manusia biasa mungkin tidak dapat mematahkan tulang orang lain dengan begitu instan, tapi kalau dia punya senjata...itu lain ceritanya. Kenapa hal sesederhana itu tidak terpikirkan oleh Heechul sejak awal?

"Ahjussi, lain kali pandanglah sesuatu dari beberapa segi. Jangan hanya terpaku pada satu sudut pandang hanya karena sugesti pelakunya adalah monster. Manusia yang punya keinginan jahat di dalam diri mereka terkadang lebih menakutkan daripada monster." Suara Kyungsoo melunak.

Mata Heechul mendelik. "Aku tidak butuh nasihat dari anak ingusan sepertimu! Aish!" ketus pria di usianya yang mencapai 30an tahun itu penuh rasa kesal dan malu.

"Aku juga tidak bermaksud menasihati Ahjussi! Aku hanya mengatakan isi kepalaku saja!" balas Kyungsoo dongkol. "Kim Jong In, kajja!"

Suara Kyungsoo menyadarkan Kai, mata namja itu berubah abu-abu dalam sekali kedipan. Tanpa menunggu instruksi kedua, Kai bergerak mengikuti Kyungsoo seperti seekor anak anjing.

"Haksaeng! Aku akan tetap mengawasimu!" Heechul memberi peringatan yang tak digubris oleh Kyungsoo.

Dengan kaki masih terayun, Kai menoleh memandang Heechul. Heechul yang tidak sengaja beradu tatap dengan Kai, tertegun dalam sekejab saat mata merah itu bertemu dengan pandangan matanya. Warna mata yang begitu cerah dan bersinar seperti darah seolah melumuri seluruh penglihatan Heechul dengan kabut kelam. Perlahan, sorot mata Heechul menjadi kosong. Hawa dingin berhembus di belakang leher namja tersebut, menggoreskan cakar-cakar halusnya di kulit namja berwajah halus seperti yeoja itu, menciptakan aura tajam yang mempersempit rongga dadanya. Sendi kedua kaki Heechul terasa lemas, membuatnya jatuh berlutut di atas tanah. Teman-temannya tergoboh-goboh berlarian mendekatinya, mengira terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada rekannya.

. . .

"Gomawo sudah menemaniku pulang sampai rumah," ucap Kyungsoo begitu dia dan Kai sudah sampai di depan gedung apartemen Kyungsoo.

Kai mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Soal Ahjussi preman tadi, tidak usah terlalu kau pikirkan. Aku yakin dia bukan orang yang sejahat kelihatannya." Kyungsoo mencicit

"Dan lagi, karena sudah sangat malam, aku tidak bisa menawarimu untuk mampir. Mianhe," imbuh yeoja itu.

"Tidak apa-apa," desis Kai, sedetik kemudian dia tersadar.

"Tidak apa-apa!" Kai mengulangi kalimatnya dengan suara lebih keras.

Kyungsoo sontak tertawa membuat namja di depannya tertegun, terpaku melihat tawanya yang begitu lepas dan bersinar.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk berubah seperti itu. Karena aku sudah terbiasa dengan suaramu yang pelan, jadi kau tidak perlu mengulangi kata-katamu cuma untuk mengeraskan suaramu. Jinja!" ujar Kyungsoo di sela-sela tawanya.

"Ah, ne." Kai mendesis.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok, Kim Jong In. Gomawo sudah menemaniku pulang," pamit Kyungsoo.

"Anuu..." suara Kai menghentikan langkah kaki Kyungsoo, yeoja itu berbalik menghadap Kai kembali.

"Soal...werewolf itu..." Kai menggumam.

Mata Kyungsoo berkedip menunggu kelanjutan kalimat temannya.

"Apa kau masih takut?" tanya Kai pelan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menggeleng, Kai menghembuskan napas lega.

"Itu cuma dongeng, lagipula Unnie bilang yang akan dimakan adalah anak kecil dan aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Jadi aku tidak lagi memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu." Jawaban lisan Kyungsoo memunculkan semburat kecemasan di raut wajah Kai sekali lagi, setelah tadi garis kecemasan itu hilang sesaat.

"Jadi menurutmu, itu hanya dongeng?" tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau..." kalimat Kai terpotong lagi. "...werewolf benar-benar ada?"

Raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah mendengar pertanyaan Kai. Dia bergerak mendekati Kai yang reflek memundurkan posisinya.

"Kim Jong In, apa kau sedang sakit? Aku merasa kau bersikap aneh hari ini. Atau memang karena aku yang tidak dekat denganmu jadi aku tidak tahu perbedaan sikapmu hari ini dan hari-hari biasa. Tapi aku rasa, kau memang sedikit aneh akhir-akhir ini."

"Aku tidak apa-apa," lirih Kai. "Aku hanya tertarik karena Hyung-ku juga sering menakut-nakutiku soal werewolf," dustanya.

"Jinja!? Kau juga percaya pada werewolf?" kedua mata Kyungsoo berbinar.

Mata abu-abu Kai terbeliak. "Kau percaya werewolf itu ada?" sahutnya dengan suara normal, suara yang tidak terdengar seperti gumaman atau desisan tak bersemangat.

"Bisa disebut percaya, bisa juga tidak. Yang pasti, terkadang aku memikirkan hal-hal tak masuk akal saat mendengar lolongan anjing waktu bulan purnama. Sejujurnya, itu sedikit membuatku takut," jelas Kyungsoo sambil mengikik malu.

Cahaya di wajah Kai meredup. "Kau takut...pada werewolf?" suaranya kembali pelan.

Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak bisa memutuskan apakah aku takut atau tidak pada sesuatu yang belum pernah aku lihat."

"Seperti hantu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Seperti hantu." Ia membenarkan.

Kai mengangguk kecil.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Kai menggeleng. "Anniya, sampai jumpa besok."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok." Yeoja mungil tersebut menyunggingkan senyum manis sambil melambaikan tangan. Dia berbalik dan membuka pintu masuk utama gedung apartemen, meninggalkan Kai yang masih bergeming di tempatnya berdiri.

_Dia takut pada werewolf..._desis Kai dalam hati. Kedua matanya yang berwarna abu-abu nampak sangat sendu.

_Aku tidak boleh menampakkan wujudku di depannya_, batin Kai sedih. Kepala namja itu menunduk dalam tak bertenaga. Dengan langkah seret dia berbalik menuruni tangga teras apartemen, di waktu yang bersamaan Lay berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan tepat di sampingnya.

Lay menghentikan langkah kaki rampingnya dan menoleh memandang namja yang baru saja berpapasan dengannya, namja yang memakai seragam sekolah sama dengan adiknya. Kai juga berhenti berjalan, entah kenapa dia merasa dia harus berbalik ke belakang, ada semacam dorongan kuat yang memaksanya untuk menoleh ke belakang. Kai memutar badannya dan matanya bertemu dengan mata Lay. Lay menyipitkan mata hitamnya ketika pandangannya berbenturan pada mata abu-abu Kai. Kai menunduk kecil, menyapa hormat, lalu kembali membalikkan badan dan berjalan meninggalkan gedung apartemen.

Lay mengerutkan kening.

_Mata abu-abu..._batinnya. _Namja di bar tadi juga punya mata abu-abu_, sambungnya. Namun sedetik kemudian dia menggelengkan kepala dengan keras.

_Akhir-akhir ini contact lens pasti sold out,_ pikirnya tak acuh lalu segera membuka pintu utama apartemen dan berlari menuju lift.

_Wajah Noona tadi...sepertinya tidak asing,_ batin Kai.

_Aku pernah melihatnya dimana ya?_ Namja itu menelengkan kepala, berpikir. Sementara bulan yang menggantung masih memancarkan sinar peraknya kuat-kuat meski malam hampir menginjak sepertiga terakhir.

-TBC-

* * *

Ada reader yang bilang kalo dia seneng ngikutin FM karena update-nya cepet & author lebih seneng lagi denger itu^^

Then, I think I must say BIG THANKS to my Unnie as my (evil, bad, rude) editor^^ *dilempar sandal sama Unnie* because if she is not fussy enough about her "NEXT NEXT NEXT (chapter)!" I would not do fast update. Jeongmal hamsahamnida, Unnie~ (baik ya saya, meski udah dilempar sandal tapi masih bilang 'makasih' -,- kekeke~ sedekah!)

Author juga mau bilang TERIMA KASIH BANYAK buat para READERS yang udah DUKUNG FULL MOON hingga akhirnya sampai di chapter 10 ini *sobbing* ㅠㅠ thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and everything. Thanks for loving the story and the couple. Really, **I felt very blessed for having dear and lovely readers like you all**!^^ Again, THANK YOU SO MUCH, READERS~ XOXO~ ❤❤❤

Dan ... project author di ch.9 berhasil! :D Apa itu? "Why did Tao call Lay 'Unnie' instead 'Noona'?" Buanyakkk banget yang protes soal ini! Yehett~ #suka :3

Korean course bentar ya :

_emang bener kalo cowok manggil cewek lebih tua pake 'Noona' harusnya. tapi sekarang panggilan 'Unnie' dari cowok ke cewek itu udah biasa & jadi bahasa slang di Korea sana, cowok manggil cewek 'Unnie' juga punya kesan imut & cute, biasanya cuma cowok yg gak malu dibilang kyeopta yg nglakuin itu. pernah nonton Heartstring? nah, di Heartstring itu kan Yeo Joon Hee (Kang Min Hyuk) manggil Han Hee Joo (Woori) sebagai 'Unnie' & bukan 'Noona', itu bikin karakter Joon Hee jadi imut banget (dia bahkan sampai dipanggil 'peliharaan' gara2 kebiasaannya itu) lol_

Yes, that's it^^

* * *

KaiSoo's special is here~! ❤❤❤

Yang KaiSoo shipper, angkat laptop-nya terus kasih semua ke author (?) !

* * *

Wanna read chapter 11? Write a **review** then^^

Your review is my fingers' life, lol

_Buat yang gak punya akun di FFN & pengen review-nya dibales, bisa mention author lewat twitter / ask . fm (lihat di profil)^^ boleh juga kalo mau gangguin author, kepo tanya2 kapan update, berdemo, protes, apalagi ngasih es krim gratis & cookies (?) author is VERY WELCOME~!_❤

_FYI: I always share about the update in twitter, so just check my twitter to know about fast update and more^^_

Hamsahamnida~ *bow*


	11. P11

Title: FULL MOON [Part 11]

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: KaiSoo, HunHan, ChanBaek, TaoLay

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please~^^ Let's be a good reader and good shipper~^^

HAPPY READING 뿅~뿅~

.

.

.

**FULL MOON**

**[Part 11]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tik tok tik tok, suara detikan jam dinding terdengar begitu keras menggema di lorong-lorong sepi berdinding dan lantai seputih kapas. Udara yang berhembus melewati tiap pintu koridor meninggalkan suara desisan pelan seolah mengucap salam. Drrk, drrk, sesekali terdengar suara pegangan pintu berderak seolah ada tangan yang mencoba untuk membukanya meski pada kenyataannya yang terlihat hanya ruang hampa.

Sssh...suara desisan dari mesin pembuat uap panas terdengar memenuhi ruang rawat kelas VIP itu. Samar alunan melodi stabil yang berasal dari detikan jam tangan menemaninya. Sesosok gadis bertubuh mungil dengan rambut panjang dikepang menyamping terlihat terbaring dalam tidur lelapnya. Tepat di sebelahnya, seorang pemuda duduk dan meletakkan kepala bersisian dengan jemari tangannya, sepasang mata pemuda itu terpejam larut dalam mimpi sementara sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat tangan gadis yang tertidur di sampingnya.

Brak, terdengar suara sesuatu baru saja menabrak kaca jendela, membuat Chanyeol terjaga dari tidurnya. Namja jangkung itu menegakkan punggung dengan mata setengah terbuka dan dia butuh beberapa menit untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Chanyeol menutup mata mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang berdenyut cepat karena rasa terkejut. Begitu dia mulai tenang, matanya mengobservasi tempatnya sekarang dan mesin otaknya bergerak lambat memulai pekerjaan berpikir di pagi yang begitu awal.

Chanyeol menguap lebar, mata abu-abunya nampak masih sangat mengantuk, ia lelah, ia merasa ia butuh istirahat lebih banyak. Meski yang ia lakukan hanya pergi ke sekolah dan sedikit bermain setelahnya, namun beban fisik yang ada seperti dia sudah menyelamatkan dunia setiap hari.

Profesi menjadi seorang pelajar benar-benar sudah mirip seperti profesi buruh untuk Chanyeol, bahkan lebih parah dari buruh. Dia dituntut untuk sudah berada di sekolah sejak pukul 7 dan duduk mendengarkan ceramah demi ceramah membosankan yang keluar dari mulut setiap guru, ketika lonceng tanda selesai jam sekolah berdentang di jam 10 malam itu belum mengakhiri penderitannya karena dia masih harus mengikuti jam pelajaran tambahan hingga 1 jam berikutnya. Keluar dari gedung sekolah juga tidak menjadi penutup hari-harinya yang menyiksa karena dia masih harus berhadapan dengan setumpuk tugas dan PR yang pada akhirnya hanya beberapa saja yang dia kerjakan, itupun kalau dia mau. Jika tidak, dia akan pergi berkeliling Seoul untuk bermain.

Chanyeol menggerakkan tangan dan baru sadar dengan keberadaan orang lain di ruangan berbau obat itu selain dia. Matanya langsung terbeliak dan sirat mengantuk hilang sekejab saat dia melihat wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol mempererat pegangan tangannya di tangan Baekhyun dan meletakkan tangan mungil itu di pipinya. Kesedihan memancar dari wajah Chanyeol yang biasanya selalu cerah ceria seterang matahari musim panas.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau belum bangun? Apa kau merasa begitu sakit sampai kau belum bangun? Baekhyun-ah," panggil Chanyeol penuh kekhawatiran.

"Aku tidak bisa terus berada di sini karena pasti manager-mu yang galak itu akan datang dan berjaga di sini seharian. Lagipula malam ini akan jadi malam puncak bulan purnama, aku harus menyiapkan 'kamar' untuk anak-anak..." nada suara Chanyeol menurun. "...dan sepertinya kali ini aku harus bergabung dengan mereka."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan masih terdiam dalam tidurnya. Membuat Chanyeol menggigit bibir hampir menangis.

"Baekhyun-ah, bangunlah dan katakan sesuatu," lirih namja bermata bulat itu memelas.

"Aku tidak akan bisa melewati hari ini jika kau terus seperti ini." Perisai bening melapisi kedua mata Chanyeol, namja itu membenamkan wajah di tempat tidur Baekhyun menyembunyikan suara isakannya.

"Diamlah dan cepat pergi ke sekolah." Sebuah suara lemah menanggapi kalimat terakhir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersentak dan mengangkat wajah dengan cepat.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau bicara? Kau sudah bangun?" kejar Chanyeol sambil berdiri dan mengamati wajah kekasihnya lebih dekat.

Perlahan kedua mata Baekhyun terbuka, begitu cantik, seperti menerbitkan matahari di wajah Chanyeol yang sedang suram. Bibir tipis yeoja itu bergerak membentuk segaris senyuman yang menjelma menjadi angin besar yang meniup pergi awan gelap dari mata Chanyeol dengan cepat.

"Kau sangat berisik, bagaimana aku bisa tidur?" tanya Baekhyun serak.

"Baekhyun-ah..." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Baekhyun-ah, kau sudah bangun! Aku senang sekali kau sudah bangun, Baekhyun-ah!" tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada otaknya untuk menyusun rencana, tubuh Chanyeol bergerak mendahului dengan memeluk erat badan Baekhyun di tempat tidur.

"YA! YA! YA! PARK CHANYEOL!" teriak Baekhyun panik di atas tempat tidur.

"Wae?" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Baekhyun yang tepat berada di bawah wajahnya. Ditatap sedemikian dekat membuat sesuatu berdesir keras di dalam dada Baekhyun, membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat, dan tanpa dia sadari pembuluh darahnya berkumpul naik ke bawah lapisan kulit wajahnya.

"Baekie, wajahmu...kenapa tiba-tiba merah? Apa ada yang sakit? Dimana?" tanya Chanyeol panik sambil memeriksa gadis itu kalau-kalau ada yang tidak beres.

"Kau-lah yang membuatku seperti ini, Sekiya," gumam Baekhyun dengan geraham terpaut.

"Apa? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol yang dibalas gelengan polos oleh Baekhyun.

"Tapi kau baru saja mengatakan sesuatu dan kau mengumpat. Benar 'kan?" tuding Chanyeol.

"Apa ini pertama kalinya kau mendengar aku mengumpat?" balas Baekhyun gondok. Perlahan dia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan duduk merapikan rambut di atas tempat tidur.

Chanyeol mencibir. "Aku rasa kau harus mulai mengurangi sedikit kebiasaan mengumpatmu itu, Baekie. Bukan karena kau seorang artis, tapi menjadi gadis yang begitu kasar...apa tidak menyulitkanmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merengut. "Apa kau sedang mempermasalahkan sifatku yang kasar sekarang?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Seperti apapun dirimu, itu tidak masalah buatku." Namja jangkung tersebut bergerak mendekati Baekhyun dan mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga ujung hidungnya nyaris menyentuh ujung hidung Baekhyun. Memunculkan kembali rona merah di kedua pipi yeoja itu.

"Kau akan tetap menjadi 'majikanku' untuk selamanya." Chanyeol menyambung kalimatnya lantas tersenyum lebar. Dia menarik wajahnya dan kembali berdiri tegak.

"Kenapa kau selalu menggunakan kata 'majikan'? Itu tidak enak didengar. Kau bukan binatang," protes Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun yang polos tanpa riasan dan kembali tersenyum.

"Menurutku sama saja, sebutan _imprintee_ dan 'majikan' itu. Intinya, kami akan selalu mengikuti orang-orang sepertimu meskipun kau menolak atau bahkan menendang kami jauh-jauh. Kami akan tetap berada di sekitarmu meski harus menjadi seperti bayangan sekalipun, karena hati kami yang memutuskan untuk selalu bersamamu dan itu menjadi semacam ikatan yang tidak bisa kami hindari. Walaupun kami berusaha untuk pergi, pada akhirnya kami akan kembali. Kondisi yang seperti itu sama seperti hubungan antara majikan dengan peliharaannya 'kan? Lagipula aku juga akan melakukan semua hal yang kau perintahkan tanpa terkecuali, termasuk jika kau menyuruhku untuk bunuh diri atau membunuh orang yang kau benci..."

"Jangan coba-coba melakukan hal itu atau aku yang akan menggantungmu lebih dulu." Baekhyun memotong kalimat Chanyeol.

"Wae? Kau selalu disakiti oleh Manager Noona yang seperti penjagal anjing itu, bahkan sekarang kau terbaring di sini juga gara-gara dia 'kan? Kenapa kau selalu melarangku untuk membuat perhitungan dengannya?" protes Chanyeol tidak suka.

"Lagipula, mengacak-acak rumahnya atau menghadangnya di tengah jalan dan menakut-nakuti dia, menurutku itu tidak keterlaluan," gerutu namja berambut hitam cepak itu sambil memainkan ujung sepatunya.

"Jangan ganggu dia atau membuat dia tertekan. Semakin Sooyoung Unnie punya masalah psikologis, semakin dia akan menjadi kacau dan membuat posisiku jadi semakin sulit karena dia akan lebih menekanku. Dia bukan orang yang jahat, dia hanya terlalu menggunakan logikanya daripada perasaannya. Oleh karena itu, jangan mengacaukan pikirannya," jelas Baekhyun.

"Arasseo," jawab Chanyeol patuh dengan kepala menunduk.

"Tapi, Baekhyun-ah..." kalimat Chanyeol tidak selesai karena Baekhyun lebih dulu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"Tidak – ada – SEDIKIT – main – main!" tegas Baekhyun membuat kepala Chanyeol kembali menunduk.

"Algaesseumnida."

Kedua orang itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat, hanya suara napas mereka, suara mesin uap pemanas ruangan, dan suara samar dari detikan jam dinding yang terpasang di ujung setiap koridor, yang meredam keheningan.

"Kau tidak bersiap-siap ke sekolah?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang sudah duduk lagi di kursi di samping ranjang.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku berniat datang terlambat hari ini. Aku masih harus menyiapkan 'kamar' untuk anak-anak," jawab namja itu dengan wajah cerahnya yang menawan, tak mengherankan jika dia menyandang title ulzzang meski kelakuannya sangat jauh dari definisi ulzzang.

"Ahh, malam ini malam puncak purnama lagi ya?" desis Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Nanti malam kita kemana? Aku tidak keberatan kalau hanya berada di rumahmu."

"Isshh...!" Baekhyun mendesis keras. "Aku yang keberatan kalau harus berada di sana!" sentaknya kesal.

"Lalu kau mau kita kemana? Kau masih sakit," tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Aku sudah lebih baik sekarang. Akan aku pikirkan kemana kita malam ini, yang pasti jangan ke tempat itu," jawab Baekhyun dengan mata menerawang.

"Baekhyun-ah, sampai kapan kau akan tidak suka pulang ke rumah? Kau tidak bisa selamanya berada di luar seperti ini, kau juga perlu pulang," ujar Chanyeol hati-hati.

"Apa itu begitu penting?" Baekhyun menyeringai. "Tempat besar yang hanya menyediakan barang-barang dan uang yang kau butuhkan tidak cukup disebut sebagai 'rumah'. Dan jangan harap aku akan mau lama-lama ada di sana." Nada suara Baekhyun berubah, kebencian menguar begitu kuat dari kedua mata coklatnya.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, air muka dan sorot matanya menjadi tenang dalam sekejab. Dari cara dia berkedip, teraba jika dia memahami suasana hati Baekhyun saat ini.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau tidak bisa selamanya seperti ini. Kalau kau terus-menerus tidak mau pulang ke rumah, kau tidak akan bertemu dengan orang tuamu, dan hubungan kalian tidak akan pernah membaik. Mengalahlah sedikit." Chanyeol mencoba menasihati.

Baekhyun menatap lurus mata abu-abu Chanyeol, ada sirat kesedihan dan kesepian di sana.

"Kalau kau tidak mau mengalah dan mengambil first move, tidak akan ada perubahan yang terjadi. Orang tuamu tidak pernah menghubungimu karena mereka pikir kau baik-baik saja. Kalau kau tidak memberitahu mereka bagaimana perasaanmu yang sebenarnya, mereka tidak akan pernah tahu," imbuh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menunduk. Dia tidak menepis nasihat Chanyeol yang memang terasa benar menurutnya meski sebenarnya dia juga merasa sedikit kesal karena mendadak jadi diceramahi seperti itu, apalagi oleh Chanyeol. Namja yang setiap hari selalu terlihat suka bercanda itu, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sosok yang begini bijak, entah kenapa membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak terima. Tidak terima jika dia dinasihati oleh orang yang bahkan bisa membuat lelucon mengenai nyamuk yang sedang terbang.

Di sisi lain, sebagai orang yang sudah menjadi orang terdekat Chanyeol selama hampir setahun, Baekhyun tahu dan mengerti sisi lain dari kekasihnya itu. Walaupun Chanyeol adalah orang yang ceria, mudah tertawa, tidak pernah terlihat serius, dan suka membuat guyonan-guyonan tidak penting, tapi dia tetaplah seorang kakak tertua dari 4 bersaudara. Dia yang sejak kecil sudah menjaga adik-adiknya, mau tak mau dia harus belajar sikap untuk memahami, mengayomi, dan melindungi orang lain.

Berbeda dengan Tao yang childish luar-dalam atau Sehun dan Kai yang terlihat dewasa di luar tapi sebenarnya sangat kekanakan di dalam, Chanyeol adalah pribadi yang nampak kekanakan di luar tapi sangat dewasa di dalam. Dan di saat-saat tertentu Chanyeol akan berubah menjadi seseorang yang berwibawa, pengertian, dan bisa menjadi tempat bersandar yang sangat nyaman, seperti sekarang ini. Terasa menyenangkan membicarakan semua masalah dengannya karena dia akan dengan senang hati memberikan solusi yang tidak terkesan menggurui. Dan mungkin di dunia ini, selain Kyungsoo, Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti Baekhyun.

_Masalah ini tidak sesederhana yang kau kira, Chanyeol-ah. Aku pergi dari tempat itu bukan hanya karena orang tuaku,_ bisik hati Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah." Suara panggilan Chanyeol mengagetkan Baekhyun. Yeoja itu menoleh memandang mata abu-abu kekasihnya yang menguarkan perasaan khawatir. Perlahan Baekhyun mengulum senyum, senyuman pahit.

"Mianhe." Chanyeol mengambil tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat. "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih. Mianhe..." bisik namja tersebut dengan mata menyesal.

Baekhyun masih tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya memandang kosong pada Chanyeol, membuat namja tersebut makin panik sendiri.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku berjanji, apapun yang kau lakukan dan bagaimanapun keadaan dirimu, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku akan selalu melindungimu. Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu sampai kau bosan. Ah, tidak! Meskipun kau bosan, aku tetap tidak akan pergi. Jika kau menyuruhku menjauh, aku tidak akan benar-benar pergi, aku hanya akan bersembunyi. Jadi jika sewaktu-waktu kau butuh aku, kau hanya perlu memanggil namaku."

Tawa Baekhyun hampir meledak mendengar celotehan Chanyeol yang meluncur tanpa jeda. Terlepas dari sifat yang ceria dan sosok seorang kakak yang berwibawa, sisi Chanyeol yang paling disukai Baekhyun adalah ketika dirinya sedang merasa panik dan khawatir seperti ini. Namja itu selalu mengoceh tak jelas ujung pangkalnya setiap kali dia merasa gugup atau panik, terlihat sangat lucu walaupun semua yang dia katakan adalah kejujuran dan keluar dari hatinya. Sambil menahan tawa, kepala Baekhyun bergerak mengangguk.

"Park Chanyeol, kalau kau benar-benar mengikutiku seperti itu, kau akan dianggap sebagai sasaeng fans," canda Baekhyun.

Chanyeol merengut. "Jangan bilang 'sasaeng fans', itu menurunkan image-ku. Aku ini bodyguard. Bodyguard! Ah, tidak. Spy! Karena aku akan melindungimu diam-diam jadi kata 'spy' lebih cocok. Keren 'kan?"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil membuat Chanyeol bernapas lega. Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan baginya di dunia ini selain melihat kekasih mungilnya itu tertawa bahagia. Chanyeol tak peduli jika seluruh dunia membusuk dalam kegelapan, selama Baekhyun bisa tertawa dan bahagia, dia sudah merasa hidupnya sempurna.

"Ah, menyebalkan sekali!" keluh Chanyeol. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Harus ada yang melakukan sesuatu pada anak-anak itu. Aku yakin Tao dan yang lainnya pasti tidak sadar jika malam ini adalah malam puncak purnama. Tapi aku masih ingin di sini denganmu." Chanyeol merengek.

"Ya, jadilah Hyung yang baik untuk Dongsaeng-mu. Akhir-akhir ini tingkah mereka sudah semakin kelewat batas," tuduh Baekhyun.

"Apa mereka datang mengganggumu? Apa yang mereka lakukan? Bilang padaku! Akan 'ku tendang bokong mereka satu-satu nanti!" Chanyeol mendelikkan mata marah.

"Anniya, mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku. Aku hanya merasa jika mereka pasti sudah menjadi lebih trouble maker lagi sekarang."

Chanyeol menggaruk-garuk kepala. "Mereka memang lebih bandel sih. Tapi apa itu salahku?" desisnya polos.

Baekhyun kembali tertawa. "Kau baru menyadarinya sekarang?" ledeknya membuat Chanyeol kembali merengut.

"Ya, Byun Baekhyun, kenapa kau selalu meledekku seperti itu? Apa kau akan gatal-gatal kalau melihatku bahagia sekali saja?"

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu dengan gaya sangat cute, menggoda Chanyeol, membuat namja itu semakin gemas pada tingkah genit kekasih mungilnya tersebut.

"Neo...!" Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun di kedua tangannya, menekan kedua pipinya hingga terlihat tembem seperti boneka teddy. "Aegyo itu...jangan sekali-kali kau perlihatkan di depan orang lain selain aku. Arasseo?"

"Wae?" suara Baekhyun berubah lucu karena mulutnya ikut meruncing tertekan oleh telapak tangan Chanyeol yang besar.

"Karena aku akan marah kalau ada orang lain yang jatuh cinta padamu gara-gara aegyo itu," jawab Chanyeol mengintimidasi.

"Babo-ya! Aku artis, tentu harus ada banyak orang yang jatuh cinta padaku!" protes Baekhyun membuat sebelah alis Chanyeol berkedut.

"YA! Lepaskan wajahku, tanganmu panas!" yeoja itu kemudian meronta sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang masih berada di kedua pipinya.

"Andwe. Aku masih harus menghukum dulu mulut yang suka bicara kasar dan suka menggodaku ini," jawab Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah! Sooyoung Unnie akan segera datang!" Baekhyun mulai kesal.

"Kau ingin cepat?" mata abu-abu Chanyeol menyipit penuh makna.

"Palli!" bentak Baekhyun benar-benar kesal.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah sudut mulutnya dan dengan cepat dia memajukan wajahnya, mendapatkan bibir Baekhyun di bibirnya. Mata Baekhyun spontan menutup rapat saat mulutnya berbenturan dengan mulut Chanyeol, terasa panas. Bukan karena sensasinya, tapi karena memang suhu tubuh Chanyeol lebih hangat jika dibandingkan dengan manusia biasa. Dan sesaat kemudian Baekhyun merasa bibir hangat itu bergerak perlahan menekan bibirnya dengan lembut, sejengkal demi sejengkal.

Cahaya keemasan fajar mengintip malu-malu di ufuk timur, menyorotkan sinar kuningnya dengan penuh rasa bersalah karena ia secara tidak sengaja sudah menjadi saksi mata kemesraan pasangan itu di pagi-pagi buta.

-o0o-

Cring, rantai baja yang tergeletak di lantai mengeluarkan bunyi nyaring ketika tanpa sengaja kaki Tao menendangnya.

"Eotteokae?" kalimat Tao lebih terdengar seperti sebuah keluhan daripada pertanyaan. Matanya dengan miris mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut ruang kosong sebesar ruang kelas yang cukup untuk menampung 40 orang manusia itu. Keadaannya tertutup, pengap, dan tanpa lubang ventilasi sama sekali, disempurnakan oleh rantai-rantai baja yang terpaku kuat di dinding beton. Mengerikan.

"Aku tidak percaya jika sekali dalam sebulan aku tidur di sarang tikus seperti ini. Kalau malam, rasanya tempat ini tidak terlalu buruk. Tapi kenapa keadaannya begini berbeda kalau siang hari?" kata Tao jijik sambil mencolek debu yang menempel tebal di dinding beton yang lusuh.

"Apa kau tidak ingin setidaknya membersihkan debu ini?" Tao memperlihatkan warna kehitaman di ujung jarinya pada Chanyeol yang sedang memeriksa rantai yang menggantung di dinding, mencoba menariknya, memastikan jika benda itu masih terpaku kuat dan tidak akan lepas meski ditarik oleh sepuluh ekor banteng yang mengamuk bersama-sama.

"Tidak usah sok bersih seperti itu. Lagipula tidak ada ventilasi di ruangan ini, jadi percuma saja kalau mau membersihkannya. Yang ada malah kau yang mati sesak napas," jawab Chanyeol santai. Dia meraih seutas rantai dan kembali menariknya dengan kuat.

"Apa kau tidak merasa bersalah pada Kai jika meninggalkan dia di tempat sekotor ini sendirian? Dia mungkin bisa kena alergi atau gangguan pernapasan." Tao nyolot.

"Ketahanan tubuh Kai seperti seekor kecoa yang bahkan tidak akan mati di tragedi bom nuklir, dia juga punya 9 nyawa kucing, dan tekadnya untuk hidup lebih kolot daripada seekor penyu. Dia tidak akan mati hanya karena tinggal di tempat ini semalaman!" tukas Chanyeol. Tapi mendadak gerakannya memeriksa rantai terhenti, dia menoleh pada Tao yang masih asyik mengukur ketebalan debu di beberapa sudut yang berbeda.

"Ya, kenapa kau bilang 'meninggalkan Kai sendirian'? Kau tidak akan di sini malam ini?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Andwe. Aku akan keluar malam ini," jawab Tao sambil menyunggingkan senyuman penuh makna.

"Eodisseo?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran, tapi kemudian kedua matanya terbeliak lebar.

"Kau..." Chanyeol menuding. "Jangan-jangan..._imprinting_?" akhir kalimatnya berubah menjadi desisan.

Tao mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku baru akan memastikan itu."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

"Akan aku pastikan malam ini apakah perasaan itu memang _imprinting_ atau hanya obsesi belaka."

"YA! Jangan bertindak gegabah. Aku tidak mau kejadian yang dulu itu terulang! Kau bilang itu _imprinting_ tapi ternyata bukan, lalu kau mengamuk di luar menyebabkan banyak kekacauan. Kalau kau seperti itu lagi, aku akan memukulmu dengan tiang listrik!" ancam Chanyeol kesal.

Ekspresi Tao menciut seketika mendengar ancaman saudaranya. Teringat olehnya kejadian beberapa bulan silam saat dia pikir dia menemukan _imprintee_-nya tapi ternyata bukan dan dia terlanjur kehilangan kontrol karena pengaruh bulan purnama. Chanyeol dan Sehun berjuang mati-matian untuk menyadarkannya meski mereka tahu itu tidak mudah. Karena sekali orang-orang seperti mereka lepas kendali saat bulan purnama muncul, tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka walaupun itu saudara atau bahkan orang tua kandung. Dan langkah ekstrim terakhir yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol saat itu adalah memukul kepala Tao dengan potongan tiang beton sampai Tao pingsan.

Kejadian itu adalah kenangan buruk yang benar-benar sudah membuat Tao trauma, baru sekali itu dia melihat Chanyeol begitu serius memukulnya. Untung saja dia sedang dalam kondisi energi yang membludak sehingga kemampuan imun tubuhnya juga meningkat pesat, jika tidak mungkin dia sudah mati.

Tao nyengir mengingat lagi kebodohannya yang sudah membuat heboh banyak orang di masa lalu.

"Aku tidak hanya akan memukulmu dengan tiang listrik. Aku juga akan mengadukan kejadian itu pada Appa." Chanyeol menambahi ancamannya membuat Tao terjengat.

"Ah, Hyuuung~! Kenapa kau begitu jahat padaku!?" namja berambut pirang itu memasang muka memelas, dibalas seringai jahil oleh Hyung-nya.

"Dugu? Siapa yeoja itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ngngng." Tao mendengung. "Dia...teman Key Hyungnim," desisnya.

"ORANG KLUB LAGI!?" suara bass Chanyeol meninggi beberapa oktaf menciptakan getaran yang merembet hingga ke dinding-dinding ruangan.

"Tapi dia berbeda! Yeoja itu berbeda. Aku bisa merasakannya, Hyung. Percayalah padaku kali ini. Jebal..." pinta Tao sambil menyatukan tangannya.

"ANDWE!" mata abu-abu Chanyeol berubah merah. "Kau harus di sini malam ini, aku akan menyuruh Kai untuk mengawasimu!"

"Hyung..." Tao merengek.

"Mengawasi apa?" mendadak sosok Kai muncul di pintu, tanpa suara, seperti hantu, membuat kedua Hyung-nya terlonjak bersama-sama.

"AISSHH! Bisakah kau hentikan kebiasaanmu yang suka muncul tiba-tiba itu!?" teriak Chanyeol dan Tao serempak.

Kai hanya menggaruk kepala tidak mengerti. Baru juga datang sudah dimarahi, meskipun dia memang sering mengalami itu dan sudah terbiasa, tapi tetap saja dia tidak paham alasan kenapa Hyung-nya sering sekali berteriak padanya seperti itu.

"Wae?" Chanyeol menanyakan keperluan adiknya yang capek-capek datang ke ruang bawah tanah rumah yang mereka tempati berempat tersebut.

"Hyung, Sehunie bertingkah aneh," adu Kai.

"Aneh? Dia kenapa lagi?" tanya Tao. Kalimatnya seolah memahami jika salah satu adiknya itu sangat sering bersikap aneh tiba-tiba, istilahnya moody. Entah karena Sehun memang orang yang terlalu menuruti emosinya atau karena dia masih terlalu muda sehingga emosinya masih labil. Tapi adiknya yang satu itu punya kebiasaan buruk mudah berganti suasana hati, tidak ada yang bisa menebak emosinya satu menit kemudian karena dia gampang sekali berubah mood.

"Dia mengurung diri di kamar sejak pagi tadi dan sekarang belum keluar. Padahal biasanya dia bangun lebih pagi daripada aku," jawab Kai.

"Apa dia bertengkar lagi dengan Luhan?" tebak Chanyeol.

"Ada bau Luhan di badannya, tapi samar saja. Sepertinya tidak ada kontak fisik," ujar Kai.

"Itu artinya mereka memang sedang bertengkar. Sehun pasti sudah datang ke tempat Luhan tanpa Luhan tahu. Kalau mereka tidak sedang bertengkar, mereka tidak akan diam-diaman seperti itu," kata Tao.

"Dua orang itu kenapa suka sekali main layangan, tarik-ulur terus. Apa mereka pikir ini lucu? Apa mereka tidak memikirkan kemungkinan orang-orang ketiga seperti kita yang nantinya akan kerepotan? Ck, dasar anak-anak!" gerutu Chanyeol.

"Kalau mau bertengkar setidaknya jangan sampai merepotkan orang lain seperti ini. Sehun kalau badmood benar-benar tidak bersahabat," imbuh Tao. "Hyung, sepertinya tiang listrik itu harus kau siapkan mulai sekarang. Untuk Sehun," sambung namja yang memiliki lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya tersebut pada Chanyeol.

Selagi kedua Hyung-nya sedang membicarakan Maknae, Kai dengan iseng mendekati salah satu rantai dan mencoba menariknya. Tarikan pertama, rantai baja sebesar lengan Kyungsoo itu masih baik-baik saja. Tarikan kedua, tak ada yang berubah. Kai menghimpun kekuatan di tarikan ketiga dan...krek! napas Kai tertahan, sepasang matanya terbeliak, seluruh tubuhnya kaku. Perlahan dia menolehkan kepala ke arah Chanyeol dan Tao yang sudah sama-sama menatapnya tanpa bicara. Kai nyengir, dia meletakkan rantai yang dia pegang ke atas lantai pelan-pelan.

"YA! KIM JONG IN!" Yang selanjutnya terdengar adalah suara Chanyeol dan Tao yang menggelegar disusul Kai yang melompat kabur dari ruang bawah tanah.

"Aishh! Sebenarnya apa yang dimakan anak itu! Bagaimana dia bisa tumbuh jadi seperti ini!?" Chanyeol mengeluh sambil memeriksa rantai yang baru saja dibuat retak oleh Kai. Dengan kondisi seperti itu, satu injakan kaki akan cukup membuat rantai baja tersebut hancur.

"Pasti ada yang salah dengan sistem tubuhnya. Aku yakin itu," desis Tao sedikit ngeri.

"Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana kelakuan adikmu! Apa kau masih akan meninggalkan dia sendirian di tempat ini?" tanya Chanyeol pada Tao yang langsung merengut.

"Aku benar-benar ingin pergi malam ini. Aku harus memastikannya supaya aku yakin dia _imprintee_-ku atau bukan." Tao mendesak.

"Keadaan Sehun juga sedang begini, apa kau masih tetap akan pergi?" Chanyeol menyudutkan Tao.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak boleh pergi! Jangan pergi ke tempat Baekhyun dan aku tidak akan keluar juga malam ini. Kita jaga dua anak itu sama-sama." Tao menyerang balik.

"Ya, bagaimana kau bisa seperti itu?" protes Chanyeol.

"Wae? Aku sudah melewatkan kesempatan paling bagus untuk memastikan _imprinting_, sementara kau hanya tidak bertemu dengan _imprintee_-mu selama satu malam. Itu cukup adil 'kan?" Tao mulai bicara banmal.

"Ya, inom...!" kalimat Chanyeol terhenti oleh panggilan Kai dari ruang atas.

"Hyung, jam 7!"

"Malam ini, kau jaga Kai dan Sehun di sini." Chanyeol membuat keputusan final dan langsung pergi keluar ruangan tanpa menanyakan pendapat Tao lagi.

"Isshh!" Tao mengepalkan tinju dengan gemas di belakang punggung kakaknya dan ikut meninggalkan ruang bawah tanah karena mereka harus berangkat ke sekolah.

-o0o-

"Tenang! Jangan ribut! Kumpulkan PR kalian dengan tenang!" seru Luhan beberapa kali pada siswa-siswanya yang berceloteh ramai dengan buku PR bahasa Cina di tangan masing-masing. Beberapa nampak santai dan sedang mengobrol sambil tertawa-tawa, tapi ada juga yang terlihat sedang mencocokkan jawaban dengan temannya, menambah-nambahi jawaban, bahkan ada yang baru mengerjakan dan menyontek pekerjaan temannya yang lain.

"Jin Il Do! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Apa kau sedang menyontek PR temanmu? Kau belum mengerjakan PR?" tuding Luhan pada salah satu muridnya yang nampak anteng menyalin buku di sudut kelas.

"Berikan buku PR-mu!" Luhan menghampiri siswanya dan merebut 2 buku yang sedang dia pegang.

"Sonsaengnim, andweyo~!" pinta Jin Il Do dengan wajah memelas.

"Siapa lagi yang baru mengerjakan PR? Angkat tangan!" ujar Luhan.

Seorang murid laki-laki bertubuh sedikit gemuk dan berkacamata, dengan wajah lugu dan seperti tidak berdosa, mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Naega, Sonsaengnim!" ditambah dengan teriakan percaya dirinya membuat sudut bibir Luhan naik. Luhan sangat tahu muridnya yang satu itu orang yang seperti apa, dia adalah pelawak kelas, orang yang paling percaya diri dan paling lucu di kelas 2-2.

"Ya, Kim Sook Do, kau belum mengerjakan PR tapi kenapa kau bisa begitu bangga?" tanya Luhan menyimpan senyum gelinya.

"Sonsaengnim selalu bilang, 'Jangan pernah ragu untuk mencoba, meski di kesempatan yang nyaris mustahil sekalipun, kegagalan bisa berbalik menjadi keberhasilan', juga 'Jangan pernah sekalipun menentukan batasan dirimu sendiri sebelum kau mengerjakan sesuatu, setelah kau selesai mengerjakan sesuatu itu kau akan tahu batasan dirimu dengan sendirinya', dan 'Jika kau mengerjakan sesuatu, jangan menyerah sebelum akhir. Tetap berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan!'. Aku sekarang sedang menerapkan petuah-petuah Sonsaengnim itu," jawab Kim Sook Do lancar.

"Ah, jadi kau sekarang sedang menerapkan petuah-petuah itu?" Luhan menyimpan senyuman geli di sudut bibirnya menghadapi sikap kocak siswanya yang terkenal bandel dan pintar bicara.

"Ne, Sonsaengnim!" jawab Kim Sook Do tegas.

"Jadi maksudmu, 'jangan pernah ragu untuk mencoba' dan 'tidak menentukan batasan' itu adalah mengerjakan PR tepat sebelum dikumpulkan. Lalu, 'jangan menyerah sampai titik darah penghabisan' itu adalah kau berusaha menyelesaikan semua PR sampai tepat sebelum dikumpulkan. Begitukah?" Luhan menebak.

"Ne, Sonsaengnim." Kim Sook Do terlihat tersipu. "Sonsaengnim begitu mengerti saya. Ah, saya jadi malu." Remaja itu menutup wajahnya dengan aegyo yang lucu.

"Arasseo, arasseo. Tapi lain kali jangan hanya kata-kataku yang kau ingat, PR juga harus kau ingat-ingat dan kau kerjakan di rumah. Ne?" ujar Luhan sambil mengambil buku Kim Sook Do dan buku yang dia contek.

"Ah, Sonsaengnim! Andweyo!" kejar Kim Sook Do.

"Wae?" tanya Luhan.

"Sonsaengnim, beri aku kesempatan untuk menerapkan kata-kata Sonsaengnim sekali ini saja. Jebalyo..."

"Terapkan kata-kataku di hal-hal lain selain menyontek PR sebelum dikumpulkan."

Kim Sook Do nampak kecewa, tapi kemudian wajahnya kembali berbinar.

"Sonsaengnim," panggil siswa itu membuat Luhan kembali menoleh memandangnya. Kim Sook Do meletakkan kedua tangan ke atas kepalanya.

"Saranghaeyo~ " ujar siswa tambun itu dengan gesture lucu berharap Sonsaengnim-nya akan luluh dengan aegyo-nya dan mengembalikan bukunya yang baru separuh dia kerjakan.

Luhan tidak tahan lagi, dia memang luluh, dan dia tertawa.

"Na do saranghae. Saat kau mengerjakan ataupun tidak mengerjakan PR, aku selalu mencintaimu. Jadi jangan khawatir jika kau akan kekurangan cintaku. Duduklah," balas Luhan. Skakmat.

Kim Sook Do cemberut, dia berjalan kembali ke bangkunya dengan wajah lesu menunduk, kembali membuat gurunya menahan tawa.

Luhan sampai di samping meja Sehun yang masih kosong. Langkah kaki gadis itu terhenti, sorot matanya berubah sendu, dengan pelan ujung jari lentiknya menyentuh permukaan meja yang dingin. Srek, tepat ketika dia memikirkan Sehun, orang yang dipikirkan itu membuka pintu kelas. Kedatangan Sehun yang terlambat berhasil menyita perhatian seluruh penghuni kelas, mereka lebih tercengang lagi begitu melihat penampilan Sehun yang berubah. Rambutnya yang biasa berwarna coklat, sekarang sudah menjadi abu-abu seperti beruban.

"Ketua, apa yang terjadi dengan rambutmu? Apa kau lansia dalam semalam?" tanya Kim Sook Do heran.

Sehun hanya diam dan berjalan tanpa rikuh ditatap oleh demikian banyak mata. Dia berhenti di sebelah mejanya, di sebelah Luhan, dan menatap yeoja itu dengan mata membisu. Luhan salah tingkah dalam sekejab dan langsung pergi menjauhi meja Sehun. Jantungnya berdetak keras meski hanya bertukar pandangan dengan namja itu. Rasa bersalah menyelusup di dalam dadanya, menekannya hingga menimbulkan rasa sakit yang menyesakkan. Sedangkan Sehun sudah duduk tenang di tempat duduknya tanpa suara.

"Anneyong!" satu lagi teriakan super percaya diri menyapa dari arah pintu, suara yang menjadi rekan sekaligus saingan Kim Sook Do dalam setiap acara membuat kelas ribut. Chanyeol dan Tao berjalan masuk kelas bersama-sama dengan gaya layaknya seorang artis papan atas sedang berjalan di red carpet. Di belakang mereka, Kai menyusul dengan wajah keruh seperti ingin menendang bokong kedua Hyung-nya keras-keras karena malu.

"YA, Park Chanyeol, Huang Zi Tao, Kim Jong In, dan..." kalimat Luhan terhenti sesaat, matanya menatap Sehun bersamaan dengan mata abu-abu Sehun mengarah padanya.

"...Oh Sehun!" Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan rasa sesak memenuhi dadanya.

"Kalian pikir sekarang jam berapa? Berani sekali kalian baru datang sekarang," ujar Luhan kesal.

"Sonsaengnim, 'Jangan pernah menyerah sampai akhir'. Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk bisa sampai di sini dengan keterlambatan HANYA 27 menit," jawab Tao diamini oleh Chanyeol. Kai meletakkan wajahnya ke atas meja tanpa ingin terlibat dengan kebodohan saudaranya dan Sehun masih tidak bersuara di mejanya.

"Jadi maksud kalian, berangkat sekolah dan sampai di kelas ini adalah sebuah perjuangan?" tanya Luhan.

"Yosh!" Chanyeol dan Tao mengangguk penuh keyakinan.

"Dan HANYA terlambat 27 menit itu adalah sebuah prestasi yang memuaskan?" tambah Luhan.

"Benar sekali!" sekali lagi TaoYeol mengangguk.

"Aigoo, dosa apa yang sudah aku lakukan...?" Luhan mengeluh sambil memegang belakang lehernya. Sehun bereaksi, ada sirat khawatir menguar di kedua bola matanya melihat Luhan bersikap seperti orang sakit. Sementara TaoYeol hanya cengar-cengir tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Terserahlah apa alasan kalian, lebih baik kalian datang terlambat daripada tidak datang sama sekali. Kali ini kalian aku maafkan, tapi tidak untuk lain kali," ujar Luhan membuat Chanyeol dan Tao bersorak senang.

"Berikan PR kalian." Luhan menengadahkan tangan.

TaoYeol membeku dalam sekejab. Di saat bersamaan Sehun dan Kai ikut terjengat kaget, buru-buru mereka membuka tas masing-masing dan memeriksa isinya.

"Ye?" cetus Chanyeol dan Tao blank.

"PR! Mana PR kalian?" Luhan mendesak.

"Ah, PR ya? Itu..." suara berat Chanyeol berubah menjadi gumaman. Tangannya membuka tas dan mulai memilah-milah buku di dalamnya, begitu pun dengan Tao.

"Jangan bilang kalian belum mengerjakannya," ancam Luhan.

Chanyeol nyengir kuda dengan wajah memberi kesan bahwa dia belum mengerjakan PR, sementara Luhan sudah bersiap-siap untuk meledak.

"Sudah 'ku kerjakan!" seru Chanyeol dan Tao bersamaan sambil memamerkan PR mereka yang sudah selesai. Luhan menyeringai.

"Kalian benar-benar pintar membuat orang emosi," ujar Luhan sambil menerima buku PR dari kedua siswanya.

"Seorang namja itu harus pintar menciptakan mood, Sonsaengnim. Supaya yeoja mereka tidak gampang bosan," kata Chanyeol ceria.

"Tutup mulutmu dan duduklah," ketus Luhan membuat Chanyeol mengatupkan mulutnya dalam sekejab.

Luhan menoleh pada Kai yang memeluk tas di atas meja dan membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, sangat bisa ditebak jika anak itu lupa mengerjakan PR (lagi). Mata Luhan beralih pada Sehun yang masih sibuk mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya. Luhan menghela napas.

Ting tong...bel berbunyi nyaring tanda jam homeroom teacher telah selesai dan pelajaran pertama akan dimulai.

"Kumpulkan buku kalian, jangan ada yang mengerjakan lagi!" seru Luhan.

"Seharusnya kalian merasa beruntung punya guru yang mengijinkan kalian untuk mendiskusikan PR sebelum dikumpulkan, jadi lain kali kerjakan PR di rumah. Arasseo?" imbuh Luhan.

"Ne!" koor seluruh siswa.

Sehun mendengus kesal, memandang buku-bukunya yang berantakan di atas meja. Namja itu menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal dan tidak berhenti merutuki diri di dalam hati. Pikiran yang tidak fokus membuat dia tanpa sadar sudah membawa buku untuk jadwal yang salah, maka wajar jika meskipun dia sudah membongkar isi tasnya, buku bahasa Cina tidak ada di antara buku-buku yang dia bawa.

_Babo!_ Umpat Sehun kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

"Yang belum mengerjakan PR, harap keluar kelas dan berdiri di koridor sampai jam pelajaran pertama selesai," ujar Luhan mengumumkan hukuman.

Kai berdiri tanpa banyak bicara dan berjalan keluar kelas. Dengan enggan Sehun ikut berdiri. Benar saja, seluruh mata langsung menatapnya dengan pandangan setengah tidak percaya. Ketua kelas yang mantan anak bermasalah, yang sudah menampakkan beberapa kemajuan, tiba-tiba saja kembali datang terlambat, mengecat rambut, dan tidak mengerjakan PR. Apa dia akan kembali menjadi anak bermasalah? Semua orang memikirkan hal yang sama, termasuk Luhan.

Pelajaran pertama, bahasa Cina, sudah dimulai tanpa Kai dan Sehun di dalam kelas. Sembari mengajar, sesekali Luhan melemparkan pandangan pada dua kepala yang terlihat tenang berdiri bersisian di luar kelas, memeriksa kalau-kalau mereka berdua malah kabur membolos. Sedangkan di koridor, dua orang anggota ulzzang yang berdiri dalam diam, tenggelam dalam lamunan masing-masing.

Sehun berdiri dengan mata menatap lantai dan sesekali menoleh memandang Luhan yang mengajar penuh semangat di depan kelas. Walaupun usia yeoja itu sudah mencapai seperempat abad, tapi wajahnya masih tetap sama seperti saat dia mengenalnya di usia Luhan yang baru menginjak 16 tahun. Luhan masih tidak berubah, tetap seorang yeoja yang cantik, bersemangat, ceria, dan selalu berpikir positif. Seorang yeoja yang mengerti setiap isyarat dari matanya dan memahami isi hatinya tanpa dia harus bicara. Dan seorang yeoja yang dapat membuatnya tersenyum hanya dengan 1 guyonan sederhana.

Luhan memang orang yang seperti itu, yang dia lakukan hanya tersenyum maka dunia akan ikut tersenyum bersamanya, selalu berbagi hal-hal yang menyenangkan dan sangat suka membuat orang lain bahagia. Orang yang menikmati hidup, menghargai hidup, dan senang mengajak orang lain menjadi sepertinya. Luhan masih tidak berubah sama sekali, kecuali perasaannya pada Sehun, mungkin. Menyadari satu hal itu, raut wajah Sehun berubah sendu.

"Neo..." suara Kai memecah keheningan antara dia dan adiknya.

Sehun menoleh, memandang Hyung-nya yang berdiri dengan mata lurus menatap ke depan tanpa resonansi.

"Apa kau bertengkar lagi dengan Luhan?" Kai menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Sehun menunduk. "Anniya."

"Benarkah?" Kai menegaskan.

Sehun mengangguk lesu.

Kai menghela napas perlahan.

Keheningan kembali menggelayut di atas kepala dua orang yang terkenal sama-sama pendiam dan irit ngomong itu. Membuat suasana menjadi aneh dan mencekam.

"Tidak bisakah kau meninggalkan Luhan saja?" suara Kai kembali merobek kesunyian.

"Apa Appa bisa meninggalkan Umma?" balas Sehun.

"Tapi, setidaknya Umma tidak pernah menyakiti Appa," bela Kai.

"Luhan tidak menyakitiku. Kami hanya bertengkar sedikit." Sehun mengklarifikasi.

"Tadi kau bilang kau tidak bertengkar." Kai membalikkan kalimatnya membuat Sehun tersadar dan menatap Hyung-nya yang sudah melemparkan pandangan menyelidik ke arahnya. Walaupun Kai tidak banyak bicara, tapi sebenarnya dia cukup pandai memainkan kata-kata.

"Apa aku bilang begitu?" desis Sehun pura-pura lupa.

"Eoh," jawab Kai pendek.

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya.

"Apa meninggalkan _imprintee_ itu mustahil?" tanya Kai.

"Bukan mustahil, hanya sedikit sulit. Jangankan meninggalkan, menjauh saja sudah akan membuatmu merasa seperti ada yang hilang dari hidupmu dan itu akan memaksamu untuk mencarinya sampai tanpa sadar kau sudah kembali padanya," jawab Sehun. Dalam beberapa detik, mata abu-abu Sehun mendelik dan menoleh cepat pada Kai.

"Hyung, apa kau _imprinting_?" tanya Sehun membuat Kai terjengat.

"Apa maksudmu?" balas Kai sedikit gugup.

-TBC-

* * *

Yehett~ back again with part 11^^ OmO! Part 11!? We already on it!? lol XD

_**EXOST udah tamat**_ ㅠㅠ *sigh* bakal kangen sama 'O_O' **Kyungsoo**, 'baozi cheeks' **Umin** Hyung (I call him 'Hyung' without any reason, I just love to call him 'Hyung' although I am a girl, lol), 'beagle line' yang sadis tp gemesin (pengen lempar sandal) (**Baek**-**Chen**-**Chan**), 'muka-gampang-ditindas'-nya **Tao** (lol *dibunuh sama Tao's fans*), 'manly but weak against ghost' baby **Luhan**, 'blessed by variety God' **Kris**, 'black kid' **Jongin** (lol XD), 'menboong' **Lay**, 'easy leader' **Suho**, and 'cute but evil' maknae **Sehun.** Udah pas 12? Udah ya? Udah. Next-

Kalo ditanya soal _**episode favorit**_ di EXOST ... gak ada, soalnya suka semua XD tapi paling suka pas scene beagle mode ON (FAVORITE!), pas Umin Hyung ngomong (gak ngomong pun dia tetep imut, lol. Intinya pas Umin Hyung disorot kamera XD), Kyungsoo mulai O_O, KaiSoo moment, BaekSoo moment, KrisHo moment, & menboong Lay (gak tahu kenapa ekspresi blank Lay itu very _asdfghjkl_! Especially when he sang EXOST's logo song for first time with Chanyeol, I LOLed very hard XD) How about you?

I felt very happy when there are people favo or follow my story(ies). Thank you so much, guys❤❤❤ (~_^)

"_**Silent readers are just too speechless after read my story so they can't leave any review. Let's pray for them to find right way to go home because they may be so blank when closed the tab.**_"

Full Moon ini _**juga diposting di**_ website exofanfiction. Jadi kalau sewaktu-waktu kalian googling dan nemu judul 'Full Moon' a/n author Myka Reien di exofanfiction, itu 'Full Moon' YANG SAMA. Tapi gak tahu deh kalo ada 'Full Moon' yang di selain website itu dan cerita dalemnya sama, bisa jadi copas XD lol

OK, that's all^^

Oh, ya, lupa. Seneng banget bisa ketemu reviewer FM ini di ROOM. Entah kalian sadar atau tidak, tapi saya tahu itu kalian XD thanks a lot, guys~ XOXO~ ❤❤❤

* * *

(I will say it again)

Wanna read next chapter? **Review** please~^^

_Buat yang gak punya akun di FFN & pengen review-nya dibales, bisa mention author lewat twitter / ask . fm (lihat di profil)^^ boleh juga kalo mau gangguin author, kepo tanya2 kapan update, berdemo, protes, apalagi ngasih es krim gratis & cookies (?) author is VERY WELCOME~!_❤

_FYI: I always share about the update in twitter, so just check my twitter to know about fast update and more^^_

Hamsahamnida~ *bow*


	12. P12

Title: FULL MOON [Part 12]

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: KaiSoo, HunHan, ChanBaek, TaoLay

SC: Super Junior Kangin, BTOB Sungjae, BTOB Ilhoon

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please~^^ Let's be a good reader and good shipper~^^

HAPPY READING 뿅~뿅~

.

.

.

**FULL MOON**

**[Part 12]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung, apa kau _imprinting_?" tanya Sehun membuat Kai terjengat.

"Apa maksudmu?" balas Kai sedikit gugup.

"Belum ya?" tanya Sehun dijawab kebisuan oleh Kai membuat Maknae itu membuang napas kecewa.

"Di antara kita berempat, hanya kau dan Tao Hyung yang belum _imprinting_. Aku cuma penasaran, mungkin saja kau sudah _imprinting_. Apa malam ini, kau akan diam di ruang bawah tanah lagi?"

"Apa ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain itu?"

Sehun merengut. "Aku mungkin...juga akan ada di sana malam ini."

"Tenang saja, tempat itu tidak terlalu buruk," hibur Kai dibalas senyuman kecut oleh adiknya.

"Hyung, tidakkah kau ingin mencari _imprintee_-mu?" tanya Sehun.

"Untuk apa?" balas Kai datar.

"Aku ingin menemukan _imprintee_-ku karena Appa dan Umma. Meskipun berbeda karakter, mereka dapat saling melengkapi dan hidup harmonis sampai sekarang. Menemukan satu orang yang mengerti kita dan hidup bersamanya seperti itu, kelihatannya sangat menyenangkan." Sehun mengulum senyum. Di kepalanya, imajinasi yang indah sedang bermain seperti sebuah drama.

"Jadi kau mencari _imprintee_ hanya karena 'ingin'?" tanya Kai.

"Ne. Tapi sebenarnya, aku tidak benar-benar berniat untuk menemukannya. Bertemu Luhan adalah sebuah kebetulan."

"_Imprinting_...manusia...itu hanya akan menjadi kelemahan saja," desis Kai.

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu. Appa tetap menjadi yang terkuat meskipun ada Umma. Menurutku, karena kita memiliki sesuatu yang berharga yang ingin kita lindungi, kita akan bisa melakukan banyak hal yang bahkan tidak terpikirkan sedikitpun oleh kita sebelumnya. Karena ingin melindungi seseorang yang penting, kita akan menjadi kuat dan semakin kuat tanpa kita sadari. Itu menurutku."

"Kh." Kai menyeringai. "Kelihatannya kau sudah tercemar oleh Luhan begitu parah. Sejak kapan orang yang bahkan bicara banmal pada Hyung-nya sepertimu bisa punya kosakata bijak seperti itu? Bikin merinding saja," ujar Kai. "Dan lagi, jangan membela Luhan dengan wajah senang seperti itu. Apa kau tidak punya harga diri, hah?"

"Kau sendiri...tidakkah kau ingin menemukan _imprintee_-mu?" Sehun kembali bertanya tanpa mempedulikan omelan Kai.

"Aku tidak tertarik," jawab Kai.

"Waeyo? Karena mereka akan melemahkanmu? Tidakkah kau berpikir kalau mungkin kau malah akan menjadi lebih kuat karena mereka?" balas Sehun.

Kai menunduk, memandang sepatunya. "Hati manusialah yang lemah, umur mereka juga pendek. Meskipun kita hanya akan memikirkan mereka, mereka mungkin akan berpaling pada orang lain. Meskipun mereka akan bersama kita, mereka tetap akan pergi karena tutup usia. Tidak ada untungnya terlibat dengan dunia manusia seperti itu." Kai menoleh memandang Sehun. "Melihat keadaanmu sekarang saja, sudah cukup membuatku malas," sambungnya.

Sehun tersenyum kecut. "Luhan mungkin memang sedikit keterlaluan tapi dia tidak jahat kok. Dia hanya terlalu mudah merasa bimbang dan selalu mengkhawatirkan hal-hal kecil yang sebenarnya tidak penting. Di bagian itu, akulah yang harus memahami keadaannya."

Sepasang mata Kai menyipit, seperti tidak suka jika Sehun kembali membela _imprintee_-nya.

"Wae? Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu, Hyung?" tanya Sehun.

"Mungkin memang sekrup di kepalamu sudah lepas semua," desis Kai.

"Inilah alasan kenapa Chanie Hyung bilang _imprintee_ itu seperti majikan dan kita seperti anjing peliharaan. Seburuk apapun majikan, anjingnya tidak akan pernah mengkhianatinya." Sehun tersenyum.

Kai kembali menyeringai. "Kalau aku tidak sudi, aku akan membalas siapapun yang berani menindasku."

"Memang seperti itulah dirimu, Hyung. Menyukai kekerasan sejak kecil," cibir Sehun.

"Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau tidak seperti itu," balas Kai kesal.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus mencari _imprintee_ yang seorang gadis baik-baik dan menyenangkan seperti Umma. Seorang gadis yang tidak akan menyakitimu dan selalu membuatmu tertawa," ujar Sehun membuat wajah Kai memerah.

"OH! Wajahmu merah! Kau sudah _imprinting_!? Siapa gadis itu? Apa aku mengenalnya?" tuding Sehun membuat mata Kai mendelik seolah berteriak memperingatkan: 'YA! Berhenti membahas itu!'

"Pffh!" Sehun menutup mulut, menahan tawa. "Kau selalu marah kalo ternyata tebakanku benar," ujarnya seolah menantang Kai.

Kai mengetatkan gigi gerahamnya, dengan sekali gerakan dia meraih kepala Sehun dan menjepitnya di ketiak sementara sebelah tangannya mengacak-acak rambut kelabu anak itu.

"Cemaskan dirimu sendiri. Dengan rambut seperti ini kau akan mendapat masalah," ujar Kai gemas.

"Aiyayaya! Ini rambut asliku, Luhan sudah tahu itu jadi dia tidak akan menghukumku. Hyung, lepaskan!" Sehun meronta sambil berusaha melepaskan kepalanya.

"Anak nakal sepertimu harus diberi pelajaran." Kai makin bersemangat mengobok-obok kepala adiknya.

"Hyung, hentikan! Rambutku rontok! Rambutku rontok!" Sehun histeris. Kai hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan menikmati rengekan si Maknae.

Mendadak gerakan tangan Kai berhenti, hidungnya mengendus bau yang tidak asing yang sedang dalam perjalanan ke arah kelasnya. Namja itu melepaskan kepala Sehun dan si Maknae langsung sibuk merapikan rambutnya yang berubah kusut seperti sarang burung.

"Aish, kau keterlaluan. Sampai patah begini," keluh Sehun sambil memandang sedih pada beberapa helai rambutnya yang patah.

"Kau akan dapat masalah," desis Kai.

"Mwo?" tanya Sehun belum menyadari bau keberadaan orang yang sudah tercium lebih dulu oleh hidung Kai.

Sehun mengendus udara dan matanya mendelik. Dia memandang Kai dengan isyarat ketakutan dan memelas.

"Sudah 'ku bilang kau akan mendapat masalah dengan rambutmu itu. Luhan mungkin tahu itu warna asli rambutmu, tapi orang lain tidak," ujar Kai mengerti sinyal SOS dari Maknae.

"Hyung~~~" Sehun merengek.

Tap, tap, tap. Pembicaraan dua bersaudara itu terhenti ketika telinga mereka menangkap suara langkah kaki di kejauhan. Kai dan Sehun sama-sama menoleh ke ujung koridor, menahan napas, menunggu siapa yang akan muncul dari balik tikungan sementara suara langkah kaki itu semakin terdengar dekat.

Sesosok pria dewasa dengan badan tinggi tegap dan sedikit gemuk, berpakaian olah raga lengkap dengan sepatu kets dan topi, muncul dari balik tikungan dengan langkah kaki tegas seperti seorang prajurit perang, melemaskan semua sendi tulang Sehun. Wajah Sehun memucat dan Kai hanya bisa memandang miris pada adiknya.

Kangin, nama guru yang bertanggung jawab dalam hal kedisiplinan dan keamanan sekolah, memandang sebentar pada Sehun sebelum mengetuk pintu kelas. Sehun dan Kai mengintip ke dalam ruang kelas, terlihat sosok Luhan yang terlibat pembicaraan singkat dengan Kangin dan berakhir dengan anggukan lemah gadis itu. Kangin menundukkan kepala berpamitan dan Luhan langsung melayangkan pandangan sedih pada Sehun, membuat ekspresi remaja itu makin memelas.

"Oh Sehun, ikut denganku dan jelaskan soal warna rambutmu itu," ujar Kangin tanpa paragraf pembuka. Sehun hanya menundukkan kepala sambil melirik Kai yang menatap kasian padanya.

"Kim Jong In, kau juga ikut," perintah Kangin membuat Kai dan Sehun terkejut bersamaan.

"Naega? Waeyo?" Kai menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan heran.

"Kau tidak mengerjakan PR 'kan? Ikuti aku dan beri alasan yang tepat untuk itu," kata Kangin tegas.

Kai mendesis, sedangkan diam-diam Sehun mengulum senyum.

"Hyung, kajja," bisik Sehun senang karena mendapat teman berbagi hukuman. Kai hanya bisa mencibirkan mulut membalas ejekan adiknya. Meski begitu, dua bersaudara tersebut berjalan mengikuti Kangin ke ruang BP tanpa banyak protes.

-o0o-

Ting...tong...ting...tong...bel istirahat berdentang dua kali dibarengi oleh hembusan napas lega dari setiap siswa. Dengan bahagia mereka menutup buku dan berdiri melemaskan otot-otot yang kaku disebabkan sudah hampir 3 jam duduk tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Di salah satu bangku di deretan paling belakang, Chanyeol terlihat menggeliatkan badannya yang terasa sakit karena terlalu lama membungkuk, ketiduran. Namja itu mengedarkan mata menyapu seisi kelas yang sudah mulai sepi ditinggalkan sebagian penghuninya untuk pergi ke kantin, perpustakaan, ruang klub, atau sekedar ke toilet untuk mencuci muka.

"Chanyeol-ah." Sebuah suara kecil nan ringan menyapa gendang telinga Chanyeol yang belum sepenuhnya terpasang rapat.

"Ye?" gumam Chanyeol sambil memandang blank pada Kyungsoo yang berdiri di sebelah mejanya.

"Apa Baekhyun menghubungimu?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa basa-basi menandakan jika pertanyaannya adalah pertanyaan penting, ditambah dengan adanya sirat khawatir di kedua mata hitamnya semakin menyempurnakan niatnya yang serius.

"He?" alis Chanyeol bertaut, rupanya ujung-ujung akson di otaknya masih mencari jalan satu sama lain untuk saling berhubungan.

"Aku baca di berita, katanya Baekhyun pingsan saat syuting. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Maksudku, mungkin saja kau tahu karena kau 'kan..." Kyungsoo merendahkan suaranya. "...namjachingu-nya."

Untuk beberapa detik ekspresi wajah Chanyeol masih blank, namun kemudian kedua matanya mulai menampakkan binar kehidupan yang nyata.

"Ah, soal itu." Akhirnya satu per satu ujung akson di dalam otak Chanyeol kembali terhubung. Sementara di meja lain, Tao baru membuka mata dan menggeliatkan badannya yang berotot dengan santai seolah dia sedang berada di rumahnya sendiri.

"Baekhyun sudah tidak apa-apa. Dia dehidrasi dan kecapekan, tapi dia bilang dia akan istirahat full hari ini jadi dia akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Jinjjayo?" tanya Kyungsoo menegaskan. Karena menurut yang dia baca di internet, keadaan Baekhyun digambarkan dengan sedikit parah.

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. "Wakil Ketua, kau jangan terlalu percaya dengan isi berita-berita gosip itu. Mereka semua overacting. Baekhyun baik-baik saja, kau tahu sendiri dia tidak selemah itu. Dia hanya butuh istirahat," hibur Chanyeol seolah tahu isi pikiran Kyungsoo.

"Dan lagi..terima kasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkan naeui yeojachingu, Wakil Ketua," imbuh namja jangkung itu sambil menyunggingkan senyuman segar.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lega. "Syukurlah kalau dia baik-baik saja. Aku khawatir dia sakit parah," desis yeoja mungil itu hampir menangis karena senang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalau kau khawatir, kenapa kau tidak menghubungi Baekhyun saja, Wakil Ketua? Biasanya juga kalian akan langsung saling curhat 'kan?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Ah, itu..." Kyungsoo mendesis mengingat kembali pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Baekhyun yang berujung dengan pertengkaran mereka dan sampai saat ini belum ada kata maaf yang menengahi keduanya.

"Kalian belum berbaikan?" Chanyeol menebak.

Kyungsoo menjawab dengan mengulum senyum kecut. "Kau tahu kalau kami bertengkar?"

"Eoh, cepatlah berbaikan dan jangan hobi bertengkar seperti itu. Ah, tapi kalian sangat dekat seperti saudara kembar, aku yakin kalian pasti akan segera baikan lagi. Lagipula, satu-satunya sahabat Baekhyun di dunia ini 'kan Wakil Ketua," ujar Chanyeol ceria.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Hyung," panggil Tao dengan suara parau.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun?" sapa Chanyeol.

"Ne." Tao mengangguk. "Anneyong haseo." Entah sadar atau tidak, namja tinggi itu menundukkan kepala memberi hormat pada Kyungsoo membuat yeoja mungil tersebut melongo.

"Ya, buka dulu matamu baru berdiri," tegur Chanyeol.

"Mataku sudah terbuka, tapi otakku belum," sahut Tao. "Hyung, kajja," ajaknya kemudian.

"Ye." Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala sambil berdiri, menegakkan tubuh tingginya membuat Kyungsoo terlihat sangat mungil di dekatnya.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Kami mau lihat Sehun dan Kai yang sedang dihukum. Wakil Ketua mau ikut?" tanya Chanyeol senang.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Untuk apa melihat orang yang sedang dihukum?"

"Pertanyaan Wakil Ketua sangat aneh. Tentu saja untuk meledek mereka! Kau mau ikut?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Kyungsoo nyengir dan kembali menggeleng.

"Kau yakin? Ini akan menjadi pemandangan yang sangat bagus! Sehun dan Kai yang sedang mengepel lapangan basket seperti seorang pesuruh dan kita bisa meledek mereka habis-habisan nanti." Chanyeol nampak sangat girang dan bersemangat.

Kyungsoo masih menggeleng.

"Ya sudah." Chanyeol merengut. "Sampai jumpa nanti, Wakil Ketua. Tao-ya, kajja!"

"Kembalilah 20 menit lagi!" pesan Kyungsoo.

"Ne!" Chanyeol melambaikan tangan tanpa membalikkan badan, di belakangnya Tao berjalan dengan langkah sedikit sempoyongan karena belum sepenuhnya sadar.

. . .

Sret...sret...sret...tanpa bicara Sehun memaju-mundurkan gagang pel di tangannya, menggilas lantai gedung olahraga dengan kain basah hingga mengkilap. Setelah beberapa langkah, dia mencelupkan kain di ujung gagang pelnya ke dalam ember berisi air sabun, memerasnya tanpa merasa rikuh pada air ember yang sudah mulai keruh, lantas kembali menyapukannya ke permukaan lantai. Chanyeol dan Tao yang duduk tak jauh dari ember Sehun, ikut diam memperhatikan cara kerja adiknya yang kalem itu, mereka jadi kehilangan semangat untuk mengejeknya habis-habisan.

"Sehunie, mana Jonginie? Kenapa kau kerja sendirian?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Dia dipanggil oleh Luhan," jawab Sehun datar.

"Hanya dia? Kau tidak ikut dipanggil?" tanya Chanyeol terkejut.

Sehun menggeleng tidak bersemangat.

"Waeee?" ujung suara Chanyeol berubah panjang.

"Apa kalian serius bertengkar kali ini? Separah itukah?" Tao menyahut.

Sehun diam tidak menjawab, pura-pura konsentrasi pada pekerjaannya.

"Aish, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! Aku akan bicara pada Luhan." Chanyeol bangkit berdiri membuat Sehun tersentak kaget. Buru-buru dia menoleh pada kedua kakaknya.

"Hyung, eodiga?" seru Sehun.

"Aku akan bertemu Luhan dan bicara padanya. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melukainya," jawab Chanyeol.

"ANDWE! Hyung, andwe!" cegah Sehun sambil berusaha menyusul Chanyeol. Namun, BRAK! GUBRAK! baru beberapa langkah kakinya terayun, dia menabrak ember berisi air sabun keruh sampai tubuhnya terjungkal ke lantai dan isi ember tumpah merata di permukaan ubin yang dingin.

"Argh, bajukuuu!" teriak Sehun frustasi mendapati dia jatuh di genangan air kotor, membuat bajunya basah dan bau.

"Urus saja dirimu sendiri dulu. Jangan khawatir, kami tidak akan menyentuh Luhan sedikit pun," ujar Chanyeol disambung anggukan oleh Tao.

"Tetap saja tidak boleh!" Sehun berusaha berdiri, baru satu langkah dia bergerak, BRUK! kakinya terpeleset air sabun yang licin. Dia terjengkang dan mendarat kembali di lantai dengan bokongnya membentur ubin lebih dulu.

"Ayayaya..." Sehun merintih sambil tergeletak kesakitan di lantai memegang pinggulnya.

Alis Tao bertaut miris melihat kondisi adiknya.

"Hyung, aku menemani Sehun di sini. Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan bicara sendiri dengan Luhan?" tanya Tao merasa kasihan pada Maknae.

Chanyeol mengangguk, sejujurnya dia juga tidak tega jika harus meninggalkan anak teledor itu sendirian menahan sakit.

Tao berlari mendekati Sehun dan membantunya untuk bangun sementara Chanyeol berbalik menuju pintu keluar gedung olahraga.

"YA! Kalau kau bisa membantuku di sini, lebih baik kau tahan Chanyeol Hyung!" Sehun meledak.

"YA! Aku di sini untuk menolongmu! Kenapa kau malah marah padaku? Aish, jinjja anak ini...!" balas Tao kesal.

"Lagipula Chanie Hyung bukan tipe orang yang akan memakan Luhan bulat-bulat. Kau sendiri juga tahu bagaimana dia, kenapa kau overact begitu?" omel Tao.

"Habisnya...kalian terlihat begitu marah pada Luhanie. Chanie Hyung, Tao Hyung, dan Jongin Hyung..." desis Sehun.

"Itu karena hubunganmu dengan Luhan tidak pernah baik. Kau pikir siapa yang paling terganggu setiap kali kalian bertengkar? KAMI! Kau jadi moody tidak karuan dan marah tidak jelas. Kau pikir kami bisa hidup tentram jika seperti itu keadaannya?" dengus Tao.

"Mianhe..." Sehun menundukkan kepala penuh penyesalan.

"Kalau kau benar-benar menyesal, setidaknya kau harus bicara dengan bahasa yang sopan," protes Tao membuat mulut adiknya meruncing.

"Hyung..." suara Sehun berubah merengek.

"Mwo?" balas Tao yang sedang membantu Sehun untuk berjalan ke pinggir lapangan.

"Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan selangkanganku, bokongku juga rasanya sakiiittt sekali." Kalimat Sehun penuh dengan penekanan.

"Terus?" tanya Tao.

Sehun nyengir. "Gendong~❤"

Alis Tao naik sebelah mendengar Maknae mengeluarkan aegyo-nya.

"Inilah alasan kenapa Luhan meninggalkanmu. YA, Oh Sehun! Mau sampai kapan kau bersikap kekanakan seperti ini, hah!?" nada suara Tao meninggi, tapi walaupun wajahnya berubah kusut dia tetap membalikkan badan memberikan punggungnya pada Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum lebar dan dengan girang dia naik ke punggung Tao.

"Hyung, memang aku tidak berat kau gendong begini?" tanya Sehun menggoda setelah dirinya nangkring dengan nyaman di punggung kakaknya.

"Tutup mulutmu dan jangan bergerak." Tao bicara dengan gigi terpaut membuat Sehun terkikik menahan tawa.

-o0o-

Kai berjalan di koridor sekolah sambil sesekali menyeka wajahnya dengan beberapa lembar tisu yang sudah mulai hancur karena terlalu basah. Dia baru saja cuci tangan dan cuci muka, pekerjaan mengepel membuat tangannya kotor dan badannya berkeringat. Berkeringat di tengah cuaca dingin musim gugur akan terlihat sedikit aneh meski terasa biasa bagi Kai. Bahkan dia masih bisa merasa panas dan berkeringat sangat banyak di musim dingin.

Kai berhenti untuk membuang tisu di tempat sampah dan bermaksud untuk melepas jasnya karena merasa gerah, tapi kemudian niat itu dia urungkan. Terakhir dia melepas jas dan berjalan di koridor entah kenapa banyak orang yang melihatnya, terutama para yeoja. Kai merasa tidak melakukan sesuatu hal yang salah, banyak murid laki-laki lain yang juga melepas jas mereka dan hanya memakai kemeja putih tipis yang memang terkadang memperlihatkan tubuh bagian dalam jika tidak memakai kaos sebagai pelapis. Dan Kai termasuk orang yang jarang bahkan nyaris tidak pernah memakai kaos apalagi kaos dalam untuk melapisi kemejanya karena dia mudah merasa kepanasan. Menurut Kai hal itu biasa saja, tidak ada yang aneh. Tapi kenapa setiap kali dia melepas jas, selalu mengundang perhatian banyak orang?

"Kim Jong In Sunbaenim, anneyong hasseyo." Mendadak datang seorang yeoja cantik berambut panjang dengan dasi berwarna biru tanda dia masih murid kelas satu, menyapa dengan ramah pada Kai. Yeoja itu tersenyum dan terlihat malu-malu, membuat wajah cantiknya jadi terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Di sebelahnya, seorang temannya yang tak kalah manis juga nampak malu-malu menganggukkan kepala kecil pada Kai.

Kai menganggukkan kepala dengan canggung. Dia merasa tidak mengenal yeoja itu, tapi kenapa yeoja itu bisa mengenalnya?

"Sunbaenim, aku kemarin melihatmu bermain basket waktu jam olahraga," desis yeoja berambut panjang lurus tersebut dengan hati-hati meskipun dari gesture tubuhnya dia bukan tipe orang yang tenang karena tubuhnya yang tinggi langsing itu terus-menerus bergerak, entah bahu atau kakinya, seperti dia sedang merasa gatal di tubuhnya.

"Jinjjayo?" Kai menyahut dengan nada datar.

"Ne! Sunbaenim terlihat sangat..." kalimat yeoja tersebut terhenti diganti dengan kedua jempol tangannya yang terangkat. "...keren," sambungnya.

Kai menundukkan kepala kecil. "Gomawoyo."

"Andweyo, Sunbaenim. Tidak usah memakai bahasa formal seperti itu." Yeoja itu nampak merajuk.

"Sunbaenim, naega...anneyo, uri...bolehkah kami memanggilmu 'Oppa' saja?" tanya yeoja tersebut dengan suara bergetar, menunjukkan jika dia sedang gugup.

"Ne yo." Kai mengangguk.

"Assa!" mendadak kedua gadis itu bersorak senang, dengan gembira mereka tos dan melompat-lompat kecil.

"Oppa, gomawoyo~ sudah lama kami ingin memanggilmu 'Oppa'," ujar yeoja teman si rambut panjang dengan senyum mengembang di wajah manisnya.

"Kim Jong In Oppa." Yeoja berambut panjang mencoba memanggil Kai dengan sapaan lebih akrab yang telah di-ACC oleh si pemilik nama.

"Ne?" jawaban pendek Kai cukup membuat kedua yeoja itu bersorak kegirangan padahal Kai sendiri tidak mengerti bagian mana dari kalimatnya yang membuat mereka seheboh itu.

Setelah berbasa-basi sedikit, kedua yeoja tersebut berpamitan. Meski sudah berjalan menjauh, Kai masih bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka yang berkisar antara gugup, jantung berdetak kencang, dan sangat tampan.

'Sangat tampan'? kepala Kai neleng, bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya baru saja terjadi.

Kai membelok di tikungan koridor menuju ruang BP, tempat favorit Luhan setiap kali menyidang empat bersaudara Chanyeol, Tao, Kai, dan Sehun. Karena ruang BP adalah satu-satunya ruangan selain ruang musik dan kelas listening yang memiliki lapisan peredam suara. Jadi apapun yang dibicarakan di dalam ruang BP akan sulit didengarkan dari luar, bahkan oleh telinga istimewa Kai dan teman-temannya.

Langkah kaki Kai terhenti saat matanya melihat sosok Kyungsoo yang sedang berbicara akrab dengan dua orang namja, satu tinggi dan satu sedikit pendek meski Kyungsoo masih terlihat yang paling mungil di antara mereka. Kedua namja itu memakai dasi biru, murid kelas satu. Warna dasi memang sengaja dibedakan di sekolah Kai, untuk mengenali dan membedakan para siswa kelas satu, dua, dan tiga. Dasi biru tua bergaris kuning untuk kelas satu, merah tua bergaris kuning untuk kelas dua, dan dasi hitam bergaris kuning untuk kelas tiga. Kai sendiri memakai dasi merah tua karena dia masih kelas dua.

Pembicaraan Kyungsoo dan dua namja itu nampaknya sudah selesai karena namja yang tinggi sudah mengatakan 'terima kasih', kemudian mereka berdua menunduk sopan dan berlalu dari hadapan Kyungsoo. Keduanya berjalan melewati Kai dengan senyum cerah mengembang di wajah tampan masing-masing. Mata Kai membaca sekilas papan nama yang menggantung di jas salah satu namja itu, Yook Sung Jae. Kai mendesis perlahan, dia pasti bisa tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan jika saja dua yeoja tadi tidak mengajaknya bicara dan membuatnya kehilangan fokus pada hal-hal lain.

"Eoh? Kim Jong In, kau di sini?" sapa Kyungsoo mengagetkan Kai.

Kai terlatih untuk memiliki insting yang peka dan bisa mendeteksi hal-hal di sekitarnya dengan detil supaya dia bisa merencanakan setiap langkah yang akan dia ambil. Namun insting itu seolah tidak pernah mempan pada kasus Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya target yang selalu bergerak dan punya respon di luar perencanaan Kai, selalu membuat Kai terkejut dengan surprise-surprise yang diberikan oleh yeoja itu. Meski demikian, sikap Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa ditebak entah kenapa malah membuat Kai gemas dan penasaran. Membuatnya selalu bertanya-tanya 'apa yang akan dia lakukan jika aku begini?', 'apa yang akan dia pikirkan setelah ini?', 'kenapa dia melakukan itu padaku?'. Kyungsoo benar-benar masih menjadi sebuah misteri untuk Kai.

"Naega..." Kai kehilangan kata-kata dalam sekejab.

"Bukannya kau sedang dihukum Kangin Sonsaengnim?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Aku dipanggil Luhan...maksudku, Xi Sonsaengnim," jawab Kai belepotan.

"Ah..." kepala Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk. "Kalau begitu kau harus cepat-cepat. Xi Sonsaengnim sangat benci pada orang yang terlambat."

Kai mengangguk.

"Aku pergi dulu," pamit Kyungsoo dan berjalan melewati Kai.

Kai membuka mulut akan mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar yang dapat menahan gerakan Kyungsoo. Sebagai gantinya namja itu hanya menghela napas dengan panjang, kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

_Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan orang bernama Yook Sungjae tadi?_ Pada akhirnya pertanyaan itu hanya bisa dikatakan Kai di dalam hati.

. . .

Cklek, Kai memutar knop pintu dan mendorong pintu ruang BP sampai terbuka. Luhan nampak sudah duduk menunggunya di satu sisi meja. Yeoja itu menghiasi wajah cantiknya dengan senyuman hangat yang manis, senyuman yang pasti akan membuat kedua lutut Sehun lemas dan jatuh menyembah padanya.

Kai menutup pintu dan duduk di kursi di sisi meja yang berlawanan dengan Luhan. Namja itu diam menunduk, tidak ada hasrat untuk bicara sama sekali, apalagi bertanya alasan Luhan memanggilnya ke ruang BP dan bukannya Sehun.

"Kim Jong In, apa kau tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu ke sini?" tanya Luhan dibalas gelengan oleh Kai.

"Pertama, secara pribadi aku ingin bilang kalau aku senang dengan kemajuanmu akhir-akhir ini. Kau sudah jarang datang terlambat, jarang membolos, dan jarang tidur di kelas. Kau juga sudah mau memakai dasi dengan rapi. Aku senang sekali," puji Luhan menuai tanggapan dingin dari Kai.

"Dan selanjutnya, apa kau ingat dengan pembicaraan terakhir kita di ruangan ini saat kau dihukum menulis sebesar jari kelingking Kyungsoo?"

Kai memberikan respon, kepalanya perlahan mendongak, matanya memandang mata Luhan sambil mengingat-ingat hari-hari yang sudah berlalu. Otaknya mungkin memang tidak bisa berfungsi maksimal dalam hal mengingat PR, tapi untuk mengingat hal-hal lain selain itu bisa dibilang otaknya termasuk expert.

"Monster?" tebak Kai. Luhan mengangguk.

"Itulah alasanku memanggilmu ke sini. Kita sudah berjanji untuk membicarakan hal itu 'kan?" tanya Luhan dengan nada suara lembut, seperti tidak ingin menyinggung Kai.

"Kai-ya, aku tidak menuduhmu, aku juga tidak menyalahkanmu karena aku tahu kau pasti memiliki alasan kuat untuk melakukan itu. Tapi setidaknya, biarkan aku tahu alasanmu itu." Luhan mulai membujuk.

"Aku tidak ingin kejadian seperti ini terulang di masa depan, aku tidak ingin kau terlibat masalah seperti ini lagi. Hal ini tidak diusut lebih jauh oleh polisi karena laporan tentang monster itu dianggap hanya kebohongan saja. Tapi belum tentu di masa depan nanti keberuntungan seperti ini akan terulang lagi. Oleh karena itu, Kai-ya. Tolong ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku akan membantu jika ada yang bisa aku bantu," lanjut Luhan masih dengan suara lemah lembut.

Kai diam, mulutnya terkatup rapat dan matanya terlihat datar menatap lurus ke manik mata coklat Luhan, menciptakan aura tidak biasa pada yeoja itu. Walau Kai tidak bisa menerima sikap Sehun yang selalu membela Luhan padahal dia sudah disakiti oleh Luhan, tapi Kai tidak menampik kenyataan jika Luhan memang yeoja yang pantas untuk dipertahankan. Wajahnya cantik, tubuhnya mungil, dan sikapnya begitu 'cerah' seperti gadis remaja meski kenyataannya dia sudah menjadi 'wanita'. Lalu cara bicaranya yang lembut itu, juga senyumannya yang manis itu, selalu berhasil membuat namja maupun yeoja yang melihatnya akan kembali menoleh dua kali untuk memperhatikan kecantikannya lagi, seperti sihir. Seperti Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua, Luhan dan Kyungsoo, memiliki banyak kesamaan. Setidaknya, mereka sama dalam hal bisa melelehkan gunung es seperti Kai dan Sehun.

"Kim Jong In..." panggil Luhan mencoba menyadarkan Kai yang seperti sedang melamun. Yeoja itu tidak pernah bisa mengerti dengan isi pandangan mata Kai yang selalu nampak datar tanpa emosi tertentu, membuat hatinya semakin sukar diraba. Sama sekali berbeda dengan mata Sehun. Walaupun Sehun selalu memberikan pandangan mata dingin pada setiap orang, tapi dia akan berubah hangat jika berhadapan dengan Luhan, membuat Luhan mudah menebak isi hatinya yang polos yang berkebalikan dengan wajahnya yang selalu nampak serius itu.

Brak!

Di tengah keheningan tersebut, mendadak pintu ruang BP terbuka dan terlihat sosok Chanyeol berdiri dengan wajah menekuk kusut dengan napas terengah di ambang pintu. Chanyeol menutup daun pintu dan langsung menegakkan badan di sisi Kai yang masih duduk di kursi dengan mata memandang heran pada Hyung-nya.

"Park Chanyeol, ada apa?" tanya Luhan heran.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Dia hanya memandang Luhan dengan sorot mata tajam yang tak terbaca.

"Chanyeol-ah, ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Hyung, mwoga?" Kai ikut angkat bicara.

Namun Chanyeol yang biasanya ceria dan suka bicara itu mendadak jadi terlihat serius dan tidak segera membuka mulut.

"Hyung..." desis Kai bersamaan dengan Luhan yang mengulangi lagi pertanyaan yang sama.

"Chanyeol-ah, apa ada masalah?"

"Neo..." akhirnya Chanyeol membuka mulut. "...nappun yeoja," cetusnya membuat mata Luhan dan Kai terbeliak bersamaan.

"Hyung...!" suara Kai keluar dengan sedikit tekanan sementara Luhan hanya bisa terdiam menatap Chanyeol yang nampak marah membalas tatapan matanya.

-TBC-

* * *

Huweee~ ㅠㅠ is it very late? Sorry~ ㅠㅠ

#Curhat dimulai *BGM : "Tik tok tik tok..."*

Lately, 1shot idea always disturbed me and it completely did distract multichap's idea! I couldn't do anything so I decided to write 1shot first. Actually, 1shot didn't finish yet and I cut it with Full Moon ch 12. So sorry, reader ㅠㅠ I am always like that, getting distracted easily *useless*

#Curhat selesai

Selain couple moment, sebenernya aku lebih suka nulis 4-brothers moment, lol they have an interesting interaction with their different characteristics^^ very cheerful, lively, and lovely❤

Banyak yang penasaran soal siapa Appa-Umma 4 anak-anak unik itu. They will make appearance in ... the end of Full Moon, lmao really! They will appear, but later^^

Thanks to everyone who wrote review in previous chapter^^ thanks to 'black shadows' (read: silent readers) read my ff dearly^^ thanks to you all~ XOXO~❤❤❤

* * *

**Review **please, because your review means a lot to me^^

_Buat yang gak punya akun di FFN & pengen review-nya dibales, bisa mention author lewat twitter / ask . fm (lihat di profil)^^ boleh juga kalo mau gangguin author, kepo tanya2 kapan update, berdemo, protes, apalagi ngasih es krim gratis & cookies (?) author is VERY WELCOME~!_❤

_FYI: I always share about the update in twitter, so just check my twitter to know about fast update and more^^_

Hamsahamnida~ *bow*

* * *

Ada yang bilang 'Hamsahamnida' itu seharusnya 'Kamsahamnida'. Tapi seringnya aku baca 'Hamsahamnida'. Mungkin karena orang Korea melafalkan G, H, & K tidak dengan pronoun yang jelas, jadi romanization-nya juga beda-beda. Terus yang bener yang mana? Ada referensi?


	13. P13

Title: FULL MOON [Part 13]

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: KaiSoo, HunHan, ChanBaek, TaoLay

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please~^^ Let's be a good reader and good shipper~^^

HAPPY READING 뿅~뿅~

.

.

.

**FULL MOON**

**[Part 13]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Neo..." akhirnya Chanyeol membuka mulut. "...nappun yeoja," cetusnya membuat mata Luhan dan Kai terbeliak bersamaan.

"Hyung...!" suara Kai keluar dengan sedikit tekanan sementara Luhan hanya bisa terdiam menatap Chanyeol yang nampak marah membalas tatapan matanya.

"Aku memang tidak tahu masalah apa yang kau hadapi dengan Sehunie, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi..." ujar Chanyeol tanpa ada senyuman menghiasi wajahnya, ditambah dengan suaranya yang bass dan cara bicara yang mengetatkan geraham, makin menyempurnakan kesan jengkel pada dirinya.

"Chanyeol-ah, apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" tanya Luhan dengan suara rendah, pura-pura tidak mengerti dengan isi pembicaraan muridnya itu. Mengira Chanyeol sedang bermain-main dengannya.

"Lupakan tentang guru dan murid sekarang. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku sedang marah? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku sudah muak denganmu?" suara Chanyeol mulai dipenuhi dengan tekanan.

"Chanyeol...Oppa..." bisik Luhan tanpa sadar, sorot matanya mulai berubah.

Seringai muncul di sudut bibir Chanyeol.

" 'Oppa'? kau masih ingat untuk memanggilku 'Oppa'?" tanya namja jangkung itu.

"Ya, Son-saeng-nim." Chanyeol memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan 'Sonsaengnim' namun ekspresi wajah dan nada bicaranya tidak seperti seorang murid yang sedang bicara dengan gurunya.

"Aku bukan Oh Sehun yang akan selamanya sabar menghadapimu. Aku bukan Oh Sehun yang akan memahami setiap kemarahanmu dan mengatakan kalau ini bukan salahmu. Dan aku bukan Oh Sehun yang dengan gelap hati masih membelamu meskipun tahu kau menginjak-injak harga dirinya." Chanyeol berhenti sebentar.

"Aku melakukan ini bukan untukmu. Aku melakukan ini bukan untuk menekanmu. Aku melakukan ini untuk adikku, untuk adikku yang malang yang dengan bodohnya memiliki _imprintee_ sepertimu." Chanyeol kembali mem-pause kalimatnya dan melanjutkan dengan penuh penekanan. "...nappun yeoja."

Deg! Ada rasa sakit di dada Luhan saat mendengar kata terakhir Chanyeol. Tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Luhan sebelumnya jika Chanyeol akan bisa mengatakan kalimat seperti itu, tajam dan menusuk. Memang benar Chanyeol suka bicara seenaknya dan sering memberi komentar tanpa dipikir lebih dulu, tapi setidaknya dia tidak pernah melakukan hal itu pada Luhan dan orang-orang yang dia anggap memang tidak pantas untuk dia cerca.

Lagipula sejauh Luhan mengenal Chanyeol, Chanyeol adalah pribadi yang ceria, lembut, dan berhati hangat, benar-benar sosok seorang kakak yang baik. Dia orang yang sopan, walaupun terkadang sikapnya yang cuek dan gaya bicaranya yang ceplas-ceplos itu memang sering kelewat batas, tapi dia adalah orang yang respek pada orang lain, terutama pada orang yang lebih tua. Dan di balik wajahnya yang tengil dan tidak pernah terlihat serius itu, dia adalah orang yang penuh kasih sayang dan pelindung yang paling bisa diandalkan.

"Berhentilah memainkan perasaan Sehun. Dia bukan barang yang bisa kau buang lalu kau pungut lagi, kau injak-injak, kau buang lalu kau pungut lagi. Apa karena kau tahu kalau dia tidak akan pernah bisa membencimu makanya kau bersikap seperti ini padanya? Kalau memang kau tidak mau melihat dia, tinggalkan saja dia. Jangan pernah lagi melihat padanya meskipun dia akan bersujud mengemis padamu. Jangan pernah menerimanya jika kau punya niat untuk meninggalkannya." Chanyeol bicara dengan mata menyorot tajam pada Luhan yang memandangnya dengan sayu. Sedangkan di sebelahnya, Kai masih duduk dalam diam. Yang dia lakukan hanya memperhatikan Hyung-nya dan Luhan secara bergantian.

"Menerima harapan palsu, jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada ditinggalkan. Seharusnya kau sendiri tahu bagaimana rasanya itu, Luhanie." Nada bicara Chanyeol menurun.

"Kau sudah pernah melihat sebuah harapan yang besar pada Sehun dan begitu kau tahu kebenaran tentang Sehun, kau merasa dibohongi. Kau tumpahkan semua kesalahan pada Sehun, kau sebut dia pembohong, kau sebut dia pemberi harapan palsu, dan kau mulai menjauhinya. Rasa sakit karena kau berpikir kau sudah dibohongi begitu lama, itulah yang juga Sehun rasakan sekarang. Kau meninggalkannya, lalu memeluknya, memberikan kesan seolah kalian bisa bersama lagi, membuat dia berharap lebih padamu, tapi apa yang akhirnya dia terima? Kau meninggalkannya lagi 'kan?" Chanyeol bernapas sebentar.

"Berbeda denganmu yang bisa dengan mudah menumpahkan emosi pada Sehun, Sehun tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan hal itu walaupun dia sangat ingin. Semarah dan sekecewa apapun dia, dia tidak akan bisa menumpahkannya padamu. Karena itu sudah menjadi takdir kami, kami tidak akan bisa membenci dan melukai _imprintee_ kami sendiri meskipun mereka mematahkan semua tulang kami."

Luhan masih terdiam, kedua matanya perlahan dilapisi kristal bening.

"Luhanie, jebal..." pinta Chanyeol. "Berikan ketegasan pada Sehun, jangan bermain tarik ulur seperti ini. Kalau kau ingin meninggalkannya, jangan segan-segan. Pergilah ke tempat yang dia tidak bisa menemukanmu, aku akan membantumu menahannya. Tapi jika masih ada sedikit perasaanmu untuk mencintainya dan bersamanya lagi seperti dulu, aku yakin Sehun pasti akan bisa menjaga perasaan itu dan tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu. Dia masih sama seperti dulu. Dia bahkan masih membelamu seperti orang yang kehilangan akal. Aku tidak tega melihatnya. Dia benar-benar seperti orang kalap yang mencintaimu setelah membuat kedua matanya buta...!" Chanyeol mengetatkan giginya dengan gemas. Gemas karena dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa terhadap adiknya yang bersikap gila. Gemas karena dia tidak bisa, setidaknya memukul anak itu untuk menyadarkannya.

Luhan meremas ujung roknya dengan kuat, tetes-tetes air bening mulai jatuh satu per satu membasahi punggung tangannya.

"Luhan-ah..." Kai angkat bicara dengan suaranya yang rendah dan tenang, berkebalikan dengan suara Chanyeol barusan.

"Apa alasanmu melakukan ini pada Sehunie? Selama ini Sehun percaya kau punya alasan kuat melakukan hal ini padanya, oleh karena itu dia tidak pernah marah padamu dan selalu memaklumimu. Apa alasanmu menyakitinya seperti ini?" tanya Kai.

"Ya, apa maksudmu?" sahut Chanyeol pada Kai.

"Aku ingin tahu perasaan Luhan dan apa yang membuat Sehun bisa begitu percaya pada Luhan," jawab Kai simpel. Kepalanya beralih kembali pada Luhan yang nampak menyeka air mata di pipinya dengan tangan.

"Luhanie, apa kau sudah tidak menyukai Sehun lagi?" tanya Kai dijawab kebisuan oleh Luhan.

"Kalau aku bandingkan dengan hubungan kalian waktu SMA dulu, yang sangat lengket seperti getah pohon, memang bisa dibilang kau yang sekarang sudah tidak mungkin menyukai Sehun. Kau selalu membuat Sehunie kecewa dan tidak pernah berhenti melakukan hal jahat padanya. Tapi entah kenapa aku malah menangkap hal lain dari sikapmu itu," ujar Kai.

Sepasang mata Chanyeol membesar mendengar kalimat Kai. Bukan karena dia terkesan pada kata-kata adiknya, tapi lebih karena kalimat Kai begitu panjang. Benar-benar panjang! Kai yang autis nyaris bisu, yang biasanya hanya bicara sepotong dua potong, itu pun kalau dia mau, mendadak bisa mengatakan kalimat sepanjang itu. Itu adalah kejadian langka yang tidak setiap bulan dilakukan oleh Kai.

_Sarapan apa anak ini tadi pagi? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi suka bicara?_ Batin Chanyeol heran.

"Sejauh yang aku lihat, kau bukannya bermaksud untuk menyakiti Sehun. Tapi kau ingin menyiksa dirimu sendiri."

Sepertinya tebakan Kai benar, karena begitu mendengar kalimatnya Luhan langsung tersentak dan mengangkat wajah, menatap lurus ke manik mata abu-abu Kai.

"Benar? Kau sedang menyiksa dirimu sendiri?" desis Kai, segaris senyum tipis mewakili kemenangannya.

"Kai-ya, apa maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

"Hyung, kau sangat mencintai Baekhyun 'kan?" tanya Kai pada Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja." Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Apa kau pernah dengan sengaja menjauhi Baekhyun dan mengatakan kata-kata kasar padanya supaya dia tidak mendekatimu lagi? Apa yang kau rasakan jika kau membuat Baekhyun menangis?" tanya Kai lagi.

"Tentu saja aku akan merasa sangat bersalah! Aku akan terus menyalahkan diriku karena sudah bicara kasar dan membuatnya menang...is..." kalimat Chanyeol terhenti, menyadari maksud pertanyaan Kai dan jawabannya sendiri. Namja jangkung itu menoleh memandang Luhan yang terlihat salah tingkah.

"Itulah yang sedang Luhan lakukan," desis Kai.

"Kau sengaja bersikap kasar pada Sehun dan membuatnya menjauhimu meski kau tahu itu menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Kau masih mencintainya, itulah sebabnya terkadang kau tidak tega dan kembali menerimanya. Kau sedang berusaha membuat Sehun benci padamu..." kalimat Kai menggantung. "...karena kau merasa bersalah padanya."

Sekali lagi Chanyeol dan Luhan dibuat tersentak oleh kata-kata Kai yang meluncur lancar dan datar seperti sindrom diare.

"Merasa...bersalah...?" bisik Chanyeol lalu berkelebatlah sepotong memori di dalam kepalanya. Memori tentang masa lalu yang jauh, tentang Sehun dan Luhan, tentang salah satu luka yang meninggalkan bekas di kisah mereka berdua. Bekas yang tidak akan hilang dan tidak akan bisa diperbaiki untuk selamanya.

"Ya, Xi Luhan. Kau...jangan-jangan kau masih memikirkan kecelakaan di laut waktu itu? Ya, itu sudah lama sekali! Kau benar-benar masih memikirkannya, hah!?" tanya Chanyeol.

Luhan tidak menjawab, hanya kedua tangannya yang semakin meremas kuat rok pendeknya.

"Dia masih memikirkannya," desis Kai membaca gerak-gerik yeoja di hadapannya. "Dia tidak pernah melupakannya, itulah sebabnya dia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri dan terus menerus menyalahkan dirinya atas insiden itu."

"Luhan!" Chanyeol menggebrak meja, membuat Luhan maupun Kai terlonjak kaget.

"Hyung...! Aissh!" Kai mengumpat tertahan, menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat karena kaget.

"Kami sudah bilang padamu, kejadian itu bukan salahmu. Kejadian itu murni benar-benar sebuah kecelakaan! Kau tidak perlu susah-susah memikirkannya dan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Bukan kau yang membuat Sehun seperti itu. Kejadian itu benar-benar hanya kecelakaan!" Chanyeol menegaskan.

"Jadi karena masalah itu kau meninggalkan Sehun dan sengaja berbuat jahat padanya selama ini? Supaya dia membencimu? Apa kau akan merasa cukup hanya dengan Sehun membencimu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ne." Suara Luhan akhirnya terdengar. Begitu lirih dan parau.

"Aku hanya ingin Sehun membenciku, akan aku lakukan apapun supaya dia membenciku. Meskipun itu berarti aku mungkin akan dibenci juga oleh orang-orang yang dekat dengan dia, seperti Oppa. Aku akan tetap melakukannya. Aku akan tetap membuat Sehun membenciku, karena itulah yang seharusnya dia lakukan. Dia harus membenciku dan bukannya mencintaiku," kata Luhan dengan tegas tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun di mata coklatnya yang masih berpijar indah meski meneteskan air bening.

"Wae? Kami tidak pernah menyalahkanmu karena insiden itu. Jadi kau tidak perlu bertindak sejauh ini..."

"Ini bukan masalah antara aku dan kalian, Oppa!" potong Luhan. "Ini masalah antara aku dan diriku sendiri. Orang mana yang bisa hidup dengan tenang setelah membuat hidup orang lain hancur? Manusia mana yang masih bisa tertawa sementara dia sudah membuat orang lain menangis? Aku perlu dihukum, Oppa! Aku benar-benar harus kena hukum karma! Aku harus dihukum dan bukannya malah terus dicintai oleh Sehun seperti ini!" Luhan meledak.

"Aku terlalu banyak bersikap jahat pada Sehun. Aku ketakutan dan bersikap sangat egois waktu tahu dia adalah werewolf. Meskipun pada kenyataannya dia tidak pernah menyakitiku, tapi aku dengan jahat memanggilnya monster dan berteriak padanya. Dan waktu di laut itu...waktu itu..." air mata Luhan mengalir lebih deras.

"Seandainya aku mendengarkan kata-katanya, aku mungkin tidak akan jatuh dan kakinya...kakinya pasti..." Luhan menutup wajah dengan telapak tangan, menyembunyikan tangisannya.

Chanyeol bergerak, berjalan ke sisi Luhan, menundukkan badan di sebelah kursinya, dan merengkuh yeoja itu ke pelukannya. Begitu erat. Mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Mianhe," bisik Chanyeol parau. Tirai bening mengintip di sudut mata abu-abunya. "Mianhe, karena aku sudah menuduhmu macam-macam padahal aku tidak tahu alasanmu yang sebenarnya. Mianhe, Luhanie...jeongmal mianhe..." sekuat tenaga Chanyeol menahan air matanya supaya tidak jatuh.

Kai menghela napas perlahan. "Kalau memang kau merasa bersalah, tidak seharusnya kau meninggalkan Sehun," desis namja itu.

"Kaki Sehun terluka parah karena menyelamatkanmu di laut dan tidak akan pernah bisa sembuh total selamanya, jika kau memang berpikir itu kesalahanmu maka tidak seharusnya kau pergi, karena kalau kau pergi kau seperti melarikan diri dari tanggung jawab. Sehun kehilangan kemampuan kakinya dan kau membuat dia kehilangan dirimu juga, apa itu yang kau sebut dengan menghukum dirimu? Bukankah itu malah seperti kau menjatuhkan tangga pada Sehun yang sudah terjatuh? Kalau kau memang ingin menebus kesalahanmu, jangan mengharapkan orang lain membencimu dan meninggalkanmu. Tapi hiduplah untuk orang itu. Jaga dia seolah hidupnya adalah hidupmu juga. Jangan lari, karena lari tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun," nasehat Kai panjang lebar.

Kepala Luhan bergerak, melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol. Isakan masih terdengar dan air mata masih meleleh di kedua pipinya. Chanyeol berlutut di sebelah kaki Luhan, dengan lembut dia membantu Luhan mengusap kedua pipinya yang basah. Chanyeol memperlakukan Luhan dengan sangat hati-hati, seperti memperlakukan adik perempuannya sendiri.

"Luhan, bagi werewolf, kemampuan kaki adalah segalanya. Kehilangan kemampuan itu sama dengan meletakkan hidup kami di tepi jurang. Sehun sedang berada di tepi jurang sekarang, apa kau akan membiarkan dia jatuh atau akan setidaknya memberikan tanganmu untuk pegangan supaya dia tidak terpeleset?" sambung Kai.

"Luhan." Chanyeol kembali bicara, kali ini dengan nada suara yang lembut, sangat berbeda dari ketika dia datang tadi.

"Sehun sudah kehilangan separuh hidupnya, apa kau ingin dia kehilangan seluruh hidupnya karena kau meninggalkannya? Sehun membutuhkanmu karena kau _imprintee_-nya, dia tidak butuh kami. Saat dia kehilangan hidupnya yang tersisa untuknya hanyalah kau, jadi seharusnya kau bersamanya." Chanyeol meraih tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya dengan hangat.

"Jangan mengira Sehun tidak pernah marah dan tidak kecewa padamu hanya karena dia selalu bersikap baik padamu. Dia merasakannya, dia orang yang mudah merasa terganggu dan marah tanpa alasan seperti anak kecil. Tapi untukmu, dia bersikap lebih dewasa, membuang sikap kekanakannya, supaya kau tidak lelah dan tidak meninggalkannya. Rasa cintanya yang besar padamu mengalahkan semua egonya dan membuat dia menjadi lebih bijak dalam berpikir." Chanyeol berhenti sejenak.

"Sehun berubah begitu banyak setelah bertemu denganmu, karena kau adalah orang yang berharga untuknya. Karena kau adalah orang yang berharga untuk Sehun, jadi jangan pernah berpikir untuk menyakiti dirimu sendiri lagi seperti ini. Ketahuilah, setiap kau merasakan sakit, Sehun akan merasa 2 kali lebih sakit daripada kau. Tentang hukumanmu itu, anggaplah harus bersama dengan Sehun dan menjaganya, sebagai bentuk karma yang harus kau tanggung untuk menebus kesalahanmu. Dan kau tahu? Aku lebih suka menjaga seratus anjing liar daripada harus menjaga satu orang Sehun." Chanyeol mengakhiri perkataannya dengan kalimat penuh keyakinan.

"Dan lagi." Kai menambahi kalimat panjang kakaknya. "Jangan sering-sering membuat Sehun marah. Dia mungkin tidak akan marah padamu, tapi nanti dia akan melampiaskannya pada kami. Karena tidak tega marah padamu, jadi dia akan menggunakan kami sebagai pelampiasan. Itu benar-benar menyebalkan."

Luhan tersenyum kecut. "Jinjja?" desisnya.

"Jinjja! Jeongmal jinjja!" sahut Chanyeol penuh penekanan. "Aku selalu merasa hampir gila setiap kali dia berubah menjadi patung hidup. Tidak mau bergerak, tidak mau bicara, tidak mau makan. Aku ingin tidak mempedulikannya, tapi dia adikku. Aku memperhatikannya dan mencoba bersikap baik padanya, tapi dia tidak menganggap keberadaanku sama sekali. Bagaimana aku tidak akan gila!"

"Mianhe, Oppa..." desis Luhan.

"Lupakan. Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu dulu, kalau aku menyerahkan anak itu dalam bimbinganmu. Anak itu hanya mau jadi anjing baik kalau bersama dengan majikan aslinya," ujar Chanyeol ketus.

Luhan tersenyum tipis.

"Berhentilah bersikap pura-pura jahat pada Sehun, atau aku akan bilang padanya kau sengaja bersikap begitu karena merasa bersalah padanya soal kejadian di laut dulu dan..."

"Andwe, Oppa! ANDWE!" Luhan memotong kalimat Kai dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak akan berpura-pura lagi pada Sehunie, aku akan bersikap baik padanya. Aku janji," sambung Luhan.

"Jinjja?" Kai menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

"Jinjja," jawab Luhan.

"Yakso?" Kai memamerkan kelingkingnya.

"Yakso." Nada suara Luhan masih rendah, antara yakin dan tidak.

"Arasseo. Kau sudah berjanji. Jadi, kalau kau mengingkari kata-katamu dan bersikap ketus lagi pada adikku, aku akan mengatakan alasanmu yang sebenarnya dan membuat dia mengkhawatirkanmu setengah mati, lalu dia tidak akan melepaskanmu apapun yang kau lakukan padanya. Akan aku pastikan dia membuatmu benar-benar merasa lelah dan frustasi menghadapinya." Kai bicara dengan senyum kemenangan menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kh." Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah sudut bibirnya melihat tingkah salah satu adiknya itu. Sepertinya suasana hati Kai sedang buruk sampai-sampai mulut yang biasanya tidak bergerak nyaris kaku tersebut tiba-tiba saja jadi begitu licin dan lentur sehingga bisa mengatakan begitu banyak kosakata yang balik membekukan lawan bicaranya. Kai hanya akan berubah cerewet dengan 2 alasan, ketika dia merasa sangat terganggu dan ketika dia sakit. Waktu sakit, Kai akan terus mengigau tanpa henti.

_Iseki..._umpat Chanyeol dalam hati. Meski begitu, diam-diam dia mengagumi kemampuan bicara Kai yang tersembunyi.

"Dan kalau kau ingin benar-benar meninggalkan Sehun, jangan hanya mengusirnya. Itu tidak cukup untuk membuat Sehun menjauh." Kai mendekatkan badan ke arah Luhan.

"Aku beritahu cara cepat untuk membuat seorang werewolf menyerah." Sebelah alis Kai naik, smirk muncul menghiasi sudut bibirnya.

"Itu...kalung," lanjut namja tersebut dengan suara pelan.

"Kalung?" ulang Luhan tidak mengerti. Sedangkan mata Chanyeol mendadak membulat, tahu apa yang hendak dikatakan oleh Kai.

"Ya, Kim Jong In!" bentak Chanyeol sambil berdiri tegak.

Tanpa menghiraukan suara Hyung-nya, Kai kembali bicara. "Kau pernah memberi Sehun kalung 'kan? Bagi seekor anjing, kalung tidak hanya sebagai identitas tapi juga ikatan sumpah setia pada majikannya. Kalau kau mengambil kalung yang dipakai Sehunie dan membuangnya, itu sama artinya dengan kau sudah membuang dia. Jadi dia tidak akan punya alasan untuk berpegangan lagi padamu."

"INOM! Aisshh!" hardik Chanyeol membuat Kai nyengir. "Sebenarnya kau kerasukan apa sih!? Hari ini bicaramu ngawur semua!"

"Tapi kalau Luhan tidak mau meninggalkan Sehun, dia tidak perlu mengambil kalung Sehun," ujar Kai polos, matanya beralih pada Luhan. "Benar 'kan?"

Luhan menjawab dengan senyuman.

"Isshh..." Chanyeol mendesis keras.

-o0o-

Jam istirahat akan berakhir beberapa menit lagi, namun dengan langkah santai Chanyeol dan Kai berjalan di koridor hendak menuju ke gedung olahraga lagi. Di sepanjang jalan, tak henti-hentinya para yeoja, hoobae, dan beberapa sunbae menyapa mereka berdua. Chanyeol yang memang punya sifat easy going tentu dengan riang dan senyuman lebar mengembang membalas setiap sapaan yang ada. Berbeda dengan Kai, dia hanya menundukkan kepala kecil tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.

"Jongin, kau kenapa? Tingkahmu hari ini sangat aneh," celetuk Chanyeol begitu keduanya sudah berada di luar gedung sekolah.

"Jinjja? Nan gwaenchana," jawab Kai kalem. "Aneh bagaimana, Hyung?"

Chanyeol menyeringai, mengerti jika memang ada yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Kai. Sudah bertahun-tahun dia hidup bersama dengan adik-adiknya, mana mungkin jika dia tidak hapal dengan karakter dan kebiasaan anak-anak itu, termasuk Kai. Kai adalah orang yang hemat bicara dan salah satu dari kebiasaannya yang irit ngomong itu, yang selalu dia lakukan sejak dia belajar bicara hingga tumbuh sebesar sekarang, setiap kali ditanya 'kau kenapa?' atau 'kau baik-baik saja?' pasti dia hanya akan menjawab dengan 2 cara 'ne' atau 'gwaenchana'. Hanya dengan 2 kata pendek itu! Jika ada satu kasus dimana Kai menjawab selain dengan kalimat itu, apalagi jika dia balik bertanya setelah menjawab, itu artinya suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik atau ada yang mengganggu pikirannya. Seperti sekarang.

"Iseki," umpat Chanyeol. "Kau bahkan mencoba berbohong padaku sekarang," desisnya.

"Pantaslah kalau semua bicaramu ngelantur hari ini. Pastikan kau langsung pulang ke rumah dan pergi tidur nanti, daripada kau berkeliaran bertingkah tidak normal," pesan Chanyeol. "Semua orang akan sibuk malam ini, jadi jangan membuat masalah."

"Hyung." Panggilan Kai menghentikan langkah kaki Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana caramu tahu kalau kau mengalami _imprinting_ pada Baekhyun?" Kai menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan pertanyaan.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. "Kau..._imprinting_?" desis namja itu.

"Molla. Makanya aku ingin tahu, _imprinting_ itu sebenarnya bagaimana?" ulang Kai.

Chanyeol memutar mata sejenak, menggaruk kepala belakangnya dengan sorot mata ragu.

"Aku tidak tahu pastinya seperti apa, tapi yang aku rasakan waktu aku melihat Baekhyun pertama kali, rasanya seperti ada gaya magnet yang membuatku ingin mendekatinya. Semuanya buram, blur, dan hanya ada sosok Baekhyun di depan mataku. Pikiranku blank dan tubuhku bergerak sendiri. Lalu sejak saat itu, setiap aku melihat Baekhyun, secara insting aku akan mendekatinya. Dan kalau dia menyuruhku untuk berlutut, mengikutinya seperti seekor anjing, rasanya aku tidak akan bisa menolaknya. Jinjja, keberadaan Baekhyun saja, bagiku sudah cukup memenuhi seluruh spasi di dunia ini, membuatku tidak butuh orang lain lagi. Hanya dia yang aku pikirkan dan hanya dia yang ada di pikiranku," jelas Chanyeol.

Kai terdiam, mengingat semua yang dia lakukan setiap ada Kyungsoo di sekitarnya. Salah tingkah mendadak, nge-blank, gugup, dan mengesampingkan rasio yang selalu dia pegang. Kai baru sadar, jika selama ini, setiap dia dekat dengan Kyungsoo, matanya tidak akan bisa lepas dari yeoja itu dan dia dengan mudah akan tenggelam dalam ritme yang dibuat Kyungsoo.

"Kai-ya," panggil Chanyeol pada Kai yang jadi melamun.

Kai diam, larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"YA, Jongin-ah!" teriakan Chanyeol membuat Dongsaeng-nya terjengat.

"N-ne?" jawab Kai gugup.

"Neo..." Chanyeol mendekati Kai dengan tatapan mata lurus dan intens ke manik mata adiknya yang punya warna sama dengan warna matanya, abu-abu.

"Apa kau sudah _imprinting_?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati.

"Eoh? Itu...ngng..." Kai mendengung dengan kaki bergerak mundur perlahan. Tapi semakin dia mundur, Chanyeol semakin bergerak maju, tak membiarkan jarak di antara keduanya bertambah.

"Jawab aku," kata Chanyeol dengan penekanan di suaranya. "Kau – sudah – _imprinting_?"

Gerakan kaki Kai berhenti bersamaan dengan kaki Hyung-nya. Mata abu-abunya mendadak kosong, lurus tertuju pada mata Chanyeol yang tak berkedip menatapnya seolah menyihirnya. Itu adalah kemampuan tatapan mata yang memberikan serangan secara psikis, beberapa werewolf menguasai kemampuan itu dengan memanfaatkan mata mereka. Bahkan ada yang bisa tidak hanya sebatas menjatuhkan mental lawan, tapi juga sampai memanipulasi otak dan menciptakan halusinasi. Werewolf yang Kai tahu dapat melakukan kemampuan mata sampai sejauh itu adalah Appa-nya dan Tao. Dia sendiri bisa melakukannya, tapi Tao melakukan lebih baik dari dirinya.

"DUGU YA? DUGU?" suara bass Chanyeol yang keluar dengan nada tinggi menghancurkan efek serangan matanya sendiri. Alhasil, Kai yang tersadar mendadak, hanya bisa bengong mengumpulkan kesadaran.

"Jongin-ah, dugu? Dugu ya?" desak Chanyeol sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Kai.

"Ngng...itu..." Kai nampak masih setengah sadar.

"A...aku beritahu nanti, Hyung. Sampai jumpa." Kai melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dan berjalan melewatinya sambil mengerjabkan mata beberapa kali, dia memegang kepala yang sedikit pusing akibat efek serangan Hyung-nya tadi.

"Ah, Jongin-ah~ Ayolah, beritahu aku~ dugu ya~?" dengan penuh penasaran Chanyeol mengejar langkah Kai sambil merajuk dan menarik-narik baju adiknya seperti anak kecil.

"Kau harus memberi tahu aku supaya aku tidak mati kutu waktu ditanya Umma nanti," bujuk Chanyeol.

"Jangan beritahu Umma!" sela Kai dengan alis tertaut.

"Mustahil!" balas Chanyeol. "Bagaimana bisa aku tidak memberi tahu Umma? Umma harus tahu seperti apa calon menantunya nanti."

"Isshh...!" Kai mendesis kesal.

"Makanya, beritahu aku, Jongin," pinta Chanyeol. "Dia gadis yang seperti apa? Berapa umurnya? Apa dia lebih tua atau lebih muda? Dia galak? Jongin!"

Kai tidak mempedulikan tingkah Hyung-nya dan malah mempercepat langkahnya ke gedung olahraga membuat Chanyeol kesal.

"YA, KIM JONG IN! AISHH, JINJJA!"

. . .

"Kawi – bawi – bo!" Tao menyodorkan batu dan Sehun menang dengan kertas. Tao mendesah pasrah dan Sehun menyunggingkan senyuman sombong. Tao melanjutkan mengepel lantai selebar satu meter dari ujung hingga ujung, sementara Sehun kembali duduk santai melanjutkan bermain game di ponselnya. Mereka sedang bertaruh, yang kalah main mukjjippa (batu – kertas – gunting) harus mengepel lantai sebagai hukuman.

Waa...waa...waa...

Tao dan Sehun menoleh bersamaan ke arah pintu gedung olahraga begitu suara berisik terdengar oleh telinga mereka. Chanyeol dan Kai datang berdua sambil berdebat tentang sesuatu. Dari yang terlihat, sepertinya Chanyeol memaksa untuk bertanya tapi Kai bersikeras tidak mau meladeni kakaknya. Jadi Chanyeol terus menerus merajuk tanpa kenal lelah.

"Mwoya?" tanya Tao begitu mereka berdua sampai di dekatnya. Kai langsung mengambil satu alat pel yang bersandar di dekat tribun dan melanjutkan pekerjaan Tao tanpa banyak bicara.

"Tao-ya, eotteoke~?" suara Chanyeol berubah penuh irama seperti seekor kucing, ekspresi wajahnya menjadi sedih dan ujung jari telunjuknya mengarah ke Kai yang pura-pura tidak mendengar perkataannya.

"Anak itu...anak itu sudah _imprinting_, tapi dia ngotot tidak mau memberitahuku siapa gadisnya? Tao-ya, bantu aku memaksanya," rengek Chanyeol seolah Tao adalah Hyung-nya.

Tao tersenyum lebar. "Jinjja? Jinjja, Jongin-ah? Ya!" tanya namja berambut pirang itu girang.

Kai masih pura-pura tidak mendengar dan meneruskan mengepel lantai dengan rajin.

"Dia tidak mau bicara sama sekali, Tao-ya. Makanya, hipnotis anak itu supaya dia mau buka mulut." Chanyeol kembali merengek.

Kai menoleh pada Chanyeol dengan cepat, sepasang matanya mendelik seolah bilang: 'Jugulhe!?'

"Buat apa dihipnotis, akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kita sendiri yang mencari tahu seperti seorang agen rahasia," ujar Tao sambil tertawa senang.

"Ya! Apa kau tidak penasaran dengan yeoja seperti apa yang disukai Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol menjadi kesal pada Tao.

"Aku penasaran. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin main agen rahasia seperti dulu." Ucapan Tao mengarah pada tingkah konyol mereka ketika mencari tahu tentang siapa _imprintee_ Sehun, karena Sehun juga waktu itu bersikeras untuk tidak mengaku.

Chanyeol cemberut, dia beralih pada Maknae. "Sehun-ah, lakukan sesuatu. Aku harus beritahu Um..."

"Biarkan saja," potong Sehun. "Itu 'kan hal yang pribadi, kenapa kau begitu ikut campur, Hyung? Kau bisa dilaporkan atas tindakan melanggar batas hak asasi orang lain."

Chanyeol mengetatkan geraham. "YA! Ada apa dengan kalian semua!? Tidakkah kalian merasa ingin tahu seperti apa yeoja yang dipilih Jongin!? Bagaimana kalau yeoja itu tidak baik? Bagaimana kalau ternyata yeoja itu akan menimbulkan banyak masalah untuk kita nanti?"

"Lalu kalau ternyata yeoja itu bermasalah, kau mau apa, Hyung? Membereskan yeoja itu melangkahi Jonginie Hyung? Kau yakin kau akan menang melawan dia?" Sehun membalikkan kata-kata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam seketika, sementara Kai memperhatikan percakapan saudara-saudaranya tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.

"Bukan...bukan itu maksudku...err..." Chanyeol speechless.

"Tunggu sajalah, kalau sudah waktunya Jongin pasti akan memberitahu kita," hibur Tao.

"Lagipula dia bukan tipe orang yang dekat dengan banyak wanita SEPERTIMU. Jadi yeoja pilihannya pasti juga tidak aneh-aneh," imbuh Sehun.

"YA! Baekhyun bukan yeoja yang aneh-aneh!" Chanyeol berteriak tidak terima.

"Ne, arasseo. Baekhyunie memang bukan yeoja yang aneh-aneh, tapi dia SANGAT aneh!" balas Sehun.

"YA!" Chanyeol naik pitam.

"Sudahlah!" akhirnya suara Kai terdengar. "Kembalilah ke kelas dan biarkan kami menyelesaikan ini. Kedatangan kalian hanya mengganggu. Aish, jinjja! Aku punya 2 Hyung yang tidak berguna." Kalimat panjang Kai berakhir dengan omelan.

Mata Tao dan Sehun mendelik bersamaan, untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam lalu saling bertukar pandang, termasuk dengan Chanyeol. Masing-masing mata mereka menyorotkan hal yang sama: 'Apa yang terjadi pada Jongin?'

"Dia sedang _badmood_, entah karena apa," desis Chanyeol yang langsung membuat kedua saudaranya manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Cemburu mungkin," celetuk Tao membelalakkan mata Kai.

"Cemburu? Apa itu artinya _imprintee_-nya ada di sekolah ini?" sahut Chanyeol cepat. "Siapa yeoja yang paling dekat dengan Jongin di sekolah ini?"

Wajah Kai langsung terlihat panik.

"Luhan?" Tao asal menebak, membuat mata Sehun melebar.

"YA!" sang Maknae pun berteriak penuh protes.

"Lalu siapa!?" Chanyeol frustasi.

"Hyung, ngomong-ngomong soal Luhan. Kau sudah bicara dengannya? Bagaimana hasilnya?" pertanyaan Tao membuat Chanyeol tersadar.

"Hyung, kau bilang apa saja pada Luhan? Apa yang kau katakan padanya?" buru Sehun sambil melompat dari atas tribun yang tingginya mencapai 2 meter dari permukaan lapangan.

"Itu..." Chanyeol mendesis, melirik pada Kai yang membuang muka, tidak ingin terlibat.

"Kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Luhan menangis 'kan, Hyung?" wajah Sehun mulai berubah khawatir. "Kau tidak membuatnya menangis 'kan?"

Chanyeol terdiam, dia tidak ingin menjawab tapi juga tidak bisa berbohong.

"Hyung, apa yang kau katakan padanya!?" desak Sehun sambil mengguncang-guncangkan kerah jas Chanyeol.

Drrt...drrt...terdengar suara getaran ponsel. Tao dan Chanyeol bersamaan merogoh saku celana mereka, mengambil ponsel masing-masing. Sehun memandang ponselnya yang tertinggal di atas tribun.

"Handphone-mu," ujar Chanyeol dan Tao bersamaan begitu tahu jika asal bunyi getar itu bukan dari ponsel mereka. Sehun bergerak, naik ke atas tribun dengan sekali lompatan.

Namja berambut kelabu seperti beruban tersebut membuka tutup softcase ponsel layar sentuh keluaran terbarunya dan membeliakkan mata. Senyuman langsung tersungging lebar di wajah babyface-nya.

"HYUUUNGG~!" Sehun berteriak keras sambil melompat turun dari tribun dan berlari menubruk Chanyeol.

"Wae? Wae!? WAE!?" tanya Chanyeol kaget menerima tubuh adiknya yang tiba-tiba menabraknya. Untung dua kaki panjangnya punya pijakan yang kuat sehingga mereka tidak jatuh bertindihan membentur lantai.

"Gomawo!" ujar Sehun girang. "Gomawo, Hyung! Gomawo, gomawo, gomawo!" Sehun memeluk Chanyeol sambil melompat-lompat membuat badan kakaknya berguncang.

"YA, YA, YA!" Chanyeol berteriak penuh frustasi. "Gomawo untuk apa!?"

Sehun memperlihatkan layar ponselnya pada Chanyeol, memperlihatkan pesan yang baru saja masuk di nomornya. Chanyeol membaca pesan singkat itu dan tersenyum.

"Kau senang?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun mengangguk cepat, senyuman tidak lepas dari wajah kekanakannya.

"Gomawo, Hyung! Saranghae~!" ulang Sehun sambil kembali memeluk Hyung-nya.

"Katakan itu juga pada Jongin," ujar Chanyeol dengan tangan berusaha melepaskan pelukan adiknya.

"Jonginie Hyung?" kepala Sehun beralih ke arah Kai yang langsung memasang muka parno, perlahan kaki Kai bergerak mundur.

"Ne, dia juga banyak membantu," kata Chanyeol.

"Jonginie Hyung~~~❤!" seru Sehun lantas berlari hendak bermaksud memeluk Kai, tapi Kai lebih dulu lari.

"Jangan mendekat!" seru Kai.

"Hyung, aku mau berterima kasih~ Biarkan aku memelukmu~" pinta Sehun manja.

"Aku tidak perlu dipeluk! Jangan mendekat!" larang Kai berusaha keras untuk tidak tertangkap oleh sepasang lengan Sehun.

"YA, JANGAN LARI-LARIAN! AKU SUDAH MENGEPEL SEBELAH SITU!" bentak Tao dengan keras.

.

.

.

_**[Luhan] Sore ini jam 5, ayo bertemu di Sungai Han, Hunnie.**_

-TBC-

* * *

Barely make it! So sorry if I am always late to post everything recently ㅠㅠ kkebseong~ *bow*

Masih pada nungguin kagak? Kalo enggak, FM stop di sini juga gak pa-pa ;_; huweee~ *lari ke Kyungsoo* *dalam hati gak rela* ㅠㅠ

Mian, di chapter ini gak ada couple moment. Eh, ada kok, itu *nunjuk ChanLu, ChanKai* lol XD

Makasih banyak buat yg udah kasih referensi soal 'Hamsahamnida' atau 'Kamsahamnida', mulai chapter ini bakal diganti jadi 'Kamsahamnida' lol

* * *

**FAQ Section**

_(In this section, I will answer SOME questions about Full Moon, especially from GUEST readers. But, I will do it anonym)_

Q: aku masih belum ngerti sama inti ceritanya. Brothership slight romace kah? Atau Kaisoo romance slight brothership? Atau Hunhan romance slight Kaisoo slight brothership?

A: Ini cerita soal KaiSoo, ChanBaek, HunHan, TaoLay, & semua hubungan yg ada di antara mereka (termasuk friendship, brothership, dll). TAK ADA SLIGHT! Karena semua cast (diusahakan) punya bagian & plot yg merata^^

Q: aku rasa alurnya terlalu lambat.

A: Mian kalo lambat -,- (mengakui kalo lambat #plak) karena cast-nya banyak (4 couple = 8 orang) dan setiap cast punya masalah masing-masing, jadi harus menceritakan detil, klimaks, & titik penyelesaiannya juga. Kalo alurnya dibikin lebih cepat dari ini, bakal ada missing & kebingungan massal pun terjadi XD

Q: sapa sh ortunya 4namja yg kyoepta ntu?blh ambil 1 kgak?hahahah

A: Rahasia^^ bakal ada di ending cerita, lol KAGAK BOLEH! Kalo ilang 1 ntar susah nyari cast baru! X(

Q: yah kenapa ortunya 4 kupret keluarnya di chap akhir kak T.T

A: Biar gak ganggu cerita (._.) 8 orang aja udah dibilang plot-nya lambat, ditambah 2 lagi ... apa jadinya? ㅠㅠ Tapi emang giliran mereka keluar di akhir kok, kekeke

Q: kapan kyungsoo tau kalo kai dkk itu werewolf ?

A: Emang Kyungsoo udah tau kalo Kai dkk itu werewolf?

Q: Apa Kai suka Kyungsoo? Apa Kyungsoo suka Kai?

A: Aku suka Kyungsoo XD #plak

_(Ada uneg-uneg soal FM, just ask me^^_❤_)_

* * *

Yang baca (kalo suka) ajak temen2nya baca juga, yaa^^ jangan lupa review~

Yang favo & follow, terutama yg nagih update kemarin! WAJIB review! lol XD

Kalo gak review, Full Moon bakal jadi gerhana total (baca: menghilang dari peredaran ffn) lol serem banget ancemannya XD

**So, review?**

_Buat yang gak punya akun di FFN & pengen review-nya dibales, bisa mention author lewat twitter / ask . fm (lihat di profil)^^ boleh juga kalo mau gangguin author, kepo tanya2 kapan update, berdemo, protes, apalagi ngasih es krim gratis & cookies (?) author is VERY WELCOME~!_❤

_FYI: I always share about the update in twitter, so just check my twitter to know about fast update and more^^_

Kamsahamnida~ *bow*

* * *

Special thanks for _Ka Hime Shiseiten _yang udah kasih tahu soal "italic imprinting" dan "tulang selangka" XD udah diedit :) thank you~❤


End file.
